Cuando me enamoro'
by esmeraldaxx200
Summary: Ichigo y rukia se conocen una noche en un bar, en donde chocan miradas muchas veces...  despues se enteran que rukia es la nueva vecina de ichigo... asi ambos empiezan a conocerce e incluso ir al mismo colegio, Pero ichigo no es el unico interesado en rukia... ICHIRUKI !
1. Cuando nos conocimos

**Buenoooo aqui mi primer Fanfic ichiruki , obvio tendra ishihime :D **  
><strong>Por favor dejen reviews x) y diganme que tal les parece RECUERDEN que es mi primer fanfic ^^<br>pd: disculpen las faltas ortograficas :S esque lo hago rapido u_u**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y nos conocimos 3<strong>_

Ichigo, como todas las tardes de los sabados, salió con sus amigos Uryu, Renji, Chad, Keigo y Mizuiro a un bar, sin embargo Keigo tenia otros planes.

-¡Vamos al nuevo bar! -dice un emocionado Keigo -será divertido, ademas eh oido que solo son puras meseras, talvez le pueda sacarle plan a alguna de ellas -ríe.

-Pues si es así no vamos -responde acomodandose sus lentes -no dejaremos que acoses a unas damas.

-Pero... pero... -empieza a llorar para que sus suplicas sean escuchadas -vamos... solo entraremos y nos iremos... lo PROMETO siii?

-Esta bien, pero ya callate -lo agarra de la camisa -no quiero escucharte hasta que lleguemos al bar ¿de acuerdo? -lo suelta

-De acuerdo, Ichigo... gracias -lo intenta abrazar pero es golpeado por un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

* * *

><p>Auuuu... -grita una pelinaranja sobandose su rodilla -¡me dolio!<p>

-¿¡Estás bien inoue-san! -pregunta una preocupada ojivioleta

Si, gracias por preocuparte kuchiki-chan -sonrie inocentemente

-Me alegro -sonrie -apuremonos que en unos momentos abren el bar.

-Cierto, no te preocupes ya me termine de vestir... ¿Qué tal me veo con esta ropa? creo que me hace gorda -se da la vuelta para que mire como se ve, llevaba puesto un vestido negro que resaltaba su figura y le llegaba un poco mas alto de las rodillas, con un delantal blanco, unos zapatos negros con medias que no pasaban los tobillos y una diadema blanca.

-Te equivocas!, te ves muy bonita inoue-san -sonrie -ademas no se te ve gorda por ningún lado -sonrie nuevamente.

-¿¡En serio! -sonrie -Gracias Kuchiki-san, pero sabes... tú te vez mucho mejor que yo- sonrie y le da un abrazo.

-Mmm... -Corresponde al abrazo -¿Mejor? jajaja, talvez me vea bien pero mejor que tu no creo jajaja -sonrie y se sonroja

-Bueno chicas, solo queria decirles que este es el primer dia y... ¡NO QUIERO QUE LO ARRUINEN! -dice la dueña del lugar -todo va a salir bien, solo tengan cuidado, recuerden que este es un bar y que vendrán mas hombres que mujeres, asi que no quiero problemas ¿De acuerdo? -dice mirando de reojo a kuchiki y inoue.

-¡De acuerdo! -responden todas en coro.

-Bueno kuchiki-san debemos esforzarnos para no perder el trabajo, despues de todo no tenemos dinero jajaja -rie inocentemente -por cierto...¿no tienes miedo de qué algún hombre quiera algo más contigo? -le pregunta inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-No inoue-san, si tratan de repasarse... lo siento pero perdere el empleo -cruza los brazos y frunce el ceño -cualquier cosa inoue-san dime... ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Claro kuchiki-san! gracias por preocuparte - la abraza y la jala para poder salir al amplio local en donde trabajaran.

* * *

><p>-Aquí es... al parecer lo acaban de abrir -dice mizuiro entrando al bar -mmm... sentemos en la primera mesa, talvez haiga un buen espectaculo -sonrie<p>

-NO -dice cortantemente ichigo -quedamos en que entrariamos, veriamos y nos iriamos, asi que cumpliremos la palabra -trata de salir pero es rodeado por varias meseras que tratan de jalarlo hacia la primera mesa -¡Esperen! yo no quiero ir ¡ALTOOO! -trata de safarse pero ninguna sede

-JAJAJAJAJAJA -todos se burlan de la escenita que hizo ichigo -¿Porqué no solo entraste y ya? asi te evitabas tanto escandalo -le dice renji mirando el lugar - es acogedor, no tiene mucho aspecto a bar -observa las pinturas hasta que sus ojos se topan con otros, unos ojivioletas grandes y hermosos a su parecer -mmm... que hermosos ojos -susurra siendo escuchado por ichigo.

-¿Qué miras renji? -voltéa para toparse con los mismos ojos, sorprendido, ambos se quedan contemplando a la mesera que se acerca a ellos.

Sonrojada y para al frente de ambos jovenes pregunta: -Se... ¿se les ofrece algo?- un poco tímida pregunta

-Ammm... no nada por ahora, muchas gracias -responde uryu

-De acuerdo, si necesitaran algo por favor llamen -sonrie y se trata de retirar pero es detenida por una voz -Yo... quiero algo-sonrie picaramente -Traigame una piña colada, por favor -observa a rukia detenidamente -Yo tambien quiero una piña colada, por favor-dice mizuiro sonriendole a rukia.

-De acuerdo...mmm... ¿ se les ofrece algo más? -pregunta y sonrie

-Tu número- susurra Keigo

-Disculpe -frunce el ceño

-No le haga caso... por favor -Dice Chad, agarrandolo de la camisa y llevandolo a afuera.

-Jum! -voltéa bruscamente, da unos cuantos pasos y se choca con matsumoto, una de las meseras -Disculpa ¿podrías hacerte cargo de la mesa de ayá? -Pregunta esperando una respuesta positiva -Ammm... como quieras kuchiki-chan- coge el papel de los pedidos y se retira -Un problema menos-sonrie y va al encuentro de orihime.

-Inoue-san! -corre hacia ella -¿como te va? -pregunta inclinando un poco la cabeza y sonriendo

-¡BIEN! -emocionada grita -esto es divertido jaja, hasta ahora nadie se a sobrepasado conmigo -sonrie

-Que suerte la tuya, encambio yo me tope con un mañoso, creo que se llamaba keigo -mira hacia la mesa topandose con unos ojos color miel -pero le pedi a matsumoto que se encargara por mi -dice sin cortar el contacto entre ambos ojos.

-¿Kuchiki-san?... -preocupada la joven pelinaranja, mueve a rukia y esta pierde el contacto con aquellos ojos color miel que la hipnotizaron por un momento.

-¿Que? ...este... estoy bien inoue-san ...este... me voy a lavar la cara -se mueve hacia la cocina chocando con un joven alto y pelirojo -lo lamento -pasa sin darle mucha importancia,llegando al baño- Ammm...que fue lo de hace un momento... esos ojos...eran tan... NO... kuchiki rukia... tu no te puedes...-suspira- mejor voy a seguir trabajando


	2. Una noche de miradas

**He aqui el otro cap. x) jajajaja Bueno espero les guste :3  
>no se pero cambie un poco la forma de ser de ichigo jajaja pero luego sabran porque e_é xD jajaja<br>Gracias por tus reviews Lisannette-chan :) espero que termines tu fanfic :) para porder leerlo completo :D  
>Saludos y disfruten de un fanfic 100% ichiruki 3 <strong>

* * *

><p>Una noche de miradas<p>

-No puedo creer que aquel joven me tenga tan como decirlo… incomoda… siento como si…. ¡Por dios! Deja de pensar en tonterías RUKIA KUCHIKI –se dijo así misma y fue a atender a otras mesas.

Con forme pasaba la noche ambos jóvenes se dedicaban miradas, pero no cualquier mirada, una mirada que dejaba al otro embobado con ganas de tenerlos cerca más y más cerca, hasta que…

-¡¿Kuchiki-san, estás bien?-gritó una peli naranja acercándose a la morena.

-Por supuesto inoue-san jajaja no te preocupes –sonrojada a más no poder, la morena se dirigió sin darse cuenta a la mesa de unos vándalos que acababan de entrar.

-Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo uno de ellos acercándose a la morena

-Ese no es su problema- respondió y frunció el ceño

-¿Qué? Mmm.. ¿Me parece haber escuchado mal o me respondiste de mala gana? –dijo acercándose aun mas a la morena –escúchame bien, yo puedo hacer que te despidan –la sujeta del brazo y la acerca a él tratando de darle un beso, sin embargo recibe tres golpes seguidos.  
>Uno de la morena, otro de renji y para cerrar con broche de oro uno de ichigo.<p>

-¡Chicos! – Grita inoue -¿Estas bien Kuchiki-san? –la abraza

-SI inoue, gracias por preocuparte –corresponde al abrazo y se dirige a ambos chicos –Muchas gracias, pero no había necesidad de… -fue callada por ambos chicos

-Nosotros… solo queríamos ayudarte –sonríe renji – exacto, así que no digas más –sonríe ichigo.

Ante las palabras y las sonrisas la morena se sonroja, hace un gesto de agradecimiento y pasa a retirarse.

-Increíble Kuchiki-san –sonríe tiernamente inoue –se nota que ambos chicos se interesan por ti –ríe

-Inoue-san… no digas esas cosas –ríe – ellos solo me ayudaron cortésmente, es decir soy unos caballeros… -se queda callada, ella sabía que era no coincidencia que el chico que tanto la ve la salve, pero era algo que ella quería obviar – mejor sigamos atendiendo inoue-san no vaya a ser que Yoruichi-sama se enoje con nosotras –la jala de un brazo y le señala una mesa para limpiar.

-Tienes razón Kuchiki-san, iré a limpiar esa mesa, nos vemos –le dedica una sonrisa y ella responde de igual manera.  
>-Disculpa – una voz varonil la llama<p>

-¿Si que dese… -no termino la frase ya que al voltear se encuentra una vez mas con esos ojos color miel que tanto le gustaban –a?

-Un be… -se sonroja y pide de nuevo –Un vaso con agua – se rasca la cabeza – si no es mucha molestia –sonríe

-Cla…claro que no enseguida se lo traigo –entra a la cocina y sale con un vaso de agua –Aquí tiene –sonríe delicadamente y se sonroja.

-Muchas gracias –se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla, cosa que a renji y sus amigos sorprendió, pero mas aun a la ojivioleta.

-Jajajaja ¿Quién diría que nuestro pequeño ichigo le daría un beso a esa hermosa mesera? –Ríe mizuiro

-Mmm… es raro ver a ichigo tan feliz… tal vez esa chica sea por fin la indicada para ese cabeza hueca –se acomoda los lentes.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ichigo jamás de los jamases a tenido una relación formal –piensa y se rasca la cabeza – tal vez ya es hora jajaja, pero con la bella Kuchiki-san lo dudó jajaja no creo que ella quiera a alguien tan brusco y torpe –sonríe y es golpeado por Chad.

-Creo que harían una buena pareja –dice Chad sacando de nuevo a Keigo del bar.

-A mi me da igual –se levanta de la mesa y sale del bar.

-¿Qué le pasará a abarai-kun? –pregunta sorprendido por la acción del peli rojo

-Mmm… déjalo mizuiro, se le pasara –se acomoda los lentes y mira de reojo a una mesera en particular.

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de como miras a la mesera de los grandes atributos Ishida-kun? –ríe

-No se de que me estas hablando, mizuiro –se arregla los lentes y se sonroja inevitablemente.

-Jajaja tranquilo no diré nada, pero te digo algo… -se acerca y le dice algo en la oreja –ella también te ve de reojo –se separa de él y se dirige al baño.

-Rayos mizuiro, no había necesidad de decirlo –murmura y se pone rojo como un tomate.

-¿Por… por qué hizo eso? –pregunta parpadeando varias veces y se pone roja.

-¿Impulso? –ichigo no sabía que decir, jamás se le había declarado a una chica, siempre eran ellas las que le decían para estar –Lo lamento, yo mejor me voy a sentar –baja la cabeza y voltea

-Jajaja –ríe un poco –usted es muy raro y muy "impulsivo" –mueve los dedos cuando dice lo último –jajaja –ríe de nuevo.

-Jajaja –ambos ríen –Lamento mucho lo de hace un momento enserio no se que me paso, que le parece si comenzamos de nuevo –sonríe

-Claro –sonríe –mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki –sonríe tiernamente, cosa que a ichigo lo puso nervioso y se sonrojo.

-Mi nombre es… es –trago saliva –Ichigo kurosaki –sonríe

* * *

><p><strong>Waaaa :D espero les haya gustado :)<strong>

**Dejen reviews :D que soy feliz cuando lo hacen jajaja x)**

**Hasta el proximo cap. :)**


	3. Todo fue culpa de la piña colada

Todo fue culpa de la piña colada

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya -dijo aun sonrojado por lo sucedido –adiós –le dedica una sonrisa

-Si, adiós –le responde con una sonrisa

Ambos pensaron que no se volverían a ver, pero a la mañana siguiente

-¡Padre! –Replicó una ojivioleta – por fin conseguiste una casa, ya me cansé de vivir en ese hotel –sonríe

-Increíble, byakuya-sama, esta casa es genial –dice inoue-san, quien después de la muerte de su hermano y la de la madre de Rukia vive con ambos, ya que no tiene el apoyo familiar.

-Gracias a las dos, pero no es nada ya era hora que de viviéramos en una casa digna de los ku… de nosotros –dijo tratando de no incomodar a orihime, ya que ella no llevaba el apellido Kuchiki.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Ustedes son nuestros nuevos vecinos? –pregunta una niña de cabellos castaños

-Así es jovencita a partir de hoy nosotros viviremos aquí –dice fríamente byakuya

-Ya veo, entonces tendré que prepararles algo para su bienvenida –sonríe y se retira  
>-A no es… ya se fue –dice Rukia media confundía<p>

-Bueno eso no importa, prepárense que hoy les toca el primer día de clases –dice fríamente y se retira.

-¡SI! –responden al mismo tiempo

EN EL COLEGIO …

-Bueno alumnos hoy les presentare a dos nuevas alumnas –dice la profesora

-¿Quiénes serán? , espero sean lindas –dice Keigo

-Jajaja no digas tonterías Asano-san , además tampoco es que te vayan a hacer caso –ríe mizuiro

-Eres cruel mizuiro –le salen lagrimas

-Ya cállense, a quien le importa quienes sean esas dos –dice ichigo mirando el cielo desde la ventana.

-Bueno eso depende, jajaja si es la del bar del sábado… ¿Qué harías Kurosaki? –Dice ishida acomodándose sus lentes

-¿Qué? Jum! Ya te dije que me tome las piñas coladas sin darme cuenta –voltea toscamente y se sonroja –ella no era mi tipo, ustedes lo saben bien, mujeres mejores me han buscado y… -fue interrumpido por un peli rojo.

-Pero si tu y ella se miraban fijamente incluso antes de esas piñas coladas que te tomaste accidentalmente –voltea a mirar a su amigo

-Si, es cierto… es que… esos ojos eran preciosos… ¿!Ok¡? era inevitable –le responde sonrojado

-Eso es cierto –dice uryu –aunque habían otros… -susurra y es escuchado por mizuiro quien solo sonríe lo que provoca el sonrojo del joven.

-Bueno presten atención jovencitos –dice la profesora –ellas son sus nuevas compañeras

-Buenos días –entra y se acerca a la profesora –Yo… -se tropieza y reacciona rápido –lo siento… yo soy INOUE ORIHIME –sonríe sonrojada –mucho… mucho… gusto.

Todos los hombres estaban que babeaban por ella, su silueta resaltaba fácilmente, llevaba una minifalda gris, un chaleco mostaza y unas medias que pasaban las rodillas.

-No…no puede ser, es la chica del bar –dice Uryu sorprendido y se sonroja acomodándose sus lentes.

-SI, es ella –le brillan los ojos –tal vez también este Kuchiki-san –voltea su mirada a Ichigo.

-Cierra la boca, Keigo –le dice ichigo con su mirada asesina

-Ella será su nueva compañera, en cuanto a la otra se la pasó al Cuarto "B" –Los chicos la ignoran y siguen mirando a inoue.

-Pero eso no puede ser –se queja la peli naranja –Mi tutor habló con el director para que… -fue interrumpida.

-Tranquila inoue, ya hablé con el director –entra sin permiso hablando con esa voz de confianza y seguridad, algo muy típico de ella.

-¡Kuchiki-san! –Sonríe

-Bueno, entonces preséntate –le dice la profesora volteando para sentarse.

-Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia –camina hacia el centro –Es un gusto conocerlos –sonríe confiadamente y se choca con los ojos color miel del sábado en la noche.

-Pero si es Kuchiki-san –Keigo estaba maravillado por su presencia y no era el único había otros chicos que la miraban fijamente, y no era para menos pues llevaba una minifalda gris, un chaleco gris y una blusa desarreglada-se ve tan ruda pero preciosa al mismo tiempo –babea.

-Es cierto, su estilo es único pero le sienta bien –agrega mizuiro fijando su mirada en ichigo quien estaba distraído observando a la chica de los ojos violetas que lo volvían loco.

-¿Qué pasa? No que no pasaba nada con ella –le dice renji en forma de burla –cierra la boca que te va a entrar una mosca –ríe

-Ya basta joven abarai, usted junto a kurosaki e Ishida le enseñaran a las señoritas en lugar, pero en el recreo –los tres jóvenes sorprendidos por la petición solo responden con la cabeza.

-Bueno señoritas ya que son nuevas… creo que cambiare de lugar… después de todo ya es tiempo –habla mientras observa la actitud de ichigo, renji, Keigo e Ishida –joven Ishida usted vendrá aquí adelante junto a su compañera Arisawa, y usted Kuchiki se sentará ahí.

-Suerte Ichigo –le dice uryu antes de irse, pocas veces lo llamaba así, aunque fueran mejores amigos tenían sus reglas.  
>-Cállate idiota –se voltea y trata de ocultar su sonrojo<p>

-Y usted Inoue se sentara en la carpeta vacía al costado de Kurosaki –dice mientras señala la carpeta.

-Si maestra –corre hacia su lugar y saluda al peli naranja – Hola kurosaki-kun

-Si, hola inoue –responde algo serio, observando delicadamente cada paso de la morena, como se sienta y arregla sus cosas –Salúdame ¿no? –Murmura

-Buenos días – lo mira con unos ojos coquetos y no puede evitar sonrojarse –en cuanto lo del sábado… yo… quiero que lo olvidemos por completo y una vez más comencemos solo como amigos – ¿SOLO? Acaso había pasado algo más esa noche, él no entendía muy bien pero acepto con mucho gusto, de esa forma no quedaría mal con ella.

-De acuerdo, me parece bien –la mira fijamente –empecemos una vez más. 

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado x_X jajaja tiene unos cuantos errores xd jajaja<strong>

**POr cierto! lei un review y es cierto jaja la personalidad **

**de rukia no es la misma ... pero no se preocupen**  
><strong>jajajaja que solo es por ahora :) <strong>

**Saludos ^-^**


	4. Conociendo el colegio y l os secretos

**Bueno aqui les dejo el CUARTOOOOO CAPITULOOOO *-* jajaja espero tenga maximo 12 cap. :) asi no sera muy largo y aburrido :9 **

**Gracias por los reviews *-*  
>me encantaaaaaaan :D<strong>

**Cuidenseeee y no olviden : EL ICHIRUKI EXISTE 3 jajajaja **

* * *

><p><strong>Conociendo el colegio y los secretos<strong>

-Bien… -apoya su rostro en su brazo izquierdo y cruza sus piernas, algo que ichigo sin entender porque observo cuidadosamente -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué?... no nada –voltea ha observar la pizarra.

Pasan las horas de las clases de química y física, dos materias que para la desgracia de los jóvenes tocan seguidas, pero no para un peli naranja en especial pues cada vez que se sentía aburrido mirada de reojo a la morena tratando de acordarse lo que pasó en el bar, pero era inútil.

-_Rayos no me acuerdo de nada –pensaba –no debe haber pasado nada grave por que no parece estar enojada conmigo… mmm… se ve tan linda en esa… Cállate tonto que te pasa ella no es tu tipo… -_se sonroja cosa que inoue, Rukia e incluso renji, que volteaba de vez en cuando, pudieron notar fácilmente.

-¿Estás bien kurosaki-kun? –Pregunto la peli naranja preocupada por su compañero

-Si, gracias inoue –respondió

-Haber jovencitos… -fue cortada por el timbre

-Hurraaaaa… -gritaron todos los alumnos en coro, cuando entró la tutora del salón y le pidió a los tres jóvenes (renji, ichigo y uryu) que cumplieran lo acordado y ellos aceptaron.

-Bueno señoritas, les enseñaremos las instalaciones de este maravilloso colegio –dice uryu arreglándose los lentes –por aquí por favor –señala las escaleras.

-De acuerdo –responden.

-Pero… yo…este –trataba de hablar pero algo no la dejaba…observo atentamente al joven de lentes y al peli naranja, algo que Rukia comprendió al momento, inoue era de esas chicas que cuando le gusta un chico no sabe como actuar.

-¿Quieres ir al baño verdad? –le dijo Rukia con esa voz que a inoue le daba mucha confianza.

-SI quiero ir al baño, ¿me dicen donde es por favor? –habla confiadamente, los tres se sorprendieron, ellos sabían que esas dos eran amigas, pero eso era mas que una amistad de muchos años.

-Claro… yo te llevo, es por aquí –le señala uryu.

-Gracias –le sonríe y se retiran.

-Bueno y ahora ¿Qué hacemos? –pregunta renji algo incomodo por el silencio.

-Pues no podemos quedarnos aquí todo el rato, alguno de ustedes tendrá que enseñarme el colegio –cruza los brazos y observa a los dos chicos parados a su costado.

-Bueno yo lo… -ambos hablan al mismo tiempo y se observan –Yo lo haré ichigo tu ve con uryu debe estar solito –dice renji acercándose a Rukia pero ichigo lo coge del brazo –No, mejor tu ve, después de todo yo voy mas tiempo en este lugar –lo jala a un lado.

-Ya basta niñitos, mejor yo elijo –dice Rukia algo seria

-De acuerdo –responden los dos sin darse cuenta del tono serio en el que hablo Rukia.

-Iré con renji –cruza los brazos de nuevo y se dirige a las escaleras.

-De acuerdo Rukia –se acerca a ella y se van.

-¿Qué… demonios? –ichigo estaba confundido ¿porqué ella escogió a renji y no a él? ¿Por qué? Era algo que no comprendía, así que no tuvo de otra más que ir a buscar a uryu.

-…Oye… no es que me moleste, al contrario me halaga que me hayas elegido a mi pero… ¿Por qué a mí? –dice algo confundido y se rasca la cabeza.

-Es por que quería preguntarte algo, se lo pude preguntar a ichigo pero él lo negaría todo –dice algo seria y confiada de que averiguaría lo que quería saber.

-Bueno y ¿Qué quieres saber? -pregunta algo curioso

-Es sobre ichigo, quiero saber si el sábado en el bar él estaba ebrio… e imagino que tú sabes ¿verdad? –dijo rukia seria y sin rodeos.

-Bueno eso… es algo… que debes preguntarle a él… ¿no crees?- dice algo nervioso

-Si, lo se… pero tal vez no me lo quiera decir… quedaría mal… vamos renji –sonríe –te prometo que no le diré que me lo dijiste POR FAVOR –sonríe y los ojos le brillan algo por lo que renji no podía evitar ser hipnotizado -¿si?

-Esta bien… mira… él si estaba ebrio… de hecho lo único que vi que hizo sin estar ebrio fue mirarte fijamente… un par de veces… después de verte la tercera o cuarta vez agarro una de las bebidas y empezó a tomar… claro que no me pareció raro así que no le dije nada… -tomo aire después de contarle todo eso –no le digas que te dije por favor… él se enojaría conmigo…

-No te preocupes Renji, muchas gracias por decirme la verdad… ahora sigamos con el paseo por el colegio… -dice un poco decepcionada por la actitud del peli naranja.

Mientras afuera en el baño de mujeres…

-No lo entiendo Ishida… ¿por qué a él? DIME –dice enojado, algo triste y celoso.

-No lo se Kurosaki… hay muchas respuestas a tu pregunta… pero te diré dos… que me parecen las mas cuerdas –responde el peli azul –una es que a Kuchiki-san le guste renji –cuando dijo eso Ichigo casi lo golpea, pero se controla – y la otra es que quiera preguntarle a él sobre ti.

-¿Sobre mí?... ex…-es interrumpido por una voz muy femenina –Lo lamento por dejarlos esperar tanto tiempo –sonríe –me estaba arreglando –ríe y se sonroja puesto que ambos chicos le gustaban y era vergonzoso que ambos la esperaran fuera del baño –Que alivio hay viene Kuchiki-san –sonríe y corre a darle un abrazo a su amiga.

-No molestes… inoue-san se demoro mucho en el baño –sorprendido se los lentes se le voltean y se los acomoda y toca el timbre del termino del recreo.

-Bueno vámonos a clases –dice rukia y todos la siguen al salón.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejeeeen reviews! y si quieren dejen ideas (:<strong>

**SAludoooooos :) cuidense**

**bye bye ~ 3**


	5. Nosotros, el atardecer y los celos de I

Nosotros, el atardecer y los celos de Ichigo

Aun no puedo creer que me estuviera ilusionando con ese tonto… -ríe y el celular suena, en la pantalla dice: _Ashido 3_- Rayos… -se pone roja – es él… -contesta- Hola… ha pasado un tiempo –se sonroja.

-Rukia, me alegra tanto escucharte, me haces mucha falta –le dice algo triste.

-¿Qué pasa Ashido? Sabes que soy tu mejor amiga y puedes decirme lo que quieras –le dice seriamente y preocupada.

-… termine con nell –le dice triste –te… te necesito… mi rukia…te extraño tanto –dice y al otro lado del teléfono se ve a un Ashido sonrojado.

-¿Qué terminaste con nell? –dice rukia brillándole los ojos, bien no quería la tristeza de su amigo, pero ninguna se caía bien por eso siempre peleaban y Ashido le daba la razón a nell, lo cual rukia entendía –Pero como así, cuéntame –responde

-No, por teléfono no, mejor voy a tu casa –le responde algo mas tranquilo.

-De acuerdo, pero como harás, de Tokio a Karakura es… -es cortada por las palabras de su amigo

-Tranquila, pasara un fin de semana con mis primos allá así que aprovechare para verte…¿si? –le dice alegre y entusiasta por la propuesta hecha.

-Claro, es perfecta, entonces te espero –le dice contenta por escuchar esas palabras de él.

-Bien mi rukia, bye –le dice a lo cual rukia se sonroja –si… bye mi ashido jajaja –ríe para disimular y cuelgan y rukia baja del árbol en el que se encontraba y toca el timbre y rukia entra a su salón.

-Te vez algo rara… mmm… estas alegre… normalmente estas seria ¿Qué pasa? –le dice ichigo algo curioso por la actitud de su compañera.

-Pues… el fin de semana un amigo vendrá a visitarme –escucha ichigo y orihime quien pregunta algo - ¿Es él Kuchiki-san? ¿Es Ashido-kun?... –sonríe.

-Si, es él inoue-san –sonríe y los ojos le brillan cosa que ichigo no paso por alto.

-Que emoción Kuchiki-san, pero… ¿qué hay de nell?-pregunta

-Pues… terminaron –sonríe de lado- por eso me llamo y dijo que pasaría un fin de semana con sus primos y aprovecharía para hablarme de ello… después de todo soy su…mejor amiga -sonríe  
>-Cierto, jajaja, pero… mañana es sábado… -dice inoue-san algo sorprendida.<p>

-Si, seguro hoy llega… -se pone roja de pensar en eso… pues rukia quiere mas que a un amigo a Ashido, pero él jamás se intereso en ella después de todo eran mejores amigos.

-¿Quién es Ashido? –dice renji volteando

-Mi mejor amigo –sonríe rukia orgullosa de decirlo

-Que interesante, por que no te largas con tu mejor amigo ¿ah? –dice ichigo levantándose de su sitio y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Y a este ¿Qué le pasa? –Dice rukia mientras observa a ichigo irse

-Celos… -susurra renji –y ¿Quién no? –vuelve a susurrar.

-¿Qué? –dice rukia asiéndose la que no a escuchado nada.

-Nada, olvídalo –dice renji y se voltea.

-Kuchiki-san, sal a buscar a Kurosaki –ordena la profesora

-¿Yo?... bueno… -sale del salón en busca de su compañero

-mmm… ¿Dónde estarás kurosaki? –dice rukia mientras camina por los corredores.

-Rukia… ¿me buscas? –Sonríe sarcásticamente

-Si, la profe… -es callada por ichigo quien la abraza –Te… quiero preguntar ¿Te gusta tu mejor amigo? –dice sonrojándose

-Si –es lo único que dice pues ichigo la aleja y se va al salón, algo que rukia no entiende y pasa por alto –rarito…-se sonroja y va al salón.

Esa misma tarde recibe la visita de Ashido que antes de llegar se choca con Ichigo.

-Mmm… creo que me perdí –dice algo preocupado –Le preguntare a ese chico –se dirige a él –disculpa ¿sabes donde queda esta dirección? –le dice mostrando el papel.

-Claro, es…al costado de mi casa –se queda sorprendido, sabe que en esa casa hay nuevos vecinos, pero no sabe quienes son –yo te llevo si deseas –le dice amablemente.

-Si fueras tan amable – le responde y lo sigue, pasa un rato y llegan a la dichosa casa.

-Es aquí –señala ichigo.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por tu ayuda –le extiende la mano –mi nombre es Kano Ashido –sonríe.

-A… ¿Ashido? –Dice sorprendido y se acuerda de la morena –entonces… -voltea a la casa de sus vecinos -¿aquí vive rukia? –dice sorprendido

-Si, así es …mmm… ¿la conoces? –dice algo molesto

-Algo así, ella esta en mi colegio –no puede evitar sonrojarse y sentirse algo celoso, como que no acepta –pero no sabia que vivía a mi costado –ríe fingidamente.

-Pues… -es cortado por una voz en particular.

-¡ASHIDO! – grita y corre a los brazos de su amado amigo.

-Rukia, me alegra mucho verte –sonríe y corresponde al abrazo

-…-ichigo no tenia palabras, estaba… lo lógico… celoso de esa escenita formada por los dos mejores amigos –bye –dice y logra ser escuchado por Ashido.

-Gracias por traerme –extiende la mano y él la recibe.

-No… no es nada –se dirige a su casa cuando una mano lo evita.

-Gracias kurosaki –sonríe sinceramente, cosa que ichigo le gusto y respondió de la misma forma, con una sonrisa sincera.

-No fue nada… y no me llames Kurosaki que suena raro… -dice algo sonrojado.

-Jajaja si tu lo dices, entonces dime Rukia –sonríe y entra a la casa con Ashido.

-él… es tu amigo ¿no? –dice Ashido algo celoso por las miradas y las palabras de rukia e ichigo.

-Si, bueno algo así jajaja –ríe - ¿por qué tan interesado? ¿Crees que te cambiaria por un conocido? Jajaja eres mi mejor amigo tontito –le sonríe y lo abraza.

-Vamos a caminar ¿si? –la agarra de la cintura y le habla en la oreja.

-Cla…claro –dice algo tímida y sonrojada.  
>Salen a caminar un rato, mientras hablan de todo lo que han hecho mientras no se han visto, ríen, se hacen cosquillas e incluso rukia le pide que le haga caballito como antes y él acepta, pasaron una tarde genial, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño rio y se sentaron en la orilla mirando como el sol se escondía para dejar que la luna cubriera la ciudad.<p>

-Que hermoso atardecer ¿verdad? –sonríe

-Es más hermoso, por que estoy contigo mi rukia –le dice y la abraza

-Ashido –se sonroja y corresponde al abrazo, no entendía que pasaba, acaso se dio cuenta que la quería a ella y no a la otra, eso la emociono pero no entendía porque en ese momento pensaba como se sentiría ichigo si se enterara que ellos estaban abrazados mirando el atardecer.

En ese momento ichigo fue a comprar y vio la escenita de esos dos cosa que le molesto mucho, pero trato de ignorarlo sin lograrlo.

-Maldita sea ¿por qué estoy así?... parezco –no quería admitirlo pero él lo sabia- maldita sea creo que estoy celoso de Ashido, por estar así con ella, con rukia, con mi enana.

Ya era noche y Ashido dejó a Rukia en su casa, ella fue a tomar un delicioso baño caliente, se cambio y se puso su pijama y se acercó a su ventana que daba a otro cuarto, en ese momento prendieron la luz del cuarto y rukia se sorprendió al ver que Ichigo era el dueño de ese cuarto que daba curiosamente a la cuarto.

Ichigo estaba ocupado cambiándose, en un momento volteo y se dio cuenta que rukia estaba ahí, no mirándolo precisamente, ya que volteó disimulando para que él no se dé cuenta que ella lo miraba sonrojada, pero estaba ahí en ese cuarto, en esa ventana, no sabia que hacer, estaba nervioso y de nuevo la miro pero esta vez para ver como estaba vestida, se puso rojo, rukia llevaba un short que le dejaba ver sus piernas blancas y perfectas y una blusa un tanto ancha, pero a ichigo le encanto, en ese momento rukia voltea y sus miradas chocan… y se quedan quietos por un rato, ambos totalmente rojos. 


	6. Una declaracion y una despedida

**AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII EL SEXTO CAPITULO (: ESPERO LES GUSTE ;)**

* * *

><p>Una declaración y una despedida<p>

Ambos quietos… observándose el uno al otro totalmente rojos, ninguno se movía, hasta que Inoue entra al cuarto de rukia.

-Kuchiki-san que lindo esta tu cuarto –sonríe, la abraza y se da cuenta que Ichigo esta en la otra ventana y se sonroja –Kuro… Kurosaki-kun –sonríe algo avergonzada.

-Inoue-san, deberías tocar antes de entrar –le dice rukia algo molesta por interrumpir.

-¿Qué…tal? –dice ichigo rascándose su cabeza

-Bien, bien, aquí jajaja –ríe e ignora a rukia

-Bueno… tengo que dormir, hasta… mañana –dice y cierra la ventana observando a rukia por última vez.

-Duerme bien kurosaki-kun –sonríe y sale del cuarto muy contenta.

-Si… hasta mañana –dice rukia algo molesta, pues desde que apareció inoue la ignoraron, cosa que la enojo mucho –Jum! , como se atreven a ignorarme así… -estaba molesta, pero no quería aceptar el verdadero motivo –me voy a dormir –apaga la luz y abre la ventana, pues hace mucho calor.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, en el colegio

-Kurosaki-kun buenos días –sonríe amablemente y se sienta.

-Hola inoue-san –responde sin darle mucha importancia.  
>Al rato entra Rukia quien era esperada por Keigo<p>

-Kuchiki-san que hermosa te vez hoy –sonríe y le besa la mano

-Jajaja, muchas gracias Keigo –sonríe y se va a su asiento –Hola Ichigo –le extiende la mano y el hace lo mismo (chocaron las mano… algo así como dame cinco )

-Hola rukia –sonríe y observa como toma asiento, ante tal hecho todos estaban sorprendidos y algunos tenían envidia.

-Ustedes, ¿Desde cuando se hablan por su primer nombre? –pregunta renji algo preocupado

-Desde ayer –dicen al mismo tiempo

-Ya veo –dice sorprendido

-Bueno alumnos siéntense que voy a dejar un trabajo en parejas para… mmm … no tengo buen humor hoy así que tendrán 3 días para hacer el trabajo –sonríe macabramente – las parejas son:

-Kurosaki Ichigo y Yasutora Sado  
>-Ishida y … Inoue<p>

-…  
>y por último Abarai y Kuchiki<p>

escuchen, este trabajo es una encuesta, deberán encuestar mínimo a 50 personas -¡¿QUÉ? –Dicen todos –CALLENSE, eh hablado y punto.

-Bueno suerte jóvenes, tienen el fin de semana y el lunes para hacer el trabajo –ríe – SUERTE.

Pasan las horas y todos estaban descontentos con el trabajo, ya se habían puesto de acuerdo de cuando se verían y en donde encuestarían.

-Kuchiki-san, te parece el domingo o ¿la pasaras con tu familia? –Dice renji

-Bueno… este bien, el domingo nos vemos –sonríe y renji se sonroja.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-¡SABADOOOOOOOOOOO! –grita inoue entrando al cuarto de rukia y esperando respuesta del vecino.

-Lo sé inoue-san, ahora sal de mi cuarto que aun quiero dormir –le dice rukia algo molesta, eran las 7 de la mañana y tenia permiso hasta las 8 y media.

-Ok, lo lamento –dice y sale del cuarto de rukia

Inoue prepara el desayuno, y rukia el almuerzo, pasan las horas y Ashido llega a recoger a rukia para salir, tenia dos cosas importantes que decirle y ella esperaba que una de ellas fuese que sea su enamorada, estaba mas que emocionada.

-Por fin llegas –le sonríe y lo abraza

-Jajaja, acaso ¿te hice esperar demasiado? Le sonríe y le da un beso en la frente y ella se sonroja.

-Que tiernos se ven los dos –ríe inoue

-¿eh? Jajaja gracias inoue-san… creo –dice Ashido

-¿Nos vamos? –pregunta rukia

-Lo que tu me pidas –dice y ella responde si con la cabeza

Fueron a caminar, tomar helados, se tomaron fotos, jugaron y terminaron en el mismo rio sentados en la orilla.

-¿Qué me querías decir? –Dice rukia sonrojada

-Bueno… rukia… quería decirte que… -se sonroja y la abraza – te quiero mucho… de hecho… creo que… TE AMO mi rukia –al escuchar eso rukia se sonroja y lo abraza muy fuerte.

-Yo también te… -en ese momento se acordó de lo sucedido la noche anterior, las miradas de ichigo, esos hermosos ojos que sentía que la desvestían por completo –Te…a…amo –sorprendida por recordar todo eso, solo abrazo mas fuerte a Ashido y trato de olvidarlo.

-¿Pasa algo? –Dice preocupado

-No nada –sonríe

-Tengo algo más que decirte –dijo más serio

-Dime… ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta preocupada por la forma de mirar de Ashido.

-Hoy me a las 10 de la noche tomó el vuelo de regreso, al parecer el colegio tiene algo que decirme –dice Ashido, pues él es un año mayor que rukia y cursaba el último año escolar.

-Sobre… ¿qué crees que quieran hablarte? –Dice algo curioso

-Tal vez es de la beca, tu bien sabes que quiero estudiar medicina, pero quisiera irme a Cuba –dice algo triste, pues el viaje la separará de ella.

-Si, eso lo se muy bien y espero que lo consigas –sonríe- aunque eso me aleje de ti –se pone triste y lo abraza –le diré a mi padre para que me deje acompañarte al aeropuerto –dice

-¿Qué? De ninguna manera, no puedes regresarte sola rukia –dice enojado y preocupado por aquella decisión, pues sabe que si así lo quiere así lo hará pase lo que pase.

-No, voy a ir a despedirte y punto –cruza los brazos y lo mira confiadamente

-De acuerdo, pero alguien más tendrá que venir con nosotros –le dice –Claro que esa persona no puede ser inoue-san porque es como ir sola, ambas son mujeres, tenemos que ir con otro hombre –dice Ashido abrazándola

-Y… ¿tus primos? –Dice correspondiendo al abrazo

-Ellos no podrán por que también viajan conmigo –le dice y la besa, duro un tiempo y se separaron por falta de aire.

-Ya veo, entonces… ¿Quién? –Le dice y le da un beso

-Mmm… ¿Qué tal ese chico de la otra vez….mmm…Ichigo? –dice esperando una respuesta positiva, pues nadie mas podría hacerles el favor.

-No se… no creo… pero si es el único que nos puede ayudar, de acuerdo –Le dice y se separa de él –vayamos a preguntarle –coge su mano y se van.

Al llegar a la casa de Ichigo, notan que esta llegando de haber comprado algo y aprovechan para hablarle.

-Disculpa, Kurosaki –dice Ashido.

-Ah… Hola –le responde algo sorprendido por la visita de ambos.

-Te queremos pedir un favor… -dice rukia algo sonrojada.

-Díganme… ¿Para que soy bueno? –dice sorprendido, pues nota el sonrojo de la morena.

-Bueno… ¿nos puedes acompañar a las 8 al aeropuerto? –dice Ashido –hay yo tomare mi avión, pero rukia no puede volver sola, así en este caso si aceptaras tu irías con ella.

-Bueno… tendría que… De acuerdo –dice sorprendido por la petición, pero ve esto como una oportunidad para acercarse a rukia.

-Genial, muchas gracias –dice y le dedica una sonrisa, motivo por el cual se sonroja –Pasamos por ti en… -mira su reloj -20 minutos ¿te parece bien? –dice con su cara de niña inocente  
>-Claro… -dice ichigo y entra a su casa.<p>

Pasados los 20 minutos, recogen a Ichigo y se van al aeropuerto.

Al llegar Ashido deja sus maletas y vuelve para despedirse.

-Bueno… rukia nos vemos ¿si? –le dice y la abraza, cosa que ichigo lo enojo un poco

-Si, te esperare, llamame para saber si te darán la beca ¿de acuerdo? –corresponde al abrazo

-Tranquila lo haré –la besa y ella corresponde.

-U… ustedes ¿son pareja? –dice ichigo.

-Bueno, algo así… -dice rukia.

-Tranquila, una vez que vuelva de nuevo, prometo decírtelo formalmente –le sonríe, la abraza y se marcha.

-Cuidate –es lo ultimo que Ashido escucha y que rukia dice, trata de no llorar y lo logra, en toda la noche no suelta una lagrima , pues solo es un hasta luego.

-¿Nos vamos? –le pregunta ichigo algo serio.

-Claro, gracias por venir ichigo –le sonríe con unos ojos tristes.

-Tranquila, regresemos a casa –le toma de la mano y la jala a la salida, ella simplemente se deja e incluso le sujeta fuerte la mano, estaba triste y necesitaba a alguien por el momento.

-Gracias –le vuelve a repetir y lo sigue.

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO LEER EL CAP. 6 (: <strong>

**UN ADELANTO DEL CAP. 7:**

**Ichigo para que rukia no este muuuuy triste decide jugar, y que mejor lugar que el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, ajajaja OSEA JUGARAN A LAS ESCONDIDAS, al principio rukia dice NO, pero ichigo se encargara de hacer que acepte ;)**

**SUERTE! EL FIN DE SEMANA :) *-* YA TERMINAMOS MARZO Y EMPIEZA ABRIIIL WAOO QUE RAPIDO PASA EL TIEMPO JAJAJAJAJA**

**BYeeee DEJEN REVIEWWWWWS! y lean mi perfil! hay una propuestas interesante ;)**

**SUERTE (:**


	7. Juegos en el aeropuerto

**Bien aquiiiiii les dejo el otro capitulo :D **

**Disfrutenlo 3 ;)**

**Ichirukiiii wiii**

* * *

><p>Juegos en el aeropuerto<p>

-Gracias… -dijo una vez más, mientras caminaban por el amplio estacionamiento.

-No lo repitas, ya entendí –responde y le sonríe tiernamente

-De acuerdo –sonríe

Mientras caminaban, habían pasado 15 minutos y aun faltaba unos cuantos mas para llegar a la salida, en ese momento a ichigo se le ocurrio algo, observo el lugar y se dio cuenta que habían muchos carros y poca gente asi que era un buen lugar para jugar.

-Oye… rukia ¿Quieres jugar? –le responde algo timido y se raspa la cabeza.

-¿Eh?... ¿jugar? ¿Aquí? Jajaja –ríe - ¿estas bien? Debes tener mucho sueño –lo mira y cruza los brazos.

-Claro que no, enana –le dice y cruza igualmente los brazos –hablo en serio, podemos jugar… a… -dice ichigo pensando en un buen juego.

-LAS ESCONDIDAS –dice rukia con una expresión de alegría –ese juego me trae recuerdos, muy buenos –sonríe –juguemos eso Ichigo

-Esta bien rukia, pero tu cuentas –le dice y camina

-¡¿QUÉ? , y ¿Por qué yo? –dice molesta, agarrándolo de su chompa

-Por que tu fuiste la de la idea –argumenta

-De acuerdo –dice molesta y lo suelta –pero solo contaré hasta…mmm… ¡20!

-Bueno… como quieras… comienza –le dice y se aleja

-Bien… aquí voy… -dice y se tapa los ojos -1…2…3…4…19 y ¡20! … ¡Listo o no aquí voooy! –Grita y empieza a buscar a su peli naranja amigo -… ¿Donde estarás? –Busca y busca pero no lo encuentra –maldito, se escondió muy bien…mmm… ¡YA SE! –dice pues tiene un plan.

-Esta enana se demora mucho en encontrarme, jajaja… pobre no sabe que estoy escondido dentro de uno de los autos jajaja –ichigo se elogiaba asi mismo, pues curiosamente había encontrado unas llaves en la puerta del carro, así que los cogio y entro al carro, cuando de pronto escucha una voz llamándolo -¡ICHIGO! ¡ICHIGO! ¡AYUDAME! – aquella voz era definitivamente de rukia, sonaba asustada y algo llorosa, ichigo no dudó y salió corriendo a buscar a rukia -¡RUKIA! ¡RUKIA!

-¡Ichigo! –le dijo rukia y ambos se miraron –rukia… estas bien… ¿Qué paso? –se agacho, pues rukia estaba sentada como una niñita cuando se cae y hace su berrinche por que no la ayudan a pararse –nada… solo me caí –le sonríe traviesamente -¿Qué? ¿Y por eso gritaste? ¡enana tonta! –le dice molesto, pues su plan salio a la perfeccion, ichigo ahora no estaba escondido y ella podría ganar el juego casi limpiamente –Bueno, ya que estas aquí…. –sale corriendo, pues para terminar el juego la persona debe tocar el lugar en donde se contó y salvarse o atrapar. (es algo complicadito jijiji~).

-¿Qué?... ¡espérate rukia! –grita ichigo corriendo atrás de ella

-Jajaja ¡AMPAY ICHIGO! –dice y se voltea a ver a ichigo con una mirada triunfadora y pone sus brazos en su cintura -¡GANE! –sonríe

-Eso no vale enana tramposa –cruza los brazos y frunce el ceño

-Jajaja, lo lamento… siempre asi eso con mamá –sonríe tratando de ocultar su pena.

-¿Tú mamá?... ahora que lo dices… nunca la eh visto… Acaso ¿tus papas están separados? –dice inocentemente.

-No… ella esta… muerta –se abraza asi misma y trata de no llorar… acordarse de aquel accidente le apena mucho y no puede evitar llorar cada vez que hablan del tema, claro que siempre lo hace en su cuarto, sola.

-Lo… lo lamento… ¿sabes?... en ese caso ambos pasamos por el mismo dolor… -le dice y se le acerca- Mi madre… también murió… -se acerca y acaricia su cabeza.

-¿Enserio?- Levanta su cabeza para verlo –yo… yo también lo lamento –trata de sonreír un poco para su amigo

-¿Quieres ir a casa? –le pregunta ichigo.

-Si –le dice y estira su mano – vámonos

-De acuerdo –toma su mano y se van juntos

Pasó cerca de una hora hasta llegar a sus casas…

-Bueno ichigo, fue una gran noche – le sonríe, le da un beso y se va corriendo a su casa tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Lo…lo mismo digo –se queda sorprendido y feliz por la acción de la chica –Gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>Siiii lo se lo se jajajaja <strong>

**es un capitulo corto (: jaja **

**tengooo muchaaaas tareas ;) **

**Ademas que casi nadie lo lee T^T jajaaja pero bueno~ **

**Saludos (:**


	8. Un domingo de Tareas

**Bueno aqui les traigo el Octavo cap. Espero les guste~ (: **

* * *

><p><strong>Un domingo de tareas<strong>

Después de dejar a rukia en su casa, ichigo decidió tomar una ducha, estaba cansado y un poco nervioso después del beso de rukia, claro no era algo para exaltarse pero a ichigo le encanto ese beso que incluso quería otro… pero no era el momento, ni la hora y mucho menos el lugar.

Al llegar a su cuarto, pudo ver como rukia se preparaba para dormir, al parecer a ella también le entro la idea de bañarse.

-Oh… parece que a mi vecina le gusta bañarse de noche –dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

-Te escuche… Ichigo –voltea y observa a ichigo sin camisa, lo cual le provoca un leve sonrojo.

-Jajaja… Lo se… lo dije fuerte apropósito –sonríe pícaramente.

-Idiota –se tapa con su sabana.

-Buena rukia, descansa… creo que mañana harás un trabajo… como yo –dijo mientras se ponía un poco serio sin borrar esa sonrisa.

-Cierto… -suspira –será mejor que duerma, gracias –sonríe

-De…de… nada –habla entrecortado y se sonroja por la actitud de la chica –hasta mañana… enana –dice, cierra la ventana y las cortinas.

-Hasta mañana fresita –y hace lo mismo que él chico.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

-¡Kuchiki-san! – Entra corriendo al cuarto de la morena que aún soñaba -¡despierta! ¡Abarai-kun esta abajo! –al escuchar eso la morena sale disparada al baño.

-Inoue-san por favor dile que en rato bajo –le dice, mientras entra a la ducha.

-De acuerdo Kuchiki-san, yo le digo –mientras se dirige a la puerta, le da una ojeada a la ventana del vecino, pero esta esta cerrada y no se puede ver nada –debe seguir durmiendo… -dice

-¿Dijiste algo Inoue? –pregunta la morena desde la ducha.

-No… nada Kuchiki-san –y sale corriendo a la sala donde se encuentra Renji -Disculpa, abarai-kun en unos momentos Kuchiki-san bajará –sonríe levemente

-De acuerdo inoue-san, gracias –dice mientras lee el periódico que le entregó Orihime.

Pasados unos 15 minutos Rukia baja al encuentro de renji, quien se sorprende y sonroja al verla con esa minifalda que resaltaba sus piernas blancas, un polo sin mangas y unos guantes que hacían juego con sus sandalias.

-Hola, lamento bajar tan tarde… es solo que me quedé dormida –se sonroja

-Mmm… no te preocupes –sonríe y se sonroja de nuevo.

-Bueno, comencemos con el trabajo –sonríe y ambos salen con sus cuadernos para encuestar a la gente –Ammm… y ¿A dónde iremos? –le pregunta antes de caminar sin rumbo.

-Pues… que te parece al centro comercial… ahí debe haber mucha gente –sonríe

-Ammm… tienes razón… pero yo acabo de llegar… así que tu me enseñaras de paso el lugar –Sonríe, se voltea y empieza a caminar.

-De acuerdo… pero Kuchiki-san el centro comercial es por el otro lado –dice y se ríe.

-¡AH! … ya lo sabia…por cierto… no me llames Kuchiki-san, dime rukia –dice y sigue caminando.

-Esta bien, gracias –se sorprende un poco -¡Hey, espérame! –corre tras ella.

Al llegar al centro comercial, empiezan a encuestar a mucha gente.

-Increíble… estoy cansado ¿Cuántos vamos, rukia? –

-Pues… déjame contar… -rukia empieza a contar –Vamos 35, nos faltan 15 –dice y se sienta en una banca y renji la imita.

-Bueno, entonces ¿seguimos? o ¿Quieres comer? –Le pregunta mientras se seca la frente con un pañuelo –Creo que deberíamos comer, ¿Te parece bien]? –Le sonríe mientras mueve sus piernas, pues la banca es un poco grande.

-Por mi esta bien, vamos a comer entonces –sonríe, se levanta y señala un puesto de comida rápida, KFC.

-Si, vamos a comer –en ese momento su estomago suena –upss –se sonroja –Lo lamento –sonríe

-Jajaja, bueno vamos a comer antes de que a tu estomago se le ocurra comerse tus intestinos –ríe –Jajaja, no exageres –ríe y jala a renji hacia el local de comida rápida –Bueno, pidamos un Mega para dos personas ¿Te parece? –dice rukia, mientras señala la opción

-De acuerdo –renji se acerca a la caja y pide un Mega para 2.

Pasados 15 minutos le entregaron el Mega y se fueron a sentar.

-Oye, renji… cuéntame sobre ti –le dice algo curiosa.

-De acuerdo, pero luego tu hablas sobre ti… ¿De acuerdo? –Le propone – De acuerdo –sonríe

-Bueno… que te puedo decir, vivo aquí desde hace 13 años, con mis tíos, pues mis padres viajan mucho y no tiene mucho tiempo para cuidarme, Soy el Quinto puesto de todo el grado, me gustan los animales, en especial los monos y las serpientes, Me gusta el futbol, pero no lo practico mucho, me gusta el Rock alternativo, mi color favorito es el Rojo y… no sé que más decirte… si quieres pregúntame algo –sonríe.

-Ammm… de acuerdo… ¿Haz tenido enamorada? –le pregunta rukia sin rodeos.

-Eh tenido una, pero fue hace mucho… -Le dice algo sonrojado y triste.

-Ya veo… debe ser algo de lo que no quieres hablar… ¿verdad? –inclina la cabeza como un perrito.

-Pues… no… pero me caes bien y sé que no se lo dirás a nadie… pero ahora no te lo diré, aquí no –le dijo volteando a todos lados.

-Gracias, me alegra que confíes en mi… necesito un buen amigo ya que me quedaré aquí, probablemente para siempre jajaja…-ríe

-Jajaja, tienes razón, ¿Alguna pregunta más? –le pregunta mientras come sus papas fritas.

-Pues… por ahora no… creo que me toca a mí ¿verdad? –se pone un poco nerviosa y toma su gaseosa.

-Bueno… si no quieres… puedo esperar… -le dice mientras imita a la chica y se toma su gaseosa.

-No, no. Comenzaré… veamos –puso una cara de pensativa y comenzó –Eh vivido en Francia desde los 2 años, estuve en un colegio exclusivamente de mujeres hasta Tercero de primaria ya que hubo un raro incidente y mi padre decidió cambiarme de colegio, conozco a Inoue Orihime desde que tengo memoria y por ello es mi mejor amiga, en Sexto de primaria viajamos a Tokio –Puso de nuevo una cara de pensativa.

-Espera… si conoces a Inoue-san desde entonces ¿Por qué no la llamas por su nombre? –Le pregunta un renji confundido.

-A mi padre jamás le agrado la idea de que nos llamáramos por el nombre, decía que era mejor tratarse con respeto y todas esas sonseras –oculto la verdadera razón, mientras se comia su pierna de pollo.

-Ah ok –agarro la mostaza y le puso un poco a su pieza de pollo –continua por favor.

-De acuerdo… Ammm… bueno… en Tokio vivía con mis padres, el hermano mayor de Inoue y pues Inoue.

-Espera… ¿Qué paso con los padres de Inoue-san? –le pregunta mientras da por terminado su almuerzo.

-Pues… eso es algo que no puedo decirte… es algo que debe decirte ella y no yo –le responde seria y con un gesto de tristeza.

-Ok… tienes razón, continúa por favor –

-Bueno… después del accidente que sufrió mi madre y el hermano de inoue… mi padre tuvo que mantenernos por mucho tiempo… y bueno siempre fui la primera en el salón y en la promoción, En las vacaciones mi padre recibió un sobre, en donde decía que seria trasladado a Karakura, fue algo que nos tomo por sorpresa, pero fue un buen cambio, quedarnos allá era recordar cada día en accidente… -Agacho la cabeza y trato de aguantar las lagrimas, era la primera vez que al hablar del tema no tenía tantas ganas de llorar, algo que renji no paso por alto.

-Bueno, mejor hablemos de tus gustos ¿De acuerdo? , ya en un futuro espero que puedas contarme lo sucedido –sonríe

-Claro, jajaja, bueno déjame ver… me gusta el muñeco CHAPPY… ¿haz escuchado de él? –le brillan los ojos y renji pone una cara de: ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?

-SI, es muy popular –dice algo sorprendido.

-Ammm… hago natación, básquet, tenis y también me gusta el futbol, claro que no lo practico mucho, no tengo muy buen dominio del balón pero aun así me encanta –dice orgullosa de todas sus habilidades.

-Increíble, eres una verdadera deportista, jajaja –ríe

-Bueno… tampoco se me ocurre más, así que pregúntame algo –

-De acuerdo… ¿Haz tenido enamorado? –le pregunta sonrojado y nervioso por la respuesta.

-Bueno… muchos chicos me han dicho para salir y conocernos, pero a ninguno le eh hecho caso, ellos no me conocían y solo me querían por el físico –dice algo descontenta –pero hace poco… se puede decir que entre en una relación –responde sonrojada

-¡¿Qué? –Se sorprende y se pone algo triste

-¿Pasó algo? –pregunta asustada por la reacción del muchacho.

-No, nada –dice triste

- Y ¿Quién es el afortunado?... si se puede saber –pregunta

-Pues… mi mejor amigo, Ashido –dice sonriente y sonrojada.  
><em><br>-Maldito… lo odio… como se atreve a robarme a rukia_ –dice en su interior

-Renji… ¿estas bien? –Pregunta preocupada

-Si, me alegro por ustedes –dice hipócritamente –Y ¿Donde vive?

-En Francia –al escuchar eso se alegra, pues una relación de parejas separadas es como dicen: Una relación de tres e incluso cuatro.

-Ya veo… y ¿como le hacen para verse? –Pregunta

-Pues… creo que el vendrá a buscarme –responde inocentemente –Bueno mejor terminemos el trabajo –dice, pues se le hace extraño que le pregunte tanto.

-SI, se hace tarde, vamos –afirma y se retiran a seguir con su encuesta.

**DESPUÉS de unas horas terminan satisfactoriamente el trabajo**.

-Bueno renji, fue un gran día, y estoy muy cansada jajaja, espero la profesora no se loqueé de nuevo y nos deje otra encuesta –habla mientras se estira un poco.

-Cierto, bueno rukia fue un gusto trabajar contigo, ahora me retiro, nos vemos mañana –se despide, se va y rukia corre a tomar una ducha.

-Por fin… tomaré una ducha y me iré a dormir –dice mientras entra a la ducha.  
><strong><br>Mientras tanto al otro extremo de la ventana del cuarto de la morena. **

-Entiende Ishida, solo falta uno y cualquiera puede responder –dice enojado

-No, entiéndeme tú, jamás le eh mentido a la profesora –se acomoda los lentes

-No es mentirle, además en ningún momento dijo que no valía nuestra opinión –voltea a ver a la ventana y se da cuenta que la luz del cuarto de la morena esta prendida –Pero, ya que insistes, se a quien podemos encuestar –sonríe macabramente.

-¿En qué piensas Kurosaki? –Se acomoda los lentes y se acerca a ver que mira -¿Quién vive ahí? –pregunta

-Ya lo verás –sonríe y pasan unos diez minutos y la morena aparece en bata.

-Esa… esa no… no es ¿Kuchiki-san? –pregunta sorprendido por ver a la morena en ese cuarto.

-Pues sí, ella es mi nueva vecina ¿Qué te parece? –pregunta y grita -¡OYE RUKIA! – a lo que la morena voltea asustada y sorprendida.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Ichigo? –pregunta enojada

-Bueno… verás yo e Ishida no terminamos la encuesta… -Es cortado por Ishida.

-Solo nos falta uno, ¿Crees que podrías ser tu la última en contestar? –pregunta

-Ammm… de acuerdo, pero primero me cambiaré –al escuchar esto ambos chicos se sonrojan –Hasta luego –cierra las cortinas y los chicos empiezan a divagar en su imaginación hasta que Ishida rápidamente recupera la cordura y se sienta en el suelo.

-Tenemos que esperar… -dice soltando un suspiro

-Así parece… -suspira y se echa en su cama –Espero que no demore

Después de 5 min.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Ishida! –grita la morena

-Vaya enana, te demoraste demasiado –se levanta y la molesta  
>-Cállate o no respondo nada –cruza los brazos.<p>

-Discúlpalo Kuchiki-san –dice Ishida para que no se enoje y responda las preguntas.

-Bueno… la primera es SI, la segunda NO, la tercera JAMÁS y la última es SI –responde rápido pues ella ya sabia la encuesta.

-Muchas gracias Kuchiki-san, eres muy amable –Le dice Ishida apuntando casa respuesta.

-Gracias Rukia, duerme bien –le sonríe dulcemente y ella se sonroja –Cállate –le dice mientras cierra sus cortinas.

-¡Sueña conmigo! –le grita y se ríe.

-Como se nota que te gusta –sonríe

-Cállate y vete a tu casa que ya es tarde –le dice enojado.

-Tienes razón –mira su reloj – ¡Demonios es tarde! Son las 10:00 p.m.

-Tranquila Cuatro ojos, llama a tu papá y dile que dormirás aquí –dice mientras se saca su polo –sabes que tenemos un cuarto de huéspedes y puedes dormir ahí.

-Gracias Kurosaki, eso haré –coge su celular y llama a su papá.

-¡Ah! Y dile que mañana temprano te traiga tu uniforme o si quieres te presto mi buzo –le dice y se pone su pijama.

-Gracias, siempre me ayudas Kurosaki –le dice y le tira su pantalón de pijama.

-Jajajaja, idiota para eso están los amigos –ríe –Ya vete que en el otro cuarto hay una pijama, que cansado estoy, dormiré como una piedra –dice mientras se dirige al baño e Ishida lo sigue.

-Yo igual, hasta mañana Ichigo –chocan los puños y pasa a retirarse.

-Mañana será un largo día… es Lunes –cierra la puerta del baño.

* * *

><p><strong>Y que tal? estuvo un poco largo xD o eso creo jajajaaj (: <strong>

**Dejen Reviews *-* (: **


	9. Algun dia serás MI ENANA

**BUeno aqui les dejo el NOVENO CAPITULO :3**

**Y les recuerdo que EL ICHIRUKI ES LO MAXIMO MAXIMO MAXIMO 3 :D  
>y que vean mi pagina inicial, pues hay una idea de Fanfic, pero necesito de su OPINION ;)<br>**

**Se me CUIDAN! Y LEAN AGUSTOS (: **

* * *

><p><strong>Alguien día serás MI ENANA<strong>

Después de haber presentado sus trabajos de la encuesta el lunes, la profesora les dejó un trabajo en grupo de 4 a 5 personas que se debería entregar máximo el martes de la próxima semana.

-Maldita vieja, todo por que su esposo ya no la mantiene ocupada por las noches –maldice y maldice una y mil veces a la profesora.

-Ya cálmate que no conseguirás nada enfadándote así Ichigo –Dijo Rukia mientras tomaba asiento y acomodaba sus cuadernos –Solo es un trabajo en grupo, además dijo que podía ser un tema Libre.

-Tema libre… Pero que tenga que ver con la Historia de Japón –dijo enojado

-¿Y cual es maldito problema Kurosaki? –Dijo la profesora antes de salir

-Ninguno maestra… puede irse en paz –le dijo en son de burla, algo que le fastidio a la maestra.

-Kurosaki te quedas después de clases –lo mira con una cara de asesina

-Jajaja lo que te pasa por quejarte tanto –se ríe y se acomoda los lentes

-Ishida tu también te quedas después de clases –dijo la maestra y se fue.

-¿¡Qué! –se quedó mudo hasta terminar las clases.

-Bueno chicos, me voy, cuídense –sonríe y se va junto a Arisawa Tasuki.

-Adiós Inoue-san… ¡despídete Tasuki! –le grita enojado.

-Jajaja… sorry… Bye Ichigo –se despide y se van juntas.

-Esas dos se han hecho muy amigas… ¿No te molesta Rukia? –Pregunta

-¿Eh? Jajaja no nada –sonríe- de hecho me agrada la idea que Inoue no se me quede pegada como antes y sea un poco mas abierta que antes –sonríe

-Kurosaki vámonos rápido, la Tutora debe estar esperándonos –le dice y sale del salón  
>-Tienes razón –suspira -¿Te iras sola rukia? –le pregunta algo preocupado<p>

-¿Qué? No te preocupes Ichigo, Ashido vendrá a recogerme –sonríe y se despide del peli naranja

-De… de acuerdo… bye –Ichigo estaba triste, pensó que no escucharía el nombre de Ashido por un tiempo largo, pero no fue así, lo escucho desde de unos días y se enojo un poco –Basta… Tu Kurosaki Ichigo no puedes enamorarte ni puedes gustar de Kuchiki Rukia… Ella es… es…Mi enana…

-Tranquilízate… No puede ser tu enana porque no se conocen lo suficiente, Renji me contó que ayer en su salida para hacer el trabajo se enteró de algunas cosas, así que empieza a moverte rápido Ichigo… amenos que quieras que ese tal Ashido o tal vez Renji se queden con tu "ENANA" –movió los dedos y jaló a su amigo hasta el salón de profesores, estaba hecho un zombi.

-¿Sabes?... Tienes razón, desde ahora me juntaré mas con Rukia y hablaré mas con ella, tal vez así podría… ser solo Mi Enana, mía de mi–sonríe y le agradece a su viejo amigo – GRACIAS URYU.

-Jajaja, nunca te vi tan interesado en una chica, me alegro, espero tener pronto una cuñada –ríe y la profesora llega.

-¿Cuál es la gracia para que se ría? Cuenten para reírnos juntos –dice molesta –Pasen al salón –los guía a un cuarto grande lleno de computadoras y estantes llenos de papeles.

-Debe ser aburrido y estresante trabajar aquí dentro –Dice ichigo

-Ni tanto joven, de hecho cuando te acostumbras llega a ser divertido –comenta

-Ya veo… -se acomoda los lentes

-Verán Kurosaki e Ishida, los eh traído hasta aquí para avisarles que un nuevo alumno entrará al colegio… pero sus padres me piden que dos alumnos del grado le enseñen primero las instalaciones en caso de que se pierda, pues saben que es un HERMOSO Y AMPLIO COLEGIO –grita –Así que los escogí a ambos en forma de castigo por quejarse de la tarea que les deje

-Pero yo no me queje en… -es interrumpido

-Cállate –le dice cortantemente

-Y… dígame profesora como es el alumno nuevo –ichigo sospecha de que podría ser Ashido… y eso malograría su plan y definitivamente su vida.

-Bueno… me dijeron que no es alto y que tiene unos lindos ojos verdes, pero solo me dijeron eso… y bueno que proviene de una familia misteriosa –se sienta y sirve café.

-Que alivio… por un momento pensé que podría ser un conocido… -dijo secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Jajaja seguro pensaste que era Ashido ¿verdad? –se mueve los lentes

-Bueno… también le pedí ayuda a alguien más, así que ese día estarán ustedes y Kuchiki –toma un sorbo de su café

-Kuchiki-san... ¿Por qué ella?

-Bueno Ishida, tiene que haber una chica… sino pensará que es un colegio de solo hombres

-No… creo que piense eso –se miran con caras raras

-¿Nos podemos ir verdad? –Preguntan

-Si, los quiero mañana temprano –dice y ambos jóvenes responden con la cabeza y se van.

-Que aburrido… pero estaré con Rukia, ¿crees que nos puedan dejar un rato a solas? –Pregunta el peli naranja a su buen amigo

-Eso no lo se, pero intentaré ayudarte.

-Jajaja espero que ese chico nuevo no sea ningún creído o algo peor –cruza los brazos.

-Y menos que se interese en tu Enana – arregla sus lentes

-Seria el colmo, ya serían 3 que quieren con la enana –se molesta

-¿3? Pensé que eran 4… o 5 –dijo

-¿Quién me faltó? –Pregunto curioso

-Pues Keigo… y quizás Mizuiro –dijo

-Cierto Keigo debe querer con la enana, pero lo dudo de Mizuiro, a él le gustan de mayor edad –se despreocupa –Igual son 3, porque a Keigo dudo que le haga caso –sonríe –Vámonos, tales vea a la enana con ese cretino.

-Como quieras –se van y llegan al rato a la casa de Ichigo

-Mira Ichigo, este es un Ferrari –dice mientras le brillan los ojos

-Cierto… ¿De quien será? –Pregunta

-Mío… ¿Algún problema? –Mira con una mirada fría y sin sentimientos

-Kuchiki Byakuya –reaccionan ambos jóvenes –No hay ningún problema, es solo que me encantan los Ferrari –dice el joven peli azul

-Ya veo… -dice y escucha que alguien lo llama

-¡Padre! ¡Padre! –Grita –No te olvides tu abrigo, es tiempo de ventiscas en Canadá –le pasa su abrigo

-Gracias Rukia –le da un beso – Me preocupa que te quedes tan sola –acaricia su pelo

-¿Sola?... y que ahí de ¿Inoue? –Pregunta ichigo

-Pues ella se quedará con su amiga Arisawa-san –dice algo melancólico-y ¿Ashido? –Pregunta y le cae una mirada asesina de parte de Byakuya

-De donde sacas ideas tan tontas Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿Como se te ocurre que dejaría a mi hija con un hombre? –No desvía su mirada –Tal vez sea un muy buen amigo de Rukia, pero jamás la dejaría con él-

-¡ENTONCES QUE SE QUEDE OCN NOSOTROS! –grita una niña de pelo corto castaño –Nosotros podrías cuidar bien de Kuchiki-san, además que mi padre casi nunca para en casa por las emergencias del hospital –sonríe tiernamente

-Gracias niña, pero eso sería abusar de personas que no tengo el gusto de conocer –dice seriamente y la niña de sonroja

-Bueno… no seria ninguna molestia, hay una cama de más en mi cuarto, o si quiere puede dormir en su casa, pero en el día puede estar con nosotras –dejando olvidado a ichigo dijo Nosotras .

-¿Qué no vive Kurosaki en esta casa? –pregunta algo extrañado

-Bueno, si, pero el siempre sale con Uryu-san –dice la pequeña sonrojada

-Mmm… Rukia ¿Qué opinas? –Pregunta seriamente – ¿Si o no?

-Por mí esta totalmente bien –dice e Ichigo se sonroja y se alegra.

-Bueno, hablaré con Ishiin por teléfono, hasta luego – entra al carro pero antes…

-Espere… ¿Cómo sabe el nombre de mi padre? –Pregunta ichigo sorprendido

-Eso es algo que tu padre debería decirte… ¡ADIOS! –entra al carro y se va, deja a todos confundidos hasta que la pequeña Kurosaki rompe el silencio provocado.

-Kuchiki-san, cuando desees puedes venir y te enseñaremos la casa y tu cuarto –sonríe y habla emocionada

-Bueno, gracias Kurosaki-san –dice y voltea para entrar a su casa pero es detenida por una mano - ¿eh?

-Enana, mejor ven para almorzar, después si quieres te ayudó a traer tus cosas –al parecer pensaba que rukia se iría a vivir a su casa, cosa errónea pero que provocó el sonrojo de la ojivioleta.

-De acuerdo, gracias Fresa –le guiña el ojo y los cuatro entran a almorzar a la casa de los Kurosaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Y que les parecío? D: Jajaja sospechan algo de por que Ishiin se conoce con Byakuya jajajaja o de donde rayos esta Ashido? Jajajajaja se lo comio un Hollow ... okno.-. ;)<strong>

** puntuación :**

** 1, casi nada o nada  
>3, maso menos<br>5, mucho :D**

**Recuerden! Diganmelo con honestidad ;) No me enojare ni nada :D**

**Cuidenseeeeeeeeee y miran mi pagina de perfil! :D **

**DEJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN REVIEWS!**


	10. Un nuevo estudiante

Un nuevo Estudiante

-¡Enana! Apúrate que se nos hace tarde –agarra el ultimo pedazo de pan y se lo lleva a la boca.

-Lo lamento, me quedé dormida –baja de dos en dos los escalones, toma volando su jugo y coge su celular –Vámonos fresa –lo jala

-¡Espera! –La jala hacia el –enana tonta, primero tienes que ponerte un pantalón –se sonroja

-¿Qué?... –se sorprende –Estoy con vestido fresa idiota –lo golpea

-Ya lo se, pero te queda muy pequeño, enana torpe – la despeina

-Y eso a ti que te importa –le hace un puchero

-Tsk… tienes razón –se sonroja –pero esta es mi casa y te viste como ¡YO QUIERA! –la sube a rastras hasta el cuarto de sus hermanas, la mete y le exige que se cambie

-Ichigo Idiota, Descerebrado, Maldito, Inmaduro, ¡déjame salir! –le exige –Idiota –se cambia – Ya estoy fresa inútil, déjame salir –le pide

-Mmm… confiare en ti –la deja salir y se pone rojo, ciertamente se veía hermosa, con un short pegado, que no era la idea perfecta de ichigo pero era mejor que nada, y un vestido que le hacia lucir muy femenina –Mejor… aunque dije pantalón ¡Sorda! –Baja las escaleras

-Es igual –mueve la mano - ¡Ya vámonos! –corre tras de ichigo, lo empuja y sale primero de la casa -¡Fresa! –Ríe

-Buenos días Kuchiki-san –es sorprendida por una voz

-¿Eh? – Voltea sorprendida –Ah… Buenos días Ishida, veo que llegaste temprano

-Bueno no exactamente, pero se puede decir que estuve a la hora acordada –se mueve los lentes

-Íbamos a salir más temprano si no fuera por que una enana renegona se levantó tarde –la mira de reojo - ¿Nos vámonos?

-Fresa estúpida –susurra y provoca una sonrisa en Ishida

-Si vámonos –responde ishida y los tres jóvenes se van al colegio

-No entiendo porque la profesora nos pidió que fuéramos al colegio pero en ropa de calle… Se supone que luego entramos a clases –se mueve los lentes

-Cierto… es algo misteriosa esa profesora –responde mientras bosteza

-Mmm… debe haber algún motivo en especial –cruza os brazos –tal vez nos lo diga al llegar

-La enana tiene razón, solo espero que de verdad nos diga sus verdaderas intenciones –se rasca la cabeza

-Bueno, ya llegamos… vemos… ¿Dónde estará la profesora? –dijo mirando a todos lados

-Ishida ahí esta –señala a una joven caminando al lado de un joven estatura baja para su edad

-Esperen… no dijo ella que solo seria ¿un chico? –Pregunta algo confundida

-Kuchiki-san tiene razón… al parecer estábamos en lo correcto, la profesora tiene un plan en mente y piensa llevarlo acabo con nuestra ayuda –se empiezan a mover hacia la profesora

-Mis queridos alumnos… él es el nuevo estudiante… por favor enséñenle cada rincón de este hermoso colegio –hablaba y le brillaban los ojos

-Si profesora –dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Bueno los presentare antes que nada, él es Hitsugaya Toshiro y tiene 15 años, es muy inteligente –es cortada por el joven

-No hay necesidad de que hable de más, preséntemelos y pasemos a ver el colegio –dijo fríamente

-Ah… claro, el joven de lentes –lo señala y el da un paso hacia adelante –es Ishida Uryu, es el Tercero más inteligente del colegio y el mejor de su grado –sonríe y Toshiro solo lo mira

-Mucho gusto –le da la mano y Toshiro responde de la misma forma –De igual manera.

-él joven de pelos revoltosos y naranjas es Kurosaki Ichigo –lo señala y el solo lo ignora –es el segundo mejor alumno en deportes del colegio y el primero en su grado – de igual forma lo mira sin embargo Ichigo sigue ignorándolo a él y a la profesora -Ichigo saluda a tu nuevo compañero

-Hola –le da la mano y de igual forma responde dándole la mano pero sin responderle el saludo cosa que ichigo no paso por alto

-Y por último Kuchiki Rukia, que al igual que usted es nueva, pero se a ganado el respeto de todos los profesores –la señala y sonríe

-Chupa medias –murmura ichigo y todos lo ignoraron sin embargo rukia prometió vengarse después

-Es un gusto Hitsugaya –le da la mano – El gusto es mio – agarra su mano y le da un beso como todo un caballero y ella se sonroja al igual que la profesora

-¡Oye! No te pases de listo –le grita

-¡Silencio Kurosaki! –Le grita la profesora –Ahora pasen a recorrer el colegio y tómense su tiempo, una vez que terminen llevan a Hitsugaya a la dirección y ustedes van a la sala de profesores ¿Entendido?

-Si profesora –le responden y comienza a recorrer el colegio por los salones de Primero de secundaria –Verás Hitsugaya-kun aquí están los salones de primero, junto al auditorio –abre las puertas y ven un escenario, no muy grande pero cómodo

-Interesante –voltea a ver a rukia –Díganme ¿aquí se presentan las obras escolares? –Voltea a ver el escenario

-Pues sí –responde ichigo –Normalmente tenemos obras cada fin de bimestre –se rasca la cabeza –en donde nunca participo –ríe de costado

-Jajaja eso es obvio –cruza los brazos -¿Quién quiere que actué un descerebrado en su obra? –se ríe

-Cierra la maldita boca enana del demonio –le grita y Toshiro ágilmente se pone delante de rukia sorprendido a los 3 jóvenes por su velocidad y destreza

-No molestes a la señorita Kuchiki –lo mira de lado

-Fue ella quien empezó –le responde y se va –demonios –susurra

-Gracias Hitsugaya, que amable – le dedica una sonrisa que provoca el sonrojo del joven

-No es nada –voltea –sigamos por favor

-Claro, por aquí –señala ishida y recorren pasillo por pasillo, mostrándole cada cosa y describiéndola de forma interesante y algo extensa

-Por último y gracias al cielo –dice en forma sarcástico – El patio, como puedes ver… ¡OYE! –Le grita

-¿Qué te pasa Kurosaki? No me grites –le da una mirada asesina

-Como se supone que no quieres que te grite si no me haces caso, enano –le grita y molesta por su estatura y ahora que se da cuenta, incluso rukia es unos centímetros más alta que él

-¿Qué me haz dicho? ¡Retráctate de inmediato! –Le grita

-Enano, enano, enano –se ríe

-¡Ya basta Ichigo! –lo mira seria e ichigo deja de reírse

-Lo lamento –dijo con un tono sarcástico

-Que sea la ultima vez Kurosaki –le responde

-Como quieras –voltea y se va al baño

-Ishida, ¿Crees poder preguntarle ichigo que demonios le pasa? –Le murmura sin que Toshiro se dé cuenta

-No te preocupes Kuchiki-san eso iba a hacer –dijo y se dirigió al baño

-Oye… ¿Qué pasó hermano? Tu nunca te pones así por cualquier cosa –le pregunta mientras se acomoda los lentes

-Ese… se nota que se interesa en la enana –dice con un tono de preocupación

-Tranquilo, ella solo tiene ojos para Ashido –se burla

-¡Cállate! No me estas ayudando –se moja la cara –no entiendo porque me gusta tanto ella… ayúdame uryu –le suplica a su viejo amigo

-Bueno, solo te queda estar con una de las tantas chicas que se te han declarado… -le aconseja

-¿Esas? Jajajaja ¿Qué te ocurre? Esas todas son huecas –le responde y se burla

-A excepción de una… -voltea e ichigo lo mira

-¿Ella? No, ella no, ella es de tercero… no quiero que piensen que me aprovecho de ella o algo así… o peor aún que estoy jugando con ella o ella conmigo… tu sabes como son aquí de molestosos… -le responde

-Bueno en eso si tienes razón… Hinamori Momo es menor para ti –sale del baño –Pero… no para él –señala a Toshiro

-No entiendo… Explícate –sale del baño

-Por la estatura pasa como uno de segundo e incluso primero… si logramos enamorarlos a los dos, te quitaríamos un problema de encima… claro que solo sería uno… ¿Qué te parece? –voltea a verlo.

-Pues creo que es una excelente idea… además podemos decírselo a rukia –lo mira

-Mmm… ¿qué exactamente e diremos?

-Que momo sufrió una desilusión… cosa que no es exactamente falsa… y que vemos que Toshiro puede ser un buen pretendiente para la pequeña… ¿Te parece? –Se rasca la cabeza

-Es perfecto… hagámoslo entonces –se acomoda los lentes y se acercan a rukia y Toshiro quienes hablaban de todo un poco

-Bueno… dejemos a Toshiro en la dirección y vayamos a la sala de profesores –sugiere ichigo

-Jum! Es Hitsugaya para ti Kurosaki Ichigo –lo mira con mirada de desprecio y sigue a rukia a la dirección

-Si que te quiere –sigue a los dos jóvenes

-Jajaja payaso –lo sigue

-Bueno Hitsugaya nos vemos pronto –le sonríe

-Claro que si Kuchiki, será un placer –sonríe y provoca el sonrojo de la morena

-Si, si nos vemos –lo empuja y él le dedica una mirada asesina que ignora por completo llevándose a rukia e Ishida lo mas rápido posible

-Mmm… rukia hemos estado pensando y creo que nuestro nuevo compañero seria la pareja perfecta para una amiga que tengo en tercero –le sonríe siempre con el ceño fruncido

-Explícate –le dice

-Veras, Hinamori Momo se le declaro a un chico de cuarto pero él le dijo que era menor para el y que no le gustaban esas cosas

-¿Menos?... ¿Por un año? –Se ríe –Que idiota el tipo… ni que fuera menor por 3 años o más

-¿Qué?... así bueno… el punto es que ella sigue muy triste y yo e Ishida pensamos que tal vez Toshiro pueda ser la pareja perfecta para ella –sonríe sarcásticamente – Pero necesitamos que alguien hable con él sobre Momo y todo eso… ¿Puedes ser tú enana? –ambos la miran y ella no sabe que decir

-Bueno… no le vendría mal a Hitsugaya una pareja –responde –Así que acepto –sonríe

-Que bien que nos quieras ayudar Kuchiki-san –se acomoda los lentes –Sera mejor que vayamos a la sala de profesores

-Si, vamos fresa –lo mira y se va junto a Ishida

-Mmm… ¿Qué?... ¡Espérenme! –ichigo se había quedado congelado con la sonrisa de rukia

-Gracias por hacerme este favor mis queridos alumnos –hablaba la profesora mientras tecleaba la computadora de manera veloz

-De nada profesora… pero díganos ¿Por qué nos hizo venir en ropa de calle –esperan una respuesta mirando sin parpadear a la profesora

-Bueno… el director dijo que como se tomaron la molestia de llevar al nuevo estudiante de tour por el colegio se merecían salir mas temprano, así que pueden irse ahora si lo desean o entrar a clases con ropa de calle hasta la hora de salida –dijo ella mientras no quitaba la vista de su ordenador.

-Mmm… interesante… Ishida ¿A dónde quieres ir? –Le pregunta

-realmente deseo descansar, ayer salí muy cansado de mis cursos de ingles –respondió con la cabeza agachada tratando de evitar que sus ojos no se cierren por completo

-Mmm… y ¿Tu enana? –volteo a ver a rukia

-Pues pienso darme un baño largo al llegar a casa –dijo de lo mas tranquila

-No si yo llego primero –le dijo

-Ammm… pienso bañarme en mi casa fresa tonta –sonríe

-Rayos… que aburrido… -dijo y alguien entro a la sala de profesores

-Disculpe… Buscó a la profesora Matsumoto Rangicu –dijo una chica de una estatura regular con los ojos verdes y pelo castaño claro

-Mmm… mi remplazo… -susurro –Ella aun no llega ¿Tiene algún recado para ella? –Pregunta

-Bueno… ella es mi madre y dijo que unas personas nos enseñarían a ambas el colegio

-Ya veo… por poco y las personas encargadas se van –sonríe –realmente pensé que ella se había arrepentido –dijo –Pasa… ¿Tu nombre?

-Yo soy… Ichimaru Maka*

-Siéntate por favor –señalo una silla

-Gracias señorita –tomo asiento

-Disculpa… Ichimaru-san ¿a qué grado entras?

-Entro a Cuarto ¿En cual estas tú? –pregunto algo tímida

-Igual, parece que seremos compañeras –sonríe –Soy Kuchiki Rukia, mucho gusto

-El gusto es mío –responde

-Yo soy Ishida Uryu y mi compañero es Kurosaki Ichigo, nosotros también seremos tus compañeros –responde y se acomoda los lentes

-Mucho Gusto –sonríe y entra una mujer alta con unos atributos muy notables dejando a Uryu e Ichigo con la boca abierta y a rukia sorprendida

-Disculpe por llegar tarde pero el trafico es terrible –movía su abanico –Maka, parece que llegaste antes, cuando no Gin tan puntual –sonríe y sigue moviendo el abanico

-Si, papa me dejó hace 10 min. –sonríe

-Bueno… ¡Amiga! Dinos quien nos enseñara el colegio –mirando fijamente a la profesora de Ichigo

-¿Qué demonios? –voltea bruscamente –Profesora ¿no nos dijo que nos podíamos ir?

-Veran pensaba dejarlos ir porque pensé que ella no vendría como lo acordamos –dijo parándose del asiento –pero llego tarde… háganme ese ultimo favor como su tutora –les suplica

-Acaso… ¿Piensa irse? –pregunta sorprendida

-Pues si… tengo 3 meses de embarazo pero se están complicando… y decidi que era mejor cuidarme –respondi triste

-Cuanto lo siento profesora –hizo una reverencia  
>-Claro que no podía dejar sin remplazo asi que llame a una vieja conocida que no conseguia trabajo… osea ella –la señala – y de inmediato acepto diciéndome que quería que su hija entrara en este colegio –dijo sentando nuevamente<p>

-Ya veo… bueno no se preocupe nosotros les mostraremos el lugar –dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Comenzemos por el patio… -salieron los cinco

-Que amables son chicos… espero volverlos a ver después de mi embarazo –dijo solitariamente y siguió con su trabajo.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA! LAMENTO DEMORARME TANTO xD ES QUE ULTIMAMENTE LA LAPTOP LA A USADO MI MADRE PARA HACER SUS TRABAJOS ADEMAS DE QUE HICE EL CAP. 10 PERO SE BORRO X_X E HIZE OTRO ~ espero les guste este cap. :)<strong>

**y dejen REVIEWS! :D**

**Ahh! Maka* es la de Soul eater xD bueno veran pense que seria algo aburrido que sean tooodos de solo bleach asi que meti a Maka albarn :3 jajaja claro le cambie el apellido :3 jajaja ~**

**Bueno! Espero actualizar prontito :D Se me cuidan ;) Y miren mi pagina principal! POR FAVOR! e_é DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	11. Una loca sustituta y su adorable hija

Una loca sustituta y su adorable hija

Después de mostrarle la mayoría del colegio, rukia se puso a pensar en que aquella mujer se le hacia demasiado familiar… pero no pudo recordar donde la había visto…

-Bueno… seguro solo es mi imaginación –se dijo para si misma

-¿Qué pasa Kuchiki-san? –pregunta curiosa

-Nada Ichimaru-san… no te preocupes –sonríe

-Si no le hagas caso Ichimaru ella es así de loca –ríe

-Cállate… -se controla

-Tranquilos jóvenes… Espera… ¿No nos hemos visto antes? –pregunta y se acerca a rukia

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto… yo… pero no lo recuerdo… 

-Déjame… pensar… ¡AH!... en el bar… ¡SI!... tu y una chica de grandes atributos como yo con el pelo naranja… -grita

-Ya veo… creo que tiene razón… pero… no parece usted –le dice confundida

-Pues claro que no jajaja… ese día llevaba maquillaje… algo exagerado pero ahora no llevo nadita de nada –sonríe –este trabajo me lo prohíbe… bueno no tanto así pero prefiero prevenir –sonríe de nuevo

-Con razón –se rasca la cabeza –No sabía que era… tan mayor…-dijo por no decir otra cosa

-Bueno… si jajaja soy algo vieja –voltea- por eso tengo una hija y un marido…

-Y… ¿Qué paso… la despidieron? –Pregunto curiosa

-No… cuando Gin se entero que trabajaba en un bar, inmediatamente me saco de ahí… no le gusta que trabaje en lugares así –se puso un poco triste

-No deberías ponerte triste mamá, de hecho deberías agradecer que lo haga… -dice molesta por la actitud de su madre

-Si… como sea hija… y ¿Tú Kuchiki? –pregunta mientras acaricia a su hija quien se escapa –no me despeines –se queja

-Pues me paso lo mismo… y a inoue… cuando papá se entero nos saco de inmediato… -se pone triste también

-Enana tonta, tampoco te pongas triste… tu padre tiene mucha razón en no dejarte trabajar en lugares como esos… tan feos y peligrosos –se preocupa y cruza los brazos

-Fresa… nadie te pregunto –lo provoca pero no recibe respuesta –Por cierto… entonces debes ser profesora de Historia ¿verdad? –pregunta

-Pues si… es solo que no tuve muchas oportunidades… decidí dedicarme a cuidar muy bien a Maka y después trabajar… pero los colegio no aceptan a cualquiera y mucho menos a alguien que tiene mi edad y no a ejercido ningún trabajo… es algo complicado y dura pequeña –le dice y le acaricia la cabeza

-Ammm… entonces debo deducir que a hecho un buen trabajo con Maka… -sonríe

-Pues no me quejó –responde Maka –es una buena madre –sonríe

-Gracias hijita –sonríe y la abraza y Maka corresponde al abrazó

-Bueno… comenzaré el Lunes a trabajar como su Nueva Tutora –dice emocionada

-Será un placer tenerla como tutora –dice y cruza los brazos

-Gracias… Ishida –sonríe

-Bueno… yo entro igual que ella el lunes… sin embargo no se en que salón me pondrán –dice preocupada –quisiera estar en el de ustedes –sonríe –me han caído muy bien… sobre todo tu Kuchiki-san –sonríe

-Igualmente Ichimaru-san, seria genial que estuvieras en mi mismo salón –le corresponde la sonrisa

-Bueno… vámonos Maka-chan… -sonríe y coge a su hija de la mano y se retiran –Bye Bye 

-Realmente espero que nos toque en el mismo salón –sonríe

-Si… se nota que es buena y muy aplicada… lo que da a entender que nuestra futura Tutora también es muy buena enseñando –se quita los lentes y los limpia

-A mi me da igual… -suena el timbre de salida -¿Qué?... Ya son las 4 de la tarde… que rápido pasa el tiempo… en fin vámonos –voltea y empieza a caminar

-Prrr…. Fresa estúpida –lo vuelve a provocar… -nos vemos luego –se va corriendo

-¿Eh?... ¡Rukia! –Grita –jodida enana

-Déjala seguro se va a bañar como dijo… -se coloca los lentes

-Cierto… entonces… ¿Vamos a jugar Warcraft? –Pregunta

-Claro… te toca pagar –dice –Como sea… solo vamos

**En la noche… **

-Ya llegue… -dice pero nadie le responde –Tal vez no hay nadie –camina a la cocina y ve un papel que dice:  
><em><br>"Dormiremos en la casa de una amiga y papa tiene turno  
>hoy, por favor haz la cena para Kuchiki-chan<br>Con cariño Yuzu y Karin"_

-Ya veo… no hay nadie –deja el papel y encuentra otro que decía:  
><em><br>"Querido hijo te dejo a solas con mi querida Tercera Hija  
>no se sobrepasen mucho y nada que los vecinos<br>de al frente se pueden quejar. Gracias  
>Con Cariño Tu Padre"<em>

-Y… ¿A este viejo que demonios le pasa? –Se pone rojo y vota el papel a la basura –Cree que yo haría algo con esa enana… -se pone más rojo –Iré a bañarme

Después del baño ichigo baja con una toalla tapando sus piernas dejando libre su pecho y se da cuenta que rukia esta mirando tele y comiendo yogurt con cereal.

-Enana… ¿desde cuando estas ahí? –Pregunta curioso

-Que te importa –le habla sin voltear a verlo

-Mírame cuanto te hablo enana del demonio –le grita

-Cállate… -voltea y se queda sorprendida por como esta ichigo y se sonroja –cámbiate fresa inútil –le grita y se voltea sonrojada

-Ah… cierto… Lo siento… pero cuando vuelva te las veras conmigo –la previene y se va

-Fresa Estúpida –sigue sonrojada

Esa noche… cuando ichigo bajo, ambos se pusieron a discutir a más no poder y después se fueron a dormir… así pasaron jueves, viernes, sábado y domingo Pelean por tonterías y amistándose gracias a Yuzu.  
>Al día siguiente (O sea lunes) llegaron temprano para poder arreglar el salón y subir dos carpetas más para los dos nuevos compañeros que ese día llegarían.<p>

-Espera… ¿Por qué demonios subimos 2 carpetas?... No sabemos si esos dos estarán en nuestro salón… -se queja y deja una carpeta en el suelo

-No te quejes ichigo… es por precaución –le dice Ishida tratando de calmarlo

-Cierto –carga la carpeta que dejo en el suelo ichigo junto a la silla que le toca llevar

-Espera Chad… yo la llevó –la agarra y sube la carpeta

-Se demoraron mucho –se queja

-Tranquila Kuchiki-san, no es fácil traer carpetas –sonríe a ishida e ichigo pero solo corresponde ishida

-Cállate Enana torpe –la molesta

-Prrr… Fresa ¡INUTIL! –comienza a pelear de nuevo

-Jajaja tan temprano y peleando –entra matsumoto junto a Maka y Toshiro

-Maestra –dicen los alumnos

-Veo que vinieron temprano… y para arreglar el salón… que conveniente por que ambos serán en este salón –sonríe

-Lo vez Ichigo –dice

-Lo veo Chad –se rasca la cabeza

-¡Kuchiki-san! Estaremos en el mismo salón –la abraza

-Me alegro mucho Ichimaru-san –sonríe y corresponde al abrazo

-Parece que estaremos en el mismo salón Kurosaki Ichigo –lo mira fríamente

-Hola ¿Qué tal? También me alegra verte –habla sarcásticamente y se voltea

-Kuchiki-san es un placer estar en tu salón –coge su mano y le da un beso como la primera vez que se ven

-Gracias… también es un placer… -se sonroja

Llegan las 8 de la mañana y todos ya están sentados a excepción de Maka y Toshiro quienes se presentarían recién

-Bueno Alumnos… -se pone un poco nerviosa –Yo seré su nueva tutora debido a que la anterior esta embarazada pero tiene complicaciones –se pone algo triste por su amiga –Mi nombre es Matsumoto Rangicu –lo escribe en la pizarra –Es un gusto conocerlos

-Igualmente –Dicen todos

-Y bueno ellos –los señala – los sus nuevos compañeros Hitsugaya Toshiro y Ichimaru Maka –cada uno escribe su nombre

-Es un gusto conocerlos, espero llevarme bien con todos –sonríe

-Es un gusto –mira a Kuchiki y sonríe provocando un pequeño sonrojo en la morena

-Bueno parece que atrás hay asientos… -se pone a pensar –creo que cambiare de sitios –aclara y nadie a excepción de inoue y renji se quejan pero no les da bola.

-Bueno… veamos –cambia de lugares, dejando libre un asiento delante de Kuchiki y otro libre atrás de Chad y junto a Tatsuki.

-Hitsugaya-kun tu te sentarás… -es cortado por el joven

-Delante de kuchiki –y se sienta

-Bueno… no era lo que pensaba pero esta bien, Maka atrás de Yasutora… ¿Verdad? –Pregunta con miedo a haberse equivocado

-Así es Maestra –responde y ella se siente aliviada

_-No puede ser…_ -se queja ichigo interiormente _– ¿Por qué me alejo de ella? _–se queja pues rukia esta en la segunda columna y tercera fila en cambio él estaba al ultimo de esa misma fila –_En cima…_ -voltea y ve a inoue sonriéndole –_ella… _- definitivamente ichigo estaba sufriendo pues no soportaba que inoue fuera a veces tan melosa con él

-Clase… su ex –tutora me dijo que tenia un trabajo para hoy… pero decidí anularlo por que me dijo que era por castigo… así que no importa –uno que otro casi se mata pero la mayoría era muy pero muy feliz

-Pero… les dejaré un trabajo de exposición de la historia Japonesa para este viernes… -miraba los múltiples papeles que le había dejado su amiga

-¿Es enserio? Bueno al menos no hay tareas para esta semana –dice rukia

-¿Alguien tiene alguna queja? –mira a todos con una mirada asesina

-No –dicen todos

-Bien… pero parece que es en parejas o tríos así que pueden elegir… hacerlo solo, pareja o trío –dice –decidan ahora y pásenme en un papelito su nombre y el de su compañero o compañeros… en caso de que lo hagan solo no me den nada –se sienta y se arregla el pelo

-¿Qué haré? –pregunta rukia

-Kuchiki-san ¿Quieres ser conmigo? –voltea y le pregunta en ese momento llega Maka

-Kuchiki-san ¿Puedo ser contigo? –Le sonríe

-Bueno… yo… -mientras piensa un ichigo enfadado la observa

-Kurosaki-kun… ¿Quieres… -es cortada por el mismo

-No inoue… seré con Ishida… Bye –la deja sorprendida y se dirige a Ishida

-Ishida… Hagamos equipo –le dice de frente

-Claro –le responde –pensé que le preguntarías a kuchiki-san –se burla

-Cállate Cuatro ojos –se enoja

-Tranquilo… ya me di cuenta que tiene dos personas que quieren ser su pareja, sin contar a renji, que por la distancia no llego antes que Ichimaru-san –se mueve los lentes

-¡Ja! Pobre… -se burla

-Mira quien habla –le dice

-Apóyame Ishida –se enoja

-De acuerdo, lo lamento solo bromeaba –se disculpa

Mientras tanto…

-¿Qué les parece si lo hacemos los tres? –Sonríe tratando de encontrar una solución

-Bueno por mi no hay problema –sonríe

-Mmm… Bueno… esta bien –acepta pues estaba decidido a ser pareja de Rukia para el trabajo.

-Bien, me alegro –suspira –Entonces mañana nos encontramos… Ammm… -empieza a pensar

-Si desean puede ser en mi casa –se ofrece

-¿Enserio Hitsugaya-kun? –ambas se sorprenden y se alegran

-Claro –sonríe a rukia ignorando a Maka cosa que noto pero no le importo

-Bien, entonces será ahí –dice

-Bien… les daré mi dirección –coge un papel y apunta su dirección

-Kuchiki-san crees que pueda ir a tu casa para ir juntas –pregunta algo timida

-Claro… -sonríe y coge el papel donde esta la dirección de Toshiro colocando ella su dirección , entonces vaz a tu casa te cambias, obvio almuerzas y vaz a mi casa y nos vamos a su casa –sonríe

-Si –sonríe


	12. Comencemos el Plan

**Bueno Aqui les traigo EL CAPITULO 12! se que la historia esta un poco aburrida :$ jajaja**

**Es que me han dejado tareas preocupantes xD jajaja y con eso de que el proximo año tengo que ser universitaria me muero xD pero seguire subiendo capitulos ;) Espero puedan leerlos **

**SUERTE! **

**Todos los derechos son de TIte kubo que es dueño de BLeach... por que si bleach seria mio... solo habria ichiruki *-* jajaja**

* * *

><p>¡Comencemos el plan!<p>

-¡Ishida! –Gritaba cada vez que veía a Toshiro cerca de rukia –Tengo ganas de golpear a ese Mocoso –fruncía el ceño

-¿Sabes? –miro profundamente a ichigo –Sigo sin entender de donde te salieron esos celos tan de repente por la pequeña Kuchiki –volteo a ver a inoue y se sonrojo

-Y ¿Sabes? –Le respondió –no se de donde te sale ese sonrojo por inoue si casi no te habla –cruza los brazos

-¡A callar! –le grita- al menos yo no soy celoso

-Será por que ningún chico se le acerca, torpe –lo mira enojado

-Bueno… en eso tienes razón –se sonroja –es que seguro la miran de reojo nada más –trataba de defender la hermosura de su querida

-Si… bueno… ojala fuera lo mismo con la enana –frunce el ceño –no es justo que todos quieran con ella –mete sus manos en sus bolsillos y se recuesta en un árbol –ella es… bueno muy linda… pero si los chicos vieran sus defectos me convendría más

-Pero serian muy cruel con ella –se acomoda los lentes

-Ishida-kun tiene razón –sale detrás del árbol con el celular entre sus manos –es mejor que miren sus lindas pie… digo sus virtudes que sus defectos –se sonroja un poco ante su pequeño error

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices Mizuiro! –se para y lo amenaza

-Tranquilo –sonríe –sabes que me gustan las mujeres mayores –se protege

-Si, pero con rukia por ahí uno nunca sabe –se recuesta de nuevo en el árbol

**Mientras en el otro lado del patio…**

-Dime kuchiki ¿De qué país eres? Porque se nota que no eres de por aquí –la mira detenidamente y provoca un sonrojo en la morena

-Pues… vengo de Francia –sonríe

-¿Enserio Kuchiki-san? Increíble y Francia ¿Es hermoso? –pregunta con los ojos brillando

-Pues si Ichimaru-san, Francia es definitivamente hermoso –sonríe, recordando viejos tiempos con sus amigos y madre lo cual provoco un poco de tristeza en su mirada cosa que notaron ambos e incluso ichigo desde lejos.

-¿Todo bien kuchiki? –pregunta al serio pero preocupado

-Si –respondió –solo recordé cuando vivía por allá, nada más, no se preocupen por mí –sonríe

-Lo siento Kuchiki-san por mi tuviste esos recuerdos tristes –se encogió de hombros

-No digas eso Ichimaru-san eso no es cierto –le sonríe

-Espero que sea así, me sentiría mal si realmente fuese mi culpa –se pone triste

-Kuchiki… mejor vamos a caminar por ahí, para despejarte –sonríe cálidamente para la morena y ella se sonroja

-De acuerdo Hitsugaya-kun Gracias por preocuparte –le dedica una sonrisa y él se sonroja

-Vamos –se levanta y le da la mano para ayudarla y ella lo coge agradeciéndole luego, sin embargo algunos estaban muy celosos (ichigo, renji)

**Al otro lado del patio**

-¿Viste eso Arisawa-san? –estaba muy emocionada

-Pues si inoue… se nota que esos dos se llevan muy bien –sonríe

-Aunque siento lastima por él… pues el delicado corazón de Kuchiki-san tiene un dueño –sonríe

-Mmm… ahora que lo dices Ichigo debe estar celoso –responde pensando que hablaba del peli naranja

-¿Qué?... ¡NO!... –grita –este… -se sonroja –yo no hablaba de Kurosaki-kun hablaba de otro chico… un amigo nuestro de Francia que se mudó a Tokio… cuando justo nosotros también lo hacíamos pero aquí a Karakura –sonríe

-Ya veo… -sorprendida por el acto de su recién amiga inoue orihime

-Si… -sonríe

**En otro lado del patio **

-Bueno mi querido Ishida… ¡HAGAMOS EL MALDITO PLAN PERO YA! –grito mientras trataba de controlarse para no moler a golpes al atorrante peli blanco.

-De acuerdo… mmm… hablando de la reina de roma –señala a la pequeña caminando con un amigo

-Bien… comencemos –avanza hasta donde están ambos jóvenes interrumpiendo su interesante conversación – Hola momo, cuanto tiempo sin hablarnos –sonríe, la chica se sorprende y el chico se pone celoso

-Pues si Kurosaki-sama hace tiempo que no hablamos –sonríe nerviosa

-¿Podemos hablar a solas? –Le extiende la mano

-Claro –sonríe y coge su mano –ya vengo Kira –el chico se sorprende pero sabe de los sentimientos de su amiga

-Claro momo, no te preocupes yo te espero –sonríe mientras ella se aleja

-Dígame kurosaki-sama ¿Qué necesita? –pregunta sonrojada

-Bueno momo… después de lo que paso entre nosotros… eh estado pensado que fui mu injusto contigo –la chica se pone roja –pero… creo que tengo la solución para sentirme mejor y menos culpable de haberte rechazado y es –la chica se pone contenta y le brillan los ojos –PRESENTANDOTE A UN CHICO NUEVO –él sonríe y ella cambia su cara feliz por una triste

-Gracias por preocuparse… pero… -se encoge de hombros –yo estoy cortejando con un chico –al decir cortejando ichigo trata de no burlarse a carcajadas del término usado –¿Kurosaki-sama?

-¿Eh?... bueno… pero segura que no quieres que te presente a ese chico… que tal si es mejor que el otro –trata de convencerla

-Gracias pero no –dijo lo último y se retiro dejando a ichigo e uryu sorprendidos

-Maldición –maldecía una y otra vez ichigo a su suerte – Y ¿ahora? –Le pregunto a su confiable amigo

-Tranquilo… ya veras que podemos hacer que esos dos se enamoren o al menos sean amigos –movía sus lentes

-¿Cómo Ishida? ¿Cómo? –Se preocupaba

-Oye… Kurosaki… me acabo de dar cuenta que no hay nadie en el patio… -se quedo inmóvil por u momento

-¡Mierda! –estaban tan ocupados pensando en el problema de ichigo que no se dieron cuenta en que momento sonó el timbre de finalización del recreo

**En el salón**

-Bueno ya casi es salida –sonríe –pediré permiso para mañana ir a la casa de Hitsugaya-san

-Cierto, espero no te moleste sea mañana Hitsugaya-kun –sonríe

-Para nada kuchiki será un placer tenerte… digo tenerlas en mi casa –de nuevo ignorando a Maka algo que no le toma mucha importancia

-El gusto será nuestro Hitsugaya-kun –sonríe y toca el timbre –bueno chicos nos vemos mañana, bye –se despide haciendo un gesto con su mano

-Hasta luego kuchiki –sonríe

-Bye Kuchiki-san –se despide alegre y coge sus libros para retirarse

-Oye Ichimaru… ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? –Pregunta Toshiro

-Mmm… depende de que quieres pedirme –lo mira

Mientras afuera del colegio

-Oye rukia ¡espérame! –grita desde lejos y ella voltea

-Que lentos eres Fresa jajaja –ríe

-Tonta enana –se enoja –oye no me dijiste ¿que Ashido esta por aquí? –pregunta confundido

-¿Y recién te vienes a acordad? –sonríe pícaramente –Pues te menti, solo lo hacia para irme sola a casa y tu no te preocuparas –sonríe y se ríe -¿Algun problema? -lo reta

-No enana tonta –se sonroja –solo quería saber… bueno vamos a casa –camina

-Espera fresa –se pone a su lado y caminan los dos tranquilamente hasta su hogar.

* * *

><p><strong>Y QUE TAL? ABURRIDO? <strong>

**INTERESANTE?**

**MASOMENOS? WAAAA DEJEN REVIEWS! :)**


	13. trabajo,paseo y sentimientos confundidos

**HEY! hOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DE NUEVO :D ME EXTRAÑARON? OKNO JAJAJAJA BUENO AQUI LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO MÁS LARGO QUE HE HECHO EL CAPITULO 13 LEANLO! :D**

* * *

><p>Trabajo, paseo y sentimientos confundidos<p>

Al terminar el colegio Rukia se dirigía a su casa dejando atrás a Ichigo por que Maka iría a su casa como acordaron.

-¡Enana! ¡Espérame! –Gritaba y corrían un agitado peli naranja

-No seas lento Ichigo – se paro para esperar a su amigo

-Pues lo lamento pero no tengo ganas de correr –frunce el ceño – ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? –La mira serio

-Nada, solo tengo que llegar temprano, comer rápido, darme una ducha y esperar a Ichimaru-san –dijo mientras caminaba

-Ya veo… entonces ¿Hoy harán el trabajo? –Caminaba al lado de la morena

-Si, Ichimaru-san vendrá a casa y luego iremos a la casa de Hitsugaya –dijo sacándose los zapatos para entrar a la casa

-Ya veo… -se saco los zapatos y subió a su cuarto sin decir más

-¿Ichi-nii? – Dijo preocupada por su hermano una peli negra - ¿Sabes que le pasa Kuchiki-san?

-Pues… no… hace rato estaba todo normal pero de la nada se puso como que enojado… -pensaba en si había dicho algo malo

-¿De que hablaban mientras venían hacia aquí? –Esperando una respuesta que ayudase a saber porque su querido hermano estaba raro

-Pues solo le dije que iría con Ichimaru-san a la casa de Hitsugaya-kun –le dijo

-¿Eh? Y esos ¿Quiénes son? –Pregunto curiosa

-Ambos son alumnos nuevos –contesto –Ichimaru Maka y Hitsugaya Toshiro

-¡Ah! Ya sé que pasa –sonríe –bueno… no exactamente… mejor olvídalo –señala la cocina –ve a comer kuchiki-san tu comida se enfriara

-¿De acuerdo? –le dijo y obedeció a la pequeña

Karin subió rápidamente las escaleras y toco la puerta de su hermano, al ver que no contestaba entro

-Ichi-nii… ya sé que te sucede… -entro y lo miro, echado en su cama mirando el techo de su cuarto -¡ESTAS CELOSO! –lo grito no tan fuerte pero un grito que levanto a ichigo de solo escucharlo

-¿De que demonios hablas Karin? –se levanto –No sé de que hablas… yo no estoy celoso de rukia –cruzo los brazos

-Yo no hable de Kuchiki-san –sonrió pícaramente – bueno Ichi-nii sigue durmiendo –rio – nos vemos

-Esa niña… -se tiro en la cama –esta loca –se revolcaba en la cama – yo celoso… ahora que lo pienso Ishida tiene razón… de donde salieron estos celos por rukia –se puso a pensar pero alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Onii-chan… -entro a su cuarto sin tocar

-¿Qué pasa Yuzu? –Se levanto de la cama y miro a su amiga

-Hay una cucaracha en la cocina… Karin y Kuchiki-san tratan de matarla pero no pueden… ¿puedes ir tu? – Hablo un poco llorosa

-No te preocupes –le acaricia el pelo – Yo exterminare a ese intruso –le guiña el ojo y la pequeña se alegra

**Mientras en la cocina…  
><strong>  
>-Vamos Kuchiki-san por ahí –señalaba para que pisara a la intrusa<p>

-Demonios, por ahí Kurosaki-san –trato de matarla pero se escabullo pero termino en los zapatos de un ojimiel.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No pueden matar una simple cucaracha? –Las provoco a ambas

-¡A callar! –Gritaron

-Jajaja no se enojen –les sonríe y Yuzu sale atrás de su hermano

-Por fin esta muerta –sonríe una peli marrón

-Así es –dijeron los tres sonriéndole a la pequeña

-Kuchiki-san ¿no te ibas a bañar?

-Demonios… tienes razón, me voy –sale corriendo hacia las escaleras

-¿Te bañaras aquí? –Voltea a ver a la morena

-No, iré a mi casa –sube las escaleras

-Pero… -es interrumpido por su hermana

-Tranquilo yo la acompañare, de paso me enseñara su colección videojuegos de lucha libre –le brillan los ojos

-Esa enana… jajaja… lucha libre… interesante –mira las escaleras esperando a que baje

-¿Vámonos Kurosaki-san? –Bajo de dos en dos las escaleras

-Claro… vuelvo pronto Yuzu –sonrío

-Gracias por la comida Kurosaki-san –salió de la casa detrás de Karin

**Entraron a la casa de Rukia…**

-Bienvenida Kurosaki-san , este es mi humilde hogar –sonrío

-¿Humilde? – estaba con la boca abierta, la casa era hermosa, tenia un plasma 3D (se podía notar pues los lentes estaban colgados al lado), unos sillones hermosos, una mesa de vidrio muy limpia y cosas que no vez en una casa humilde.

-Jajaja… si bueno… ven por aquí es mi cuarto –subieron las escaleras

-Aquí es –dijo y entraron

-Esto es… increíble –sonrío –La colección… -le brillaron los ojos - ¡TOTALMENTE COMPLETA! –Grito tan fuerte que Ichigo escucho

-Cállate solo son videojuegos –sale por la ventana

-¿Ichi-nii? –Sorprendida de que los dos sean vecinos –Jajaja… que sorpresa no sabia que tu ventana diera a la de Kuchiki-san

-Pues si –se sentó en su cama -¿Y la enana? –Pregunto

-Se acaba de meter al baño – miro hacia el baño

-Bueno…dormiré un poco –bosteza – regresas pronto Karin –se acuesta

-No te preocupes –sonríe

**Paso media hora y rukia ya estaba vestida **

-Te vez muy bonita Kuchiki-san –sonríe

-¿Sabes kurosaki-san? –Voltea a verla –quiero que me digas por mi nombre –sonríe

-¿Enserio? –Se sorprende y sonríe –Bien porque no me acostumbro mucho al Kuchiki-san –sonríe –Pero claro esta que tu también me deberás llamar por mi nombre –pone sus puños en su cadera

-Bien –sonríe –volvamos a casa Karin –sonrío

-Te sigo Rukia-chan –y ambas salen de la casa encontrándose con Maka.

-Veo que llego justo a tiempo –sonríe –bueno aunque un poco tarde –se sonroja

-No te preocupes –sonríe –si llegaste a tiempo

-Bueno Rukia-chan nos vemos más tarde –sonríe y se va

-De acuerdo... ¿Nos vamos Ichimaru-san? –Le pregunta

-Claro vámonos –y se van caminando

**Karin entra a su casa…**

-Karin-chan ¿y Kuchiki-san? –Pregunta inocentemente

-Pues ya se fue con su amiga -responde

-¿Ya se fue? –Pregunta descontento

-Si Ichi-nii –se encoge de hombros ante el estado de animo de su hermano

-Bueno… seguiré durmiendo –subió al su cuarto

**Mientras tanto Rukia y Maka caminaban rumbo a la casa de Toshiro, no era muy dificil la ubicación pues era detrás de un supermercado.**

-Oye Kuchiki-san… ¿Qué sientes por Kurosaki? –Pregunta sin rodeos

-¡¿Qué? –Se sonroja –Yo no siento nada por él… solo es un buen amigo nada más… -se pone incomoda

-Bueno… para serte sincera… realmente creo que harían una muy linda pareja –sonríe

-¡¿Eh? –se sonroja y sonríe levemente –Supongo… pero yo quiero a otra persona… una que esta lejos de aquí… -cambia su rostro sonrojado por uno triste

-No te pongas triste Kuchiki-san –se entristece

-No nada, él ha venido a verme… pero si viviera aquí seria mejor –sonríe

-Entonces… ¿No sientes nada por Kurosaki-kun? –Pregunta

-Bueno… yo no lo se… no lo eh pensado… -se sonroja

-Y… ¿Por Hitsugaya-kun? -

-¡¿Eh? –Se sorprende por la pregunta –él es bueno… un amigo –sonríe –aunque no te niego que a veces es muy tierno y me gusta que lo haga… -se sonroja –pero no eh pensado en el como algo más… -se pone a pensar

-Mmm… que lindo –sonríe

-¿Qué es lindo? –Pregunta confusa

-Pues… te gusta ese chico que no conozco –se ríe – Kurosaki y quizás Hitsugaya-kun –sonríe

-¿Qué? ¡No, no, te equivocas!… -se exalta – a mi solo me gusta Ashido –se sonroja – y quizás Ichigo –se sonroja más – pero Hitsugaya-kun… -vuelve a su color natural – no lo eh pensado –se pone a pensar -Aqui esta el supermercado, solo debemos rodearla y llegaremos -sonríe y caminan.

-Mmm… ¿Aquí es? –Pregunta mirando una puerta algo grande cuidada por un par de guardias

-Pues tiene que ser –saca el papel que Maka le dio al llegar –Pues sí aquí es, es el número escrito aquí.

-Es… es… ¡INCREIBLE! –Grita y le brillan los ojos

-SI… es muy hermosa –se acerca a unos guardias –disculpe ¿Aquí vive Hitsugaya Toshiro?

Ambos hombre se miraron

-Si, ¿Usted es de la familia Kuchiki? –Preguntaron

-Ammm… si ¿Algún problema? –Frunce el ceño

-No ninguno, adelante –abren la puerta y ambas entran

-Increíble… -caminaban por un jardín lleno de flores –Que hermosa es la casa de Hitsugaya-kun y este jardín es muy bonito- .dijo Maka.

-Cierto… es muy bonita –sonrío

-Gracias, mi madre siempre se preocupa por el jardín –ambas se sorprenden y rukia se sonroja pues después de hablar con Maka, se puso a pensar si sentía algo por Toshiro y al verlo con ese pantalón (estilo pitillo), ese polo negro y su cabello algo alborotado no puedo evitar sonrojarse.

-Hitsugaya-san buenas tardes –saludó Maka

-Buenas tardes Ichimaru –contesto –Buenas Tardes Kuchiki-san –coge su mano y la besa y provoca que se sonroje más

-Buenas… buenas tardes Hitsugaya-kun –sonríe dulcemente y provoca el sonrojo de Toshiro

-Espero que no se hallan perdido –no soltaba la mano de rukia

-No fue tan difícil llegar –contesto Maka

-Me alegro, ¿Pasamos a hacer el trabajo? –Pregunta

-Claro, vamos Kuchiki-san –sonríe Maka

-Claro… Ammm… Hitsugaya-kun ¿Me devuelves mi mano? –Sonríe sonrojada

-Lo lamento no me di cuenta –se sonroja

-Bueno jajaja cosas sin detalle –coge a rukia y entran a la casa

-Trabajaremos en mi cuarto –señalo las escaleras

-¿Enserio? –Brillaban sus ojos –seguro a de ser increíble –sonríe

-No es para tanto –Subían las escaleras –por aquí – abrió la puerta eh hizo una reverencia para que entren las chicas

-Gracias Hitsugaya-kun –sonríe y se sonroja

-Lo vez Kuchiki-san su cuarto es increíblemente hermoso –sus ojos no dejaban de brillar

-Pues tenias razón –sonríe

-Bueno… díganme quieren trabajar en esta mesa o afuera en mi balcón –pregunto

-¿Balcón? –Dijeron ambas – Increíble no puedo creer que… tengas un balcón tan grande –brillaban sus ojos

-Ammm… no te quiero molestar Ichimaru-san pero tus ojos no han dejado de brillar desde que entramos aquí… -dijo algo apenada por su comentario.

-Pues… no soy pobre… soy de una familia media alta pero jamás eh tenido el honor de tener un cuarto tan grande y con balcón –sonríe y se sonroja –Mmm… ¿Tú Kuchiki-san?

-No, mi padre jamás a querido tener una casa tan grande –sonríe –pero la casa de mi abuelo era parecida a esta –sonríe

-Ya veo… -sonríe –Yo quiero hacer el trabajo en el balcón –sonríe

-Yo también –ríe

-Bien entonces llevaré la laptop al balcón y algunos libros –camina hacia la puerta pero es detenido por una voz

-Ammm… ¿Quieres que te ayude? –se sonroja

-Gracias Kuchiki-san si fueras tan amable –se sonroja

-Bien, ya volvemos Ichimaru-san –sonríe

-De acuerdo tómense su tiempo –sonríe

**En la biblioteca…**

-Dime… kuchiki-san ¿Tienes a alguien especial? –miraba los libros mientras evitaba que rukia vea su leve sonrojo.

-¿Eh?... jajaja…si –sonríe- mi padre –coge la laptop

-Me refería a… algún chico –se sonroja

-A… bueno –se sonroja- en realidad se suponía que tenia a alguien… pero para serte sincera desde que eh llegado aquí lo ultimo en que pienso es en él –coge el cargador de la laptop -¿Por qué la pregunta? –Sonríe

-No… pensé que tal vez… -piensa: _"¿Qué hago le digo para salir o es muy rápido? ¿Qué tal si no quiere nada conmigo y solo me ve como un amigo más?... mejor hablare primero con Ichimaru y luego veo que hago…_

-¿Qué tal vez? –Pregunta curiosa

-Pues que te gustaba Kurosaki –dijo y volteo a mirar otros libros

-¡¿Qué? –Grito –esto… -voltea- ¿De donde sacaste esa tontera?

-_Se exalto… quizás si sienta algo por él… demonios_–piensa y gruñe –Solo me pareció… pero ahora me parece más un hecho

-No… no es que me tomaste por sorpresa… -se sonroja – _tal vez se me nota mucho… ¿Qué?... ¡no! Tonta a ti no te gusta ese fresa_–se enoja con ella misma

-¿Pasa algo? –la mira detenidamente

-¿Qué? No, no –se sonroja -¿Vámonos?

-Claro –sonríe

**De regreso al cuarto de Toshiro ninguno hace un comentario. **

-Hasta que llegaron –se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a rukia

-Pues tu dijiste que nos podíamos demorar –sonríe Rukia

-Jajaja… cierto –sonríe - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tenemos?

-Pues muchos libros por ver… pero no están difícil si sabes cosas importantes y relevantes de la Cultura japonesa -dice serio el peli blanco–

-Bueno, eso es cierto –sonríe –Yo se algunas fechas y nombres por mi madre... pero nada más -ríe

-Yo igual –sonríe y provoca el sonrojo de un peli blanco–Apuntémoslo en un papel y luego hacemos el organizador visual.

-Bien… -se para a traer papel y lapicero –Ten, apunta aquí lo que te dictaremos -Le dedica una sonrisa

-De acuerdo –sonríe y se sonroja la morena.

**Pasadas unas dos horas aprox.**

-¡Terminamooooooooooos! –Grita, salta y abraza a rukia –que alivio y con tiempo de sobra –sonríe -¿Salimos?

-Pero Ichimaru-san… aún tenemos que adjuntar los papeles y… -fue interrumpida por una voz

-Tranquila Kuchiki, yo me encargo de esos pequeños detalles –sonríe y sonroja a la morena

-¿Enserio?... bueno que amable eres –sonríe

-No es nada –sonríe -¿A dónde quieren ir? –mira fijamente a Rukia y provoca su sonrojo

-Bueno… ¿Crees que puedas enseñarnos tu casa? –Pregunta algo tímida Rukia

-Pues… claro –se para- ¿Por donde quieren comenzar?

-Ammm… no se… tu eres el guía, tu dinos –sonríe

-Bueno… entonces vamos por aquí –sonríe

-Te seguimos –dicen ambas

-Bueno… antes que nada no se separen por que es un poco complicado este lugar –sonríe – varias veces me eh perdido

-¿Eh? –Se sorprenden –Entonces mejor vamos a otro lado –dice con miedo Maka

-Tranquila Ichimaru-san –sonríe –no estas sola –mira fijamente a los ojos de Maka

-Gracias Kuchiki-san –se sonroja –que amable –sonríe

-_Que buena es… ahora me gusta un poco más_–se sonroja –Bueno… vamos

-¡Claro! –y siguen a Toshiro.

-Bueno… aquí es el Tercer y último piso –mira el cielo –es un buen lugar para venir a descansar y ver las estrellas en la noche

-Lo se… en casa de mi abuelo, solía tener un lugar así, solo que estaba algo decorado por conejos –se sonroja

-¿Te gustan los conejos? –Se sorprende

-Ammm… -se sonroja – SI –sonríe

-Que casualidad –camina hacia el lado del patio de su casa –Aquí mi madre tiene algunos conejos que trajo de Perú

-¡¿Eh? –Se sorprenden – ¡¿Perú?

-Si ¿Por qué se sorprenden?

-Pues… si mis cálculos son los correctos Perú esta muy lejos –dice acercándose a Toshiro

-Pues tus cálculos son correctos –sonríe – Mi madre siempre viaja allá, tiene unos familiares… por eso casi nunca esta

-Ya veo… -sonríe -¿Podemos ver a los conejos? Nunca eh visto un conejo de Perú.

-De acuerdo vamos –sonríe

-Esperen –dice -¿Es ese el atardecer? –Pregunta sorprendida Maka

-No se… tu dime –se sorprende de la pregunta -¿Pasa algo malo?

-Pues no… pero… -mira su reloj –Increíble… son las 6 p.m. –se pone triste –Me tengo que ir

-Esta bien –dice –Pero… primero me acompañas a ver a los conejitos –sonríe

-Mmm… -piensa un rato –De acuerdo

-Hitsugaya-kun ¿podemos ir rápido? -pregunta

-Claro, conozco un atajo –sonríe

-Bien, vamos -dicen ambas emocionadas

-Bueno, no es muy corto pero nos llevará más rápido –camina hacia las escaleras

-No te preocupes es perfecto –sonríe

-Bien, vengan por aquí –señala las escaleras

-Ammm… te seguimos –jala a Maka que se queda maravillada del atardecer.

-Bueno ya falta poco para llegar –anticipo Toshiro

-Ammm… Hitsugaya-kun ¿Qué es este lugar? –Entra sorprendida a un cuarto grande lleno de pinturas y retratos -¿Este eres tú? –mira el retrato

-Bueno… si… a mi madre le gusta que pinten a toda la familia y luego colocarla aquí en esta gran habitación –mira algunas pinturas  
>-Pero no todas son pinturas –miro algunos paisajes<p>

-Pues no, todos los paisajes fueron pintados por mi madre y mi abuela, son los lugares que han conocido –se acercó a un de los paisajes –Este… este es el único que no pinto ni mi madre ni mi abuela… -dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-Ammm… ¿Y quien fue? –pregunta

-Mi padre –dice cortante y se dirige a la puerta para continuar su recorrido

-Ya veo… -se quedan calladas y lo siguen hasta llegar al patio, enorme lleno de plantas como la entrada de la casa –Que hermoso lugar –sonríe

-Vengan por aquí están los conejos –regresa a su estado de animo normal

-¡Que lindos! –Ambas gritan y se acercaron a ellos –Hitsugaya-kun ¿Puedo coger uno? –sonríe

-Claro Kuchiki –sonríe

-A ver… esta –la agarra y Toshiro se acerca a decirle algo.

-Ella esta preñaba Kuchiki ten cuidado –sonríe

-¿Eh?... ¿Enserio? –Se sorprende y coge con más cuidado al pequeño conejo –Ammm… ¿Crees que cuando nazcan las crías me puedas regalar uno?

-Claro no veo porque no –sonríe –Pero ¿Dónde lo tendrás?

-Tengo un patio algo grande, estará bien ahí –piensa y acaricia al conejo

-Bien, entonces dalo por hecho –sonríe

-Muchas gracias Hitsugaya-kun –sonríe

-Que lindos se ven juntos –sonríe y ambos se sonrojan –Pero ya es tarde y me tengo que ir… ¿Vamos Kuchiki-san? –Se acerca a ella

-Si, vámonos Ichimaru-san –deja al conejo en el suelo con sumo cuidado y se acerca a Maka

-Bueno las acompaño a la puerta – y caminaron hasta la puerta – ¿No quieren que las lleve? Puedo pedir un carro

-No creo que esta bien, aún no se va el sol por completo –mira el atardecer que daba paso a la luna.

-Bueno... entonces nos vemos el lunes –sonríe

-¿él lunes? –Preguntan ambas

-Si, mañana llega de viaje mi abuela e iré a recibirla –sonríe

-Ya veo… bueno que te vaya bien Hitsugaya-kun –sonríe y se sonroja un poco

-Igualmente Kuchiki –la coge de la mano y le da un beso y provoca el sonrojo de la morena

-¡Vámonos! – la agarra de la muñeca y empieza a correr –Nos vemos el lunes Hitsugaya-san – y se despide con un gesto con la mano.

-Tranquila Ichimaru-san… ¿Por qué estas tan apurada? –se suelta del agarre y se detiene

-Es que… la verdad… -se sonroja -¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

-Por supuesto que si –sonríe –Dime ¿Qué te sucede?

-Se supone que hoy a eso de las 7:00… Soul me llamaría –se sonroja

-¿Soul? ¿Quién es? –Se lleva la mano a su barbilla

-Mi… -se sonroja –Mi enamorado –voltea a ver a rukia

-¿Enserio? –Se sonroja –Pero… ¿Vive lejos?

-No… solo que… bueno… él se mudo a la ciudad pasando el puente –se sonroja –Es complicado… pero dijo que haría lo imposible para venir a vivir con su hermano aquí –sonríe –Me llamaría para decirme si iba a venir el sábado a ver a su hermano y de paso verme –se sonroja

-Ya veo… ¿Entonces que hacemos paradas aquí? Corramos –sonrío y jaló a Maka

-Gracias Kuchiki-san –se sonroja

-No es nada –sonríe de lado  
><strong>Mientras tanto en la casa de los Kurosaki…<strong>

-Oye Karin –se soba los ojos – Aun no a regresado Rukia

-No Ichi-nii aun no ha regresado –lo voltea a ver – pero son las 7 así que debe estar cerca –sonríe

-Creo que saldré a caminar un rato, así me estirare un poco –sale de la casa  
><em><br>-Me pregunto si… si ella esta en estos momentos con Toshiro… realmente espero que no _–se lleva su mano a su cara

-¿Ichigo? –Escucha una voz familiar

-Renji… que haces por aquí –voltea

-Voy a comprar pan para la cena –se rasca la cabeza - ¿Y tú?

-Camino un rato… -se queda en silencio

-Bueno… ya que no tienes nada que hacer acompáñame a comprar –le sugiere su viejo amigo

-Pues vamos –lo sigue -¿Y qué tal tus hermanos?

-Pues bien, aunque como siempre esos dos se pelean demasiado –gruñe - ¿Y tus hermanas?

-Pues bien, como siempre Yuzu en la cocina y Karin se va a jugar futbol… creo que juega en el mismo equipo que tu hermano –se rasca la cabeza

-Mmm… creo que si me lo dijo alguna vez –suspira – dice que tu hermana a veces le da miedo –entran a la tienda – y siempre se pelean por el puesto de capitán y la verdad no me sorprende Jinta siempre a sido así –coge una bolsa y la llena de pan

-Jajaja… si me lo menciono Karin… -suspira – Bueno al menos Ururu y Yuzu se llevan bien –coge una revista y la ojea

-A cierto, ella también esta en el grado de tus hermanas –va a ser su cola en la caja – pero creo que no les toco en el mismo salón este año

-Pues parece que no, pero siempre escucho que habla con ella por teléfono –sonríe pensando en su pequeña hermana

-Si, eso es cierto –saca dinero, paga y se van –Bueno ichigo, gracias por acompañarme a comprar –le extiende la mano – Nos vemos mañana

-Claro –sujeta su mano y se van en direcciones opuestas -_Ahora que lo pienso Renji no me a hablado de rukia… tal vez ya no le gusta… me alegro por que no tiene oportunidad alguna_-sonríe

**Mientras que cerca de la casa de Rukia…**

-Dime Kuchiki-san ahora ¿qué piensas de Toshiro? –Vuelve a preguntar sin rodeos

-¿! EH¡? –se queda sorprendida –Bueno… no se –mueve la cabeza – Te soy sincera… quizás me gusten tres chicos –agacha la cabeza –Estoy muy confundida Ichimaru-san… -se siente triste

-Pero… pero –no sabe que decir – no te pongas triste, cualquiera de los 3 es de seguro una buena elección… -sonríe

-¿Sabes? No se… pero cuando estoy con Ashido siento paz, armonía… igual me pasa cuando estoy con Hitsugaya-kun… siento lo mismo pero con un poco de elegancia en cierta forma… -mira al cielo

-¿Elegancia? No entiendo –se siente confundida

-Me refiero a que él es muy delicado conmigo, tiene miedo de que me pase algo –se sonroja – eso me emociona más –sonríe

-¿Y con Kurosaki-san? –pregunta curiosa

-Ammm…-se sonroja más – con él es más que diferente… a veces me hace enojar tanto que me da ganas de golpearlo pero no puedo… algo me lo impide siento como si él lo hiciera para solo llamar mi atención… pero no es nada seguro –se pone triste –Quizás solo es mi imaginación –trata de sonreír

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que le gustas y mucho –sonríe – Y también a Toshiro… y no se a tu amigo no lo conozco –se rasca la cabeza - ¡Oh! Bueno ya llegamos y justo mi papá también –sonríe y lo saluda -¡Hola papito! –Se lanza hacia él

-Hola preciosa ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Hiciste bien tu trabajo? –Le da un beso en la frente

-Estuvo muy lindo y divertido – se suelta y lo jala así rukia – Y si hice mi tarea –sonríe –Padre te presento a Kuchiki Rukia mi amiga del colegio

-Mucho gusto pequeña –sonríe –Así que eres Kuchiki… debes ser hija del famoso empresario Kuchiki Byakuya ¿verdad? –sonríe

-Mucho gusto –se sorprende al ver que mucha gente conoce su apellido –Pues si soy hija de Kuchiki Byakuya

-Mmm… bueno yo soy Ichimaru Gin –se presenta y observa como rukia se pone pensativa –Seguro piensas el por que conozco a tu padre ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabe? –se queda sorprendida

-Simple… se nota, además hace mucho pero mucho tiempo tu padre se fue a Francia y lo más seguro es que tu nacieras ahí – le dijo algo inseguro de si debía decírselo

-No… no entiendo de que habla –se sorprende

-No es nada de que preocuparse… -se rasca la cabeza –pero no soy quien debe contarte esa historia

-No se preocupe…. Gracias –sonríe y en ese momento recuerda las palabras de su padre antes de irse_ "Pregúntale a tu padre, Kurosaki" _

-Bueno Kuchiki-san pasamos a retirarnos –sonríen ambos -¡Hasta luego! –se despiden y se suben a su carro.

-Hasta luego –se queda pensando -_¿Qué demonios paso antes de que yo naciera? ¿Qué? _- fue tanta la presión de rukia por saber que paso que le dio un pequeño mareo

-¿Rukia? –la observa y se da cuenta de que algo no esta bien en ella -¡Hey Rukia! –Corre y la coge en sus brazos pues sufre un desmayo –Oye… ¿Qué demonios te sucede? –la carga y la lleva a su casa

-Ichi-nii ¿!Qué le paso a Rukia-chan! –corre hacia ellos y él deja a rukia en el sofá

-Pues la verdad no estoy seguro… la vi y en eso ella simplemente se desmayo –se queda preocupado

-No te preocupes… ella es fuerte se recuperara –sonríe Karin

-Además nuestro Padre llegará pronto –sonríe y ve a rukia – Pobre Kuchiki-san –se pone triste Yuzu

-No te pongas triste Yuzu –coge a su hermana de la mano y se la lleva a su cuarto –Ichi-nii llámanos cuando lleve papá

-De acuerdo Karin… váyanse tranquilas –observa a rukia hasta que su padre llega

-¿Ichigo?... –se sorprende al ver a rukia en el sofá inconsciente -¿Rukia-chan? –Corre hacia ellos -¿Qué sucedió?

-¿Desde cuando le dices Rukia-chan? –pregunta

-Pequeños detalles hijo –lo mira serio –Dime que sucedió

-Pues no estoy seguro –la mira – llegaba de dar un paseo y la encontré en la puerta de su casa pero esta como que se quería caer y pues finalmente lo hizo

-Bueno déjame examinarla –saca de su maleta instrumentos y la comienza a revisar –Esto tardara hijo, así que no trates de apurarme

-Esta bien padre tomate tu tiempo… mientras te preparo algo de comer –se le genera un leve sonrojo

-Gracias Ichigo –sonríe y sigue examinando a rukia.

* * *

><p>*-* Jajajaja la verdad no sabia que terminaria asi xd jajajaja pense dejarlo de otra forma jajajaja pero creo que asi esta bien ,...<p>

- ¿QUÉ HABRÁ PASADO ANTES DE QUE RUKIA NACIERA? - ¿ALGUNA IDEA? ajajaja pues yo no .-.  
>-¿Acaso FUE UN ESCANDALO?<p>

Bueno eso solo lo averiguaran si leen el siguiente capitulo :)

NOS LEEEEEEEEEEMOS! ahhhhhhhhh DEJEN REVIEWS l

l

V


	14. Secretos del pasado

**jessy moon 15 ~ Gracias por tu comentario :) Y a todos las que dejan comentarios :')****  
>No me moleste jajaja pero si me deprimi un poco (?) jajajaja :3 y es normal (Y) Gracias por tu critica ;) Despues de leer un poco Sherlock Holmes ( JAjajaja si me encanta ese hombre *´*) Aplique un poco de esa lectura... no me refiero a su gran forma de deducción jajaja si no la forma escrita del libro ... bueno etc. xd Y creo que eh mejorado ... ( creo xd) No dudes en decirme si lo hice bien o no :) Gracias a su tiempo de leer el Fanfic xd (Y)<strong>

**Sin más que decir lean por favor :**

* * *

><p><strong>Secretos del pasado<strong>

-Padre que le sucede a rukia –muestra un ceño fruncido y triste

-No te preocupes Ichigo, solo se le subió la presión debido a alguna noticia impactante o preocupante –no cambia su estado serio y frio –_Me pregunto si ya sabe… lo de sus padres –_piensa

-Mmm… que pudo haber sido –se preocupa

-Llévala a su cuarto y mañana hablaremos con ella –se levanta y se dirige a la cocina

-Esta bien –la carga y mientras sube las escaleras se dirige a su padre – Gracias viejo – y sube rápido

-Es raro… pero no lo hago por ti sino por la pequeña Rukia-chan –susurra

-Karin, Yuzu ábranme la puerta –dijo delante del cuarto de las gemelas

-Ichi-nii pasa – abre la puerta – Déjala ahí – señala la cama de rukia

-No hagan mucho ruido –la recuesta con cuidado y la tapa con las sabanas

-¿Qué le paso Onii-chan? –pregunta una Yuzu preocupada

-Pues… el viejo dice que le subió la presión debido a una noticia fuerte –la mira  
>-Bueno… entonces mañana cuando despierte tendremos que hablar con ella –cruza los brazos<p>

-¿Tendremos? –Voltea a ver a su hermana–Lo lamento Karin pero solo hablaremos yo y el viejo –voltea a ver a rukia

-Pero… -trata de quejarse

-Pero nada… ya duérmanse –camina hacia la salida y cierra la puerta

-No es justo ¿Verdad Karin? –Se sienta en la cama haciendo pucheros

-Tranquila Yuzu… ya veré la forma de saber lo que le pasa a Rukia-chan –se hecha en la cama y se tapa –Sera mejor que duermas

-Esta bien – se levanta y apaga la luz –Hasta mañana Karin-chan

-Hasta mañana Yuzu y Rukia-chan –se queda profundamente dormida

-Cierto… Hasta…mañana –bosteza –Kuchiki-san –se duerme

**A LA DÍA SIGUIENTE**…

-Buenos días Karin –sonríe

-¡Rukia-chan! Que alivio te encuentras bien –salta de su cama y abraza a la morena -¿Qué sucedió ayer? Todos estábamos preocupados por ti –se entristece

-Lo lamento… la verdad no estoy muy segura… -miente

-¿Kuchiki-san? –Se limpia los ojos y se levanta –Que bueno que estés mejor –sonríe y la abraza –Bueno prepararé el desayuno –y sale corriendo del cuarto

-Rukia… dime la verdad ¿Qué sucedió? –la mira serio

-Karin… -se sorprende- Bueno… yo… -no sabe que decir

-Esta bien… sé que no nos tenemos mucha confianza pero cuando estés preparada para decírmelo yo estaré para escucharte –sonríe y provoca el sonrojo de la morena

-Karin… -sonríe- Muchas gracias Karin y… no te preocupes siento que puedo contar contigo y definitivamente te contaré lo que pasa cuando lo sepa –se toca la cabeza

-Gracias –sonríe – mejor con cambiamos antes de que se nos haga tarde

-Tienes razón –sonríe y ambas chicas empiezan a cambiarse

**EN EL CUARTO DE ICHIGO…**

-¡ICHIGO! Despierta Hijo –rompe la puerta de una sola patada

-¿!Qué sucede! –Despierta exaltado

-Nada hijo jajaja –empieza a reírse –Cámbiate que se te va a hacer tarde

-Espera viejo –lo detiene- ¿no vas a golpearme o algo así? –pregunta preocupado pues eso siempre pasa.

-Bueno… estoy preocupado por Rukia-chan… estoy seguro de que esta noche será muy agitada y llena de preguntas –se pone serio y voltea a ver a su desconcertado hijo

-No… no te comprendo -

-Cámbiate Ichigo… y procura llegar temprano hoy a casa junto a Rukia –sale del cuarto

-¿De… acuerdo? –esta muy desconcertado y se da cuenta de la puerta –Maldito viejo rompiste de nuevo la puerta –sale de su cuarto y se dirige al baño

-Ese tonto desperdicia dinero –entra al baño y se encuentra con rukia

-Rukia… lo siento no sabia que… -se sonroja

-Tranquilo solo me estoy peinando Fresa –sonríe

-Jajá Enana –la molesta pero se pone serio -¿Qué paso ayer?

-Creo que mejor hablamos de eso después del colegio –sale del baño y deja a ichigo sorprendido

-Entonces… el viejo tenia razón –voltea a ver como rukia baja las escaleras y se mete baño –Hoy como siempre rukia… estas hermosa –y se lava la cara

**En el comedor…**

-Kuchiki-san tan bonita como siempre –la alaga y sigue sirviendo los huevos fritos

-Gracias Yuzu –se sonroja –Pero no te haz cambiado Yuzu –dice preocupada por la pequeña

-Cierto… aun me falta poner los cubiertos –dice mirando la cocina

-Déjame hacerlo yo –se dirige a la cocina –Tu ve a cambiarte -sonríe

-Que amable eres Kuchiki-san –sonríe –Iré a cambiarme –sube corriendo las escaleras y se choca con Karin que estaba bajando

-Apresúrate Yuzu que no te esperare –baja y se va al comedor

-¡Que mala eres Karin-chan! –y se mete a su cuarto

-Rukia-chan déjame ayudarte –coge algunos cubiertos y los pone en la mesa –Listo ahora solo esperar a Ichi-nii, Yuzu y mi padre

-Si –sonríe- vámonos sentando –se sienta y Karin la imita

-Que lindas están mis hijas –sonríe

-¿Eh? –Dice rukia -¿Gracias? –se sorprende por la expresión de Ishiin

-Jajaja tranquila Rukia-chan desde que entraste a la familia –se acerca a ella –eres como mi Tercera hija –sonríe  
>-Bueno… gracias –sonríe –<em>pero no soy huérfana<em>–piensa

-¿De qué hablas viejo? –Se sienta despreocupado

-De que rukia-chan es mi tercera hija –sonríe

-¿Eh? –se sorprende –Estas cada día más loco –se sirve leche y café

-Onii-chan –corre Yuzu y se sienta rápido –no seas malo con nuestro padre –mira a Ishiin y sonríe

-Gracias Yuzu –sonríe y llora (estilo anime xd)

-Ya siéntate a comer viejo –reclama

-Que mala eres Karin –sigue llorando –pensé que tu también serias como Yuzu –se sienta resignado  
><em><strong><br>Todos terminando de comer hablando de cosas variadas pero ninguno toca el tema del desmayo de Rukia. Yuzu y Karin se van a su colegio siendo llevadas por Ishiin e Ichigo y Rukia salen corriendo por que es tarde.**_

-Demonios Ichigo –corre y lo molesta – Debimos aceptar la propuesta de tu padre en llevarnos –suspira –Hubiéramos llegado rápido

-Y dejar que me deje en ridículo –se enoja –ni loco Rukia.

-Por favor, que es lo peor que te puede hacer –lo mira

-Decirle a cualquier chica que le parezca bonita que sea mi enamorada –frunce el ceño

-Ah… -se sonroja y mira su celular –Tenemos 5 min.

-Tranquila –deja de correr –Estamos a una cuadra así que llegamos de sobra

-Tienes razón –camina junto a él y en ese momento aparece un carro a su costado

-¿Y ese carro? –preguntan ambos y a rukia se le hace familiar, y la persona dentro del carro baja la luna y ambos se sorprenden

-¿Ichimaru-san? –Rukia se detiene y se sorprende

-Kuchiki-san –sonríe -¿Te llevo? Sé que estamos a una cuadra pero mejor en carro –sonríe -¿Verdad mamá?

- Cierto –dice alegre –Suban chicos que es tarde –ambos se miran, aceptan y suben al carro –Prepárense por que es tarde –pisa el acelerador y llegan en menos de 30 segundos al colegio

-Eso… eso fue ¡Increíble! –gritan las 2 e ichigo estaba traumado

-Jajaja gracias chicas –se sonroja –Bajemos –y todos bajan

-Gracias por traernos maestra –agradece

-De nada Kuchiki-san –le acaricia la cabeza -

-Gracias maestra… -ichigo aun seguía algo asustado por la manera de manejar de matsumoto  
>-Jajaja tranquilo Kurosaki no te mueras –sonríe<p>

-No –dice algo avergonzado –Mejor vamos al salón – y todos siguen a Ichigo hasta el salón

-Buenos días clase –entra matsumoto primero seguidos de Maka, rukia e ichigo y todos se sorprende y murmuran: _-¿Abran llegado juntos?- Para mí que Ichimaru y Kurosaki se traen algo_– pero los escucharon

-¡A CALLAR! –Los tres gritan y dejan en silencio a todo el salón

-Bueno… tomen asiento que pasaré lista –cruza los brazos y los tres se sientan.

-Kurosaki-kun –sonríe -¿Qué tal todo ayer? –Lo mira

-Bien… -voltea y llama a Uryu – ¡Hey Ishida! –Trata de no llamar mucho la atención

-¿Qué? –Voltea

-Espera –voltea a inoue –Disculpa Inoue pero ¿podrías cambiarte con Ishida después?

-Bueno… yo -duda

-Por favor necesito hablar urgente con él – le suplica

-Esta bien Kurosaki-kun –se sonroja

**Pasan 15 minutos, matsumoto se retira y entra el profesor de Física**  
>-Bien… Inoue cámbiate –orihime obedece y se dirige al sitio de Ishida<p>

-Ishida-kun cambiemos de sitio –le sonríe y enseguida Ishida esta parado

-Claro siéntate –le sonríe y ella se sonroja

-Gra… gracias –se siente algo incomoda y se sienta e Ishida se va a donde Ichigo

-¿Qué sucede Kurosaki? ¿Qué están urgentes? –Se siente preocupado

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que acordamos?… que yo seguiría a rukia a la casa de Toshiro

-Si… ¿Qué tiene con eso? –Pregunta

-Pues… no lo hice –agacha su cabeza

-¿¡Qué! –grita no tan fuerte y se enoja -¿Por qué Idiota? ¿Qué paso?

-¿Depresión? –Le pregunta –No lo se… trató de averiguarlo pero ni yo sé que me paso ayer

-Mmm… ¿Tú? ¿Depresión? Jajaja-se ríe sarcásticamente –Jamás a parte de lo de tu señora madre te eh visto deprimido –voltea a ver a todos lados –Tiene que a ver otra explicación

-Pues no la encuentro… -se hecha en la carpeta y mira a su viejo amigo –espero tu si –y se tapa la cara con sus brazos

-Déjame pensar que paso ayer en todo el día –Ishida trata de pensar en que paso ayer y otros días… pero no ve nada fuera de lo normal más que mientras hablaba del plan de seguir a rukia a la casa de Hitsugaya este estaba muy cerca…

-Se te ocurrió algo –habla sin levantar su cara ni nada

-Creo… -se movió los lentes –si no me equivoco ayer en la mañana mizuiro me dijo que Ichimaru y Hitsugaya se quedaron  
>el día anterior hablando en el salón –en ese momento el profesor llama a Ishida a resolver el problema de la pizarra – Si profesor –se levanta –déjame pensar un poco más mientras resuelvo el problema y te aviso – y se dirige a la pizarra<p>

-¿Pensar mientras hace el problema? –Se levanta y se estira –Ese cuatro ojos nunca dejara de sorprenderme –sonríe y ve como resuelve el problema que el jamás entenderá con tanta facilidad –Tss… ese nerd

-Listo –todos estaban sorprendidos

-Muy bien Ishida pase a sentarse –coge su folder y le pone su nota… un 20

-Claro –se dirige a su asiento –Ichigo… creo que ya sé que paso – se mueve los lentes

-¿Enserio? –Se sorprende –Ese es mi viejo amigo –sonríe – Bueno habla –le exige

-Tendrás que esperar hasta el recreo –mira sin voltear a verlo

-Tss… Desgraciado –lo insulta –Esta bien… pero más te vale que valga la pena matarme de la intriga o te golpeare –lo amenaza

-Jajá tu nunca cambiaras –cruza los brazos –Escucha la clase o reprobaras de nuevo –lo molesta

-Jajá Idiota – Escucha atento la clase

**Toca el timbre del recreo e Ichigo jala a Ishida al patio**

Ahora dime –le reclama

-Vamos al baño –se mueve hacia el baño

-¿Para? –Pregunta

-Necesito hacer una llamada –se mete al baño

-Tss… demonios –entra al baño –Llama rápido –se lava las manos y la cara

-Esta bien –marca el teléfono y espera a que le contesten

-_¿Qué quieres? –_Responden desde el otro lado de la línea

-Así le contestas a tu hijo –lo tienta a pelear

-_Habla que estoy en consulta_–lo apura

-¿Conoces a un medico apellidado Ichimaru? –Pregunta

-_Si_… -piensa- _Ichimaru Gin si no me equivoco ¿Por qué? –_Desea saber  
>-¿Especialidad? –Ignora su pregunta<p>

-_No lo recuerdo… _-piensa un poco-_Ya se… es cirujano, normalmente opera a gente anciana… Ahora dime ¿Por qué? _–Insiste

-Y esos doctores ¿usan alguna clase de somnífero? –Sigue con el interrogatorio

-_Pues si… a veces cuando son muy viejos y no encuentra la vena usa el somnífero en pastilla combinadas con agua ¿¡POR QUÉ! –_Se siente aburrido de que no le conteste la pregunta

-Curiosidad…. De acuerdo no… luego te cuento –le corta

-_Ese maldito –reniega_

**En el hospital de la familia Ishida**

-Jajaja tranquilo Ryuken –sonríe

-Cállate Ishiin –lo mira con odio -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine por que creo que la pequeña rukia se entero de lo sucedido hace 17 años –suspira

-¿Qué? –se sorprende –No se supone que eso había quedado olvidado

-Pues parece que no-se sienta –Es grave… ella no puede enterarse de nada…

-Claro que no… sufriría mucho y su débil corazón mas –voltea su silla y mira por la enorme ventana la hermosa ciudad de Karakura- ¿Algún plan?

-Pues… estoy más que seguro que esta noche tendré una charla con ella –se preocupa – ¿Debería decirle la verdad o llamó al orgulloso de Byakuya?

-Pues es mejor que llames a Byakuya –voltea de nuevo –Podría enojarse y echarte la culpa de lo que le pase a rukia

-Tienes razón… pero tengo un problema –sonríe

-¿Cuál? –sube una ceja

-No tengo su numero –se ríe

-Idiota –se lleva su mano a la cara

**MIENTRAS EN EL PATIO DE LA SECUNDARIA DE KARAKURA…**

-Kuchiki-san necesito hacerte una pregunta –mira a todos lados

-Adelante Ichimaru-san Dime –la observa

-¿Por qué… por que me tienes tanta confianza? ¿Por qué me dijiste que sentías por Kurosaki-san o tu amigo o por Hitsugaya?-san –se sienta y agacha triste su cabeza

-Bueno…yo… acaso ¿Te molesta? –se sienta a su lado y mira el centro del patio

-Claro que no… de hecho me alegra mucho –sonríe –Pero… no es normal o al menos eso creo –sonríe algo confundida  
>-Pues creo recordar que tu me dijiste lo de tu enamorado –sonríe<p>

-Si… pero… -se incomoda

-Lo lamento… tienes razón yo… desde que deje de hablarme con Inoue, todo empeoro yo no se a quien contarle mis cosas ni nada… hasta que apareciste tu y me empezaste a hablar y todo –mira al cielo

-Ahora que lo dices… -mira al cielo –Inoue era tu mejor amiga ¿verdad?

-Si –responde y mira hacia donde esta ella –lo era hasta que me confeso lo que sentía por Ichigo e Ishida…

-¿Eh? –se sorprende

-No se… pero supongo que necesitaba desfogarme y aclarar mis dudas –sonríe –y como no estaba Inoue y tu me lo preguntaste no dude en contestar –suspira – supongo que si me lo hubiera preguntado Ichigo, las hermanas de ichigo o incluso Hitsugaya-kun yo hubiera respondido –estira sus piernas

-Ya veo… -suena el timbre de fin del recreo –Bueno vamos al salón Kuchiki-san –sonríe y se levanta

-Gracias –la mira

-¿Por? –Levanta una ceja

-Por escucharme aunque mis problemas no tengan que ver contigo -sonríe

-Jajaja –se ríe y le da la mano –Kuchiki-san cuenta conmigo siempre ¿Si?

-Eso haré, gracias –le da su mano y se levanta

-A partir de ahora soy el remplazo de Inoue –pone sus puños en su cintura y sube su cabeza

-Jajaja que no se te suba mucho el ego –se ríe

-Jajaja cierto –sonríe –Vámonos Kuchiki-san –la jala, corren a las escaleras y suben al salón corriendo

-Que entusiasmada se ve Kuchiki-san ¿no crees Tatsuki-chan? –sonríe

-Pues así parece –sonríe y sube las escaleras –al parecer encontró una buena amiga me alegro mucho por ella

-Si… la verdad lamento mucho haberla dejado así pero –se pone triste – no hubiera querido pelear con ella por un chico

-Pues no era necesario –se detiene –Estoy mas que segura de que Ichigo escogería mil veces a Kuchiki que a ti Orihime –le dice triste

-¿Por qué dices eso Tatsuki-chan? –se sorprende

-Yo más que nadie sé que a él no le gustan las chicas que se le declaran y eso –sigue subiendo las escaleras y orihime la sigue –a él le gustan las chicas difíciles como Kuchiki, además por lo que veo Ichigo tiene rivales como Hitsugaya y ese chico del que me contaste

-Ya veo… -llega al salón, corre a su asiento y se hecha en la carpeta

-Orihime yo… -trata de hablar pero es cortada por ella

-Tranquila –le sonríe –solo me dijiste la verdad y es mejor así –se recuesta de nuevo en la carpeta

-¿Qué le pasará a Inoue-san? –la mira con tristeza

-Déjame pensar… -se hace el que esta pensando –No se No me importa –se ríe

-Jajá payaso –se pone serio –en vez de hacer eso deberías ir donde Ichimaru-san y pedirle una explicación de por que te puso somnífero en el agua –se saca los lentes y los limpia con su camisa

-Si… eso lo haré en la salida –mira a Maka que estaba hablando de lo más feliz con rukia

-Bueno ya salte de mi sitio y vete –se enoja -

-Pero se supone que tu tienes que estar en el sitio de Inoue –mira a inoue

-Esta triste déjala –se acomoda los lentes

-Bueno esta bien, hablamos Ishida –se levanta y se va a su sitio tratando de no hacer ruido para que inoue no le hable –_Se que soy cruel pero… su voz me estresa un poco_–piensa y suspira

-¿Por qué crees que no venga el profesor? –Pregunta sentada en el sitio de Toshiro

-Pues no lo se –mira a la puerta –Quizás tuvo un imprevisto Ichimaru-san

-Si quizás –se estira –que aburrido Kuchiki-san no hay nada que hacer –se recuesta en la carpeta

-Tranquila ya a de llegar el profesor –sonríe

-Supongo –sonríe –Me pregunto ¿Qué estará asiendo Hitsugaya-san en este momento?

-Pues debe de estar en el aeropuerto –sonríe

-Es lo más probable –suspira –Kuchiki-san ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-El 14 de enero ¿Por qué? –Pregunta

-Pues no se jajaja quería saber, para prepararme jajaja –sonríe

-¿el tuyo Ichimaru-san? – Pregunta sonriendo

-24 de mayo –sonríe

-¿Enserio? No falta mucho –se pone a pensar – Y ¿Harás algo?

-No lo creo… no tengo muchos amigos aquí –se pone triste- quizás les pida a mis padres que me lleven ese día al otro pueblo para verlos –sonríe

-Ya veo –sonríe – debes extrañarlos mucho ¿verdad?

-Si –se sonroja

-Espero tus padres acepten –sonríe

-Yo igual –cruza las piernas –gracias

**Y así el profesor no llegó a las clases y tocó el timbre del segundo recreo y pronto sería salida**

-Esto… Ichimaru-san –la llama no muy convencido

-¿Ishida-kun? –Voltean ambas chicas

-Disculpa Kuchiki-san ¿Te la puedo robar unos minutos? –Se acomoda los lentes

-Bueno… iré avanzando a la salida- se sorprende y sale

-Por aquí Ichimaru-san –la lleva atrás de los casilleros para que rukia no escuche la conversación

-Hola Ichimaru Maka –la espera cruzado de brazos

-Kurosaki…-san –se sorprende- ¿sucede algo? –Trata de hablar normal

-¿Por qué le echaste somnífero a mi agua ayer? Justo cuando iban a ir a la casa de Toshiro –frunce el ceño

-Bueno… yo… -no sabe que decir- verás Kurosaki… Hitsugaya-san me pidió días atrás que tratara de inmovilizarte –se pone incomoda – que debía evitar que el día que íbamos a su casa tu nos siguieras… así que pensé que darte ese somnífero te dejaría retardado por unas horas suficientes como para que no nos sigas –agacha la cabeza

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Frunce más el ceño

-A cambio el me daría… -frunce el ceño y suspira –dinero

-¿Dinero? Ni que fueras pobre –se enoja

-Kurosaki tranquilízate –se acomoda los lentes

-No para mí –voltea la mirada –es algo personal nada de tu incumbencia Kurosaki

-Ya veo… -se tranquiliza un poco –escucha Ichimaru-san no te hago nada por que eres mujer pero no te metas en esto ¿de acuerdo?

-Tranquilízate Kurosaki-san –cruza los brazos –Si hay alguien que apoya el hecho de que estés con rukia –lo mira – soy yo

-¿Enserio? –Se sorprenden ambos –Pues gracias

-De nada –sonríe -¿Me puedo ir? Rukia debe estar esperándome –se preocupa

-Cierto… hoy tenia que llegar temprano a casa con rukia –se acuerda recién –Vamos Ichimaru-san, Ishida nos vemos –y ambos salen corriendo y dejan a ishida con la palabra en la boca.  
>-¡Rukia! –Grita<p>

-Oye no me griten en la oreja –frunce el ceño y le da un pequeño golpe

-Jajá resultaste agresiva como Rukia –sonríe

-Chicos ¿Por qué demoraron tanto? –se voltea enojada

-Lo lamentamos mucho Kuchiki-san –sonríe

-Si, si no hay tiempo mi padre dijo que teníamos que estar temprano en casa hoy –mira a rukia

-Ya veo… vamos entonces –suspira

-Miren ahí esta mi mamá –la señala –ella los puede dejar en su casa –sonríe

-No gracias –ichigo niega totalmente la invitación

-De acuerdo, gracias –sonríe

-¿Eh? –Se sorprende –Bueno vamos Kuchiki-san

-¿Te quedas fresa? –camina y no voltea a mirarlo

-No… espérenme –grita y las sigue

Los tres entran en el carro rojo que los trajo en la mañana al colegio, era un Toyota rojo que se notaba ya tenia más de 5 años de uso.

-No lo dije en la mañana pero es un bonito carro –sonríe

-Que amable eres Kuchiki-san –sonríe –Pues ahora sujétense por que los llevaré a la velocidad del corre caminos –y así matsumoto pisa el acelerador y salen disparados del colegio rumbo a la casa de Ichigo.

-¡AHHHHHHHH! –Derrama lagrimas –Vamos a morir –dice

-Deja de quejarte Ichigo –dice tranquila

-Jajaja por cierto ¿Por donde viven? –Voltea sonriendo

-¿¡EH! –Grita ichigo preocupado – ¿No sabe donde vivimos y nos lleva rápido?

-Lo siento –se disculpa –Mi mamá siempre a sido así –se sonroja

-No te preocupes no es tu culpa –sonríe – es la de él que lo ve todo negativo –voltea a seria

-Cállate enana –y empiezan a discutir

-Idiota

-Plana

-Fresa

-Tonta

-Descerebrado

-¡Suficiente! –piza el freno y todos se van para adelante -¿Me van a decir donde viven o no? –se oye enojada

-Esta bien yo la guío –dice algo asustado

Así Ichigo guía a matsumoto por calles pequeñas y muy bien arregladas hasta que finalmente dan con su casa

-Así que conoces un atajo –voltea

-Pues sí –se rasca la cabeza

-Muchas gracias por traernos maestra –sonríe

-No es nada chicos –sonríe

-Nos vemos Kuchiki-san Kurosaki-san –sonríe y los chicos bajan de auto y cierran la puerta

-Gracias –el carro arranca y ambos entran a la casa de Ichigo, sacándose antes sus zapatos -¡Viejo! ¡Ya llegamos! –Cierra la puerta

-Cállate escandaloso –deja su maletín en la sala y se dirige a la cocina –Mira una nota de tus hermanas –la abre

-¿Qué dice? –Pregunta

-Pues que tu padre, el mío y otras personas nos esperan en mi casa –se sorprende -¿Mi padre? –Se preocupa pues su padre debería volver recién a inicios de Mayo

-Pues vamos enana, no hagamos esperar a nuestros viejos –deja su maletín en la sala al igual que rukia y se dirige a la puerta de salida – ¡Apúrate! –le grita

-De acuerdo… pero ¿Tus hermanas? –Se dirige a las escaleras para subir pero ichigo la detiene

-No es nada que les incumba a ellas –la jala a la salida

-Pero… -trata de soltarse pero no puede –Fresa estúpida –lo insulta y se zafa del agarre, se pone sus zapatos y corre hacia su casa

-Enana… -suspira, se pone rápido los zapatos y corre tras de ella cerrando antes la puerta -¿Qué pasa por que no entras? ¿No tienes la llave? –Se sorprende de la actitud de la morena

-No idiota –se voltea enojada y suspira

-¿Entonces? –Se preocupa un poco

-Nada… -agacha la cabeza

-Supongo que tienes miedo –mira a otro lado

-No sé de que hablas fresa –cruza los brazos

-Esta bien tener miedo, es normal –suspira y se acerca a la puerta de entrada de la casa Kuchiki y la toca y responden: ¿Quién es? –Soy yo viejo estoy con Rukia –responde y le abren

-Entren chicos –se sacan los zapatos en la entrada y entran a la sala – ¿No es hermosa esta sala? –Sonríe, llevaba puesto un terno, con una camisa… no arreglada amarilla y una corbata de color rojo con rayas amarillas

-Si ajá –lo mira y se detiene en la guitarra eléctrica -¿Tienes una guitarra eléctrica? –le brillan los ojos y la quiere tocar pero no lo dejan

-Aprecia pero ni se te ocurra tocas –habla serio e intimidante como siempre, llevaba un terno negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja

-Kuchiki –voltea y lo ve parado en la puerta que da al comedor

-Padre –se acerca a él y le sonríe -¿sucedió algo malo para que regreses tan rápido?

-Rukia –le acaricia la cabeza y ella se sonroja –No sucedió nada malo en mi negocio pero aquí me informaron que si

-Bueno yo… -se incomoda

-Pasemos al comedor –y los 3 lo siguen

-Pero… -ichigo y rukia se sorprenden a tantas personas sentadas en el comedor, que era muy elegante, una mesa de vidrio como en la sala solo que mucho más grande, cuadros de paisajes, sillas de cuero y en la mesa había comida de la mejor –Ver todo esto me da hambre –dice ichigo

-Cállate torpe –le susurra

-Rukia –dice fríamente –ellos son viejos conocidos con quienes estuve en la secundaria –los señala –lo más probable es que conozcas a Ichimaru Gin –este se levanta y se acerca a la morena.

-Hola Kuchiki-san –le acaricia el pelo y ella se sorprende

-Entonces… asé era como conocía a mi padre –se sorprende

-Pues sí, pero cuando tuve a Maka –se va a su sitio –tuve que viajar por que Matsumoto quería de todas maneras vivir en la ciudad pasando el puente… ósea Naruki* –sonríe

-Ya veo… -se sorprende

-Él es Ishida Ryuken –se para y se acerca a la morena, lleva un terno blanco con una camisa blanca y una corbata gris

-¿Ishida? –Se sorprende y se acuerda de Ishida Uryu

-¿Usted? –dice ichigo igual de sorprendido o más

-Hola Kurosaki –lo mira y luego observa a la morena –A pasado un tiempo Kuchiki-san

-¿Usted me conoce? -

-Pues sí –sonríe- cuando tu naciste yo estuve junto a Byakuya, Ishiin y los que están en esta mesa en el parto

-¿Qué? –se sorprende –Todos…

-Así es pequeña Rukia –le acaricia la cabeza y vuelve a su lugar

-Por último esta Urahara Kisuke –lo señala y el solo sonríe, llevaba un terno negro, una camisa verde oscura y una corbata blanca

-Mucho gusto Rukia-chan ha pasado mucho tiempo –sonríe

-Ah… pues eso creo –sonríe y se rasca la cabeza

-Bueno Rukia toma asiento –le señala el único asiento vacío en la mesa y ella se sienta al igual que él e Ishiin

-¿Y yo? –frunce el ceño  
>-Gracias por traer a mi hija ya te puedes retirar –le da una mirada fría y amenazadora<p>

-No me pienso ir –lo reta- Padre di algo –lo mira pero no le dice nada –_Demonios_–piensa –Yo también quiero saber lo que sucedió

-No te incumbe Kurosaki –lo mira fríamente

-Pero… pero… rukia di algo por favor –agacha la cabeza

-Padre… -trata de decir algo pero su padre la mira serio y se calla

-Fuera… -le dice de nuevo

-¡No! –Insiste

-Disculpa que te moleste Byakuya-san –sonríe –pero creo que él debería quedarse –pone su mentón en su brazo izquierdo

-¿Disculpa? – Le da una mirada asesina

-Lo que escuchaste, debería quedarse y así ayudar a tu pequeña hija –la mira y sonríe

-Tss… -mira a ichigo

-Como sea –voltea su rostro (mirada de desprecio? Xd)

-Gracias –dice serio

-Bueno no hay más sillas así que te quedas parado –sonríe cruelmente

-Tss… da igual –le reta de nuevo

-Hijo cálmate –le dice Ishiin desde su sitio –bueno comencemos

-¿Comencemos? –dice rukia

-Te contaremos lo que sucedió hace 17 años antes de que nacieras –cruza los brazos un despreocupado Urahara

-Así es –sonríe Gin –el antes, durante y después de tu nacimiento –sonríe

-Para empezar debes saber que naciste a los 6 meses –se acomoda los lentes – por lo que eres muy delicada –la mira –o al menos eso pensamos

-Así es rukia –suspira –cuando naciste los 5 pensamos que cuando crecieras tendrías muchos problemas de salud –la mira con una cara de tristeza

-Pero no fue así –rukia voltea a ver a Gin – de hecho fue al contrario cuando cumpliste tu primer mes estabas totalmente llena de vida –sonrío

-Así es –sonrío despreocupado –pero a eso no va el cuento –se hecha en la silla –verás cuando tu padre y tu madre se conocieron Hisana tenia una enfermedad avanzada –suspira –pero incluso así tu querido padre se la llevo a la cama –se empezó a reír y todos se pusieron rojos incluso byakuya que lo miro con ganas de matarlo

-¿Eh? –dice la morena

-Jajaja –se ríe ichigo

-Bueno lo siento –se rasca la cabeza –esta enfermedad hizo que la madre de Byakuya no quisiera a Hisana ni como sirvienta –recuesta su cara en su mano izquierda

-Pero claro esta que eso no me importa –hablo serio y suspiro –cuando me dijo la noticia de que estaba embarazada me sentí muy alegre pensé que esa enfermedad podría evitar eso pero gracias al cielo no fue así –sonríe un poco

-Tu padre quería que Hisana tuviera toda clase de cuidados de doctores expertos y nos contacto a nosotros –se acomoda los lentes – nosotros inspeccionamos a Hisana cada cierto tiempo turnándonos

-Cuando fue mi turno de nuevo a los 6 meses –cruzo las manos encima de la mesa – Hisana tuvo fuertes dolores en el estomago –suspira- al principio pensé que era por la enfermedad pero luego me di cuenta que no era así -suspira de nuevo y ve a rukia – era tiempo de que Hisana diera a luz, sin embargo sabía que no podía ser así, trate de tranquilizar a Hisana pero no funciono así que la lleve al hospital más cercano en Francia

-¿Esperen? –Detiene la historia un confundido ichigo – ¿Todos estaban en Francia? –se sorprende

-Si hijo, en ese tiempo tu madre ya te tenia en su vientre pero yo tenia que hacer una especialidad en Francia así que no tuve opción –le explica con calma a su hijo

-YA veo… -se calma –lo lamento sigan por favor

-Bueno –sigue contando la historia –cuando llegue al hospital me encontré con Ryuken que también al igual que Ishiin fue a Francia a terminar su especialidad –lo mira sonriente

-Así es Gin llegó con Hisana a punto de dar a luz –se saca los lentes y los limpia con una tela especial –Así llame a las enfermeras y la llevamos a la sala de partos -

-Yo llamé a Byakuya y a los demás que llegaron rápido después de la llamada –suspiro

-Pero algo con la pequeña Hisana andaba mal –se acomoda la corbata – empezó a delirar diciendo cosas extrañar como la corona de Francia

-¿Corona de Francia? –se sorprenden ambos jóvenes

-Si… bueno verás Rukia –suspira –Hisana… ella…

-Ella es la hija del Rey de Francia –dijo rápido y cortante

-Kisuke –lo mira enojado

-Lo lamento Byakuya pero mientras más rápido se entere mejor  
><strong><br>Rukia no lo podía creer… si su abuelo era el Rey de Francia ella era la princesa… no cambia duda… de que ese día era muy pero muy raro…  
><strong>  
>-Pero… padre –no podía creerlo<p>

-Tu abuelo… el rey de Francia no sabe que existes –se pone los lentes –Hisana después del parto nos pidió que jamás dijéramos nada sobre lo sucedido y que si ella estaba en el hospital era por su enfermedad

-No… no lo entiendo… entonces ¿por qué viví con ellos durante todo este tiempo?

-Hisana decidió decir que eras adoptada y que por la enfermedad no podía tener hijos –dijo serio-así que por ser adoptada no tenias ningún derecho a ser princesa ni ella a convertirse en Reina -suspiro

-No lo entiendo… acaso ella ¿No quería ser reina? –Se sorprendió

-Así es, Ishiin la ayudó para hacer papeles falsos sobre tu adopción –la mira –Así el rey jamás se entero… o al menos eso pensamos -

-Acaso ese hombre ¿lo sabe? –interviene ichigo después de un momento  
>-Así es –suspira- Por eso decidí viajar aquí a Karakura a mi antiguo hogar –le sonrío a rukia –<p>

-Por ahora él no sabe nada –sonríe un divertido Urahara –pero no podemos confiarnos por siempre –se pone serio

-Ya veo… -se siente rara después de a ver escuchado todo

-Hay algo más Rukia-chan –la mira y le sonríe –quizás se te haga algo incomodo esto pero…

-Pero tendrás que entender –sonríe Gin

-Claro –frunce el ceño

-Si el Rey llegará a enterarse de que están aquí en Karakura –se incomoda –Tendremos que decirle a… -mira a Urahara para que diga lo final

-Jajaja Ryuken –le da un golpecito en el hombro –Tendremos que decirle a Inoue Orihime que se haga pasar por la verdadera hija de Byakuya –suspira

-Pero ¿Por qué? –reclama un exaltado peli naranja

-Cállate muchacho –lo mira serio –El motivo es por que le prometimos a Hisana todos y cada uno de nosotros que jamás el Rey se enteraría que su hija es Rukia –la mira y la acaricia

-Ishida-dono –lo mira algo triste

-Rukia-chan para nosotros eres una persona muy importante –sonrío – no dejaremos que las reglas de ese anciano te dañen

-¿Dañen? –se sorprende –No… no entiendo

-Verás antes de que Byakuya se conozca con Hisana yo era muy amigo suyo –la mira a la morena –Y siempre iba a su casa pero cuando lo hacia no podía estar a más de 10 metros de ella- suspira – y su mejor amiga y ahora mi esposa Yoruichi a menos de 5 metros –suspira – era muy complicado su padre siempre la tenia bajo reglas y reglas y más reglas

-Cuando me conoció su padre -tose un poco –pensó que tal vez podía ser un digno pretendiente de su hija, sin embargo me dejo mas que claro que si le hacia daño no viviría para contarlo –trago saliva

-Jajaja si lo recuerdo yo y Yoruichi estábamos ahí –se ríe

-Paso tiempo y dejo que nos casáramos y ya sabes lo de más –la mira y sonríe levemente

-¿Pero como dejo que se fueran? –parecía tener mucho interés en el tema

-Pues… nunca le dijimos nada

-Cierto, ese día cuando estaban llegando a Karakura me pidió que le buscara una casa cerca a la mía –se rasca la cabeza –pero no pude encontrarla así que fue al otro lado de la ciudad -sonríe

-¿Y en esta historia donde cuadra en el hermano de inoue y inoue? –pregunta ichigo

-Ese es otro tema –sonríe Urahara

-La madre de Inoue Orihime cuidaba a rukia de niña –rukia se sorprende al escuchar eso –

-Ah… si recuerdo a esa mujer –cruza los brazos –recuerdo que antes de que Hisana le pidiera cuide a su hija ella era… bueno tenia una mala vida–mueve la cabeza un dramático Gin-

-¿Y ella me cuidaba? –se asusto un poco

-Tranquila Rukia-chan tu casa estaba llena de cámaras –sonríe Gin

-Entiendo… -suspira

-Un día llegó con Inoue en brazos –cruza los brazos –y Hisana con una sonrisa en la cara la recibió sin problemas claro que a mi no me convencía mucho eso pero Hisana insistió y yo tuve que aceptar –suspira –Ese día Hisana salió a comprar y al volver vio como maltrataba a la pequeña inoue, cosa que molesto mucho a tu madre –la mira serio

-Pero… cielos –suspira-

-Hisana la boto de inmediato y se quedó con Inoue esa noche y durmió junto a ti -

-Creo recordar que mi madre lo dijo una vez –trata de recordar

-A la mañana siguiente Sora su hermano mayor la paso a recoger y pedir disculpas por los errores de su madre

-Ah… Sora… -se mueve los lentes- ese muchacho tenia mucho talento en la medicina y en los negocios

-Si… -agacha un poco la cabeza –Hisana ese día le dijo que no volviera a esa casa y que viviera con nosotros y claro como siempre ignoro el hecho de que yo este en desacuerdo –rukia trata de evitar reír

-Así cuando Hisana tenía algo importante que atender, Sora cuidaba de Inoue y de ti –sonríe

-Ya veo… -

-Rukia… sé que estas algo confundida de por que tu madre no quiere que tu abuelo te conozca pero ella no quiso que pases por lo mismo que ella –la mira con tristeza

-Entiendo… -mira a la nada-

-Rukia-chan –dijo muy contento –Puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea –le guiña el ojo –Nosotros somos como tus tíos –y todos sonríen

-Gracias –sonríe y se sonroja

-Bueno –corta la alegría –Mi viaje es a las 8:00 p.m. y son las 6 –mira su reloj –será mejor que me vaya –se levanta –Muchas gracias por su visita –camina hacia la puerta que da a la sala –espero verlos –suspira –en un largo tiempo –y desaparece

-Jajaja es Byakuya tan gracioso –y se para –Nos vemos pronto sobrina –sonríe, se le acerca a la morena y deposita un tierno beso en su frente -Cuídate mucho –se separa de la morena y se dirige a la salida pero se detiene por las palabras de la morena

-Gracias… Tío… –se sonroja-

-Tío Gin –le dice y termina por irse

-Bueno yo también paso a retirarme pequeña Rukia –se para y se acerca a la morena y la despeina –Cuídate pequeña Rukia –sonríe y se acerca a Ichigo –Y tú… cuida de mi preciada sobrina

-¡Tío! –se sonroja

-Claro –dice confiando –No tenga duda de eso

-Me alegro –le sonríe –y pequeña Rukia dime Tío Kisuke –y pasa a la sala y sube al cuarto de Byakuya

-Bueno yo no me despido por que vivimos en la misma casa –se ríe – Así que nos vemos luego Rukia-chan

-¿No qué es tu tercera hija o no sé que cosa? –lo mira serio

-Jajaja lo se lo se –la mira alegre –Es como una tercera hija, Idiota hijo

-¿Qué? –Dice molesto

-Nada –camina –Nos vemos –y al igual que Urahara sube al cuarto de Byakuya

-Entonces… ¿Cómo debo llamarlo a él? –se queda con la duda

-Descerebrado –se acomoda los lentes -

-¿Eh? –Se sorprende rukia y frunce el ceño ichigo

-Nada Rukia –se para –Cuídate –dice más serio

-Claro –sonríe –gracias por todo…Ammm…

-Solo dime Ryuken –la mira-Eso de tío no me queda –se acomoda la corbata mientras sale a la sala y luego se va de la casa.

-¿Rukia? –se le acerca -¿Todo bien? -

-Bueno… no lo se –agacha la cabeza e ichigo se pone de rodillas y ella se sorprende -¿Qué pasa Fresa?

-Rukia quiero que sepas que… -le agarra las manos –si necesitas algo o tienes algún problema no dudes en preguntarme a mí ¿De acuerdo?

-Ichigo… -se sonroja –Gracias –le da un beso en la frente y él se pone rojo en el acto

-Volvamos a casa –le sonríe

-Bueno –lo piensa y sonríe –Vamos –la ayuda a pararse y salen de la casa, era de noche y hacia mucho frío, aquella calle estaba vacía y las casas no mostraban personas dentro de ellas todas apagadas por dentro, menos la de Rukia e Ichigo, era temprano, pero era Viernes, así que lo mas probable es que todos se fuera afuera de la ciudad.

Ambos entran a la casa, se sacan los zapatos y se sirven cereal con yogurt (por que Yuzu y Karin no estaban y no había más comida) Y se sentaron en el mueble

-Oye… no debiste despedirte de tu padre –se lleva un bocado a la boca

-Tienes razón… -en ese momento se escuchan voces afuera de la casa, justo en la entrada de la casa Kuchiki –Deben ser ellos –deja su plato de cereal en la pequeña mesa de la sala –Ya vuelvo Ichigo –sale de la casa sin antes ponerse sus zapatos y corre hacia su padre –¡Padre! –Se detiene ante él

-Escucha Rukia –la mira fijamente –Hemos decidido –refiriéndose a Urahara e Ishiin –que es mejor que no le cuentes a nadie sobre esto –le acaricia la cabeza –Estoy más que seguro que le contarias algo a Ashido y a Maka asi que evita decirles algo –mira el reloj que marcaban las 6:50 –Tal vez Maka ya lo sepa o quizás no, pero mientras no lo sepa mejor -

-Si Rukia-chan –le sonríe –Oye Byakuya se hace algo tarde vamos –le coge el hombro

-Bueno Rukia cuídate mucho –le da un tierno beso en la frente y rukia se queda sorprendida, desde que su madre había pasado a mejor vida él ya no se mostraba tan afectuoso con ella.

-Gracias padre –le sonríe

-Tranquila pequeña Rukia –le sonríe y la despeina de nuevo y ella solo gruñe, los tres hombres desaparecen en la neblina de esa tarde tan fría y ella solo se queda mirando y suspira.

* * *

><p><strong>*Es una ciudad que esta cerca a Karakura ;) Jajaja lo lei en WIkipedia (Y)<strong>

**Bueno pasen a la sección DEJAR REVIEWS y dejen uno ! :D**

**CALIFICACIÓN:**

**0-4 : NO PASO MUCHO O NADA  
>4-7: ME PARECIO ALGO INTERESANTE... pero no lo suficiente faltaron cosas *_* ya ustedes describen que falto (Y)<br>7-9: Estuvo BIEN, INTERESANTE~  
>10: EXELENTE (y)<strong>

**TENGAN EN CUENTA ESTA CALIFICAION POR FAVOR T^T**

**NOS LEEEEEEMOS (y) CUIDENSE ! :D**


	15. Amistades I

**Bueno aqui les traigo el Cap. 15 que se dividirá en 2 xd Amistades I y Amistades II ;)  
>Espero disfruten del capitulo (:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Amistades I <strong>

Paso cerca de más de una semana y Rukia se distancio de sus amigos y sobre todo de Ichigo, quien estaba muy preocupado por ella.

-_Quisiera saber que le pasa a Kuchiki-san…_ -pensaba echada en su carpeta –_Quizás… no se _–suspira

-Oye Ichimaru –se acerca a su asiento y ella se levanta rápidamente a escucharlo

-¿Qué sucede Hitsugaya-san? –Dice algo descontenta -

-¿Qué le pasara a Kuchiki? –La mira algo triste

-Lamentablemente desde el jueves pasado no hemos hablado mucho –se estira –Tal vez tubo problemas con su familia o algo…

-Si… quizás –suspira

**Llega el día Viernes y todos salen rápidos y felices de las aulas de clases a excepción de un grupo.**

-Kuchiki-san –sonríe -¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

-Gracias Ichimaru-san pero prefiero irme sola –sale del aula y deja sorprendidos a todos

-Kuchiki-san… –se sorprende y se pone triste

-_¿Qué te sucede Kuchiki-san? … Discúlpame por no estar a tu lado ahora…_ -piensa y se pone muy triste  
>-Tranquila Orihime, mejor vámonos –la jala del brazo y se la lleva –Hasta el lunes chicos –hace una seña con la mano y salen del salón<p>

-Esa Tatsuki –sonríe mizuiro

-Pobre Hime-chan –llora (estilo anime)

-¿De qué hablas Keigo? –Suspira y saca su celular

-¿Ichigo? –Le pasa la mano por la cara pero no hay reacción alguna -¡¿ICHIGO? –grita e Ichigo se sobresalta

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? –se altera y sale del salón seguido de su fiel amigo Ishida Uryu

-Tss… -se molesta y frunce el ceño

-Tranquilo Hitsugaya-san -

-Como sea… me largo… -coge sus cosas y se va –Hasta luego

-Bye… Bye –responde y termina de alistar sus cosas para salir rápido

-Ichimaru-san ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –No deja de manipular su celular

-Claro –sonríe

-¿Sabes que le sucede a Kuchiki-san? –deja de mirar su celular y mira profundamente a Maka

-No sabes lo que daría por saberlo… -coge sus cosas y se retira sin más

-Ya veo… -coge sus cosas y seguido por Keigo se va del salón

**EL FIN DE SEMANA**

**En Tokio…**

-No se porque estas aquí –lo mira y frunce el ceño

-Deberías estar agradecido –sonríe despreocupado

-Tss… -gruñe y firma unos papeles

-Dime… ¿Por qué no nos comimos la comida ese día? Moría de hambre –suspira

-¿Sigues con eso Kisuke? Ya cállate –llama a su secretaria y le entrega los papeles –Por favor mándalo lo más antes posible

-No se preocupe eso haré –coge los papeles y se va

-Pero… pero… -suspira y agacha la cabeza –Estaba tan apetitoso…

-Ya basta –se levanta –Vamos a almorzar –se acerca a la puerta

-¿Eh? –Sonríe

-Tss… -sale de la oficina

-¡Espérame! ¡Byakuya! –Sale corriendo y se choca con la mesa de la secretaria –Auch –suspira –Que malo es Byakuya –sigue corriendo

**En la casa de Ichigo**

-Ichi-nii ¿Por qué Rukia-chan esta tan deprimida? –se sienta al lado de su hermano

-No lo se –cambia de canal

-¡Onii-chan! –Jala a su hermano del brazo

-Ve a preguntarle Ichi-nii–lo jala del otro brazo

-Pero… -suspira

-¡PERO NADA! –Gritan ambas y jalas a su hermano hasta las escaleras y le dan un empujón para que suba

-Ya, ya voy –gruñe, al llegar al cuarto de rukia toca la puerta, pero nadie contesta -¡Rukia! –Grita pero igual no contestan –_maldita enana… ahora si ya te jodiste _–piensa y de un patadon abre la puerta –Oye Rukia ¿se puede saber que te sucede? –le grita pero ella solo lo escucha a lo cual el peli naranja se enoja pero también se siente preocupado –Maldición –suspira

-Quiero estar sola… vete… -susurra mientras se acerca a la ventana y ve el cielo

-Oye… no entiendo muy bien por lo que estas pasando pero quiero ayudarte… - Se acerca a ella y le agarra del hombro

-Ichigo… -voltea y se quedan mirando

-Rukia… salgamos –sonríe -

-Ichigo… -se sonroja

-Llamaré a los demás… -se aleja pero rukia le agarró del brazo -¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-No… nada –sonríe, provocando un leve sonrojo en el peli naranja

-Claro… -camina hacia la puerta -¿Te parece si salimos al cine? –Sonríe

-Sí… -sonríe sonrojada

-Bien… -sonríe y se va a la sala

-Ichi-nii ¿Qué paso? –Ambas hermanas estaban preocupadas por la morena

-No se preocupen… -sonríe –le dije para ir al cine y acepto

-Los… ¡LOS DOS SOLOS! –Ambas gritan

-No, no… vamos con algunos amigos- sonríe

-¿Tienes el número de…este…Ichimaru? –Pregunta Karin

-Cierto Karin… mejor le diré a Rukia que la llame –sube al cuarto de rukia –Oye Rukia –entra al cuarto y ve a rukia sacándose el polo y en menos de un segundo esta totalmente rojo

-¡Ichigo! –Le tira un peine e ichigo sale corriendo y tropieza con las escaleras

-Onii-chan ¿Qué te paso? –corre a donde esta su hermano

-Nada… nada… -se para y vuelve a subir pero gateando –Oye… rukia –se sonroja

-¿Eh? –Sale del cuarto y ve a ichigo en el suelo -¿Qué te pasa fresa? –Y se agacha –No me digas que te pusiste así por lo de hace rato –sonríe e ichigo se sonroja

-Cállate enana del demonio –se para –Solo vine para decirte que llames a algunos conocidos tuyos para salir… claro que yo también llamare a los míos –se limpia el pantalón

-De acuerdo –sonríe –Entonces llamaré a Ichimaru-san y Hitsugaya-kun –entra para sacar su celular

-Esta bien –baja las escaleras y piensa: -"_Dijo… ¿Hitsugaya-kun?"_ –se enoja pero en seguida se tranquiliza –_ Solo por esta vez soportaré a ese enano del demonio… solo porque Rukia esta triste…Solo por ella –_suspira, se sienta en el sofá y coge su celular para empezar a llamar a sus amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí la primera parte de Amistades xd El proximo cap. verán como ichigo se pone celoso! pero no solo él xD jajajaja Habrán muchas sorpresas ;) Y muchas caras sonrojadas xD<strong>

**Bueno ^^ Dejen un Review que no es tan dificil ahora :D _**

**Nos leemos (: **


	16. Amistades II

**BUENO EH AQUI EL CAP. 16 :) ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO u_u ;)  
>Gracias a todos los que leen este fanfic primeriso xD (Y)<strong>

**Cuidense y ahh leer :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Amistades II<br>**

Y ahí estaban, un grupo reunido afuera del cine, en dicho grupo estaban:  
>Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro, Maka, Keigo, Mizuiro, Renji, Orihime (Invitada por Tatsuki), Chad e Uryu.<p>

-Bueno Chicos ¿Qué vamos a ver? –Preguntó mirando su celular como siempre

-Pues… tiene que ser una de ¡PELEA! –Grito Tatsuki

-No… mejor una de romance –sonríe Maka

-Primero tenemos que ver que hay chico –se acerca al televisor y observa todas las películas

-¿Y? –se a cerca a su amigo -¿Qué película buena hay para ver, Ishida?

-Mmm… tenemos pelea, drama, terror… pero… -voltea a ver Rukia - ¿Qué crees que querrá ver Kuchiki-san?

-Pues… ¿una de conejos? –Se rasca la cabeza

-Kurosaki idiota, la traes al cine y no sabes que clase de película le gusta ver –se acomoda los lentes

-No molestes… -se sonroja

-Kurosaki –se acerca a él

-Toshiro –voltea -Hitsugaya para ti –suspira –Bueno… como sea, ¿Qué veremos?

-No lo se… TOSHIRO –sonríe de lado

-Te ignoro –volteo a hablar con Uryu –Pensemos en algo que le guste a Kuchiki –la voltea a mirar y sonríe

-Bueno… como dice Kurosaki, a ella le gustan los conejos y pues… esta dando HOP… -suspira - ¿Veremos eso?

**Los tres se miran por un momento y suspiran  
><strong>  
>-Pues Kuchiki-san es la que tiene problemas… así que considero que esa película esta bien –cruza los brazos<p>

-Ishida tiene razón –mira a rukia, quien se da cuenta y sonríe provocando un leve sonrojo en el peli blanco.

-Pues que sea esa entonces –se pone celoso de Toshiro.

-Chicos –los llama a todos- Decidimos que veremos HOP -se acomoda los lentes

**Todos se miraban entre sí, orihime recordó que era por Rukia que estaban ahí y a ella le gustaban los conejos así que por ella estaba bien, termino de convencer a Keigo y Tatsuki, mientras Maka no se quejó y convenció a Mizuiro; en cuanto a Renji, el solo mirar a Rukia feliz por la decisión no dijo nada y acepto. Todos compraron sus entradas y compraron sus palomitas de maíz, gaseosas y unos cuantos dulces.  
><strong>  
>-Bueno chicos vamos a hacer nuestra cola –sonríe y sus ojos verdes brillan.<br>-Que flojera -bosteza -¿No quieres ir sola, Maka? –sonríe

-Tss… *Dame Kurosaki* –le saca la lengua

-Jajajaja tranquila –le revuelve los cabellos –Solo estoy molestando –mira a rukia de reojo

-Jum… Cuando no Ichigo –sonríe y le da una palmada en la espalda

-Tatsuki –voltea y le devuelve la palmada – Creo que hace tiempo que no hablamos en privado –sonríe

-Cierto –voltea a ver a Orihime – He estado algo ocupada –sonríe

-¡CHICOS! –Grita un desesperado Keigo –si no nos apuramos seremos los últimos en la cola

-Keigo tiene razón – se acomoda los lentes

-Ammm… ¿Dónde esta Chad? –pregunta rukia volteando a todos lados  
><strong><br>Todos buscan a Chad, hasta que Toshiro lo encuentra parado al inicio de la fila para entrar a ver la película**

-Que bueno que hayas apartado sitios Chad –sonríe Maka

-Alguien tenia que hacerlo –dice serio

-Ese es nuestro Chad –sonríe Keigo

-Ahora solo a esperar un rato –le dedica una sonrisa a Rukia y ella se sonroja, cosa que no pasa desapercibida por Maka, ni por Renji y mucho menos por Ichigo.

-_Ese enano del demonio se aprovecha de la situación –_piensa un celoso ichigo.

-_Jajajaja ay Hitsugaya-kun aprovechándose de la situación… -_suspira- _ojala él estuviera aquí… conmigo… -_se pone algo triste recordando a Soul Evans… su enamorado.

-Chicos, ya empezaron a entrar –advirtió sin dejar de manipular su celular.

-Ya apaga esa cosa –le dice una molesta Tatsuki.

-¿Eh? –La mira confundida -¿Por qué debería?

-Por que estamos en el cine ¡Genio! –le grita  
><strong><br>Con el animo de empezar una pelea Orihime y Uryu los detienen y entran a la sala de cine**

-Bueno… en esta fila esta bien… ¿En qué orden entraremos? -al preguntar el de anteojos eso, todos se miraron y levantaron los hombros –Bueno… yo iré primero entonces –suspira un agobiado peli azul.

-Inoue-chan entra tu –le dice Maka tratando de disimular su tristeza.

-De acuerdo –mira a Tatsuki – pero Tatsuki-chan me acompaña –la coge de la muñeca y la jala con ella.

-Bueno entonces Chad, tu eres el siguiente –empuja a Chad para no sentarse y volver a discutir con la chica deportista, mientras Chad simplemente obedece.

-Que malo eres con el pobre de Chad –suspira

-Ahora te toca a ti Asano-san –lo molesta y lo empuja a sentarse y luego el hace lo mismo.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames así! –Le salen lagrimas

-Ya deja de quejarte –hace unos últimos movimientos con su celular y lo guarda.

-Entonces me toca a mí –sonríe y deja a un lado su tristeza para no preocupar más a Rukia.

-Yo te sigo Ichimaru-san –entra Renji, esperando que Rukia entre después de él, pero no fue así.

-Y yo a ti Abarai –entra Toshiro

-Me toca a mí –entra después rukia

-Perfecto… -susurra ichigo y Toshiro al mismo tiempo, mientras que Renji maldice a Toshiro.

**ENTONCES quedan así:  
>Uryu – Orihime – Tatsuki – Chad – Keigo – Mizuiro – Maka – Renji – Toshiro –Rukia – Ichigo.<strong>

-Que divertido –sonríe rukia mientras acomoda sus palomitas y su gaseosa.

-Si Kuchiki-san esto será divertido, aunque estemos lejos –la mira triste

-Ichimaru-san –se miran y después de un rato sonríe, provocando a Toshiro y Renji un sonrojo por la sonrisa de Rukia.  
>-Tss… -se enfada Ichigo, pues nota el sonrojo de sus compañeros –Hagan silencio que ya va a empezar –se hace el serio.<p>

**Todos guardan silencio y la película comienza...  
>Para Toshiro esta era una oportunidad perfecta, estaba a su costado y podía aprovechar para agarrarle la mano por "accidente" o cosas así, pero para su desgracia no era el único que pensaba en eso.<strong>

-_No puedo perder esta oportunidad… esta a mi lado _–la voltea a ver y luego dirige su mirada de nuevo a la pantalla del cine.

**A mitad de la película Ichigo y Toshiro intentan abrazar a Rukia pero… se chocan…**

-¿Qué haces kurosaki? –le susurra molesto

-Esa es mi línea –le responde también enojado.

-Shhhhh… -les dice una molesta rukia y ambos se quedan en silencio durante toda la película.

**Al terminar la película**…

-Eso fue muy divertido –sonrío una alegre y emocionada Orihime.

-Cierto, me encanto la canción del conejito –sonríe y los 5 chicos se sonrojan… (Ichigo, renji, Toshiro, Keigo, mizuiro).

-Me alegra que te haya gustado Kuchiki-san –sonríe Keigo y trata de abrazarla pero un ágil Renji se lo impide.

-Gracias… -sonríe confundida.

-Bueno… que les parece si vamos a los juegos –señala unos juegos mecánicos.

-Lastima, debo irme –suspira un triste Mizuiro

-Yo igual –dice sin emitir ningún sentimiento

-Pero Mizuiro, Chad –se pone triste – No se vayan, ¿Con quien me iré después? –todos los miran enojado y lo ignoran

-Asano-san tonto –susurra una divertida Maka

-Bueno, entonces esperemos poder salir otra vez –sonríe Rukia

-Si, eso espero –sonríe e ignora que su celular suene, cosa que no pasa por alto una observadora Tatsuki –Bueno hasta luego, Abarai-kun, Inoue-san, Ichimaru-san, Ichigo-san, Hitsugaya-san –voltea a ver a su viejo amigo envuelto en una aura negra pero de tristeza –Hasta luego Asano-san –sonríe divertido –Ah, y por supuesto –se acerca a ella –Hasta luego Kuchiki-san –deposita un beso rápido en la mejilla de la morena dejándola sorprendida

-Sí… -fue lo único que dijo pues el muchacho jalo a Chad y ambos desaparecieron en la multitud –Que… raro –sonríe despreocupada.

**Pero 3 personitas en especial simplemente fruncieron el ceño y suspiraron.  
><strong>  
>-Estúpido… -los tres dijeron al unísono.<p>

-¿Eh? –sonríe Maka al verlos celosos

-Bueno… vamos a entrar a los juegos ¿o no? –pregunta una molesta deportista.

-Claro que sí –responde Ichigo y se dirige a los juegos seguido de los demás.

-Veamos… -buscaba en su cartera –rayos –lo más probable –No tengo más dinero –suspira y sonríe inocentemente.

-Pues estamos igual Orihime… -suspira – Creo que será mejor irnos –suspira

-Nooo –se descontrola –Ustedes también me abandonan

-Cállate nunca vine para acompañarte –lo golpea

-Que mala eres –se enoja –Bueno igual a esta hora mi hermana loca debe estar pidiendo comida –suspira y se rasca la cabeza – lo lamento chicos también me voy

**Nadie lo toma en cuenta… excepto…**

-Esta bien Asano-san –sonríe –Para la próxima será

-Gracias Kuchiki-san –se pone a llorar –Tu si me quieres –la abraza

-¿Eh? –Le da unas palmaditas en el hombro y acto seguido Keigo termina en el suelo -¡Arisawa-san!

-Tranquila Kuchiki –le sonríe –Conozco a este torpe, solo se quiere aprovechar –la vuelve a mirar y le guiña el ojo

-Esta… bien –lo mira –creo…

-No te preocupes Kuchiki-san –sonríe –Nosotras lo llevaremos a casa –la abraza y sonríe –Te… quiero –se sonroja

-Inoue… -la mira, sabe que tiene ganas de llorar, pero también sabe que no lo hará en publico y menos delante de las personas que le gustan –Tranquila –sonríe – Todo va a estar bien –le guiña el ojo

-¡SI! –Sonríe y ayuda a Tatsuki a llevarse a Keigo

-Bueno… ya se fueron… ¿Quién más quiere desaparecer? –dijo sarcásticamente, pues la mitad ya se había ido.

-Bueno parece que nadie más –sonríe una peli marrón.

-Entonces… juguemos eso –señala un juego llamado "Guitar Hero"

-¿Cómo se juega eso? –Pregunta una chica de dos colitas

-Tranquila Ichimaru-san yo soy experto en este juego –se acomoda los lentes.

-No eres el único –sonríe –Mis hermanos juegan esto todo el tiempo, así que tuve que aprender también

-¿Tienes hermanos? –Pregunta una sorprendida Rukia

-Pues… sí –le sonríe –Tengo dos, ambos menores, una es Ururu, la menor de los tres y el otro es Jinta.

-Ambos un dolor de cabeza –lo molesta –solo Ururu es la normal en esa casa.

-Espera… ¿Viven solo los tres? –Preguntan dos chicas sorprendidas

-Así es –suspira

-¿Qué clase de hermano deja solos a sus hermanos menores? –pregunta serio y mirando de reojo un peli blanco.

-Bueno… yo… -se pone nervioso, después de todo ellos tienen razón.

-Creo que deberías irte renji –sonríe- no lo hago por votarte –mueve las manos- pero ellos son menores y les puede pasar algo –sonríe de nuevo y provoca el sonrojo del peli rojo

-Pero… -duda

-Tranquilo –sonríe- prometo que otro día salimos al parque de diversiones los 4 -sonríe

-_¿DIJO CUATRO? –_piensan las 4 personas que presencian la escena.

-Este… -se sonroja -¡CLARO! –Sonríe – entonces un día de estos los cuatro salimos juntos –mira a un peli naranja y un peli blanco, ambos con el ceño fruncido y con un tic en el ojo. –Paso a retirarme Rukia –sonríe

-Espera… dijo ¿RUKIA? –Se sorprende…

-Cierto… -se rasca la cabeza –hace unos días, mientras regresaba a casa me encontré con Renji y hablamos de muchas cosas y terminamos por decidir que deberíamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres –se miran y se sonríen

-Pero… no sabias de que tenia hermanos –dice enojado un peli blanco

-Ammm… ¿Pequeños detalles? –Sonríe

-Si, en fin nos vemos otro día –desaparece en la multitud

-Rukia… ¿podemos hablar a solas? –Pidió un ojimiel

-De acuerdo –caminan hacia los baños cosa que le molesta a Toshiro.

-Ahora dime… -suspira – ¿Le dijiste a renji lo que paso ese día en tu casa?

-Claro que no –voltea la mirada –le prometí a mi padre que no lo haría y no lo haré –

-Ya veo… -mira hacia los juegos

-… -suspira –volvamos fresa –camina dejando a ichigo sorprendido

-Enana… del demonio –y la sigue

-Bueno Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki –mueve sus lentes –vamos a los carros chocones

-Pero y ¿el otro juego? –pregunta una chica de dos colas

-Solo vamos –dice un chico peli blanco con el humor por los suelos, cosa que no pasa de largo por una morena de ojos violetas.

-¿Qué pasa Hitsugaya-kun? –se acerca a él y le pregunta.

-Este… -se sonroja pues no esperaba la inesperada pregunta de rukia- es solo que… como todos se fueron… ya no están divertido –miente cosa que fue obvia para rukia.

-No mientas –frunce un poco el ceño

-¿Eh? –Se sorprende –_Solo nos conocemos hace un mes y un poco más y ya me conoces… que inteligente eres Rukia _–piensa –Bueno… es que… -suspira, ¿como decirle que no le gusta la idea de que salga con renji y mucho menos que hable con Ichigo? Suspira de nuevo –Creo que deberíamos venir otro día –sonríe

-Sé que mientes Hitsugaya-kun –sonríe –No te voy a presionar y creo que tienes razón, pero… -mira a Maka- Ichimaru-san esta feliz… con que lo este por ahora y se despreocupe por mi esta bien –sonríe- solo por eso no les dije a los demás otro día para venir todos juntos y divertirnos

-Rukia… -sonríe y luego abre los ojos y se da cuenta de su error –Lo lamento Kuchiki… -se sonroja pero voltea para que no se dé cuenta

-Tranquilo –sonríe- llámame Rukia –mira a los chicos –y yo te diré Toshiro –le guiña un ojo y él se sonroja más…

-De acuerdo –se voltea rápido y traga saliva –bueno –suspira y voltea de nuevo –vamos con los chicos Rukia

-Te sigo Toshiro –caminan así los chicos y se meten a los carros chocones.

**Luego de meterse a los carros chocones  
><strong>  
>-Que divertido –sonríe mientras agarra una de sus colas<p>

-Bueno… -mira su reloj – Son las 6 de la tarde –se acomoda los lentes- Creo que eso hora de irme a casa –

-Cierto Kuchiki-san –posa su brazo en el cuello de rukia –Mi madre dijo que iría a tu casa a recogerme a eso de las 6:30 –

-Entonces es hora de irnos –hace lo mismo  
>-Bueno… un juego es mejor que a nada ¿Verdad? –todos se ríen del comentario del peli naranja<p>

**Así caminan hasta un cierto punto donde Toshiro debe tomar el camino a la derecha junto a ishida y Maka, ichigo y rukia el izquierdo**

-Bueno chicos nos vemos –se despide con la mano.

-Claro Ichimaru –copian la acción de la peli marrón

-Bye Ishida –chocan los puños –Bye TOSHIRO –sonríe de lado

-Kurosaki… -lo mira con el ceño fruncido

-Bueno Bye chicos –se despide con una sonrisa

-Bye Kuchiki-san –le devuelve la sonrisa

-Bye –le sonríe y ella se sonroja

**Así los tres llegan a la casa de Ichigo y encuentran a Matsumoto y Gin en la puerta esperando a su hija.**

-Bueno es hora de irme chicos –sonríe –Se me cuidan –abraza a rukia y choca puños con Ichigo.

-Hasta luego Ichimaru-san –se despide

-Kuchiki-san –saluda –Gracias por invitar a mi hija a salir con ustedes-sonríe

-De nada Tío –sonríe

-Lo había olvidado –ríe- ahora somos como primas –habla muy contenta

-Si kuchiki-san muchas gracias –agradece matsumoto

-Y gracias a ti Kurosaki –ambos lo miran y sonríen

-Por cierto –se acerca a ella –ahora que eres como mi sobrina, no creas que te subiré notas –le guiña un ojo y luego se ríe

-Claro que no –se siente avergonzada –Jamás

-Muy bien dicho Kuchiki-san –se desordena el cabello

-Bueno ya vamos –agarra a su hija y a Gin de las manos y se los lleva al carro –Cuídate sobrinita

-Claro…-sonríe –gracias

-Matsumoto… -le guiña un ojo- nada de tía que se oye a vieja –Maka y Gin se miran y simplemente se ríen –A callar –suspira

**Así suben al carro y se marchan**

-Hoy asido un día genial –sonríe-Gracias por todo Ichigo… -

-Gracias a ti Rukia –la mira-por tu sonrisa –se acerca a ella

-I…Ichigo –se sonroja

-¿Qué sucede Aquí? –aparece de pronto y cuestiona la acción de los dos amigos

-¿Tú? –se sorprende

-…-no tiene palabras pues no se espero que apareciera de pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>:O -bueno ... que les parecio :D dejen un REVIEW! :D<strong>

**;) ADIVINAN QUIEN ES EL QUE APARECIO DE PRONTO ? :O JAJAJA ;)_**

**NOS LEEMOS! (:**

**-Hey! -aparace de la nada -Dinos quien es! TEngo mucha curiosidad**

**-Pero Rukia -suspira - eso es para el siguiente capitulo -sonrie amablemente**

**-NO! DIMELO AHORA CAPULETHO VONGOLA ESMERALDA CRISTAL! -saca su zampakuto**

**-RUkia esperaaaaaaaaaaaaa -salen corriendo en una persecusion**

**-Jajajaja esas dos -sonrie**

**-OE kurosaki ¿quien crees que sea? -suspira y mira a las dos locas correr por todos lados**

**-QUien sabe... -se sientan y toman tesito**


	17. Problemas

**Bueno aqui les dejo el cap. 17 (: GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE COMENTAN! y lamento si en algun momento en el fic no se entendian algunas cosas n/n como escribi por ahi xD soy nueva en los fanfic :O :3 por eso quizas me equivoco mucho pero! trato de mejorar cada vez mas :D Gracias por sus Reviews ;)**

Ahora a leer! (:

* * *

><p>Problemas<p>

-¿Me van a responder o se quedarán parados sin decirme nada? –pregunta furioso.

-A… Ashido –agacha la cabeza –Yo… -lo mira y trata de acercarse a él

-Oye no pienses cosas erróneas de lo que viste –lo encara –Solo me agradecía a verla llevado al cine –frunce el ceño

-¿Solos? –frunce el ceño

-Claro que no –suspira- fuimos con todos mis amigos –sus ojos violetas muestras tristeza y furia a la vez –Ichigo tiene razón no saques tus propias conclusiones sin a vernos escuchado antes

-Rukia… -lo mira y su ceño fruncido desaparece –Lo lamento –camina rápido y la abraza –Pensé que me engañabas como… -el silencio reina

-_Esto debe ser una broma… justo cuando todo iba tan bien… bueno más o menos pero… ¡DEMONIOS! –_Piensa un decepcionado Ichigo –Entremos a la casa

-¿A casa? –Se sorprende

-Si, Ashido ahora yo e Ichigo vivimos en la misma casa pues mi padre no esta aquí y mi… -voltea a ver a Ichigo -¿Tío? Dejó que me quedará en su casa.

-¿Tío? –Cuestiona aun más sorprendido y confundido -¿Qué sucede rukia?

-Rukia… -dice serio y frunce el ceño

-Lo se… -suspira- Tranquilo Ashido –sonríe- Entremos a casa y primero cuéntame que haces aquí –no deja de sonreír

-Esta bien –frunce el ceño –Entremos –mira enojado a Ichigo.

-Oye rukia –la llama mientras entran a la casa

-¿Qué? –voltea mientras Ashido entra a la sala

-No le dirás sobre lo de tu madre y todo eso ¿verdad? –la mira preocupado  
>-Claro que no… -mira a Ashido de reojo –La promesa que le hice a mi padre es más importante<p>

-Bien dicho rukia –sonríe

-Cállate fresita –le guiña el ojo y se va

-Enana –se sonroja y la sigue

-Bueno los dejó solos para que conversen –mira a Ashido con recelo y se va

-DE acuerdo Ichigo –ella voltea a ver como sube por las escaleras

-Tss… -

-¿Pasa algo Ashido? –Voltea rápido

-No, nada –sonríe

-Bueno rukia dime ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tantos secretos entre ustedes? –la mira serio pero sin fruncir el ceño

-¿Secretos? –Parpadea varias veces- No sé de que hablas, te debe haber parecido

-Eso espero –suspira –Oye Rukia… eh venido para proponerte algo –sonríe

-¿Enserio? –Se sonroja

-Si –se arrodilla ante ella –Vuelve conmigo a Francia

-¿¡Qué! –se sorprende, se para y empieza a caminar –Lo lamento Ashido pero no puedo dejar a mi padre –evita mirarlo

-Pero yo se lo pediría –frunce el ceño –Rukia es lo mejor para ti y para él, piénsalo tendría un peso menos, no se preocuparía por ti ni nada –ella lo mira queriendo decir algo pero no le deja –Y no quieras decirme que tampoco puedes dejar a la mala amiga de Inoue

-¿Mala amiga? –Abre los ojos exaltándose -¿De qué hablas Ashido?

-Pues –suspira –_Demonios no debí mencionar a la descerebrada de Inoue, ahora no va a venir conmigo a Francia y jamás liberaran a mi preciada Nell _– Frunce el ceño –Mira Rukia es lo mejor así podremos estar juntos –sonríe y se le acerca -¿Qué dices mi pequeña? –trata de besarla mientras piensa –_No digo que la enana de mi mejor amiga sea fea pero comparada con mi dulce Nell -_

-Ashido… -lo detiene –No iré contigo a ninguna parte lo lamento –lo mira –Se que podemos tener una relación de larga distancia, no creo que sea tan malo

-Rukia pero yo quiero estar contigo – la abraza –_Demonios enana acepta para irme –_trata de besarla otra vez

-Pero… -rozan sus labios, pero en ese momento suena el celular de rukia y ella aprovecha para evitar el beso y contestar -¿Aló?

**Al otro lado de la línea**

-Kuchiki-san –suena preocupada –No le creas nada a Ashido, Rukia –suspira –No le creas por favor –empieza a sollozar

**Rukia se sorprende de lo que su vieja amiga le dice**

-¿Inoue? –Mira incrédula a Ashido -¿De qué hablas?

-Tenemos que hablar Kuchiki-san –dice seria –Antes de que Ashido te pida ir a Francia con él

-No… puede ser ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Le pregunta incrédula

-¿Puedo ir a tu casa? O mejor dicho a la de kurosaki-kun –le pregunta algo sonrojada

-Claro, te… -no termino su frase pues fue interrumpida

-¡No! –Grita – ¡Rukia no le creas a esa loca! –la agarra del brazo

-¿Ashido? –Se sorprende -¡SUELTAME! –grito tan fuerte que se oyó en toda la casa alertando a un adormilado Ichigo quien bajo rápidamente al escuchar a rukia gritar y también lo escucho Inoue por el celular.

-¡Kuchiki-san! –Grita pero no se le escucha –Demonios Rukia… -empieza a llorar – ¡Perdóname! –cierra el celular y sale corriendo de la casa de Tatsuki quien había ido a correr y de paso a comprar pan.

-¿Qué sucede Rukia? –Baja rápido las escaleras y ve a Ashido jaloneando a Rukia -¡Déjala estúpido! –Frunce el ceño y corre a golpear a Ashido

-Ichigo… -se sorprende de la velocidad del peli naranja y luego ve a un Ashido medio inconsciente en el suelo –Increíble… lo noqueaste de una –se soba el brazo

-¿Estas bien Rukia? –se le acerca y le agarra delicadamente su brazo –Te dejo marca –frunce el ceño –Lo lamento –le acaricia su mejilla –Rukia… -se sorprende

-Lo… la…mentó –comienza a hablar entre cortado –Es que me dolió mucho –se seca las lagrimas rebeldes que salen de sus ojos violetas

-No tienes que disculparte, tonta –la abraza con cuidado

-Tortolitos estúpidos –se para agarrándose de los muebles –Me voy a llevar a Rukia a Francia y ¡PUNTO! –Grita y ambos se sorprenden

-Rukia ve a afuera –la mira y le seca una lágrima –Yo me encargo de este imbécil

-Pero… -trata de hablar

-¡Vete! –Le corta el habla y ella sale de la casa

-¿Crees que puedes hacerle daño a rukia? –Frunce el ceño –Pues mientras yo este aquí eso no pasara

-Jajaja pues me temo que tendré que desaparecerte del mapa y llevarme a la princesita –sonríe

-¿Cómo… dijiste? –Se sorprende –Acaso tu sabes…

-Pues el que debería estar sorprendido soy yo no tu –se soba su cara, justo donde le cayó el golpe de ichigo -¿Quién te conto lo de Rukia y su familia noble?

-Eso no te incumbe –suspira –Mejor pelea cobarde y deja de hablar de ella

-De acuerdo Fresa –sonríe sarcásticamente y empiezan a pelear

**Mientras tanto afuera…**

-¡kuchiki-san! –corre lo más rápido para terminar abrazando a rukia –Lo lamento mucho Kuchiki-san nunca debí alejarme de ti por mis sentimientos –lloraba mientras era abrazada por su amiga de la infancia

-Todo va a estar bien Hime-chan –orihime se sorprende pues ese era el apodo que rukia usaba cuando eran niñas

-Ruki-chan –sonríe –Gracias

-Ahora dime ¿A qué te referías con lo de ashido? –Se puso seria

-Cierto –suspiro –Ashido es malo Ruki-chan

-No entiendo… -la miro seria –Aunque a estas alturas no importa lo que me digas te creo rotundamente

-…-se sorprende – ¿Qué… -es cortada por los ruidos dentro de la casa -¿Qué pasa ahí dentro?

-Ichigo y Ashido están peleando –mira la casa con tristeza –Y todo por mi culpa

-No digas eso Ruki-chan –la mira –Kurosaki-kun te quiere mucho y él pelea para protegerte de ese rufián –frunce un poco el ceño

-Cierto… cuéntame ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Verás… hoy, cuando yo y Tatsuki-chan llegáramos a casa él nos esperaba en la puerta que por cierto no se como encontró la dirección…

**FLASHBACK**

-Querida Inoue –sonríe descaradamente

-¿Ashido-kun? –Se sorprende

-¿Quién es este Orihime? –Pregunta Tatsuki  
>-Es un amigo de Francia –sonríe- ¿Qué se te ofrece Ashido-kun? –voltea a ver a su amigo<p>

-Verás… ¿Podemos hablar a solas? -

-Bueno… -mira a Tatsuki y ella acepta moviendo su cabeza

Mientras caminan así un parque reina un silencio algo incomodo pero él lo rompe

-¿Ahora dependes de esa chica? –Se detiene y ella voltea a verlo

-¿Depender? –Se sorprende

-Si, Inoue –sonríe –Tu siempre dependiste de alguien, antes era de Sora tu hermano, después de que murió dependiste de Rukia y ahora seguro te abandono y dependes esta chica –su voz suena burlona

-No sé que tratas de lograr pero… -se calla -_… no tiene sentido decirle que no… lo que dice es totalmente cierto _-

-¿Pero? –Mira al cielo –tengo toda la razón y ahora solo vengo a decirte que necesito tu ayuda

-¿Ayuda? –se sorprende y luego frunce el ceño –Después de lo que me dices… ¿me pides que te ayude?

-Pues si –suspira- ¿Algún problema?

-Claro que si, como te atreves a decirme esas cosas y luego descaradamente pedirme ayuda –frunce más el ceño pero inevitablemente se le caen algunas lágrimas pero se las seca rápido

-Escucha, necesito que convenzas a Rukia para irse conmigo a Francia

-¿A Francia? –Voltea su mirada y piensa -¿Para qué?

-¿Qué te importa? –le contesta de mala manera y piensa en su preciada Nell.

-¿Y si me niego? –Lo mira seria

-Me da igual –voltea y camina

-Espera… -él voltea -¿No le harás daño a ella verdad?

-No… se –voltea de nuevo y avanza pero es detenido por orihime

-No te permitiré que lo hagas –se sujeta del brazo del moreno

-¿Eh? –la empuja y cae al suelo

-¡Espera! –Empieza a llorar

-Si dices algo mocosa –voltea –Mataré a tu nueva amiguita –sonríe sádicamente y luego ríe

-Tatsuki-chan –se asusta

-¿Entendiste? –La mira con ojos asesinos

-¿Por qué Ashido-kun? ¿¡POR QUÉ! –le grita mientras llora

-Jum… eso no es de tu incumbencia mocosa –se va y deja a una desconsolada Orihime en el suelo  
><strong><br>Fin del Flashback**

-Eso paso Ruki-chan –se pone triste –Cuando volví a casa le pedí a Tatsuki-chan que no se fuera pero ella insistió en salir

**Flashback**

-Ya basta Orihime –le acaricia el pelo –Voy a estar bien acaso ¿No confías en mi fuerza?

-Claro que sí Tatsuki-chan –se seca las lagrimas –En quien no confió es en Ashido

-Mira en vez de eso mejor llama a Kuchiki –le pasa su celular

-Pero… pero… -se pone nerviosa – ¿Y si te hace daño?

-Creo que si me golpea –se rasca la cabeza –no será tanto daño como el que le harán a tu Tío y a Rukia –suspira-Además te voy diciendo que hasta ahora ninguna persona del colegio, ni siquiera Ichigo me a podido vencer en pelea.  
>-Tatsuki-chan –sonríe –DE acuerdo… ve –la mira –pero ten mucho cuidado<p>

-No te preocupes –le guiña el ojo y se dirige a la puerta –Y tu llama a Kuchiki antes de que sea tarde

-Yo… lo pensaré –agacha la cabeza

-Orihime… -la mira y suspira- Ella estoy segura aunque no la conozco te llamaría –sonríe –no la abandones ahora Orihime –abra la puerta y se va

-Ru… rukia… -empieza a llorar -¿¡Qué hago Hermano! –Grita

**Fin del Flashback**

-Gracias al cielo te llame –empieza a llorar y la abraza de nuevo –Lo lamento Ruki-chan lo lamento tanto –no deja de llorar -

-Tranquila –sonríe y escuchan nuevamente sonidos dentro de la casa –Creo que debería entrar

-Ni se te ocurra Rukia –aparecen tres personas

-¿¡Chicos! –Se sorprende la morena

-¡Tatsuki-chan! –grita y corre a abrazarla –me alegra que no te haya pasado nada malo

-Si no era por nosotros claro esta –sonríe

-Cierto yo y Renji nos encontramos por accidente en el centro comercial –le sonríe a rukia –y hablamos un rato cuando vimos a Arisawa correr

-Si, tenia que correr –acariciaba a la peli naranja –unos hombres trataban de asaltarme o algo así –Pero Renji y Hitsugaya aparecieron y los noquearon rápidamente

-No fue tan difícil –sonrió –Después de todo no se lo esperaban –ve a renji y chocan puños

-Veo que se han hecho más amigos –sonríe una ojivioleta

-Algo así –suspira –Pero eso no importa, dinos rukia ¿Qué sucede? Arisawa nos conto algo y venimos corriendo pero… no entiendo muy bien todo esto

-Es complicado –se escucha un golpe fuerte e Ichigo sale corriendo de la casa

-¿Eh? –Dice agitado y voltea –Luego pregunto ahora corramos

-¿Eh? –dicen todos al unísono

-Ese demente tiene una arma –dice serio

**Todos empiezan a correr cuando de pronto escuchan el sonido de un disparo**

Demonios- sigue corriendo-ese tipo esta más que loco

-Tienes razón Tatsuki-chan esta loco –agacha la cabeza – y nosotras que confiábamos en él

-Cierto –dice rukia

-Tranquila es lo normal es un viejo amigo –voltean para encontrarse con la familia Ichimaru

-¿Eh? –Todos dicen

-Pero si es mi sobrina Kuchiki-san –se acerca a ella y nota un moretón en su brazo -¿Qué te sucedió? –Frunce el ceño y coge su brazo

-Bueno yo… -se escucha otro disparo y todos se asustan

-¿Qué sucede Kuchiki-san? –Dice una asustada peli marrón

-Bueno… no lo se –suspira-

-Pues yo si –dicen al mismo tiempo orihime e Ichigo

-¿Eh? –Se miran ambos

-Dilo tu Kurosaki-kun -

-De acuerdo –frunce el ceño –Ashido Kano quiere llevarse a Rukia a Francia para dársela al Rey pues… -sus ojos muestran… ¿Tristeza? No. ¿Compasión? No. ¿Lastima? Si. Sus ojos muestran lastima –Pues el rey tiene aprisionada a su amada… Nell si no me equivoco

-Nell –se sorprenden orihime y rukia

-Ya veo… -se siente triste –Todo fue una trampa… pero lo entiendo –sonríe –debe estar muy triste

-Ruki-chan –la mira- ambas sabemos cuanto ama Ashido a Nell –sonríe –Pero no te preocupes tu tienes a 3 chicos lindos que te quieren mucho –le susurra en el oído y ella se sonroja

-Cierto Kuchiki-san –le guiña un ojo

-Ichimaru-san –se sorprende y luego mira a los tres chicos de quienes hablaba orihime -

-Bueno entonces vamos a mi casa –coge a rukia de la mano y camina –De ahí llamaremos a tu padre y a tus tíos –frunce el ceño –El anciano sabe que vives y sabe quien eres… y eso no es bueno

-Tío… -se pone triste

-Nosotros lo distraeremos –sonríe un peli naranja

-Claro –guiña un ojo una peli azul

-Pero… Ichigo, Toshiro, Renji… Arisawa-san –los mira y orihime la coge del hombro

-Tranquila Ruki-chan –sonríe –Tatsuki-chan es muy fuerte y los chicos también, sé que se encargaran de él, por ahora lo importante es llevarte a un lugar seguro

-Si, Kuchiki-san tenemos que correr a casa –por fin habla una mujer de grandes atributos

-Matsumoto-san –sonríe- Gracias

-No agradezcas –le guiña un ojo –Yo y todos nosotros lo hacemos con mucho gusto- sonríe y la coge la de otra mano -

-Cierto –todos dicen al unísono

-Bueno ¿¡DONDÉ DEMONIOS TE ESCONDES ENANA! –grita desesperando Ashido.

-Demonios… -gruñe un peli rojo –Será mejor que se vayan pronto nosotros luego los alcanzamos

-De acuerdo –suelta a rukia- Mejor Rangicu y Maka ambas lleven a rukia a casa yo me quedo con los muchachos –saca de su saco un arma

-¿Desde cuando llevas eso ahí? –pregunta una sorprendida Rangicu

-Pues… eso no importa, pensé que no necesitaría usarla nunca pero uno nunca sabe -suspira

-Bien entonces vamos –dice Maka agarrando de la mano a Rukia y empieza a correr –Inoue-san, Madre rápido

-Espérame –dice Rangicu que había soltado la mano de Rukia momentos atrás

-Chicos escúchenme –dice un peli blanco –Este es el plan –los tres chicos se acercan a él –Hitsugaya-kun ira por atrás junto a Abarai-kun mientras yo, Tatsuki e Ichigo le daremos frente yo con mi pistola e Ichigo y Tatsuki … -piensa –Con sus puños

-Hey… -reclaman- eso no es justo

-Pues no tenemos nada más –trata de tranquilizarlo –Tranquilo yo te protejo si intenta apuntarte con la pistola –sonríe

-Bueno terminemos con esto –dice Toshiro y junto a Renji dan la vuelta a la manzana para quedar atrás de Ashido

-Ashido-san tranquilízate no tienes que ponerte así –lo apunta con la pistola –Simplemente relájate y nosotros te ayudaremos a recuperar a Nell-san

-jajaja –ríe -¿ustedes? –Apunta con la pistola –Ustedes deben morir –listo para apretar el gatillo pero…

-Lastima… -es noqueado por Toshiro y renji –que todo acabe aquí Ashido Kano

-¿Ahora? –se acercan Gin e ichigo y Tatsuki

-Que molesto ahora ¿tenemos que curarlo? –Cruza los brazos

-Llevémoslo a un hospital y… que se las arregle solo después–cruza los brazos

-Toshiro tiene razón que se las arregle solo cuando despierte –lo trata de cargar –Ayúdenme ¿no? –Se queja

-Claro lo siento –lo ayudan a cargar y se lo llevan al hospital

**MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE LOS ICHIMARU  
><strong>  
>-Ya llame a tu padre y dijo que tomaría el primer vuelo a Karakura –suspira<p>

-Gracias Matsumoto-san –agradece sin dejar de mirar por la ventana las estrellas.

-Bueno… ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que vengan los chicos –sonríe

-Esperemos que no haiga heridos –mira a rukia –Ruki-chan ¿todo bien?

-¿Eh? –Se despierta de su trance –Claro… solo pensaba en mi abuelo… ¿Cómo será él?

-Tranquila no pienses en cosas malas -sonríe

-¡Madre! Pensar en su abuelo no es malo –hace un puchero

-Si… supongo -ríe

**Los chicos y Tatsuki llegan a la casa después de dejar a Ashido en el hospital**

-¡Chicos! -corren las tres jovencitas hacia sus amigos

-¡Tatsuki-chan! –Se le cuelga del cuello –Me alegra tanto que estés bien –habla sollozada  
>-Ichigo, Toshiro, Renji –sonríe y los tres chicos se sonrojan –Me alegra que estén bien<p>

-¡PADRE! –Se abalanza así él –Me alegra tanto que no te haya pasado nada malo –empieza a llorar –Tenia miedo papi

-Todo esta bien Maka-chan –sonríe

-Gracias Tío –sonríe

-De nada Sobrinita linda –le acaricia la cabeza –Todo por mi sobrinita favorita –sonríe

-Pero si es tu única sobrina –le dice matsumoto

-jajaja –sonríe –Shhh Rangicu-san –Maka le da permiso y ella corre a abrazar a su amor

-Te amo Gin –sonríe

-Que lindo –sonríen Maka, Orihime y Rukia

-Si, si que bonito ya llamaron a Byakuya –trata de despejar el momento

-Que agua fiesta eres –suspiran

-Si… si como sea dije –suspira Ichigo - ¿Lo llamaron verdad?

-Claro, fue lo primero que hicimos cuando llegamos –sonríe rangicu

-Bueno… a esperar entonces –sonríe

-Sí… -mira al cielo -

-Oye rukia –se le acerca -¿Quieres ir a caminar? –se sonroja un poco

-¿Eh? –voltea –Bueno…

-Bueno… yo e Ichigo saldremos a caminar un rato –sonríe

-¿Eh? –dijeron dos chicos celosos  
>-Que ya volvemos –sonríe burlonamente y ambos chicos se enfadan<p>

-Tranquilos, no es que Kurosaki-san se vaya a escapar con Kuchiki-san –sonríe y mira como rukia e ichigo se van –Suerte -murmura

-Maldito… -se queja un peli blanco

-…Suertudo –termina la frase un peli rojo

**En la calle**

-Dime Ichigo ¿De qué querías hablar? –pregunta curiosa

-Bueno… yo… -la mira y se sonroja –Yo… te quería decir que…

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia: Que me va a decir ichigo? <strong>

**Esmeralda: Eso en el siguiente capitulo**

**Ichigo: CUantos caps. faltan?**

**Esmeralda: Por que preguntan tanto?**

**TOshiro: Curiosidad **

**Esmeralda: Jajaja... ya dejen de ser tan curiosos - ¬¬-**

**Grimmjow : Se puede saber cuando voy a salir yo?**

**Esmeralda: Y siguen con las preguntas -¬¬- Ya vaz a salir con calma grimmjow**

**Kaien: Yo tambien saldre pronto?**

**Esmeralda: YA BASTAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Dejen Reviews por favor :) **


	18. Cuenta con Nosotros

**bueno aqui! el cap. 18 jajajaja estoy actualizando rapido por que estoy de vacaciones :D jajajaja :) **

**Grimmjow: Se puede saber cuando voy a salir? Quiero peleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

**Esmeralda: Grimmjow! Ya basta baka! todavia no vaz a salir... al parecer este me inspire y me olvide de ti xD**

**KAien: tambien te olvidaste de mi :(**

**Rukia: Kaien-dono! :) Esmeralda no se olvido de usted simplemente aun no le toca salir**

**Ichigo: A todo esto... quien es el abuelo de rukia?**

**Esmeralda: No lo voy a decir asi que LARGO!**

* * *

><p>Cuenta con Nosotros<p>

-Yo… yo… -tartamudea- No se como decírtelo… Rukia tu me… tu me… -fue interrumpido por una voz a lo lejos

-¡Ruki-chan! ¡Ruki-chan! –Corre lo más rápido posible

-Hime-chan ¿Qué sucede? –Voltea a verla

-Tu padre… -habla entrecortado por que esta agitada- Él llamó y dijo que estaría aquí en una hora

-¿Qué tan rápido? –Se sorprende –No pensé que encontraría un avión a estas horas

-Pues… -se calma y respira profundo –No vino en un avión, vino en un helicóptero que fue mandado por el padre de Ishida

-¡Ryuken-dono! –exclama-Gracias –mira al cielo y sonríe

-Regresemos a casa para esperarlo Ruki-chan –sonríe

-Claro –sonríe –Vamos Ichigo –empieza a caminar, pero se detiene al no sentir a su amigo caminar con ellas -¿Ichigo que sucede?

-¿Eh? ¿Kurosaki-kun? –voltea preocupada

-Estoy bien –sonríe- pero… lo que tenia que decirte Rukia… yo –mira a rukia para luego mirar a orihime y suspirar –Mejor te lo digo después –camina a delante de las muchachas

-De acuerdo… creo… -voltea y lo mira incrédula

-Esto… -trata de disculparse pero rukia la detiene

-No te preocupas Hime-chan no es tu culpa –sonríe y orihime se siente aliviada, ambas muchachas siguen a Ichigo

**Al llegar a la Casa de Gin**

-¿Eh? –Se sorprenden Ichigo y Rukia  
>-¿Cuándo llegaron todos? –Siguen sorprendidos<p>

-Antes de que saliera a buscarlos –sonríe Orihime

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? –habla un enojado Ichigo

-Lo… lamento Kurosaki-kun –agacha la cabeza

-Cállate zanahoria –le dice rukia- Hime-chan no le hagas caso -sonríe

-Enana… -la mira enojado

-Tranquilos –sonríe –Es cierto que Inoue-san se olvido pero era su deber decírselos –sonríe

-Kisuke tan despreocupado como siempre –se acomoda los lentes

-Vamos Ryuken no es para tanto –se soba el cuello

-Tiene razón- aparece una mujer morena, con el pelo morado sujetado en una cola

-Yoruichi –sonríe –A pasado un tiempo amiga –la abraza

-Si, si Rangicu –le da palmaditas en el hombro – A pasado un tiempo

-Ella es… -se sorprende –La esposa de… -voltea a ver a Urahara -

-Que inteligente eres Rukia-chan –la despeina –Mi sobrinita salió igualita a su mamita –se ríe

-Ya basta Kisuke –se acerca a rukia –Así es , yo soy tu Tía Yoruichi –le guiña un ojo

-SI –sonríe

-Veo que tienes un lindo enamorado –mira a Ichigo

-¿¡QUÉ! –Gritan un peli rojo, un peli blanco, una morena de ojos violetas y un sonrojado peli naranja

-Jajaja –ríe -¿Me equivoque?  
>-Claro que si Tía –le dice apenada<p>

-Jajaja –ríe- Lo lamento… entonces cual de estos apuestos jóvenes es tu enamorado –sonríe pícaramente

-Ninguno –le dice seria y cruzando los brazos

-¿No? –Le dice sorprendida –Ya veo… -los mira y todos estaban cabizbajos-Entonces son tus ¡PRETENDIENTES! –Grita

-Nada que ver Tía –se sonroja –Solo son mis amigos –los voltea a ver y sonríe provocando un leve sonrojo

-Hmmm… Yo creo que esos 3 están interesados en ti Rukia –le acaricia la cabeza –Pero probablemente ninguno sea valiente para declararte su amor –los mira y suspira –Entonces ninguno es el indicado –sonríe y provoca en rukia un sonrojo muy notable ante los acompañantes

-Ya basta Yoruichi solo logras apenar más a Kuchiki-san –le dice Gin a una divertida Yoruichi -

-Bueno… esta bien –sonríe

-…-suspira –Será mejor que los menores a excepción de rukia se vayan a sus casas –se acomoda los lentes

-A excepción de rukia y de mí –se señala –Yo vivo aquí -sonríe

-Y tu a tu cuarto –sonríe de lado

-Nadie se ira a ningún lado o al menos yo no me iré hasta saber que sucede aquí –cruzado de brazos Toshiro advierte que no se ira

-Pues… lastima por que no te pienso decir nada y nadie lo hará –cruza los brazos Ryuken

-Tsk… -suspira –Demonios –murmura

-Bueno así como hice con el primogénito de Ishiin lo haré con ellos también –sonríe

-Pero Urahara –lo mira desafiante -¿Qué demonios planeas?

-Mientras más personas, de preferencia chicos y de la edad de Rukia estén enterados –es cortado por Yoruichi

-Te falto decir interesados por rukia –sonríe y los tres se sonrojan rápido

-Si también –sonríe –Más personas podrán protegerla -sonríe

-Si, pero ellos aun son muy jóvenes para eso –suspira matsumoto

-Bueno… eso es cierto pero como hoy lo demostraron pueden trabajar muy bien en equipo –se cruza de brazos

-Si pero era por que estabas ahí Gin –lo mira

-No seas tan negativa amor –le sonríe –Además el amor lo puede todo ¿verdad? -sonríe

-Bueno… yo me voy –se dirige a la puerta –Yo no estoy muy interesada en el problema de Kuchiki pero si necesitan mi ayuda… solo pídanla –le sonríe a Orihime

-Gracias –dicen al unísono y esperando a que se largo

-Gracias Arisawa –le dice rukia que es abraza por orihime de sorpresa -¡GRACIAS TATSUKI-CHAN! –grita cerca al oído de rukia, pero no dice nada

-De nada –abra la puerta y se va, todos suspiran

**Una hora después, tocan el timbre y dos hombres muy elegantes entran a la casa  
><strong>  
>-¡Padre! –corre a recibirlo –me alegra que estés aquí –sonríe<p>

-Rukia –le acaricia la cara –Me alegra que tu estés bien –la atrae hacia él y la abraza –Todo es mi culpa –se lamenta

-No es cierto byakuya- le dice –No sabíamos que el anciano sabia de la existencia de rukia… pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados –lo mira serio –tenemos que actuar ahora antes de que él lo vuelva a hacer.  
>-Lo se Yoruichi, lo se –sigue abrazando a rukia<p>

-Tenemos que… -es cortado por el llanto de la pequeña Kuchiki

-Rukia… -todos dicen al unísono

-Escucha… -lo mira- padre… yo… -las lagrimas salen sin permiso –quiero ir a Francia –no deja de llorar –Quiero conocer a mi abuelo –las lagrimas corren más rápido –Quiero… -frunce el ceño –Salvar a Nell

-¿¡Qué! –Se sorprenden

-¿¡Estas loca enana! –le grita ichigo – ¿como te vas a arriesgar por ella?

-No estoy loca descerebrado –le grita y se limpia las lagrimas –Es mi culpa que ella este secuestrada –cierra sus manos –Todo es mi culpa –las lagrimas salen de nuevo

-No digas tonterías Rukia –frunce el ceño –Ni creas que te dejaré ir sola a Francia para que te enfrentes a ese loco

-Pero ¡padre! –Se exalta –Todo es mi culpa necesito remediarlo, ella esta sufriendo al igual que Ashido –frunce el ceño

-Rukia… -suspira-

-Definitivamente te pareces a tu madre –sonríe

-¿Eh? –voltea rukia –Matsumoto-san acaso…

-Claro que la conocí tontuela –le guiña un ojo –Fue cuando llegaste aquí, claro que tu te fuiste al colegio con Orihime y yo me quede hablando con tu madre durante horas –sonríe –Ella era elegante… -fue cortada por otra mujer

-Era sencilla y muy amable –sonríe y se acerca a la ventana –Ella te miraba y si no le asías caso alguno simplemente hacia un puchero que daba mucha gracia y terminabas por hacer lo que ella quería –suspira –Era muy leal –voltea a ver a rukia –Y era como tu, si por su culpa pasaba algo ella lo arregla –sonríe- Solo ella lo haría no dejaba que nadie la ayudará –ríe- Testaruda hasta por demás

-Cierto… -se acomoda los lentes –siempre tan humilde pero jamás dejaba esa elegancia aunque a veces le aburría -sonríe

-Madre… -agacha la cabeza

-Ella era muy sentimental –sonríe-

-Padre –voltea sorprendida

-Cuando paso lo de Orihime, esa noche cuando la dejo para que durmiese contigo fue al cuarto y lloro en mis brazos -sonríe

**FLASHBACK**

-Oh byakuya –llora desconsoladamente- Que mujer tan cruel y despiadada les ha tocado como madre a esos pobres –las lagrimas corrían con velocidad llegando a la sabanas de la morena

-Hisana no te atormentes por lo ajeno –trataba de consolarla

-¿Como que no lo haga?… es inevitable sabes que siempre me ha dado pena ver a niños en la calle –lo mira con tristeza

-Lo sé amor… lo sé –se acerca a ella y le da un beso rápido pero que deja todo su amor por ella en sus labios –Te amo Hisana… y aunque este en contra de que se queden como tu quieres… -suspira- Dejaré que lo hagan

-¿Enserio byakuya? –Sonríe –Gracias –lo abraza –Por eso te amo tanto mi lindo Byakuya –ambos se sonrojan y ella le da un beso, pero un beso más largo y profundo

**Fin del Flashback**

-Owww… -dicen las mujeres -¡TAN LINDO MI BYAKUYA! –ríen matsumoto y Yoruichi y él simplemente se sonroja y les manda una mirada asesina

-Padre… -lo mira con ojos de perrito –Déjame ir por favor –le suplica

-…-lo piensa- No puedo dejar que vayas sola ya te lo dije –deposita su mano en la cabeza de la morena

-Si ese es el problema –todos voltean a ver al peli blanco –Yo puedo acompañar a Rukia a Francia –sonríe y todos se sorprenden

-Hitsugaya-kun ¿enserio irías con Ruki-chan? –Sonríe

-Claro solo es cuestión de pedir permiso y ya –cruza los brazos y mira a rukia

-Toshiro… -se sonroja –Gracias… -sonríe nerviosa

-Incluso fuera toda la arma de Japón ¡NO VAS! –Cruza los brazos

-Vamos byakuya –le da una palmada en el hombro –Por que no la dejas ir –sonríe- Mi hijo también puede ir

-¡Padre! –Se exalta – ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Cierto Kurosaki no te vi llegar –sonríe y se acomoda los lentes

-Jajajaja Ishiin pasa desapercibido –sonríe una divertida Yoruichi

-Ja –voltea enojado –Todos son malos –una aura negra se apodera de él

-No seas tan exagerado Ishiin-kun –sonríe un despeinado Urahara

-Aun así vaya tu hijo –ambos voltean para verse –RUKIA NO VA A IR –deja aclarado

-Pero… -trata de decir pero la mirada de su padre la detiene

-Pero ¡NADA! –Grita

-Mañana mismo tomamos un vuelo a Hong Kong –la mira serio

-¿Hong Kong? –se sorprende –Pero yo no me quiero ir, bueno… si pero a Francia –le reclama

-He dicho que no jovencita –suspira- Ya vámonos

-Demonios –murmura

**Byakuya seguida de Rukia y Orihime se van y los demás se sientan el la sala para platicar**  
>-Pobre Rukia-chan el padre que le toco –sonríe –Pero… no están malo solo la protege… pero ya demasiado –se toca la barbilla un peli rubio.<p>

-Creo que Rukia ya esta grande y puede hacerle frente a su abuelo –se quita los lentes y los limpia

-Si, tiene 16 años… que grande –dice irónico Gin

-Pero tampoco es una bebe Gin –le dice matsumoto –Creo que deberíamos hacer algo para que ella vaya a Francia

-¿A si? No me digan que a escondidas de su padre la van a enviar a Francia –dice irónico Renji.

-Buena idea Piña –sonríe Urahara –Compraremos los boletos de avión ahora y mañana en la madrugada sacaremos a rukia de su casa y los llevamos al aeropuerto–sonríe

-No digas idioteces –cruza los brazos Gin –Si byakuya se entera manda a fusilarnos a todos –frunce el ceño –Así que solo nos queda esperar a que Byakuya cambie de opinión

-Claro que no –dice matsumoto –Gin… entiende ella debe hablar ahora con su abuelo antes de que él la busque y la secuestre… que seria peor por que le podrían hacer daño –lo mira con pena

-Pero… es peligroso que vaya sola -suspira

-Como dije antes yo puedo ir con ella –interrumpe Toshiro

-Bueno… incluso así es peligroso

-Yo también quiero acompañar a Kuchiki-san –sonríe

-¿Qué? –voltea a ver a Maka –De ninguna manera Jovencita, usted se queda aquí con su madre y conmigo

-Pero… yo también quiero ayudar a Kuchiki-san –frunce el ceño

-Maka, hija –la abraza –Sé que quieres ayudar… pero es peligroso

-Entonces que Kuchiki-san tampoco vaya –se zafa del abrazo

-Maka… -ambos padres se miran y suspiran –De acuerdo Maka tu también iras –sonríen preocupados

-¡Urra! -salta emocionada

-Ichigo también va no lo olviden –dice orgulloso

-Si, definitivamente iré –frunce el ceño y sonríe –No dejaré que le pase nada a rukia

-Que lindos –sonríe Yoruichi –Ambos pretendientes quiere proteger a rukia… pero aun falta uno –mira a renji

-Yo… con gusto iría pero tengo dos hermanos que cuidar –se rasca el cuello

-Por Jinta-kun y Ururu-chan no te preocupes Renji –sonríe –Como ichigo se ira de viaje y rukia también pueden quedarse en la casa, a Yuzu y Karin les encantara la idea –le muestra un dedo arriba (Y)

-¿Enserio? –sonríe pero agacha la cabeza de nuevo –Pero el dinero alcanza con las justas –suspira -

-Todo se te hace un mundo, hijo –cruza los brazos –Como es por Kuchiki-san nosotros te pagaremos el pasaje

-Lo siento… -se soba el cuello

-Tranquilo –sonríe –Matsumoto se más amable –sonríe

-Jajaja de acuerdo –sonríe

-Bueno entonces esta decidido los 6 viajaran –se levanta de su asiento

-¿6? ¿Cuáles seis? –se sorprende y se acomoda los lentes –Acaso… ¿ya no sabes como contar? –sonríe

-Cállate Ryuken –le sale una venita en la frente –Claro que se contar, por eso digo que son 6… son Ichigo, Rukia, Maka, Toshiro, Renji y Orihime

-Cierto –suspira –Nos olvidamos de Orihime… pero no creo que sea necesario que ella vaya

-Uno nunca sabe Gin –sonríe

-Ya que van a ir sus hijos, que vaya el mío también –sonríe

-¿Uryu? –dice sorprendido –Claro, un hombre más nunca esta demás –sonríe

-¡ALTO! –grita un peli rojo- Son las 11 de la noche… ¿A qué hora vamos a comprar los pasajes? -

-…-todos se quedan en silencio- ¡LOS BOLETOS! –gritan

-Yo, Rangicu y Maka nos encargamos de eso –dice un morena –Ustedes encárguense de decirle a Rukia y a la otra chica lo del plan

-De acuerdo Amor déjanoslo en nuestras manos –le guiña un ojo

-Bien –sonríe –Vamos chicas –las tres suben al segundo piso, para ser más exactos al cuarto de Maka donde se encuentra la computadora.

-Bueno… ¿Alguien tiene el numero de rukia-chan? –pregunta un peli rubio

-Yo lo tengo –saca su celular

-¿Desde cuando tienes el numero de Rukia? –pregunta enojado

-Eso no te incumbe Kurosaki –busca el numero de celular

-Enano desgraciado –frunce el ceño

-Ya basta Ichigo… ¿Acaso tu no tienes su numero? –sonríe burlonamente

-¿Tu también lo tienes Renji? –pregunta sorprendido

-Pues claro que si –sonríe

-Aquí esta –anuncia –La llamaré –empieza a sonar y contestan

-Hola Toshiro –saluda y peli blanco se sonroja  
>-¿Qué pasa por que te poner rojo? –pregunta curioso ryuken<p>

-No por nada –se voltea- Rukia... –es cortado

-Dame acá –le quita el celular y Toshiro frunce el ceño pero no dice nada –Aló Rukia-chan –sonríe –Tenemos una sorpresota para ti sobrina

-¡Tío! –exclama- ¿Una sorpresa? –se sorprende

-Así es –sonríe- Pero para entregartela tendras que hacer unas cuantas cositas primero -

-¿Eh? –duda- Esta…bien

-Primero empaca tus cosas, solo lo necesario para una estancia d días máximo –sonríe y juega con sus llaves

-Esta bien… -saca del armario una maleta pequeña y mete algunas cosas

-Y lo segundo… duérmete cuando termines y pon tu alarma a las… -voltea a ver a Ryuken y Gin –Esperame un ratito –tapa el celular -¿A que hora saldrá el vuelo?

-¿Por qué nos preguntas? No tenemos idea –se acomoda los lentes

-Oigan mi saldo –se queja Toshiro

-Luego te pagamos –le dice Gin

**En ese momento bajan las tres mujeres**

-Ya esta compramos el vuelo a las 6 de la mañana –da a conocer la morena –

-¿Compraste 7 verdad? –voltea Ryuken

-Si, si –dice Maka- De hecho tuvimos suerte por que solo habían 7 boletos y de los más baratos –sonríe

-Bueno… -sigue hablando con rukia- Y pon tu alarma a las 3:00 a.m., además tienes que decirle a Orihime que haga lo mismo -sonríe

-¿Qué están tramando, Tío? –deja de hacer la maleta y frunce el ceño  
>-…-traga grueso-Pues… ayudarte a ir a Francia -sonríe<p>

-…-se queda impresionada-Yo…

-No tienes que agradecernos sobrina lo hacemos con todo nuestro amor –sonríe y ríe un poco

-Gracias –las lagrimas recorren sus cachetes

-No llores pequeña –sonríe y le quitan el teléfono –¡Oye!

-¡Oh mi tercera hija! –llora –¡No llores! –le quitan el teléfono 4 jovenes

-¡RUKIA! –grita Ichigo -¡Todo va a estar bien enana! –la alienta –Nosotros iremos contigo -suspira

-Sí Rukia –sonríe-Nosotros te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites

-Ichigo… Toshiro –sonríe y salen más lagrimas a la vista

-Si, no dejaremos que te pase nada Rukia –dice renji

-¡Estaremos siempre contigo Kuchiki-san! -grita

-Renji… Ichimaru-san –sonríe y entra alguien al cuarto

-…-suspira-Eras tu…

-¿Qué sucede Ruki-chan? –cierra la puerta y se sienta en la cama con ella.

-Pasame con Inoue-san un momento Kuchiki-san-le dice maka

-Esta bien –responde- Toma Hime-chan –se seca las lagrimas

-Escucha bien Inoue-san –le dice algo y ella solo asiente con la cabeza

-Toma Ruki-chan –le sonríe

-¿Listos? –dice maka y rukia sube una ceja

-¡CUENTA CON NOSOTROS, RUKIA! –los 5 amigos gritan y Rukia solo llora  
>-Gracias –sonríe<p>

Todos sonríen y los mayores también lo hacen

-Me alegra que Rukia halla encontrado tan buenos amigos –sonríe

-Y eso que falta el tonto de mi hijo –se acomoda los lentes y es escuchado por Ichigo

-¡Ah! Rukia…-duda en decirlo o no-Aunque el cuatro ojos de Ishida no este aquí sé que también te apoyaría

-¿Eh? –se sorprende y sonríe –Yo también lo creo Ichigo –suspira

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parecio? jajajajaja los 7 se van a Francia TODO PAGADO jajaja que suertudos :)<strong>

**Rukia: Dinos cuantos caps. van hacer?**

**Esme: Otra vez con las preguntas?**

**Ichigo: Claro :D somos muy curiosos ya te lo habiamos dicho jajajaja**

**Toshiro: Entonces... de cuantos caps. hablamos? y cuanto sera nuestra paga por usar nuestros nombres?**

**Esmeralda:... Cierto... TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO... -quematoabyakuya- T_T**

**Rukia: Nii...Nii-sama T_T !NOOOOOOOOOOOO! -LLORA-**

**Ichigo, Toshiro, Renji, Orihime, Kaien :Tranquila no llores :(**

**Esmeralda:... upsss... DEJEN REVIEWS :D**

**t = Byakuya ... -2012**  
><strong>Un gran amante -nolodigopormi sinopor Hisana- Un ... buen hermano<strong>

**RUKIA: !Gran HERMANO!**

**ESME: Si... eso :) DEscansa... en paz ... si es que estas muerto xD**


	19. Sentimientos

**¿Alguna vez han ido en un carro o taxi lleno de gente? jajaja pues yo si y es incomodo! y nuestros amigos tambien lo descubriran en este capitulo jajaja**

**Toshiro: ... Espero ir con una mujer y no con un hombre Esmeralda... e_é**

**Esmeralda: Jajaja tranquilo tranquilo no hay de que preocuparse :D**

**Rukia: Eso espero -suspira **

**Ichigo: Si si ya comencemos!**

**Rukia: Esperen! antes que nada quisiera decirles que esmeralda a hecho unos drabbles por el cumpleaños de la fresa :)**

**Ichigo: oye... cual fresa ENANA ... y si a hecho unos drabbles... dos para ser exactos :)**

**Urahara: PASEN A LEERLOS :D ]**

**Esmerlda:... cierto lo habia olvidado Pasen a leer los drabbles :) por el cumple de nuestra Fresa favorita**

**Ichigo : Y dalee con la fresa ¬¬ ya lean y punto e_é**

* * *

><p>Sentimientos<p>

-Entonces sabes que hacer ¿verdad? –pregunta preocupado

-Claro que si fresa –sonríe –Nos vemos pronto bye

-Bye… -cierra el celular

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos también –

-Ichigo tiene razón –cruza los brazos- estaremos en casa de Rukia a las 3:30 en punto –suspira un ojiverde

-Entonces vamos –dice un peli rojo

**Así todos los presentes regresan a sus casas, los adolescentes preparan sus maletas y luego se disponen a dormir para que a las 2:30 o 3:00 el despertador suene.**

-2:30 en punto… -bosteza –Hora de bañarse –sonríe y piensa –no puedo dejar que Rukia me vea sucio… -se acerca a la ventana –Rukia… te prometo que te protegeré… lo prometo –suspira y su celular suena

-¿Eh?- se acerca a este- Demonios no conozco este numero… ¿De quien será? –Contesta- ¿Aló?

-¡Toshiro! –Grita –Solo llamaba para despertarte enano –ríe

-Cállate Kurosaki y ya te he dicho que me llames ¡HITSUGAYA! –reclama

-Si, si como sea –ríe

-Adiós idiota –le cuelga –Como se atreve a llamarme idiota…

**En la casa de Maka**

-Que divertido –sonríe –Iré a Francia

-¡Apura hija! –Grita

-Si mami no te preocupes –sonríe  
><strong><br>En la casa de Renji**

-¡Apúrense niños! -grita

-Pero… Onii-chan –bosteza-Tengo mucho sueño

-Lo se Ururu pero dormirás en la casa de Yuzu –sonríe – te divertirás mientras no este aquí ¿De acuerdo? –le acaricia la cabeza

-Demonios… tendré que convivir con la loca de Karin –suspira

-No seas tan exagerado Jinta –hace un puchero –Karin-chan es una buena chica -sonríe

-Ururu tiene razón –suspira- Ya apúrense que tenemos que irnos

-Si, si ya vamos –dicen ambos

**En la casa de Uryu**

-No me quejo padre… pero ¿en serio era necesario que yo vaya? –Bosteza mientras se sienta en el sillón aun con su pijama

-Escucha Uryu –se sienta- Rukia es como mi sobrina y tu como su primo y es tu deber ayudarla –se acomoda los lentes –Además va ir… esa peli naranja…

-¿Inoue-san? -

-Si, si esa –no le da importancia

-…-no dice nada y desaparece

-Jajaja –ríe- sabia que lo haría por eso… maldito mocoso

**En la casa de Ichigo**

-¿Ya estas listo Onii-chan? –Entra al cuarto sin avisar

-¡Yuzu! –Le grita –No entres a mi cuartos sin preguntar –suspira –Si, ya estoy listo

-No sé de que te enojas Onii-chan –hace su puchero

-Solo… solo bajemos –se rasca la cabeza -¿Qué hora es?

-Las 3:12 Ichi-nii –entra Karin- Realmente ¿va a venir ese idiota de Jinta?

-Si Karin –le acaricia la cabeza –No es tan malo como parece, al menos no convivirás con el idiota de Renji -sonríe

-Ese es mi hijo –sonríe –Esperemos a que los demás lleguen y recogemos a Rukia -sonríe

-¿Seguros que tiene bien distraído a Byakuya? –Pregunta desconfiado

-Por supuesto hijo –sonríe

-¿Cómo lo lograron? –Pregunta curioso

-No seas curioso -sonríe

**Mientras en un restaurant muy elegante**

-Escucha Hao es muy tarde y ya me quiero ir –suena molesto

-Pero Byakuya acabamos de llegar –sonríe

-Llegamos a la 1:00 a.m. por la culpa de tu carro que se malogro –lo mira serio

-Escucha… dime… ¿Qué sabes de Soi fong? -sonríe

-Nada –dice cortante –Probablemente sigue en Francia

-Pero… sé que es imprudente –voltea a ver a una mesera y sonríe-Pero ¿no haz pensado en darle una nueva madre a la pobre de Rukia-chan?

-NUNCA –dice cortante –Siempre le seré fiel a la memoria de Hisana

-Byakuya… ¿acaso no recuerdas el día en el que ese anciano te dijo que no podías ver a Hisana-chan?

-…-sorprendido no sabe que decir-Si… pero es diferente

-Claro que no, recuerdo perfectamente que me dijiste que ella te dijo… jajaja… que deberías buscar a alguien más que te haga feliz, que si tu eras feliz ella también lo seria –sonríe –Además Rukia-chan necesita una nueva madre

-No lo se Hao… -suspira

-Piénsalo –ríe- Nunca esta demás una ayudita en casa –le guiña el ojo

-Mira quien habla -sonríe

-Jajaja yo no cuento Byakuya –se recuesta en su mano derecha

**Mientras en la casa de Rukia y Orihime**

-¿Lista? –Pregunta

-Demasiado Ruki-chan –sonríe

-Bien, salgamos –corre por las escaleras y se detiene en la foto de su madre –Mami… volveré pronto –sonríe y sale de la casa.

-Que puntuales son todos –sonríe y provoca un sonrojo en Ishida

-Claro Inoue-san es un día importante como para llegar tarde –guiña un ojo una peli marrón

-Luego hablan chicos –sonríe

-Esta bien mami -sonríe

-No alcanzamos en un solo carro –suspiran todos y escuchan una bocina

-¿Eh? -todos

-…-baja del auto- Que bueno que traje mi carro –sonríe –Si no ¿en que iban a ir? –sonríe

-Nos salvaste Kisuke -sonríe

-Apurense… no todos obviamente puede ir -sonríe

-Increible que lindos están todos –sale del auto

-Yoruichi –sonríe matsumoto

-Gracias –habla con pena maka, quien llevaba puesto una falda roja un poco más arriba de la rodilla, un polo negro, unas zapatillas blancas, medias rojas y sus dos colitas como siempre

-Que amable –se sonroja orihime, quien llevaba un vestido azul con delineados blancos que le llegaban a las rodillas

-Gracias –dijeron Ichigo quien traía puesto una camisa negra y un jean con zapatillas negras, Toshiro que llevaba puesto una camisa rosada, con corbata rosada y un pitillo* blanco que combinaba con sus zapatos blancos.

-Gracias –se acomoda los lentes, llevaba puesto una camisa azul, un pantalón blanco y zapatos del mismo color (blancos)

-Muchas gracias –dijo renji, quien llevaba puesto un polo rojo, un jean y sus zapatos negros

-Muchas gracias Tía –sonríe, llevaba puesto un vestido rosado que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas encima de un polo blanco, además tenia un collar de chappy (para varear) y unas zapatillas rosadas –

-Rukia… -los 3 jovenes se sonrojaron al ver como estaba vestida –Estas… -decian al unisono

-¿eh? –dijo ella mirándolos

-Jajaja –ríe –Los pretendientes no saben como decirle que se ve muy bonita esta noche -sonríe

-Ya basta de juegos –dijo Ryuken -¿Quiénes van en que carro?

-Bueno… en este momento somos… -empieza a contar –Somos 13… y en dos carros entran… solo 8 personas, claro sin contar al chofer –dice bostezando un cansado Ishiin

-Pero podemos hacer que se carguen –sonríe pícaramente y ve a los 3 chicos una morena de pelo morado.

-Bueno entonces los que van con Kisuke y Yoruichi son… -anuncia Gin –Rukia, orihime, ichigo y Toshiro

-Espera –dice mientras se acomoda los lentes –Que mi hijo vaya con ellos en vez de Ichigo o Toshiro

-¿Qué? –reclaman los dos -¿Por qué? –fruncen el ceño

-Porque se me da la gana –los mira serios

-¡YA BASTA! –grita matsumoto –La lista queda asi y ¡PUNTO! –grita enojada

-Tranquila –sonríe –Lo lamento Ryuken, pero… en vez de orihime será Maka, así podrá entrar alguien más en el carro de Kisuke -sonríe

-Insunua que soy gorda –se pone triste

-No querida –se acerca matsumoto y le habla al oído -¿Entiendes? –le guiña un ojo

-Sí -sonríe

-Entonces con los 4… iré yo –sonríe – A menos que alguien no quiera ir –se rasca la cabeza un rubio despreocupado.

-No iré yo –suspira

-Tía… -la mira triste

-Rukia mientras ustedes se van yo iré donde tu padre e investigare si Hao esta asiendo bien su trabajo -sonríe

-¿Hao? –pregunta –Ese nombre… -se sorprende –¡Mi tío! –exclama feliz –Hubiera querido verlo –sonríe

-Recien llego ayer –sonríe- Felizmente me acorde y le dijimos el plan y rápidamente acepto

-Que bueno –sonríe –Le mandas mis saludos -sonríe

-Claro –deposita un beso en la frente de rukia

-Tía… -sonríe

-Esos ojos... –los 5 dijeron (ichigo, renji, orihime, Toshiro y Maka)

-Hace tiempo que no veía ese brillo en los ojos de Ruki-chan -sonríe

-Se ve muy hermosa así –sonríe sonrojado un peli naranja

-Tienes razón… yo haré que sus ojos brillen así siempre –se elogia un peli blanco

-¿En serio? –habla ironico –Jajaja ese sere yo –sonríe un peli rojo

-Ninguno de los dos tontos –voltea a verlos y sonríe –ese seré yo –los ojos color miel brillaban con solo pensar que estaría cerca a rukia.

**Empiezan a pelear pero Ishiin interviene**

-Jajaja –ríe- mira como se pelean por ti Rukia

-Tía… -sonríe apenada por el comentario

-Bueno es hora de que se vayan, yo iré al restaurant ese y veré si byakuya sigue con Hao –sonríe –Nos vemos y suerte en su viaje, cuídenme mucha a mi sobrina –la abraza y luego se acerca a Urahara –Cuidate -sonríe

-Jajaja Claro –la abraza por la cintura y le da un beso rápido

-Te espero en casa –sonríe y se va

-Vamos que ya quiero llegar a casa –sonríe y todos se sonrojan

-De acuerdo entonces es más sencillo así –sonríe

-Entren en el carro chicos –suspira

-Esta bien –dicen

-Bien, primero ira…-se pone a pensar –Irá Maka, Luego Toshiro, luego Rukia-chan y luego Ichigo –y así fue entraron en ese orden, pero antes acomodaron sus maletas en la parte trasera del auto

-Ichigo me estas aplastando –trataba de sacar el brazo de ichigo pero era casi imposible

-Lo lamento –trata de acomodarse y pone su brazo en los hombros de rukia –Creo que así esta mejor –ambos se sonrojan provocando celos al peli blanco

-No me empujes Ichimaru –se acerca a rukia

-Pues no tengo espacio Hitsugaya –habla seria y lo arrima

-Lo lamento Rukia –se acerca más a ella y ambos se sonrojan –_Rukia… me gustas… quisiera conocerte… quisiera ser un poco más valiente y decirte todo esto… Rukia…_

-Enano estúpido –pone su mano en la cara del peli blanco, lo saca de sus pensamientos y lo aleja de rukia

-¡Basta Ichigo! –le reclama rukia

-Tsk… -se enoja ichigo y Toshiro sonríe-_ Ese enano solo quiere a cercarse más a Rukia y ella no se da cuenta… maldición creo que estoy celoso de nuevo, demonios si solo pudiera decirte que me gustas Rukia, quizás así seria más fácil –_sonríe

-Tranquilos muchachos –sonríe Kisuke y se da cuenta que nadie le presta atención y suspira –Sube rápido Ryuken

-Si, si ya voy –sube al carro y cierra la puerta

**En el otro carro  
><strong>  
>-Primero entra Rangicu, luego Inoue, luego Uryu y al final Renji –dice Ishiin<p>

-DE acuerdo –dice matsumoto y todos entran al auto

-Sube Gin –dice Ishiin

-De acuerdo –sube al auto –Vamos

-No me empujes Abarai –trata de sonar calmado y de no sonrojarse por estar tan cerca de Orihime

-Ishida-kun –se sonroja

-No digas nada Inoue –le susurra matsumoto- harás que se sienta avergonzado

-Esta bien… -

**En el carro de Kisuke**

-Bueno aun estamos algo lejos -sonríe

-Rayos Hitsugaya hazte más allá –lo empuja de nuevo

-Este… -se sonroja por estar cada vez más cerca a Rukia

-… -se sonroja y se acerca más a ichigo quien esta más rojo que Toshiro y rukia juntos

-Oye Maka deja de empujar –le dice Ichigo

-No quiero –le saca la lengua -_… Lo siento Kurosaki, pero yo quiero que Kuchiki-san se quede con Hitsugaya… ¿Por qué? _–sonríe de lado-_Por que es un buen amigo, aunque a veces no parezca y pareciese que se preocupa solo por él… -_Mira el cielo por la ventana –_Me pregunto… ¿Cómo estarás Soul?_

-¿Cuánto falta? –pregunta rukia

-Estamos a media hora Rukia-chan –sonríe

-Estamos retrasados demonios –maldice Ryuken

-Tranquilo Ryuken-dono llegaremos –sonríe rukia provocando sonrojo en los dos chicos a sus costados –_Estar cerca de Ichigo… me provoca mucha seguridad y me siento protegida_–piensa y se sonroja –_Pero al estar cerca de Toshiro me siento tranquila y también me siento protegida… sin embargo cuando me acerco más a Ichigo siento algo de calor… no se como si él emanara mucha fuerza y seguridad, pero cuando Toshiro se me acerca siento frío… un frío tranquilo, suave… -_piensa mientras los ve de reojo, acto que no pasa desapercibido por Kisuke –_Al estar con ambos me siento… muy cálida –_suspira –_Ambos me gustan mucho _

-Rukia-chan ¿En que piensas? –es saca de sus pensamientos por una pregunta… muy incomoda de su tío Kisuke que veía todos sus movimientos por el retrovisor.

-¿Eh? –se sorprende –No en nada –se sonroja

-¿Estas bien enana? –se preocupa ichigo –te vez algo rojo ¿Tendrás fiebre? –trata de tocar su frente pero un peli blanco es más rápido –Tsk…

-No tiene fiebre- saca su mano de la frente de la morena

-No tengo nada… solo estaba pensado nada más –trata de acomodarse –Debo estar roja por el calor –miente

-Cierto, estar tan juntos provoca algo de calor –empuja a Toshiro

-Deja de empujarme Ichimaru –voltea a verla y ella le guiña un ojo -_¿Eh?... acaso ella trata de ayudarme… _-suspira y voltea a ver a rukia quien estaba roja –Lo… lamento de nuevo Rukia –se sonroja

-No… no te preocupes Toshiro –sonríe apenada

-Enano… -frunce el ceño

-Bien, ya estamos cerca chicos –anuncia Ryuken  
><strong><br>En el Carro de Ishiin**

-¿Cuánto falta? –se queja Matsumoto

-Tranquila cariño –trata de calmarla –Estamos a unos… -calcula- 10 minutos aproximadamente –sonríe

-Tsk… es demasiado –hace un puchero y a todos les sale una gotita estilo anime.

-Ishida mueve mas allá –lo empuja y queda muy cerca a Orihime

-Abarai deja de empujarme –trata de evitar la mirada de Inoue

-Ya basta de tantos empujones chicos –mira por el retrovisor –Ya estamos a punto de llegar

-Esto… -se sonroja –Ishida-kun

-¿Sí? Inoue-san –voltea algo avergonzado por el acercamiento y se queda pensando –_Inoue-san es muy bonito… ella realmente me gusta pero no se si yo a ella, de hecho hasta pienso que le gusta Ichigo, y no pienso pelear por una chica con mi mejor amigo, ¿Qué debería hacer? –_suspira suave sin dejar de mirar a Inoue

-…-estaban tan cerca que ella simplemente sonríe y él se sonroja –_No se lo que me pasa… cuando estoy cerca a Ishida-kun me siento tan feliz que solo puedo sonreir… quizás el me gusta –_se sonroja

-Y… ¡Llegamos! –todos se sorprenden

-Increíble eso fue… rápido –sonríe e ishida se le queda mirando un rato hasta que renji sale del auto y lo jala para que baje

-No babees por favor –sonríe

-Cállate o… ¿Quieres que llame rukia? –se acomoda los lentes

-Maldito… -frunce el ceño, voltea y se dirige a sacas las maletas –_Rukia ¿Eh?... me pregunto si yo le gusto… o al menos le atraigo o solo me ve como un amigo más… _-suspira

-Jajaja entonces no molestes –lo ayuda a sacar las maletas

-¡Chicos! –corre hacia Ishida, renji y orihime

-Ruki-chan –la abraza

-Veo que llegaron sin problemas –se separan y renji le sonríe provocando en rukia una rara sensación –_No… no molestes acaso renji también me gusta… no –_sonríe –_renji es un buen amigo y no quisiera perder su amistad -_piensa

-Ishida, Renji –los saluda y voltea –Inoue –sonríe y provoca un sonrojo en la peli naranja cosa que no pasa desapercibida por rukia y Uryu.

-Kurosaki-kun –sonríe timida-_ ¿Por qué me avergüenzo tanto con Kurosaki-kun? Quizás él también me gusta pero… _-voltea a ver a rukia- _A él le gusta Ruki-chan _–sonríe-… _fui una tonta al alejarme de rukia por mis sentimientos, no lo volveré a hacer _–sonríe decidida

-¡Hey! –grita maka sonriente como siempre

-Bueno chicos lleven sus maletas a que las revisen –les ordena Ishiin

-Esta bien –dicen todos juntos

-¿Donde esta Toshiro? –pregunta Orihime

-¿Eh? –todos voltean a buscarlo

-Que raro, venia atrás de nosotros –se preocupan

-Toshiro… -rukia se preocupa y empieza a caminar mirando a varios lados sin darse cuenta por donde va

-Demonios –maldice un peli naranja

-Y ¿Ruki-chan? –la busca con la mirada y la encuentra caminando por la pista buscando a Toshiro –¡Ah! ay esta –sonríe

-No me asustes inoue –suspira un peli rojo

En eso suena una bocina cerca a ellos, todos voltean y ven a una rukia sorprendida y paralizada frente a un carro que iba a rápida velocidad

-Ru… ¡RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –gritan todos

* * *

><p><em><strong>PITILLO*:<strong>_**NO SE SI Lo conoceran xD pero es un pantalon unisex apretado que termina ... ok no se describirlo xD asi que busquenlo por google (Y) jajaja**

**¿Y qué les parecio? ... espero que bien :D**

**rukia: Tranquila... almenos a ti no te atropellan e_é**

**Gin: jajaja pobre Rukia la atropellan jajaja**

**Ichigo: eso es un problema... aparte si el carro la atropella ella saldra volando -se ríe**

**Rukia: Fresa !ESTUPIDA!**

**Toshiro:Tranquila Rukia y tu Kurosaki deja de molestarla e_é**

**Esmeralda: ... yo no he dicho nada :3 jajajaja asi que hasta el proximo cap. ;)**

**Grimmjow: !ESPERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Esmeralda: ¿Qué? :$**

**Kaien: ¿Quien sale en el siguiente cap.? *-***

**Soi fong: Ya basta! dejen de molestar y dejen que esmeralda de su anuncio**

**Esmeralda: Que amable Soi fong :) Bueno... no se si lo sabran xD**

**Rukia: lo dudo...**

**Esmeralda:... si ya ya , bueno quizás demore más tiempo ahora por que el proximo año entro a la universidad y este año tengo que dar examenes ... asi que tengo que prepararme ... por lo que probblemente no suba los caps. tan rapido como ahora lo eh estado asiendo... Asi que espero puedan ser pacientes y entender :)**

**Matsumoto : Waooo ... y yo que queria salir más jajajaja :)**

**Gin: ... Rangicu n/n**

**Rukia: ... pues escribe rapido el otro ... quiero saber si me atropellan o no :O**

**Esmeralda:... ok :) REVIEWS! POR FAVOR**

**Ichigo, rukia y Toshiro: !POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!**


	20. Un nuevo rival

**Aqui! les dejo el cap. 20 :) Sorpresa sorpresaaaaaaaa **

**Urahara: Me encantan las sorpresas! -sonríe**

**Ichigo: Bien por ti urahara-san pero para mi no e_é**

**Rukia: :$ me habran atropellado? T_T**

**Toshiro: Tranquila Kuchiki -se sonroja -No creo **

**Todos: ¿Eh? ... **

**Esmeralda: A leer! :)**

**PASEN A LEER TAMBIEN LOS DRABBLES POR EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ICHIGO :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Un nuevo rival<p>

-¡Rukiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –gritan todos al ver la situación en la que se encontraba la morena

En la carro trato de detenerse pero fue en vano ella definitivamente iba a ser atropellada o eso pensaban todos en ese momento alguien se tiro hacia rukia y ambos cayeron al otro lado de la pista dejando que el carro pasará y se diera a la fuga.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer cosas así, Tonto! –Aparece una mujer y lo golpea

-Oye, salve a una chica deberías estar un poco más orgulloso ¿No crees, Tía? -el desconocido ayuda a pararse a Rukia quien aun seguía algo paralizada por el momento

-Tsk… tienes razón –sonríe y aparece Toshiro

-¿Qué sucedió? ¡Rukia! –trata de acercase a ella pero Ichigo y Renji se lo impiden

-¿Dónde estabas enano estúpido? –Lo agarro de la camisa

-¿Sabes que por tu culpa casi atropellan a Rukia idiota? –El peli rojo lo miraba con rabia

-Yo… -agacho la mirada y se zafo del agarre de Ichigo

-Estoy bien… -el desconocido aun la ayudaba a pararse cosa que desagrado a los tres chicos –Muchas gracias por ayudarme –sonríe

-Gracias al cielo estas bien Rukia-san –la abraza matsumoto

-Ruki-chan –se acerca la peli naranja

-Kuchiki-san –sonríe la albina.

-Oye ya tienes que tomar el avión a Francia vamos –le dice la mujer

-¿Van a Francia? –Pregunta rukia y luego reacciona –Lo lamento que descortés soy – Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki –hace una pequeña venia

-¿Kuchiki? –se le queda mirando- Acaso… ¿Eres hija de Byakuya Kuchiki? –Se sorprende

-Si –sonríe- ¿Lo conoce?

-Claro –sonríe melancólica –Él es un viejo amigo de la infancia –suspira –Yo soy Soi Fong –le acaricia el pelo – Hace tiempo que no se de él ni de Hisana

-Ella… -la mira triste- Esta muerta –dice fría

-Lo sabía –grita Urahara –Sabia que te me hacías familiar –sonríe – A pasado un tiempo Soi fong –le da la mano para saludarla

-No puedo creerlo –le da la mano –Tienes razón Urahara Kisuke a pasado un muy buen tiempo –sonríe –Veo que vienen a despedir a alguien ¿Quién se va?

-Pues los chicos van a Francia –comenta Matsumoto que conocía a Soi fong solo por fotos –Me alegra conocerte soy Rangicu Matsumoto –le da la mano- Gin me contó alguna vez algo sobre ti –sonríe

-El gusto es mío –sonríe –Mi sobrino también se va a Francia –sonríe –Saluda –lo mira

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es… -bosteza –Tengo sueño –se soba los ojos

-Déjame adivinar –se acomoda los lentes- Este joven es hijo de tu hermano Kaien –sonríe

-Así es, Ryuken tan observador como siempre –lo mira

-¿Conoces a mi padre? –pregunta curioso

-Claro –lo mira- y siempre estoy atento a los detalles mi querida Soi fong –sonríe

-Vaya, vaya solo falta que te salude tu viejo amigo –trata de abrazarla

-De hecho Ishiin también falta Gin -suspira

-Bueno… hola –la ignora el peli blanco

-Aún sigues molesto ¿verdad Gin? –Suspira

-Díganme –voltea a todos lados -¿Por qué byakuya no esta aquí?

-Bueno… lo que pasa mi querida Soi fong es que… -voltea a todos lados un preocupado peli rubio para que alguien lo ayude a relatar el plan pero no encuentra ayuda alguna –Jum! Mejor entremos al aeropuerto y hablemos ahí

-Sí, hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hablar Soi fong –dice Ryuken

-¡Si! Quisiera saber que paso con Kaien –sonríe-Él era un gran amigo mío –dice feliz Urahara- Pero cuando vine aquí la conexión se perdió

-Bueno eso es obvio –caminaban hacia el aeropuerto –Kaien ahora trabaja con Yamamoto Genryu

-¿¡Qué!? –todos gritaron y asustaron a los adolescentes que iban por detrás

-Si… yo también dije lo mismo cuando Grimmjow me lo contó -suspira

-¿Grimmjow? –voltean todos a ver al joven que poseía una particular cabellera celeste que combinaba muy bien con su camisa a cuadros celestes y su pitillo blanco y sus zapatos del mismo color, blancos.

-Que tonta soy –dice la morena y se acerca a él –Disculpa –sonríe –Soy Rukia Kuchiki y muchas gracias por salvarme –le da la mano

-…-mira detenidamente a la morena –_Que raro… ¿porque cuando veo sus ojos siento que me pierdo en ellos?_-se pregunto por un momento y reacciono rápido dándole la mano –No te preocupes –le sonrío

-Bueno… -se suelta del agarre -¿Cómo era tu nombre?

-Grimmjow Shiba –

-Oye enana apúrate –se queja un celoso peli naranja

-Si rukia, nos están dejando atrás –se queja un peli rojo

-Rukia –se le acerca –Lamento lo de hace rato si no hubiera sido por mi… nada de eso hubiera pasado –agacha la cabeza

-Toshiro –se agacha para verlo y le sonríe- No tienes por qué disculparte nada es tu culpa

-…-se le queda mirando y se sonroja –Bueno gracias por salvarla… Shiba –cambia de tema

-No me llames Shiba solo dime Grimmjow me gusta más –empieza a caminar –Y eso va para todos –los observa mientras camina y se detiene en orihime, la observa por un momento causando algo de inquietud en la peli naranja y de Ishida luego voltea a ver a rukia -¿Por qué se quedan parados como tontos? Avancen –sigue caminando –_Definitivamente aunque rukia no tenga lo de esa peli naranja… es más bonita _-sonríe

-Oye Soi fong… Grimmjow ¿Es jugador? –pregunta sin rodeos moviéndose los lentes

-Jajaja que idioteces son esas Ryuken –se la una palmada en el hombro –Claro que no, Grimmjow fue educado por Kaien y su esposa –voltea a verlo –Aunque quizás sea algo rebelde y parezca todo un vándalo no lo es –sonríe

-Rayos tenemos que apurarnos –dijo un preocupado Urahara –Ya va hacer la hora –miraba su reloj -¡Apurense chicos!

Todos le hicieron caso y se apuraron, casualmente Grimmjow iba en el mismo avión a Francia, dejaron sus maletas para que las revisen y luego las suban al avión y se sentaron a esperar a que llamen para abordar el avión directo a Francia.

-Bueno ahora solo tenemos que esperar –se sentó renji en el suelo

-Si, y yo que pensé que llegaríamos y nos subiríamos rápido –se queja y se sienta junto a renji

-Tranquila Ichimaru-san –sonrie inoue y se sienta a su lado

-Oigan… ¿ustedes también se han dado cuenta de la forma en que mira… Grimm… no sé que a Kuchiki-san? –lo observa una joven de dos colitas

-Pues algo, pero no creo que le interese… ¿o sí? –mira a maka

-Es probable -suspira

-Que ni se le ocurra por que ya bastante competencia tengo como para aguantar a uno más –gruñe un peli rojo

-Inoue-san –se acerca Ishida y se sienta a su lado -¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? –los 3 lo miran raro

-…-suspira- A las miradas de Grimm… no sé que

-Jajaja –se ríe maka- A mi tampoco me sale

-Yo estoy bien Ishida-kun –sonríe –Gracias por preguntar –se sonroja un poco

-De nada –se sonroja

* * *

><p>-Oye Toshiro –habla mientras mira afuera -¿Qué te parece Grimjol? –pregunta<p>

-Es Grimmjow –le corrige –Y… me molesta su presencia y su forma tan descarada de ver a Rukia ¿A ti?

-Pues estamos igual –suspira-No puedo creer que aparte de tener que soportar a renji y a ti como "rivales" –mueve los dedos –Tenga que soportar a Grimjol –se queja

-Es Grimmjow –se posa en la ventana del aeropuerto mirando como Rukia y el peli celeste hablan

-¿Sabes qué? Ya me harte iré a hablar con ese rarito y decirle que no se acerque a mi… digo a rukia –frunce el ceño

-Dejalo Kurosaki –trata de tranquilizarlo- No creo que este tipo vaya a tener mucha suerte para estar con ella –sonríe –Realmente lo dudo

-Mmm… supongo que tienes razón –suspira –Dejemos que se ilusione –se ríe

* * *

><p>-Entonces ¿Irás a ver a tu abuelo a Francia? –la observa detenidamente<p>

-Así es… tengo que pedirle algo muy importante –voltea su mirada hacia Toshiro quien voltea rápido para evitar que lo vea… espiándola

-Dime… alguno de esos tres sin contar por supuesto al de anteojos por que se nota que babea por la peli naranja… Alguno ¿Es tu novio? -pregunta

-¿Eh? –se sorprende de la pregunta y se sonroja –No, solo son mis amigos -sonríe

-¿Enserio? Pues no parece –sonríe burlon –De hecho podría jurar que en este momento los tres me odian por conversar contigo

-¿Tu crees? –sonríe -

-Claro, además creo que si yo estuviera en su lugar también estaría celoso –la mira

-¿A qué te refieres? –juega con sus manos en signo de nerviosismo –_Es el colmo desde que me mude y conoci a Ichigo, no he hecho nada más que fijarme en chicos… y eso no puede ser _–se molesta con ella misma

-Me refiero a que eres muy bonita, Rukia –sonríe –sé que es muy atrevido de mi parte pero mi padre siempre me enseño a ser directo con respecto a mis pensamientos y sobre todo sentimientos –suspiro algo melancolico

-Ese suspiro… -lo miro detenidamente –Es como si no vieras a tu padre desde hace tiempo

-Pues… así es no lo veo desde hace tres años -

-¿Cómo? –se sorprende

-Pues… -estaba dispuesto a contarle todo pero fueron llamados para abordar el avión –Esa es nuestra llamada Rukia –desvía su mirada

-Grimmjow –trata de encontrar su mirada y lo logra –Puedes contar conmigo –le dedica una sonrisa y él se queda sorprendido por sus palabras y sonrojado por su acción

-Gracias –le agarra la mano y la lleva hacia su tía

-¿Qué haces Grimmjow? –cruza los brazos y él la suelta de inmediato

-Nada impúdico Tía –sonríe

-Cuidate –le acaria las mejillas –Espero verte pronto

-Gracias por todo –la abraza y ella aprovecha para decirle algo al oido

-Gracias a ti –le da un beso en la frente y él se va -…-iba a decir algo pero no le salieron las palabras

-…Soi fong-dono –la llama rukia

-¿Eh? Rukia-san –sonríe –Ya se lo que tramas –le guiña un ojo- Haré lo posible para que Byakuya no se de cuenta de tu ausencia pero… ten cuidado y… sé que es impertinente quizás pero… ayuda a Grimmjow con su padre –suspira- Ellos se llevaban de maravilla pero desde que entro a la casa de tu abuelo todo cambio –se pone triste

-¿De mi abuelo? –pregunta confundida

-Si… su padre trabaja con tu abuelo –suspira –¿Lo podrías ayudar Rukia-san? –la mira triste

-No se preocupe, intentaré que Grimmjow y su padre se lleven bien –sonríe –Mientras… cuide a mi padre por favor

-Pero… -trata de decir algo pero no lo logra- De acuerdo –sonríe –Cuidate pequeña

-Gracias –se dirige a sus tíos.-Bueno es hora de irnos –sonríe

-Si –mira a los otros chicos que ya habían entrado al corredor donde tomarían el avión –Cuidate Rukia-chan –la despeina –Y recuerda que tienes solo 2 días para hacer lo que tienes que hacer y volver –sonríe Urahara

-Gracias Tío –sonríe

-Rukia –la llaman y ella voltea –Yo, Gin y matsumoto te queremos dar esto –le entregan un regalo –No lo habrás hasta que llegues a Francia –sonríe y se acomoda los lentes

-Ryuken-dono… tíos -sonríe

-Rukia-san –la abraza matsumoto –Cuidate

-Gracias –corresponde al abrazo y gin también se une –Tío -sonríe

-Cuidate sobrina y vuelve viva o tu papá nos mata –sonríe

-Claro jajaja -ríe

-Bueno ve rukia-chan –le dice Ishiin –Cuídate y no dejes que mi hijo se meta en problemas -sonríe

-No se preocupe no dejaré que ichigo se meta en problemas –sonríe y corre para alcanzar a los otros que ya entraban al avión.

-Me da pena dejar a mi mami pero quiero ayudarte Kuchiki-san -sonríe

-Gracias Ichimaru-san –sonríe y se abrazan

-¿Dondé me tocara? –mira su boleto –En… el asiento 08… -busca con la mirada el asiento ocho

-Aquí es inoue-san –llama uryu

-¿Enserio? –se acerca -¿Tu donde eres Ishida-kun?- pregunta

-En…-mira su boleto y se sorprende –En el número 09 –sonríe –Parece que nos toco juntos

-Así es –sonríe y se sonroja

-Veamos… 15, 15, 15 –busca por todos lados –Aquí es –sonríe satisfecho un peli naranja -¿Renji? –se sorprende –no… no puede ser

-Cállate Fresa –cruza los brazos a mi tampoco me gusta la idea de ir contigo

-Tsk…. –voltea y ve a rukia –Oye enana ¿Dónde te toco? -pregunta  
>-En la 24 –enseña el boleto<p>

-Es por aquí rukia –la llama Toshiro –Yo soy 23 –sonríe –Nos toco juntos

-Así parece –sonríe y se sonroja

-¿Enserio? –se queja –No es justo –frunce el ceño

-¿Qué paso chicos? –pregunta Maka y suspira- Me toco sola en el asiento 32 –se pone triste

-Toshiro –ignoran el comentario de ichigo –Crees que le puedas cambiar a Ichimaru tu asiento –le sonríe

-Por ti lo que sea rukia –le sonríe y ella se sonroja

-Gracias –sonríe e Ichigo interviene

-Si, si que emoción –cruza los brazos y la aeromoza habla por el micrófono

_**Pedimos que por favor todos tomen asiento y se pongan los cinturones que en 5 minutos despegamos, Gracias –**_deja de hablar

-Bueno ya escucharon –dijo ichigo aun molesto –Toshiro dale el boleto y vete solo a tu sitio –sonríe victorioso

-Idiota… -gruñe

-Cállate Fresa –frunce el ceño –Yo acompañare a Toshiro a su sitio –lo cogé de la mano y se dirige al asiento 32

-…-toshiro e ichigo se quedan sin palabras –Rukia –sonrie mientras la morena lo lleva a su sitio

-No me gusta cuando ichigo se pone asi… como que celoso –suspira y le sonríe a Toshiro

-Supongo que tiene miedo de perderte –se le acerca –Y…¿Quién no?

-…-ambos se miran profundamente y se acercan más y más –Toshiro… -se sonrojan

-Rukia…- la coge de la mano y acerca su rostro al de ella –Yo… -intenta besarla pero la Aeromoza los interrumpe

-Disculpen es preciso que se sienten ahora –hace una venia y se va

-Bueno –cambia de tema –Cuidate Toshiro –y se va

-Maldicion –se sonroja y voltea a ver como rukia se va a su sitio.

-Estuvo tan cerca –piensa en voz alta

-¿Qué cosa? –se acerca ichigo a preguntar

-Nada –contesta rápido y se sienta –Deberias ir a tu sitio Ichigo -sonríe

-Si… -la mira confundido-Luego nos vemos –se va

-…-suspira

-¿Qué paso Kuchiki-san? Te veo algo rara –se preocupa

-…Es que… -suspira

-¡Rukia! –aparece de sorpresa mirando fijamente a rukia

-Grimmjow –se sorprende -¿Qué estas asiendo?

-Soy atrás tuyo -sonríe

-Ya veo –voltea y le dice algo a Maka –luego hablamos

-Ok –sonríe  
>-¿Eh? Las interrumpí ¿verdad? -<p>

-No te preocupes –sonríe –No hay problema

-Que bueno –se sienta y se pone el cinturón –Por fin –alza las manos –Ya era hora de partir

-Si –dicen ambas chicas y sonríen

**En avión empieza a despegar, mientras afuera Gin, Ishiin y los otros observan como el avión empieza a tomar vuelo**

-Suerte –dicen todos

**Mientras el avión despega una personita en especial tiene miedo**

-Tengo nervios –mira a su acompañante –Hace tiempo que no vuelo en avión, además que siempre les tuve miedo –agacha la cabeza -_¿Qué pensará de mi ahora? Seguro dirá que soy toda una cobarde -_suspira

-Todo va a estar bien Inoue-san –le sonríe –Si quieres puedes tomar mi mano para que no tengas miedo –se acomoda los lentes y trata de esconder su sonrojo

-Ishida-kun- lo mira y se sonroja -¡Gracias! –le coge la mano

**El avión comienza a moverse y en menos de un minuto se encuentran volando, mientras a alguien le duele mucho la mano.**

-Inoue-san… -trata de ocultar su malestar pero no puede -¡Mi mano!

-¡Lo siento Ishida-kun! –le suelta la mano y se sonroja

-Esta bien –se soba la mano –No fue nada –suspira

**Mientras en otro lado**

-Que emocionante –sonríe -¿No crees, Kuchiki-san? –la mira

-Supongo –sonríe

-¿Cómo que supones? –aparece de nuevo de sorpresa provocando un leve sonrojo en la morena

-Grimmjow… te agradecería que no aparezcas de la nada muy seguido –parpadea varias veces- Y no es la gran cosa… al menos para mi no lo es –suspira

-Ah bueno… -la mira, se acerca a ella y le susurra en el oído –Lamento asustarte

-¿Eh? –se sonroja rápidamente

-…-observa la escena –_Creo que Grimmjow-san quiere con kuchiki-san, y esto no le favorece ni a Abarai, ni Kurosaki y mucho menos a Hitsugaya-kun… -_sonríe mirando como Grimmjow mira a rukia -_¿Qué harán esos 3?, bueno al menos espero Grimmjow no sea malo _–suspira **-¡Suerte!***–grita, ganándose la mirada de extrañes de sus acompañantes

* * *

><p><strong>Grimmjow: Por fin apareci ! ya erahora! <strong>

**Esme-chan : JAjaja lo siento , no sabia por donde meterte xD**

**GRimmjow: ¬¬ mala **

**Rukia: lo importante es que te metio y ya :)**

**GRimmjow: ... ¬/¬**

**Todos: ¿Eh? **

**Esme-chan: Algo malo pasa en el set de grabacion xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Byakuya: DEJEN COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR e/é**


	21. Bienvenidos a  Francia!

**Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho? xD Se hace lo que se puede jajajaja**

**Jajajaja bueno, aqui el cap. 21 no muy largo ... pero espero cubrá algo de sus espectativas?**

**Rukia: No deberias decirles que es GRimmRuki? **

**Esmeralda: Eso iba a hacer ¬¬ pero me ganaste**

**Rukia: SI.. claro**

**Esmeralda: Por cierto :) Aquellas (os) QUe tengan facebook -todos- Cree una pagina donde puedes hablar libremente de la pareja Que te guste de BLeach! **

**Ichiruki y otras parejas - !UNANSE! jajajaja y avisenles a sus amigos :) **

* * *

><p>Bienvenidos a ¡Francia!<p>

-¿Cuánto crees que falte Kuchiki-san? –Pregunta aburrida una ojiverde

-La verdad no lo se Ichimaru-san –suspira

-Tranquilas señoritas –aparece de sorpresa de nuevo –Ya falta poco –sonríe

-…-se queda en un shock por 10 segundos y reacciona -¡Grimmjow! -Se exalta un poco siempre evitando llamar la atención.

-¿Qué? –se pone de cuchillas mirando a las dos chicas -… ¡Oh! Cierto… lo lamento jejeje –ríe

-Grimmjow… -suspira y solo le sonríe negando con la cabeza

-…-se sonroja y voltea para que no vea en sonrojo –Creo que falta… -cambia de tema –Cerca de unos 20 min. Para llegar -sonríe

-¿Enserio? –Pregunta emocionada Maka -¡Que bien! –alza los brazos

-Si que estas emocionada –sonríe rukia –Me alegra

-…-observa a rukia detenidamente –_Si que es muy bonita y amable, pero… después de lo de Harribel en Francia y lo de Mila Rose en Karakura… no creo que sea bueno enamorarme tan rápido… pero… _-la mira detenidamente acto que no pasa desapercibido por Maka

-¿Qué pasa Grimmjow-kun? –Le pregunta sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Nada… -la mira y abre sus ojos -¿Cómo te llamas? –Se rasca la cabeza

-¡Cierto! –da una palmada rukia –No todos se han presentado –suspira –Pero… creo que solo sabes mi nombre –ríe delicadamente sonrojando a Grimmjow y haciendo que frunza el ceño por su acto

-Si… bueno no, he escuchado que al de pelo naranja le dicen Ichigo y la peli naranja Kurosaki-kun –se soba la barbilla –Así que debe ser Kurosaki Ichigo ¿Verdad?

-Exacto –dice Ichimaru –Y yo soy Ichimaru Maka -sonríe

-El de pelo blanco es Hitsugaya Toshiro, el de pelo rojo es Abarai Renji, la peli naranja es Inoue Orihime y el de gafas es Ishida Uryu –sonríe -¿Me olvido de alguien? –Le pregunta a Ichimaru

-Mmm… no –sonríe -¿Alguna duda?

-No, me quedó todo claro –se levanta y hablan por el micrófono:  
><strong>Se les agradecería que tomen asiento y se pongan sus cinturones que en unos minutos el avión va a aterrizar<strong>

-Bueno –suspira –Por fin en Francia…

-Grimmjow –lo mira algo triste -_¿Qué le habrá pasado?... Me gustaría saberlo para poder ayudarlo, aunque igual lo ayudaré con su padre _–sonríe – ¡Hey! Ya vete a sentar –le guiña un ojo

-Claro… -se sienta rápido para evitar que se vea su sonrojo

-…Grimmjow-kun… -se levanta y se pone de rodillas en su asiento mirando al peli celeste –Dime… ¿Te gusta Inoue-san? –Sonríe divertida

-¿¡Qué!? –se exalta y se queda pensando -_¿Gustarme? Jajaja ¿qué idioteces son esas? Claro que no, solo me pareció algo atractiva pero nada le gana a los irresistibles ojos de rukia y su personalidad –_Se queda divagando

-¿Grimmjow-kun? –se preocupa- ¿Todo bien?

-Ichimaru-san eso te pasa por preguntar cosas indebidas, eso es personal y si no te lo quiere decir… -es callada por otra voz

-Maka siéntate –la mira y sonríe –Y tranquilízate que solo tengo ojos para tu amiga… de brillantes ojos violetas –sonríe dejando en shock a Maka y sonrojada a rukia.

-¡Grimmjow! –se sonroja más, su grito llega a los oídos de todos, preocupando a Inoue y dejando celosos a Renji, Toshiro y sobre todo Ichigo –No… digas esas cosas… tonto –se tapa su cara con sus manos

-Jajaja –se sienta cómodamente Maka

-No he dicho nada malo –suspira –Pero quizás me declaré muy rápido… -frunce el ceño –_No medí mis palabras, Rukia se alejará de mi… lo se _–suspira melancólico

-¡oh! Ya estamos aterrizando –se emociona una peli marrón

-Sí –sonríe Rukia

-¡Ya estamos aterrizando Ishida-kun! –Le aprieta la mano sorprendiéndolo y provocándole dolor

-Inoue…san –aguanta el dolor por su cariño hacia ella, si cariño por que para él el amor es más fuerte una vez que se conocen mucho más de lo que lo hacen ahora.

-Tsk ese grimjol se aprovecha de la situación… -frunce el ceño -¿Qué crees que haya dicho Cabeza de piña? –Mira a su acompañante

-Pues… ni idea Fresa, pero no dejaré que se le acerque más –frunce el ceño también

**Ambos usaban sobrenombres pero estaban tan celosos que ni cuenta se daban. Una vez que el avión aterrizó todos bajaron del avión, algunos más felices que otros por supuesto. **

-Por fin –mira al cielo y sonríe mientras el aire le da suavemente en la cara

-…- Los cuatro chicos se quedaron embobados por la escena

-Ruki-chan se ve hermosa así –sonríe

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Inoue-san –sonríe Maka

-Bueno… -todos voltean a verlo –Bienvenidos… -Sonríe gacho y luego sube su cabeza confiado – ¡BIENVENIDOS A FRANCIA!

-¡Sí! –Gritan emocionadas las chicas

-Tsk… ¿Qué se cree? ¿Nuestro guía? –Frunce el ceño

-Déjalo Kurosaki, que tenga su momento de gloria –sonríe fríamente Toshiro

-Como quieras –no deja de mirarlo con odio y celos –Oye rukia ¿A dónde tenemos que ir?

-Cierto –busca en el bolsillo de su maleta unos papeles –Aquí esta la dirección

-No se preocupen por eso –dice un peli celeste –Ni padre mandará por mí, yo los puedo llevar y gratis –sonríe

-¿Enserio Grimmjow? –Sonríe rukia

-Claro, pero… hay un pequeño inconveniente, somos muchos –mira a todos –Puedo llevar… -sonríe maliciosamente –solo a las tres chicas

-Pero… -voltea a verlos con cara de preocupación –Creo que… -es interrumpida

-Tranquila Rukia –se acerca Ichigo –No tienes que preocuparte los 4 podemos llegar a la casa de tu abuelo solos –sonríe provocando el sonrojo de la morena-Solo danos la dirección y ya –no deja de sonreír

-Pero igual no sería justo –se sonroja por la cercanía de Ichigo

-Tranquila –sonríe de nuevo –Tenemos al enano para guiarnos y al cuatro ojos también –sonríe ganándose las miradas de odio de los mencionados.  
>-He dicho que no –hace un puchero<p>

-Kuchiki-san no es por mala pero creo que ellos tienen razón –juega con sus colitas –Ellos son hombres y hasta donde se –voltea a ver a Toshiro- Hitsugaya-kun sabe francés o ¿Me equivocó?

-Así es –dice algo molesto –Pero lo básico, probablemente nos sirva

-Pero… -agacha su cabeza

-Rukia… -coge su mentón y sube lentamente su cabeza hasta que sus miradas chocan –Todo va a estar bien, sé que te sientes responsable por que eres tu quien nos trajo aquí, pero no es exactamente esa la verdad, fuimos nosotros quienes quisimos venir así que nos haremos responsables de nosotros mismos –sonríe –Ve con grimjol enana –deposita un beso en su frente

-…-se sonrojo a más no poder y se volteo rápido –Esta bien ustedes ganan, pero prométanme que llegarán rápido -

-Eso haremos Rukia lo prometo –dice serio y con el ceño bien fruncido por los celos –_Kurosaki…Tsk… maldito… al menos no la intentaste besar… o te golpeaba… Tsk… _-pensaba un peli blanco celoso

-Bueno… -dice con el ceño fruncido –Me acaban de llamar y dicen que están afuera ¿Vamos? –ofrece su mano a la ojos violeta.

-Claro –sonríe –coge su maleta, solo choca la mano con Grimmjow y se va con Inoue y Maka –Vamos chicas –sonríe dejan sorprendido a Grimmjow y felices a Ichigo, renji y Toshiro

-Claro –responden ambas

-Bueno chicos nos vemos –hace una seña con la mano y camina por delante

-Bye Ichimaru –dicen los chicos

-Nos vemos Kurosaki-kun, Abarai-kun, Hitsugaya-kun e Ishida-kun –sonríe y corre tras de Maka.

-…-se sorprenden y sonríen divertidos –Bye

-Bye chicos y gracias –sonríe y los todos menos Ishida se sonrojan

-Bye Rukia –sonríen los tres

-Cuídate Kuchiki-san –se acomoda los lentes

-Igual –se da la media vuelta y se va junto a Grimmjow

-Maldito suertudo…-maldice Renji

-Tranquilo, como le dije a Kurosaki dejemos que se ilusione, dudo mucho que a Rukia le vaya a gustar alguien tan… como decirlo sin ofender… -se pone a pensar

-Rebelde, desaliñado… -dice uryu mientras se mueve los lentes

-Lo dices todo por Inoue ¿verdad? –sonríe ichigo

-… Quizás… -sonríe de lado

-Pues mejor vámonos, no quiero que se nos haga tarde… -caminan los cuatro

-Son las 2:00 a.m. no pensé que fuera tan temprano, esperemos que él las sepa cuidar bien –mira su reloj mientras lo modifica la hora

-Si… Ishida él lo hará por Rukia –sonríe

-¿DE qué te alegras enano? –gruñe

-No me llames así Kurosaki –lo mira feo –Y me alegro por que nos conviene, mientras no estemos con ella él la podrá proteger –sonríe

-Tienes razón –dice el peli rojo

-Bueno tenemos hasta la mañana para llegar a la dirección que nos dio Kuchiki-san –suspira- ¿Alguien tiene plata?

-Sí, yo tengo dinero –dice el peli blanco- Quizás nos sirva para un taxi

-Bien pensado, enano-sonríe

-Deja de decirme así… -lo mira con odio

-Dejen de pelear y vamos a la salida a tomar un maldito taxi –reniega un peli rojo

-Ok –lo siguen junto a Uryu

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero les haya gustado ^^ Lo estoy pensando y el fic terminará en 9 caps. Más ;) Así que boten ( aunque creo que es obvio que ganara el Ichiruki xD): ´¿QUÉ PAREJA DEBE QUEDAR AL FINAL?:<strong>

**-Ichiruki**  
><strong>-Grimmruki<strong>  
><strong>-HitsuRuki<strong>  
><strong>-Renruki<strong>

**Rukia: Pero... si el fanfic es Ichiruki ¬¬**

**Ichigo: Si ... es cierto ¬/¬**

**Kaien: JAjajajaja tranquilos , una pregunta crusial por si las dudas :)**

**Esme: Gracias por el apoyo kaien (Y) **

**Byakuya: Dejen Reviews (Y)**


	22. Encuentro Familiar

**Buenoooooooo Aqui les dejo el cap. 22! jajajaja :) Y para aquellas que hayan visto AO NO EXORCIST! eh hecho un FANFIC de la pareja RIN Y SHIEMI :) Si les gusta pasen a leer :) es aseguro que les encantara o al menos eso intentare jajajaja :) Es un AU! ;)**

**Rukia: :O Me gusto el inicio... sencillo... pero agradable, le falta más escenas impactantes :D **

**Esme: :O Gracias por el comentario Rukia ;) **

**Ichigo: Ya dejense de sonseras y que los lectores paseen a leer tranquilamente el Fanfic :)**

**Ulquiorra: Adelante... **

* * *

><p>Encuentro Familiar<p>

-¡Increíble! –los ojos verdes brillaban sin parar –Paris es hermosa –sonríe

-Sí –sonríen Inoue y Rukia

-Debe ser hermoso vivir aquí… -sonríe sin dejar de ver las tiendas y calles de Paris

-Bueno… si es muy divertido sobre todo para una mujer –sonríe Grimmjow que iba delante de copiloto

-jajaja cierto –sonríe inoue

-Si… -dice rukia simulando ver las calles, pero en realidad solo piensa en que hará cuando llegue a la casa de su abuelo

-¿Nerviosa? –pregunta Grimmjow que la ve por el retrovisor

-Algo –suspira- De hecho demasiado

-Tranquila Kuchiki-san –habla sin dejar de ver por la ventana –Nosotros estamos contigo y nada malo pasará mientras lo estemos ¿De acuerdo? -sonríe

-Si, Ruki-chan nada malo sucederá –sonríe –Tienes a los chicos quienes te defenderán a toda costa y a nosotras que no dejaremos de darte buenos consejos –sonríe y la abraza

-Gracias –corresponde al abrazo

-…-mira la escena con una sonrisa –_tienes muy buenos amigos Rukia debes estar orgullosa de ello, además me tienes a mi, nada te sucederá –_piensa el peli celeste.

**Aún en el aeropuerto**

-Demonios… no pasa ni un solo carro por aquí –se queja el peli rojo

-Caminemos a ver si encontramos algo por allá –empieza a caminar

-Espéranos Ishida –corren tras de él

-Esto tomará tiempo chicos –suspira un peli blanco  
>-…-se pone a pensar- Y… ¿si dormimos hoy y mañana vamos a la casa de rukia? –Pregunta un cansado peli naranja<p>

-Me duele decirlo pero la fresa tiene razón –suspira el peli rojo

-¿Quién va a pagar? –Pregunta irónico

-¿No tienes dinero? –Cuestiona enojado

-Cállate Kurosaki, y si tengo pero no para pagar un hotel –frunce el ceño

-Pues, tendremos que dormir en un solo cuarto –sigue caminando

-¿Te haz vuelto loco, Ishida? –Se detiene

-No, tarado –Voltea y frunce el ceño -¿Tienes otra idea?

-Tsk…. Demonios –se encoge de hombros –Ninguna

-Entonces cállate Abarai –sigue caminando

-Ya basta ¿Vamos o no?-se queja el peli blanco

-¡Vamos! –dicen los otros tres

**Pasan 6 horas, Son las 9:00 a.m.**

-Gracias por traernos a un hotel antes de ir a la casa de mi Abuelo –suspira

-Tranquila, si él te veía a esta hora quizás se nos moría –sonríe

-No digas esas cosas Grimmjow-kun –se asusta la peli naranja

-Solo bromeaba ¿Listas? La casa no esta muy lejos –se acerca a la ventana –De hecho esa de blanco es tu casa –voltea a ver a rukia

-¿Eh? –Se acerca a la ventana -¿Enserio? –Se sorprende

-Sí, ahora bajemos rápido para verla mejor –se mueve a la puerta evitando que vean el sonrojo de Grimmjow por Rukia.

**En otro hotel**

-Demonios ¡Apúrense! –grita un desesperado Ishida –Un minuto más y nos cobran más dinero

-Ya te oímos genios –sale del baño

-Entonces que esperan demonios –se sigue desesperando

-Tranquilo Ishida relájate –lo trata de calmar

-No me calmo Kurosaki –sale del cuarto

-Él tiene razón vámonos rápido que ustedes no pagan –se acomoda su flequillo blanco y se va

-Tsk enano –suspira – ¡Apúrate renji, que tu no pagas! –Le grita

-¡Ni tú! –le contesta y sale del baño –Tsk… vamos –salen del cuarto y van a recepción

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta el peli naranja

-Nada, solo que nos quedamos sin dinero, al menos que alguien tenga –suspira y acomoda sus lentes

-Demonios –busca en sus bolsillos pero no encuentra nada –No… yo me olvide de traer –se rasca la cabeza

-Cabeza de piña torpe –se queja

-Seguro tu si trajiste mucho dinero ¿No, Ichigo? –Frunce el ceño

-Yo… también me olvide –sonríe

-Idiota –dicen Uryu y Toshiro

-Y ¿Ahora? –Mira a Ishida

-No lo sé… quizás debamos conseguir un trabajo solo por hoy y ya –suspira

-Demonios… -frunce el ceño enojado consigo mismo

-De nada te sirve enojarte Kurosaki –cruza los brazos y todos escuchan un quejido

-¡Auch! –Se le caen dos cajas –Debo ser más cuidadoso

-¿Estas bien? –Se acerca Toshiro a ayudarlo –Ten –se las entrega

-Sí, gracias –las toma –Disculpen –sonríe nervioso

-Tranquilo, no es nada –sonríe amablemente

-Mi nombre es Yamada Hanatarou –sonríe confiado

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Hitsugaya Toshiro -

-¿Qué tanto haces enano? –se acerca ichigo y Hanatarou se aleja un poco

-Vida social ¿Problema? –Voltea enojado –Y no me llames enano, Fresa

-¿Vida social? –arquea una ceja y ve a Hanatarou –Bueno, yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo –sonríe amablemente pero él aun tiene algo de miedo

-…soy…-tiembla y se le caen las cajas –ahh… -suspira-

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta Toshiro

-…Él… se parece a uno de esos brabucones de mi colegio –suspira y con la ayuda de Toshiro recoge las cajas

-Tranquilo, así como ves a Ichigo brabucón y todo, es todo una fresa –sonríe

-¿¡Qué!?-se enoja -¡Enano desgraciado!

-De acuerdo no tanto así, pero no es malo –voltea a ver la expresión de ichigo para luego reírse un poco

-¿Qué demonios hacen? –Aparece renji junto con Ishida

-¡Más brabucones! –Se esconde atrás de sus cajas

-Aún te podemos ver –le dice Ishida

-Lo se –suspira y deja las cajas en el suelo –Lo siento… soy Yamada Hanatarou… mucho gusto… creo -

-Jajaja, soy Abarai Renji -

-Y yo Ishida Uryu –se acomoda los lentes

-Por tu ropa debo suponer que trabajas aquí ¿Verdad? –Llevaba puesto una camisa azul con rayas rojas y una credencial con su nombre y foto, con un pantalón azul y zapatos negros,

-Sí, de hecho desde ayer –sonríe

-¿Eh? –Dicen todos

-Sí jejeje -ríe

-…Ya veo… -lo mira detenidamente ishida- Quizás podemos trabajar aquí y luego podemos alcanzar a Kuchiki-san a su casa –dice Uryu

-¿Kuchiki-san? –Pregunta Hanatarou –Podría ser…

-¿Acaso la conoces? –Pregunta un celoso peli naranja

-Quizás… es ¿Kuchiki Rukia? –Se pone algo nervioso

-Sí, es ella entonces ¿La conoces? –pregunta aun más celoso

-Sí… -responde nervioso –Ella estudio conmigo en el nido y parte de primaria, luego tuvo que irse a Japón –sonríe

-…Por esa sonrisa y esos nervios puedo deducir muchas cosas –cruza los brazos un peli rojo medio celoso

-…Bueno yo y Kia-chan nos conocemos desde hace mucho… y pues… -se sonroja

-Y… sigue Yamada –pidió amablemente Toshiro

-¿La están buscando verdad? –Cambio de tema  
>-Sí, ¿tu sabes donde queda?-pregunta Ishida<p>

-Sí –sonríe –Pero… no se si será la misma en donde vivía antes

-Cierto… ella va a la casa de su abuelo –suspira y se acomoda los lentes

-¿Abuelo? –Pregunta –Jamás me a hablado de él

-Entonces no es a donde queremos ir… -suspira

-Esperen pero debes conocer todo Paris ¿Verdad? –Pregunta el peli blanco

-Claro –sonríe

-Bien, entonces ayúdanos a encontrar esta dirección –le da un papel

-Mmm… queda a unas cuadras de mi casa –sonríe –_Que raro… podría jurar que esta dirección es la del Rey de Francia…_ -los mira- _Pero lo dudó, además ¿que podría hacer ahí Kia-chan?_–es sacado de sus pensamientos por una pregunta

-Bien, ¿necesitamos dinero o podemos llegar caminando? –Pregunta el peli naranja

-Tranquilos –sonríe –En media hora me tengo que ir a mi casa y un amigo que trabaja conmigo siempre me deja cerca así que puedo decirle que nos llegue -

-¿Enserio? –Pregunta Toshiro

-Claro –sonríe –Todo sea por Kia-chan

-Claro –los tres fruncen el ceño y cambian su estado de animo

-Jajaja, no debiste decir eso –sonríe y acomoda sus lentes

-¿Por? -

-Ya lo entenderás –sonríe

**En la puerta de la familia Yamamoto**

-Tranquila –le dice Grimmjow dándole ánimos

-Sí, Ruki-chan estamos tras de ti –sonríe

-Entremos Kuchiki-san –le toma de la mano y le sonríe

-Chicos –sonríe por el gesto de sus amigos –Gracias, no sé que haría sin ustedes

-Jajaja, probablemente no estarías aquí -bromea

-Jajaja, graciosito –le sonríe y él se sonroja

-Ya entremos –se acerca a la puerta y unos guardias le abren la puerta

-Pase Grimmjow-sama –le dicen

-Gracias Yumichika y Hisagi –les hace un gesto con la mano –Ellas vienen conmigo –las tres lo siguen sin decir nada

-Sí –miran más a rukia que a las otras

-Yumichika… ¿La viste? Era idéntica a Hisana-sama –le dice a su compañero, después de cerrar la puerta.

-Lo sé… quizás ella es la hija de Hisana-sama –sonríe –Por fin ha vuelto

-Sí, Yamamoto-sama estará muy feliz –sonríe

-Tienes razón –sonríe –Quizás hasta podamos aprovechar para pedir aumento –ríe

-Quizás… -suspira –Quizás…

**Dentro de la casa**

-¡Hijo! –Corre a recibirlo

-Padre –suspira y le da la mano

-¿Eh? –le da la mano –No nos vemos de tiempo y ¿Eso haces? ¿Darme la mano? –le cuestiona

-Lo que sea –se desase del agarre y voltea a ver a rukia- Mira a quien te traje

-No me cambies… -no termino la frase y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa –Tú… eres idéntica a Hisana-chan

-Sí… -se pone nerviosa

-Padre, mejor entremos donde Yamamoto-dono, ella quiere verlo, además aquí en la sala… jamás me gusto estar por aquí, prefiero el cómodo y agradable despacho del anciano… digo de Yamamoto-dono –suspira y bosteza

-Claro… -no deja de mirar a Rukia- Ya que mi torpe hijo no me va a presentar lo haré yo –camina hacia rukia –Mi nombre es Kaien Shiba, puedes decirme Kaien o Shiba o como lo desees… Rukia-chan –sonríe

-Usted… -se sorprende

-Todos lo sabemos… te hemos buscado por todos lados pero tu padre siempre se escondía e incluso se escapo a Japón, era difícil localizarte, pero a él le alegrará que hayas venido -

-Claro…

-Veo que vienes con tus amigas –sonríe

-Sí… lo siento que descortés soy –voltea –Ella es Inoue Orihime y ella Ichimaru Maka –voltea de nuevo y sonríe algo nerviosa

-Ya veo, mucho gusto chicas –sonríe y ambas se sonrojan y no era para menos, Kaien Shiba era muy guapo, llevaba un terno negro, su saco abierto, su corbata mal arreglada, parecía todo un adolescente después de una fiesta –Pasemos al despacho de Yamamoto-san

-De acuerdo –dice rukia y frunce el ceño y coge su maleta

-No se preocupen por sus maletas, déjenlas, luego me encargaré de que alguien las lleve a los cuartos de huéspedes –sonríe

-Sí –dicen las dos mirando, un poco más babeando, a Kaien

-Gracias –dice rukia y sonríe

-Tsk… -se molesta por como miran a su padre –_Al menos Rukia no cae_-se alegra

Entran al despacho de Yamamoto, grande, cómodo y agradable como lo describió Grimmjow, con unos cuantos muebles antiguos, una estantería llena de libros y enciclopedias y al centro de todo un escritorio con unos cuantos papeles, sentado al medio dando las espaldas, estaba Yamamoto viendo por la ventana la calle y sus habitantes y a su costado de pie su mayordomo.

-¿Quién es Chojiro? –le pregunta Yamamoto sin dejar de ver la ventana

-Es él joven Kaien, con su hijo y unas señoritas… -se queda sorprendido –Creo que le encantaría voltear señor

-…-calla y mira de reojo a su mayordomo y luego voltea para poner la misma cara –Tú…

-…Yo… -se pone tensa y Maka coge su mano para darle fuerzas –He venido a pedirle que libere a Nell –habla y sorprende a todos por sus palabras, menos claro a Inoue y Maka.

-¿Nell? –Pregunta

-Nell, señor –le dice su mayordomo- La joven que capturamos para que el joven Ashido nos ayude en la búsqueda de su nieta

-Ah claro –recuerda- Tráela Chojiro, rápido –le ordena

-Si, señor –sale rápido, no sin antes ver a rukia y fijarse en lo idéntica que es a su pequeña Hisana a quien cuido desde bebé.

-… Rukia ¿verdad? –Pregunta

-Sí –aun no asimila muy bien el ver a su abuelo –Agradezco que la liberé, después de eso yo me iré

-¿Irte? –Entra una mujer al despacho y todos voltean

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Paris**

-Ya es hora ¿verdad? –Suspira –Ya me aburrí de cargar con mi maleta todo el tiempo- se queja él peli rojo.

-Sí, es más ya llegó –sonríe

-Qué molesto eres Renji –le dice un peli naranja

-Ya cállense y dejen sus maletas para subir al carro de una buena vez –les riñe un peli blanco

-Tsk… -se enojan y obedecen

-Ulquiorra-san te quiero presentar a unos conocidos… que acabo de conocer –ríe

-¿Ah? -

-Tsk… mi nombre es Abarai Renji –frunce el ceño

-Soy Scifer Ulquiorra –los mira y se sube al carro –No tengo tiempo, rápido

.Lo lamento… siempre es así –sonríe

-A nada… -se acomoda los lentes –Después nos podremos presentar mejor

**Así todos dejan sus maletas en la parte trasera y suben**

-Gracias por ayudarnos –agradece ichigo

-De nada -

-¿Siempre es tan cortante? –le pregunta ichigo a Hanatarou

-… Maso menos –ríe

-Tsk… menudo antisocial nos tenía que tocar –frunce el ceño

-¿Qué tanto te pasa Abarai? –Le pregunta Toshiro –Están con un humor de perros desde la mañana

-¿No es obvio? Quiero llegar rápido con rukia -

-¿Para? –Dice el peli naranja –Ni que fueras a hacer de ayuda cabeza de piña

-¿Qué fresa estúpida? –Se ponen a pelear y el carro empieza a avanzar

-Ya basta los dos –dice Ishida-

-Cállate cuatro ojos, bien que quieres llegar donde Inoue para aprovechar y enamorarla –sonríe pícaramente el peli rojo

-Cállate Abarai –se pone rojo

-¿Inoue?... ¿Inoue Orihime? –Dice sin dejar de mirar por donde conduce

-Sí… ¿La conoces? –Pregunta mientras se acomoda los lentes

-Sí… estuvimos en el mismo jardín, junto a rukia y Hanatarou –dice serio

-Así que los cuatro se conocen… que coincidencia… -se pone celoso

-¿Celoso cuatro ojos? –lo molesta ichigo

-Tsk… ¿Debería? –Sonríe

-_Más de lo que crees_–piensa ulquiorra

**En la casa de Yamamoto**

-¿Irte? Pero si acabas de llegar –corre a abrazarla

-¿Eh? –Se deja abrazar y siente calidez en ese abrazo -¿Quién es usted?

-¿Yo? –Se separa –Tu abuela querida –sonríe –Soy Unohana Retsu –sonríe

-Mi… ¿abuela? –la mira y sonríe

-Eres idéntica a mi pequeña Hisana –la acaricia

-…-se pone triste por recordar a su madre

-Decidido Genryusai –sonríe –Mañana en la noche habrá una noche de gala –suena emocionada –Todos nuestros conocidos estarán invitados y tus amiguitas también –le sonríe

-Gracias, pero realmente no creo que sea necesario… -trata de evitar tanto escandalo por su llegada

-¿Cómo? Si mi nieta acaba de volver –sonríe –Lo mínimo es que haiga una fiestecita –sonríe

-…-suspira- Esta bien… -sonríe

-Disculpe señor –entra el mayordomo con una mujer de pelos verde agua y sus ojos del mismo color, sin embargo llenos de dolor y tristeza, llevaba unas ropas sucias –Aquí le traigo a la señorita Nell

-¿Nell? –dice rukia sorprendida por su aspecto

-¿Nell-chan? –Igual de sorprendida Inoue

-¿Inoue? ¿Kuchiki? –Se sorprende y llora

-Déjala –se acerca a ella y el mayordomo la suelta –Nell… lo siento –le acaricia la cara –Todo es mi culpa

-¿Dónde esta él? –pregunta

-Ashido esta en Japón, todavía –no sabe que decirle –Se tuvo que quedar allá, pero en cuanto pueda me comunicare con él para decirle que te encuentras a salvo y que venga de inmediato –sonríe

-…-llora –Tuve tanto miedo Kuchiki –la abraza

-Todo esta bien ahora nell –le acaricia el cabello –No hay por que temer -

-Mis padres se fueron y me dejaron Kuchiki –llora- Pensaron que estaría mejor sola –llora-Ellos jamás me quisieron y después me secuestran, alejan de mi a la única persona que realmente me quiere –no deja de llorar

-…-no sabe que decir y la abraza más fuerte –Todo estará bien ahora, mientras Ashido no pueda venir, te quedaras conmigo y mis amigos –acaricia su cabello –Yo te protegeré hasta que él llegue -

-¿Enserio? –la mira con los ojos llorosos y sonríe –Gracias Kuchiki –llora de nuevo y se lanza a sus brazos -¡Gracias!

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti –sonríe y le acaricia el cabello

-Ruki-chan –sonríe y se acerca a abrazarlas y ellas le abren campo para abrazarla también

-…-sonríe –Que buena es Kuchiki-san –sonríe -¿No, Grimmjow? –se acerca a él a preguntar

-Sí… -mira a rukia con una gran sonrisa y muy admirado por su solidaridad

-Es un buen ejemplo –sonríe Kaien

-Bueno párate Nell y ve a tomar una ducha –sonríe

-Chojiro –ordena Yamamoto –ordena los cuartos de las señoritas y lleva a nell al suyo para que se bañe

-Las maletas de las chicas estar afuera –dice Kaien

-Como ordene señor –sale junto a nell quien esta sonriente y agradecida con rukia.

-Idéntica… no hay duda eres igual a tu madre –sonríe orgullosa Unohana

-Gracias –se sonroja

-Bueno… vayan a tomar una ducha ustedes también, luego en el almuerzo habrá tiempo para las presentaciones y de más –ordena Yamamoto

-Sí –dicen las dos chicas –Gracias

-Gracias –simplemente dice rukia y las tres se retiran

-Bueno yo y mi hijo nos retiramos también tenemos mucho de que hablar –dice Kaien

-Esta bien –dice Yamamoto y gira su silla hacia la ventana

-Tsk… -reniega Grimmjow y los dos se retiran

-¿De que quieres hablar, viejo?- se pone en medio de la sala

-Me di cuenta de como mirabas a Rukia… déjame decirte que tienes todo mi apoyo hijo –sonríe

-Cállate, no lo tuviste cuando estuve con Harribel y ¿pretendes que te crea? –frunce el ceño

-Hijo… -agacha la cabeza –Lo de Harribel… sabes que jamás me gusto esa chica, era muy… no tenia vergüenza de nada, era muy liberal y casi te mete en drogas y lo sabes –se enoja con solo recordar

-Pero al menos tenia su apoyo en cuanto a mi carrera –gruñe

-De acuerdo… tienes razón, quizás exagere un poco con respecto a eso, pero… quisiera que seas Abogado –le pide

-No, quiero ser arquitecto y se acabó –se cruza de brazos –En cuanto a lo de rukia, estés de acuerdo o no, no me interesa, lucharé por rukia y si pierdo… sabré que di mi mejor esfuerzo –dice confiado

-¿Luchar? ¿Contra quien o quienes? -pregunta

-Tres chicos para ser exactos, ellos ya deben estar por llegar… vinieron con nosotros, y por lo que eh notado quieres ser más que amigos de rukia –suspira

-Ya veo… y si estoy de acuerdo y también quiero que me perdones eh sido un muy mal padre desde que empecé a trabajar solo pensaba en eso… Lo siento ¿si? –Se disculpa

-Tsk… -suspira-Eres el peor padre del mundo, pero te quiero viejo –se dan la mano y un fuerte abrazo –Por cierto ¿Mi vieja?

-En España con tu hermana –le responde –Lisa quería unos vestidos de España, para su fiesta y tu mamá la acompaño

-Esa engreída –gruñe

-Déjala es tu hermanita -sonríe

-Si, y siempre tuvieron preferencias con ella –frunce el ceño  
>-No seas tan exagerado -pide<p>

-No lo soy, soy realista padre –suspira- Pero que más da

-Grimmjow –lo mira triste

-Grimmjow-kun –lo llama Maka desde arriba de las escaleras

-Que sucede Maka –le pregunta y ve que esta cambiada –Te vez bien –sonríe, ella llevaba puesto un vestido azul hasta las rodillas con un polo blanco debajo del vestido, con el pelo suelto y una bincha rosada y zapatos del mismo color.

-Se agradece –sonríe –Y espera a que veas a rukia –ríe

-Cállate –frunce el ceño y se sonroja

-Oye Grimmjow, un paseo por la casa del Rey de Francia no nos haría daño ¿Qué dices? –sonríe

-Claro, yo las guio, pero que se apuren –gruñe

-Jajaja, tranquilo –sonríe-Ahí viene Inoue-san

-Bueno hijo… te dejó –dice algo triste por no terminar su conversación acerca de las preferencias

-Claro… -lo ignora y él se va ,mientras Grimmjow ve a Inoue y silba –Creo que los cuatro idiotas se perderán de la diversión –sonríe –Te vez bien Orihime –suspira y espera con ansias a rukia

-Gracias… -se sonroja, iba vestida con un polo rosado, una falda negra por encima de las rodillas, zapatos negros y llevaba una cola de caballo sujetada por una colleta rosada, tenia en los brazos unas pulseras doradas.

-Mira ahí viene Nell-chan –sonríe Maka

-Se ve hermosa –sonríe Inoue

-…-sonríe-_Simplemente no puedo decir nada… ella tiene enamorado –_sonríe

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te acabo el floro o qué? –sonríe divertida Maka  
>-Cállate que no me meto con gente con compromiso –le saca la lengua<p>

-Jajaja, respetuoso –le saca la lengua –Te vez bien –la mira y sonríe

-Te ves muy bonita Nell-chan –sonríe inoue

-Gracias, ustedes también se ven bonitas –sonríe sonrojada, llevaba una blusa media escotada rosada, una falda hasta las rodillas marrón claro y unos zapatos marrones, el pelo lo llevaba suelto.

-Bien, bajemos y esperemos abajo a Kuchiki-san –sonríe Maka y las tres chicas bajan

-Se demora mucho –dice Grimmjow

-Lo mejor para el final ¿No crees? –le dice por molestar Maka

-Cállate –se enoja

-_Lo sabia… a él le gusta Kuchiki-san _-piensa

-Ruki-chan… ¡Que tierna! –sonríe y exclama

-Gracias –se sonroja, llevaba puesto una blusa morada de manga corta, con una chaleco negro encima, una falda más arriba de la rodilla, con unos leggins moradas y botas negras un poco más debajo de las rodillas.

-…-se sonroja –_me quedé… sin palabras _–se quedó mudo

-Kuchiki-san te vez muy bonita –sonríe

-Gracias Ichimaru-san –sonríe y se pone más roja

-Estas hermosa Kuchiki-dono –sonríe

.- ¿Eh? No me llamea así –hace un puchero- Solo dime rukia –sonríe

-…-se pone celosa-_no me molesta… de hecho si, yo la conozco más que ella y aun no nos llamamos por el nombre… quizás deba ser yo quien le diga que nos llamemos por el nombre _-suspira

-Esta bien… Rukia-chan –se sonroja y sonríe

-Mejor –sonríe y baja las escaleras

-Kuchiki-san –corre Maka hasta ella –Grimmjow nos dará un pequeño tour por el lugar –sonríe

-¿Seguras que podemos? -pregunta

-Claro, se lo dije enfrente de su papá y no dijo nada- sonríe

-Supongo que esta bien… -suspira y mira a Grimmjow – ¿todo bien? –se acerca a él que estaba sentado en un mueble

-Pues… -se sonroja –Si…

-…Como digas –sonríe

-Rukia… -se para y camina por su lado, pasándola y deteniéndose un poco más allá de ella –Te vez hermosa –se sonroja –De hecho no tengo palabras para describirte… pero es lo más cercano –y sigue caminando

-Gracias –esta súper roja –_Aún que me digas que no, y disimules con tus piropos sé que te sucede algo Grimmjow _–piensa aún sonrojada

-No te quedes atrás Ruki-chan –le dice inoue, sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Si –dice y corre tras de ellos

**Así el recorrido empieza, mientras nuestros amigos Ichigo, Renji, Toshiro y Uryu ya llegaron a la casa de Hanatarou, después de que Ulquiorra los dejará y entraran a descansar unos minutos, salieron en busca de la dichosa casa.  
><strong>  
>-Entonces Hanatarou ¿Dónde es la dichosa casa? -pregunta<p>

-Bueno, esta a 7 cuadras de mi casa, ya vamos 2 –sonríe-Solo nos faltan 5 cuadras y llegaremos… díganme… ¿A quien buscan? –pregunta

-No seas chismoso y sigue guiándonos –dice renji

-No seas malo con el chico –le dice Toshiro

-Sí, renji –le dice ichigo-Verás Hanatarou vamos a ver al abuelo de Rukia… -deja de hablar y se acuerda que solo él sabe quien es el abuelo de Rukia –_Casi se me sale demonios –_

-…Ya veo… -dice y sigue caminando

-Ahora faltan 4 ¿verdad? –Pregunta Uryu

-Si –sonríe

-3-cuenta Toshiro

-2-se ponen nerviosos

-Y ya debemos haber llegado ¿no? –Dice ichigo

-Si… pero esta es la dirección del Rey… quizás les tomaron el pelo –voltea a verlos con el papel en manos.

-No, aquí es –dice ichigo

-Sí… El abuelo de Kuchiki-san es el rey de Francia: Yamamoto Genryusai –se acomoda los lentes

-¿Tu ya lo sabias Ishida?-le pregunta ichigo

-Claro que lo sabía, mi padre me lo contó antes de irme -dice

-…¿¡QUÉ!?-gritan los tres

-…Sí, bueno entremos –camina junto a Ishida

-Esperen… déjame entender… rukia es princesa de Francia ¿verdad? –Dice Toshiro

-Sí ¿Y? –dice ichigo frunciendo el ceño

-Que… no lo se… jamás me lo imagine –piensa

-Bueno, si no te gusta de esa forma, mejor me quedó con ella –frunce el ceño por la actitud de Toshiro

-¡Cállate! –Le grita- Aunque rukia fuera pobre, me gustaría, ella es casi perfecta –suspira –Y no dejaré que te la quedes ¡Fresa Estúpida! –le grita

-…Tsk… ¿Enserio creen que se quedará con alguno de ustedes? jajaja, ingenuos –ríe renji

-Ya basta –detuvo una pelea –Entremos ahora y ya –dice ishida

-Bueno, yo cumplí con ayudarlos –sonríe –Saluden a Kia-chan por mi, díganle que me alegra que haya vuelto y espero verla pronto –se sonroja un poco y luego se va

-Gracias Hanatarou –le dicen los cuatro chicos, mientras ven como se va a su casa

-Bien, entremos –dice ichigo

-Sí –le dicen los otros

-Disculpen… quiero entrar… -no sabia que decir

-No –dijeron los guardias (Yumichika y Hisagi)

-Déjamelo Kurosaki –se pone adelante –Escuchen, venimos con Kuchiki Rukia, somos sus amigos y necesitamos verla –suena convencido

-Mmm… -empiezan a pensar-Déjame y pregunto si pueden pasar –dice Yumichika

-¿Lo vez? –Le dice Uryu- Que tonto eres

-Cállate –frunce el ceño

-Esta bien, el joven Kaien-sama los atenderá –los dejan pasar

-Gracias –agradecen –Y ahora… ¿Quién es Kaien? –pregunta Ichigo

-Vamos a averiguarlo –dice Toshiro

**Mientras de paseo por el castillo del Rey  
><strong>  
>-Grimmjow… -lo llamó una vez en el patio, que era mediano, pero hermoso, un pequeño jardín, con una fuente de agua al medio, y unas cuantas bancas de piedra, Maka, Orihime y Nell se sentaron en una y Rukia y Grimmjow en otra- ¿Qué te sucede? Y no me digas que nada por que se nota que no es cierto –mira como el agua sale de la fuente y cae.<p>

-Pues… no se te puede engañar jajaja –ríe- Asuntos familiares… te aburriría

-Claro que no, eres mi amigo –sonríe

-¿Enserio? –le pregunta –Entonces por que no me dijiste que tu abuelo era el Rey de Francia… pensé que era el mayordomo o algo así… sin ofender claro

-…No me ofendes, y si no se lo dije a nadie… creo que fue mi error… debí a ver se los dicho –agacha la cabeza y mira a Maka y Inoue –ellas no lo saben…

-Lo siento, no quería que te pongas triste –trata de agarrar su mano

-No, esta bien tienes razón –suspira –Pero… ahora que lo sabes… puedes decirme que te sucede ¿o no?

-Necia… -sonríe de lado –Mis padres siempre tienen preferencia con Lisa, mi hermana menor

-¿Eh? –Lo mira –Ya veo, estas celoso –sonríe

-¿Qué? –Sube una ceja –No sé de que hablas –sonríe divertido

-Es lo más lógico, no tienes por qué avergonzarte –sonríe

-…Supongo que quizás pueda estar algo celoso –suspira

-Lo vez –sonríe –Y no tienes porque tontito, ella es la menor y es mujer, tienen que consentirla y todo eso -

-…-mira la sonrisa de rukia y se sonroja –Claro… -voltea y se rasca la cabeza –Supongo que tienes razón, además que yo siempre iba con mis amigos a jugar y casi nunca estaba en casa…

-Lo vez –sonríe- Los padres siempre quieren consentir a sus hijos, al menos de vez en cuando y como tu no estabas se centraban solo en Lisa-san

-Tsk.. tienes razón… también es mi culpa –suspira

-Bueno, entonces creo que deberías hablarlo con tu padre –sonríe –Si no se sentirá mal y culpable por no prestarte la debida atención

-Sí, eso haré –sonríe –Gracias Rukia –coge su mano y le da un beso

-De… nada –se sonroja

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –se acercan inoue, Maka y Nell.

-Nada –dice rukia

-Sí, nada solo hablábamos y ya –dice Grimmjow

-Bueno… -dicen las tres y todos escuchan un ruido proveniente de la sala

-¿Eh? Esas voces… -todos corren a la sala

**Y en la sala del Palacio del Rey**

-tranquilo ichigo, rukia ya habló con él y se arreglaron las cosas ¿No entiendes?-le decía Renji a Ichigo

-Tsk… -gruñe

-Jajaja –se reía Kaien –_Ellos deben ser los chicos que están tras rukia igual que mi hijo… -_cambia su semblante a uno triste –_Lamento tanto que Grimmjow piense que solo consentimos a Lisa… _-suspira

-¡Ichigo! –grita Rukia al verlo y sonríe –Chicos, que bueno que llegaron por un momento pensé que se habían perdido –se acerca a ellos

-¿Nosotros? –dice el peli naranja acercándose

-Nunca nos perderíamos y menos si tenemos que llegar a verte, Rukia –le gana Toshiro a Ichigo y coge la mano de la morena.

-Gracias –se sonroja, y renji, ichigo y Grimmjow fruncen el ceño

-Oye, no te lleves toda la gloria –le dice el peli rojo  
>-Inoue-san que bueno que estes bien –se acerca Ishida a Orihime<p>

-Gracias Ishida-kun, también me alegra que tu estes bien –sonríe y se sonroja

-Y ¿Ella quien es? –mira a Nell un curioso Pelo blanco

-Ah, cierto –dice Rukia- Ella es Nell, la novia de Ashido

-¿En serio?... Así que ya la liberaron, entonces ¿Por qué no nos vamos? –pregunta renji

-Bueno… para empezar el pasaje de vuelta es para pasado mañana y segundo que mi abuelo pidió que nos quedaramos al menos hasta mañana para la fiesta

-¿Fiesta? ¿Cuál Fiesta? –pregunta ichigo

-Es que su abuela dijo que por la llegada de Ruki-chan harían una fiesta de gala y todos nos tenemos que quedar –sonríe Inoue

-Sí, además si el pasaje es para dos días más, no tendríamos donde quedarnos –dice Maka cruzada de brazos

-Cuanta razón tienen –dice Toshiro

-Bueno, entonces mañana tenemos una fiesta ¿eh? –dice el peli rojo –Pero no Tenemos ropa adecuado –se preocupa

-Bueno, de eso nos podemos encargar nosotros –dice Kaien

-Sí, yo y mi padre nos encargamos, mientras pueden ir a sus cuartos a bañarse o algo –los mira como bichos raros

-Tsk… creído –dice ichigo y Toshiro lo calma poniendo una mano en su pecho

-Tranquilo genio, que él es su padre y no queremos que nos voten –le dice e ichigo se tranquiliza pero frunce el ceño igual.

-¡Chojiro! –grita Kaien

-¿Llamó Señor? –aparece atrás de ellos asustando a todos

-Sí, lleva la maleta de estos jóvenes a los cuartos de huéspedes y enséñales como funciona el baño a cada uno, por favor –le indica

-Claro, por aquí por favor –le dice a los chicos

-Sí –dice Toshiro y los demás lo siguen

* * *

><p><strong>No paso nada? jajajaja .-. bueno, comenten, se que no hubo muchas escenas ichirukis y más grimruki *-* Pero la proxima... uuuuyyy la proxima jajajaj esta llena de TODO -laverdadnoseporquenolahehech otodavia- xD hasta de byasoi ;) ajajajaj Saludos!<strong>

**Cuidense mucho y no dejen de leer y DEJAR UN REVIIIIIIEW porque nos encantaaa cuando nos dejan reviews verdad?**

**Ichigo y Rukia: SI! :)**

**TOshiro y Renji: OBVIO!**

**INoue y Maka: POR FAVOR ! :D**

**Ishida y GRimmjow: DEJEN REVIEWS -guiñan un ojo -**

**Esmeralda: *-* me derrito xd**


	23. la noche de gala

**Bueno aquiii el cap. 23! Gracias a los que dejan Reviewsssss ! :') Sobre todo a Lovetamaki que siempre deja un comentario jajaja me alegra el Día T_T jajajaja :D y por cierto, YO QUERÍA A HITSUGAYA COMO OTRO PRETENDIENTE DE RUKIA EN EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR D: ... o ... me equivoco de nombre :% tengo mala memoria u_ujajajaja pero supongo que Kira esta bien :) SUERTE!**

**Rukia: Jajaja... ¬¬ estoy aqui niña **

**Esme: :O lo se... te veo ._. jajajaja tranquila Rukia ;) jajajaja **

**Grimmjow: Oi esmeralda, tengo hambre... y aun no me pagas por usar mi nombre ... y ami D: **

**Esme: ... paga? JAjaja que es eso? xD jajaja ¬¬ que rukia te invite de su Obento :) ... adios -desaparecemisteriosamente,oseaporelshumpo- xD**

**Grimmjow: ... me invitas *-* por favor :$ shinigami... **

**Rukia: ...? Esta bien... pero no te lo comas todo :( **

**Grimmjow: Ok... ñ_ñ -come un poco del Obento -Esta delicioso *-* ... quien lo hizo? **

**Rukia: Mi gemela ¬¬**

**.GRimmjow: Tienes gemela? O.o**

**Rukia: NO! ¬¬ lo dije en forma de sarcasmo tonto, lo hize YO! -seseñala- **

**Grimmjow: ...te quedo bien -siguecomiendo- **

**-Rukia: Gracias ¬/¬ **

**Hanatarou: PASEN A LEER POR FAVOR ! :)**

* * *

><p>La noche de Gala<p>

-Ruki-chan ¿Puedo entrar? –toca la puerta y pregunta

.-Claro, pasa Hime-chan –le responde y ella pasa

-Ruki-chan ¿Qué te pondrás? Yo no sé qué ponerme –suena nerviosa y pone sus manos en su cara

-Tranquila –sonríe –La verdad aún no se… se supone que en un rato nos traerán a todos unos trajes –sonríe –Se paciente, mientras ve a bañarte –le aconseja

-Tienes razón, eso haré –sonríe y la abraza –Gracias Ruki-chan –

-De nada –sonríe y corresponde al abrazo

-Te dejo para que puedas bañarte –se separa y se va

-…-suspira- Bien, hora de bañarse –entra al baño con unas toallas.

**Una hora después todos estaban listos en sus cuartos, como había dicho Rukia unos minutos después llegó la ropa elegante para los huéspedes. Faltaba una hora para que la fiesta comience, los invitados iban llegando y Rukia estaba nerviosa, al igual que los otros. Así media hora antes todos salieron y se reunieron en las escaleras antes de bajar e ir a saludar, sin embargo Rukia se demoró en llegar. **

-Chicas, todas se ven hermosas –dijo Ishida –Sobre todo tu Inoue-san -sonríe

-Gracias Ishida –sonríe Maka, llevaba un vestido corto fucsia, con tiras y zapatos del mismo color, llevaba el pelo suelto con dos pequeñas colitas risadas.

-Gracias Ishida-kun –Sonríe Nell, llevaba puesto un vestido azul largo, abierto de los costados, de la rodilla para abajo, con un escote notable que el pelo por estar suelto lo hacía ver menos expuesto y unos zapatos negros, que no se notaban por el largo del vestido.

-…Gracias –se sonroja –Tu también te vez muy bien Ishida-kun –sonríe Inoue, quien llevaba puesto un vestido corto, hasta las rodillas, celeste con un escote no muy abierto, con el pelo suelto y unos zapatos celestes también –Todos se ven bien –sonríe mirando a los otros chicos.  
>-Gracias por no ignorarnos Inoue –sonríe divertido Renji, llevaba puesto un terno negro, camisa roja, zapatos negros y corbata blanca, su pelo recogido en una cola como siempre –Ustedes también se ven bien –dice mirando a dirección del cuarto de rukia.<p>

-Gracias Inoue –dice Ichigo, mirando al igual que renji el cuarto de Rukia, llevaba un terno negro, delineado blanco, una camisa blanca, con una corbata negra a cuadros blancos y zapatos negros.

-Muchas gracias Inoue –dice Toshiro quien también ve al cuarto de Rukia, llevaba puesto un terno blanco, con chaleco blanco, una camisa celeste, una corbata azul y zapatos blancos.

-Están tan preocupados por Kuchiki-san, que ni siquiera se han dado cuenta que Grimmjow está aquí –sonríe y suspira –Desesperados jajaja

-Jajaja –ríen Inoue. Nell y Uryu

-!Ahí sale! –Exclama Renji

-Por fin… -suspira ichigo

-Rukia… -se sonroja Toshiro

-¡Que linda! –corren Inoue y Maka a abrazar a Rukia

-Se ve muy bien –dice Uryu y nell afirma con la cabeza

-Chicas –sonríe –Tranquilas no me voy a ir a ningún lado –ríe

-Rukia… -se acerca –Te vez hermosa –le sonríe coquetamente

-…-se sonroja –Gracias Toshiro, tú también te vez bien, todos se ven bien –sonríe, llevaba puesto un vestido azul con rayas blancas con un moño –estilo corbata pero más grande- corto hasta las rodillas, zapatos calados negros, encima del vestido algo parecido a un chaleco y guantes negros que tapaban hasta los codos, tenía el pelo recogido en una colita que estaba un lado amarrado con una colleta de flor lila.

-te vez bien, enana –sonríe sonrojada

-Tú también, Fresa- sonríe sonrojada

-Rukia, definitivamente nos has ganado a todos –se sonroja renji y sonríe

-Gracias –se sonroja

-Rukia-chan –sonríe Nell –Estas muy bonita ¿verdad? –voltea a ver a Uryu

-Definitivamente –sonríe –Ya que estamos todos, es hora de bajar –sugiere

-Claro –dicen todos y bajan a la sala, muchas personas los ven y de inmediato se dan cuenta que Rukia es la nieta del Rey, pues su idéntico con Hisana es increíble.

-Hime-sama –se acerca una mujer –Esta hermosa, nos alegra que haya vuelto a su reino –sonríe

-Gracias –sonríe y la mujer se va.

-¿Hime? –pregunta Inoue –No entiendo… -

-Rukia, creo que es tiempo de que digas quien eres en verdad –dice Ichigo

-…-suspira-Tienes razón –se pone en frente de todos –Yo soy… la hija de la princesa y nieta del Rey de Francia, Kuchiki Rukia –frunce el ceño y algunas personas que estaban cerca aplauden -¿Eh? –Se sorprende y se incomoda

-Lo sabíamos –sonríen los chicos –Al llegar nos enteramos –suspira el peli rojo

-Yo también me lo había imaginado e incluso dije una indirecta a Grimmjow pero él estaba distraído y no se dio cuenta –sonríe

-Ichimaru-san… -

-¡No lo puedo creer! –Se sorprende Inoue –No estas bromeando ¿verdad?-se preocupa

-Claro que no Hime-chan –suspira –Lamento… haberlos traído y no haberles dicho nada del asunto –agacha la cabeza

-Tranquila –sonríe Maka –Aunque realmente me enoja te entiendo –sonríe  
>-Lo siento -<p>

-Tranquila, ya paso –sonríe Ichigo –Mejor vamos a fuera -

-Sí –y todos caminan menos Rukia.

-¿Eh? –voltea renji y ve a rukia para sin moverse –Rukia… -se acerca -¿Qué sucede? –

-Todos… -lo mira –siento que he me aproveche de ustedes –suspira

-Pero eso no es cierto –sonríe –Rukia, escucha… -suspira –Todos estamos aquí, incluso sin saber que tu mamá o tu o tu abuelo eran personas importantes, y no estamos enojados, y creo que hablo por todos al decir esto, pero nadie te pidió explicaciones, porque confiamos en ti y te ayudaríamos en todo –sonríe

-Renji… -sonríe –Gracias… tienes razón, ustedes son demasiado buenos y no les importo nada –mira hacia la puerta donde no dejaban de entrar personas –Vamos –voltea y sonríe

-Claro –le da el brazo

-…-sonríe y toma su brazo y se van juntos

-¡Increíble! –Exclama –No pensé que el patio fuera así de grande, claro que los adornos y todo lo hacen aún más -

-Cierto –suelta el brazo de renji y se acerca a los demás -¿Qué hacemos?

-Bueno… es una fiesta –sonríe Maka –Quizás no como las de un cumpleaños, pero igual se baila ¿no? –Sonríe

-Claro… pero aún no comienza –suspira aburrido

-Tranquilo Kurosaki –dice Toshiro

-DAMAS Y CABALLEROS CON USTEDES ¡EL REY Y LA REINA! –todos aplauden

-Gracias por venir –sonríe Unohana, quien entraba con Yamamoto del brazo desde la sala al patio -  
>-Es un honor tenerlos aquí –dice Yamamoto<p>

-Ahora, les presentamos a nuestra nieta –sonríe y hace una seña a rukia para que vaya con ellos

-Rayos… -se pone nerviosa

-Tranquila Rukia –sonríe Toshiro y le da su brazo –Yo iré contigo

-Toshiro… gracias –coge su brazo y ambos caminan

-Tsk… me ganó el enano desgraciado –gruñía el peli naranja

-¡Fuertes aplausos para la princesa, Rukia! –Exclamo Yamamoto

-Gracias –sonríe

-Siempre –le guiña un ojo y la deja junto a su abuela

-…-se sonroja

-tienes muy buenos pretendientes –sonríe Unohana

-¿eh? –se sorprende y se sonroja más –Te equivocas…

-Bueno, mi nieta tiene algo que decirles –sonríe

-Abuela… -se sorprende y se pone nerviosa –Bueno… -no sabe que decir -

-Tranquila… -le dice Yamamoto

-Lo se… -frunce el ceño –_Soy una Kuchiki… debo hacerme respetar –_piensa –He venido a Francia para poder reencontrarme con mi familia… -se pone a pensar y suspira –Y para poder sentirme otra vez una Francesa orgullosa de su país –al terminar las palabras todos aplaudieron

-Increíble, suena muy seguro de sí –decían las personas –Es muy madura –decían otros –Parecida a su madre, Hisana-sama –decían otros

-Todos halagan a Rukia –sonríe Ichigo –Que bueno que la enana sea tan inteligente –suspira y sonríe  
>-Gracias por venir –termina diciendo, hace una reverencia a sus abuelos y se dirige a su grupo –uff… -suspira, mientras camina todos la aplauden<p>

-Bien hecho, Ruki-chan –sonríe

-Los dejaste impactados, enana –sonríe

-Me alegro… no sabía que decir –sonríe despreocupada

-POR FAVOR –todos voltean –LES PIDO SE DIVIERTAN EN ESTA FIESTA DE CELEBRACIÓN POR LA LLEGADA DE MI NIETA –dice –GRACIAS POR VENIR UNA VEZ MÁS Y LOS DEJO PARA DISFRUTAR –él y Unohana vuelven a entrar al palacio, todos aplauden y luego ponen música, unos empiezan a bailar, otros hablan y otros se dirigen a la mesa de bocaditos.

-¿Ahora? –Pregunta Nell

-Pues ahora si –sonríe Maka- ¡A BAILAR! –exclama y jala a Ichigo para bailar

-Espera, se más delicada, demonios –se queja –No se bailar… -mira a todos lados –Como ellos -suspira

-Ni yo, genio –sonríe –Pero no se ve difícil –ambos se ponen en posición y empiezan a moverse lentamente al son de la música –Lo vez

-Esta música lenta, me aburre –se queja –Tranquilo que te preparó para cuando saques a Kuchiki-san –sonríe

-¿Eh? –Se sonroja –Cállate –desvía su mirada

-Inoue-san ¿me concedes esta pieza? –pregunta y le da la mano.

-Claro –se sonroja, coge la mano de Ishida y se dirigen a bailar –No soy muy buena bailando –se sonroja

-Yo te guiare –sonríe y pone su mano en la cintura de la peli naranja provocando en ella un leve sonrojo -¿Lista?

-Sí… -sonríe nerviosa y empiezan a bailar lentamente –Oh… -sonríe

-No es tan difícil ¿verdad? –Pregunta mientras dirige a Orihime  
>-No, aunque todo es gracias a ti, Ishida-kun –sonríe<p>

-Inoue-san… -se sonroja y sonríe

-Se ven bien juntos, como yo con Ashido –suspira –Espero que este bien

-Estoy segura que él está bien Nell –sonríe

-¿Enserio? –Sonríe –Cierto, él siempre ha sido fuerte –se tranquiliza

-Se acabó la canción –dice mientras ve a Maka y Ichigo volver

-Fue… algo… estresante –mira a Maka con el ceño fruncido

-Lo siento Ichigo –sonríe –Te pise muchas veces jajaja –ríe y los demás también

-…-escuchan la canción –Rukia… ¿Me concedes esta pieza? –Pregunta Ichigo

-¿eh? –lo mira –De acuerdo –él le da su mano y ella lo toma y se dirigen a bailar

-De acuerdo… no están difícil, solo deja que te guíe –le dice Ichigo

-Tranquilo, yo se bailar –le dice Rukia

-No tienes porque ocultar que no sabes bailar, enana –dice mientras le coge la cintura nerviosamente

-Descerebrado, yo se bailar porque mi padre siempre me traía a estar reuniones y yo bailaba algunas veces –empiezan a bailar

-Ah… -sonríe nervioso –Oye… enana, ¿Qué tienes con Renji? –le pregunta sonrojado mirando a otro lado

-¿Eh? –Arquea una ceja –Renji… él es un buen amigo… -piensa en voz alta –_Pero… últimamente lo veo más que eso, pero creo que no tanto como a ti, Toshiro y Grimmjow… _-piensa -¿Por qué?

-No… por nada… -siguen bailando e ichigo pega a rukia más a su cuerpo –y ¿Con Grimmjow? -

-¿eh? –Se sonroja por el acercamiento producido por Ichigo –Con Grimmjow –pronuncia –_Ni yo lo se… pero Grimmjow es muy bueno, rebelde a veces con su padre… pero eso lo hace interesante ¿no? _–piensa-Solo somos amigos ¿Por qué tantas preguntas, Fresa? –Le pregunta

-No por nada –suspira y la mira provocándose un sonrojo –_Se acaba la canción… debo preguntarle más _–piensa –Y ¿con Toshiro?

-Toshiro… -suspira- _Él… pues él es… especial –_voltea a verlo –También es mi amigo… Deja de hacerme tantas preguntas Fresa tonta… -frunce el ceño

-Y… -suspira

-Ahora ¿Quién? –lo mira

-¿Conmigo? –la mira profundamente provocando un sonrojo a la morena

-…Ichigo… -se acaba la canción y ella lo suelta y se va –También amigos –dice mientras corre

-¿Pasa algo? –Pregunta Toshiro preocupado

-No… nada –sonríe agitada

-Bueno Rukia –se acerca Renji -¿Podemos bailar? o ¿Estás muy cansada? –pregunta

-No, está bien… vamos –sonríe y se toman de las manos para entrar a la pista de baile

-Si no te apuras, te van a ganar –se le acerca Maka y le dice al oído

-Cállate… -gruñe –Vamos a bailar –la coge de la mano y la jala

-Se más educado –frunce el ceño

-Escucha, a media canción cambiaremos de parejas ¿De acuerdo? –

-Entendido –sonríe divertida –Por fin haces algo –sonríe pícaramente

-Ya te dije que te calles –bailan cerca de Renji y Rukia

-Bueno… no quiero sonar metiche pero ¿Qué te sucedió con Ichigo? –Pregunto renji mientras delicadamente bailaba con rukia

-…Pues… -se sentía incomoda –Me pregunto algo… incomodo –sonríe nerviosa –Pero… no importa… -mira a otro lado

-Ya veo… -sigue bailando

-Kuchiki-san –sonríe

-¿Eh? Ichimaru-san –se sorprende

-¿Cambiamos? –pregunta la de ojos verdes

-No –dice renji

-Piensa rápido –le dice Toshiro y da una vuelta con Maka para luego lanzarla a los brazos de Renji

-Espera –la coge hábilmente

-Pensaste rápido –sonríe Maka

-Bailemos Rukia –la coge de la mano y la acerca a él

-De acuerdo –se sonroja por estar tan cerca de él

-Sabes… yo –se sonroja –yo… -le cortan el habla

-Tenemos que hablar, enana –la separa de Toshiro y se la lleva

-Tsk… -frunce el ceño mientras ve cómo se van –Maldita Fresa

-Espera, me lastimas idiota –se zafa del agarre y se soba la muñeca -¿Qué te sucede?

-No me respondiste –la toma de la cintura y la acerca a él.

-Yo… -se sonroja –Si lo hice –frunce el ceño –Solo que no me escuchaste –mira a otro lado

-Entonces respóndeme… –la coge del cachete y hace que lo mire -… de nuevo.

-Yo dije que… -se sintió perdida por un momento en esos ojos miel –Dije que éramos amigos –suspira –Igual que con los otros chicos… -

-Ya veo… -la suelta –Voy a cambiar eso –le dice mientras pasa por su costado

-…-suspira

-Rukia ¿Estás bien? –Pregunta una voz conocida

-¿Eh? –voltea –Si –sonríe –No te preocupes Grimmjow

-…Eso espero –sonríe y se sonroja al verla vestida tan elegante y bonita –Te vez increíble, Rukia -

-Gracias –se sonroja –Tu también te vez muy bien -sonríe

-Muchas gracias –sonríe, llevaba puesto un terno blanco y una camisa morada sin arreglar

-Oye –sale de la espalda de Grimmjow –Preséntame –hace un puchero

-Lo siento –suspira –Rukia, ella es mi hermana menor, Lisa -

-Mucho gusto –sonríe

-El gusto es mío –sonríe –Mmm… disculpa pero, ¿Te gusta mi vestido? –sonríe, era un vestido largo morado, con un escote no muy abierto y con encaje negro.

-¿Eh? –Mira a Grimmjow y él solo suspira –Sí, está muy bonito

-Lo vez –mira a Grimmjow enojada –Hazle caso a ella, por lo menos –cruza los brazos

-Cállate Lisa, das vergüenza ajena –empiezan a pelear

-Eres un tonto, hermano –lo mira con odio

-Y tu una engreída –frunce el ceño

-¡Basta! –Grita Rukia

-¿Eh? –voltean los dos y miran con pena a Rukia

-Lo siento, Rukia –se rasca la cabeza

-Lo siento, Rukia-chan –suspira –Mi hermano me saca de quicio

-Y tú a mí –se miran desafiantes

-Tranquilos –sonríe –Es normal que peleen, pero no se ven desde hace tiempo, traten de llevarse bien al menos un rato –sonríe

-Tsk… -se miran y suspiran –Bien –dicen ambos y se dan la mano

-Así está mejor –sonríe Rukia –Vamos a presentar a Lisa, con los demás –le dice ella a Grimmjow y él acepta.

**Van al grupo y presentan a Lisa, todos la aceptan y ríe un rato con las mini peleas con su hermano, ella les pregunta a todas las chicas lo de su vestido y todas le dicen que está muy bonito, por otro lado Ichigo esta medio perdido en sus pensamientos, por poco y le dice sus sentimientos a rukia, lo cual no estaba mal ni nada, pero era peligroso hacerlo justo ahí pues quizás ella estaba confundida y le diría que no, eran muchas las hipótesis del peli naranja con respeto a eso, no faltaron las personas que se dieran cuenta de que Ichigo estaba presente pero al mismo tiempo no.**

-Disculpa –le dicen a rukia – ¿Aceptaría bailar conmigo? –Le da su mano

-¿Eh? –Ella voltea y abre los ojos al ver de quien se trataba –Hana-chan –se sonroja

-A pasado un tiempo Kia-chan –sonríe

-¡Hanatarou-san! –Grita Orihime –A pasado mucho tiempo desde que no nos vemos –sonríe

-Hime-chan –sonríe –Que bueno que estés aquí también.

-¡Qué alegría que estés aquí! –sonríe la peli naranja

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pregunta Renji sorprendido por su presencia  
>-Bueno… mi padre trabajó para el rey y pues él le envío unas invitaciones para toda la familia –sonríe -Este… Kia-chan aun no me respondes –sigue con la mano en el aire<p>

-¿Eh? –Se sorprende –Lo siento –se sonroja –Claro que acepto –sonríe

-Me alegro –sonríe y rukia toma su mano –Entonces vamos –empiezan a caminar –Ah… -se sonroja –Por cierto… te vez hermosa Kia-chan –sonríe nervioso

-…-se sonroja –Gracias, tú también te vez bien Hana-chan –sonríe

-¿Yo? Jajaja gracias –se sonroja, llevaba puesto un terno negro con zapatos negros, una camisa verde escura con una corbata negra –Kia-chan… yo… -toma aire- ¿Por qué jamás me dijiste que tu abuelo era el rey? –Pregunta triste

-… ¿me creerías si te dijera que ni yo lo sabía? –Suspira

-¿Eh? –se sorprende tanto de la respuesta como de que la canción ya había terminado y ni siquiera habían comenzado a bailar –Lo siento… se acabó la canción y… siempre te creeré Kia-chan –sonríe

-No te preocupes –sonríe –Hana-chan… gracias –se sonroja

**Empieza a tocar otra canción…**

-Entonces… -se sonroja –Empecemos a bailar –sonríe y coge a rukia por la cintura

-De acuerdo –se sonroja, pone su mano en el hombro de Hanatarou y luego ambos juntas sus manos –De verdad… yo no sabía que él era mi abuelo.

-Está bien, te creo –sonríe y empiezan a bailar –Me alegro haber tomado clases de baile para estas cenas importantes –ríe

-Jajaja –ríe –Y… ¿Cómo te va? Hace tiempo que no hablamos… -suspira

-A mí, por ahora bien, mi padre está muy ocupado en su trabajo, así que cuando no tengo nada que hacer trabajo –sonríe

-¿Trabajas? -ríe

-Sí, fue ahí donde conocí a tus amigos –sonríe

-¿Eh? –Se sorprende –Ahora que lo dices, renji te llamo por tu nombre… pero aún falta que te presente –suspira –Que descortés soy

-No eres la única –sonríe –Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos por verme ahí -ríe

-Si… -se sonroja

-También conocen a Ulquiorra -

-Ah ¿Ulquiorra? –pregunta sorprendida

-Si, pero él no vendrá no le gustan estas cosas –sonríe

-Felizmente, me daría pena Hime-chan –siguen bailando

-Bueno… alguno de ellos… -se pone nervioso - ¿Es tu enamorado? –Pregunta con miedo

-No –suspira -

-Ya veo… ¿Y Ashido? –Mira a otro lado

-Él… jajaja si te contará todo lo que paso… -sonríe –Lo haré por supuesto, pero después -sonríe

-Está bien, esperare con ansias el momento –se acaba la canción –Gracias por la pieza princesa –se sonroja

-¿Eh? –Se sonroja –Tonto, no tienes que llamarme así –ambos ríen y provocan los celos de otros chicos ~

-Volvamos Hana-chan –sonríe

-Sí –sonríe y regresan al grupo

-Que lindos –los abraza Orihime

-Gracias Hime-chan –dicen ambos  
>-Sí, que hermoso –dice enojado Grimmjow, los otros tres solo ignoran el momento.<p>

-¿Quién es Kuchiki-san? –pregunta Maka.

-Sí, olvide presentarlo –sonríe

-Soy Yamada Hanatarou, Mucho gusto –sonríe

-Yo soy Ichimaru Maka, el gusto es mío

-Soy Grimmjow –lo ignora

-…ah… -se pone nervioso

-Soy Lisa, hermana menor de Grimmjow –sonríe y se acomoda los lentes

-A los demás ya los conoces así que no hay problema –sonríe

-Sí, él nos ayudó a llegar hasta aquí –cruza los brazos, Ishida.

-¿Enserio? Gracias Hana-chan –sonríe

-Fue un honor –sonríe –Todo por ayudarte Kia-chan

-Gracias –se miran y se sonrojan

-Tsk… ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? –Explota Ichigo –Actúan como dos ex que no se ven desde años –se pone en medio de los dos

-¿Cómo adivinaste Kurosaki-kun? –pregunta sorprendida una peli naranja.

-¿Cómo adivine qué? –voltea a verla

-Pues que ellos son ex-enamorados –juega con sus dedos

-Inoue-san, en realidad él no lo dijo porque lo sabía, solo lo dijo por decir –le explica Ishida

-Ah… -piensa un rato –Lo siento Ruki-chan –se rasca la cabeza

-No importa Hime-chan –suspira –Si… Hana-chan y yo tuvimos algo –se sonroja  
>-Pero fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenías 5 años –sonríe divertido –Claro que después estuvimos en primaria juntos y luego se la llevaron… -suspira<p>

-¿5 años? –Pregunta Renji –Entonces no tengo nada de qué preocuparme –susurra

-No tenemos… -le dice Toshiro y ambos sonríen

-Pero ellos duraron mucho –sonríe Orihime –Hasta que apareció Ashido en cuarto de primaria… y junto a nosotros fue a Japón pero solo estuvo un par de años -

-…-Hanatarou y rukia estaban rojos –Hime-chan… jajaja –ríe nerviosos

-¿Eh? –no entienden –Haber … no entiendo, Ashido fue a Japón… no cambien la historia –gruñe un peli naranja

-Se me olvidan algunas cosas –frunce el ceño

-Está bien que seas enana, pero no pensé que eso afecte tu memoria –se ríe

-Tsk, Fresa estúpida –frunce el ceño

-Ya basta –dice Lisa –No importa si olvidaste algo o no, el punto es que Rukia-chan tiene con ella en este momento a su ex y a sus pretendientes –se mueve los lentes

-Suerte, Kuchiki-san –ríe nerviosa

-Ichimaru-san… -llora estilo anime, pero su llanto es detenido por las palabras de alguien más

-MIS QUERIDOS SOCIOS APARTE DE SER UNA FIESTA PARA MI NIETA POR SU LLEGADA –sale hablando el rey, solo – TAMBIEN QUIERO INFORMARLES QUE HE DECIDIDO QUE PRONTO HABRA UNA BODA –todos aplauden – MI NIETA KUCHIKI RUKIA –ella y sus amigos quedaron en shock –Y EL HIJO DE MI FIEL MANO DERECHA SHIBA KAIEN, SHIBA GRIMMJOW –termino de decir y todos aplauden

-¿Qué?... –todos tienen los ojos abiertos -¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? –Gritan y todos voltean a mirarlos

-Abuelo… ¿Por qué? –se pone triste

-RUKIA Y GRIMMJOW ACERQUENSE –los dos adolescentes aun en shock caminan hacia él –HE AQUÍ A LOS FUTUROS REYES DE FRANCIA –todos aplauden –CLARO QUE AÚN LES FALTA UN CAMINO LARGO QUE RECORRER, PERO CON MI SUPERVISIÓN SERÁN LOS MEJORES –sonríe –EN CUANTO CUMPLAN LOS 18 AÑOS, TODOS ESTARAN INVITADOS PARA LA BODA DE MI NIETA –cogió una copa de vino y se la tomo

-No tiene sentido, Rukia aún es muy joven para ser Reina –dice Toshiro molesto

-Jajaja, ni tanto, así como vez al rey… durará unos 10 años más… -suspira Lisa

-¿Tanto así? –Se acomoda los lentes -¿Qué haremos Kurosaki?

-No se… maldita sea… no se… eres tú el de las ideas… dime… -mira a su amigo, totalmente desecho por la noticia -¿Qué hacemos?

-No lo sé… -suspira

-Grimmjow… -articula con las justas -¿Por qué?

-No… no lo… no lo sé –agacha su cabeza –Lo siento Rukia.

**Todos siguen aplaudiendo, algunos cuchichean que Rukia aún es muy joven para ser reina, pero otros los corrigen diciendo que el rey no morirá en pocos años, que él durará unos 10 años a más –sonríen y ríen -**

-¿La perdimos? –pregunta Renji aún en shock

-No –dicen Toshiro e Ichigo –No.. aún no –frunce el ceño

-Ruki-chan –se preocupa –Quisiera ayudar… -suspira

-Tranquila Inoue-san, haremos todo lo posible para que no suceda –sonríe

-Sí, gracias Ishida-kun –se sonroja

-De nada –se sonroja igual

-Demonios Kuchiki-san… nos metimos en un problema demasiado grande -suspira

-Tranquila –se pone a su costado –Mi hermano… no dejará que pase, conozco lo rebelde que es y se negará de inmediato -

-Pero se nota que Rukia-chan le gusta –interviene Nell

-Sí, pero a mi hermano no le gusta que lo ayuden a conquistar mujeres –suspira y se acomoda los lentes –Créanme, el será el primero en negarse y ayudar a escapar del problema a Rukia-san

-Ojalá… -suspira –Ojalá…

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia: bueno esmeralda esta con gripe :$ asi que hablare yo -sonríe-<strong>

**Ichigo: ... que capitulo para más raro... yo? diciéndote esas cosas jajajaja por favor ¬/¬**

**Rukia: DEJEN REVIEWS! POR FAVOR -ignoraaichigo-**

**-Ichigo: NO ME IGNORES ENANA!**

**RUKIA: ¬¬ CÁLLATE **

**GRIMMJOW: oi shinigami, me encanto tu obento -sonríe -No tienes otro?**

**rukia: ¬¬ no, y ademas me dejaste sin comer... GRACIAS e_é**

**Grimmjow: lo siento :$ tenia mucha hambre -suspira- vamos a quitarle la comida a ese cuatro ojos, lo vi comer mientras venia hacia aqui -sonríemaliciosamente-**

**rukia: aIshida? ... de acuerdo ... tengo mucha hambre -lesuenaelestomago-**

**ichigo: Queeeeeeeee? AHORA SE LLEVAN BIEN? QUE SUCEDE AQUIIIIII? -sevuelveloco...oseacelosoxd-**

**...MAKA: REVIEEEEEEWS :( POR FIIIIS :)...**


	24. La trampa del Abuelo

**Bueno ... DISCULPEN LOS SEGUIDORES DE ESTE -ridiculo- FANFIC :O jajaja Estuve de Viaje ... fui a MAchu Picchu ... si no saben jajaja es la cuarta maravilla del mundo, pero yo sé que mis lectores saben cultura general (Y) xjajajaja Bueno... espero que este capitulo compensen algo... es ICHIRUKI TOTAL! ... con un leve hitsuruki pero un final ichiruki (Y) jajajaja Lean ... y disculpen la demora **

**Toshiro: Apaleen la por tardona -ríe**

**Rukia: Hitsugaya Taichou que cruel... **

**Esmeralda:... -desaparecio **

* * *

><p>La trampa del Abuelo<p>

-No puedo creerlo, nuestro Rey está dándonos a entender que desea retirarse del trono de Francia –dijo uno de los invitados

-Pero su nieta es demasiado joven –dijo otro

**Algunos de acuerdo con lo dicho, el Rey ya estaba en una edad en la que debía darle el Trono a su hijo/a o a alguien de su confianza y poder terminar su vida sin problemas, sin embargo otros no estaban de acuerdo.**

-¡Yamamoto! –Entro Unohana enojada –No puedes hacerle esto a nuestra nieta, ella acaba de llegar y es muy joven para que la comprometas –lo miro seria y sin vacilaciones.

-Unohana, tu no entiendes nada –la ignora –Así que guarda silencio y no contradigas mis acciones –frunce el ceño -¡No daré marcha atrás! –Grita y se escuchan aplausos, murmullos y llanto de parte de Unohana

-_No… no puedo dejar que le pase lo mismo a mi nieta, no como lo que le paso a mi pequeña Hisana_–sus lágrimas salían sin control y decidió entrar y subir a su cuarto.

-Demonios… -rukia seguía en shock.

**Grimmjow se había ido, no le desagradaba la idea de ser esposo de Rukia, pero no de esa manera, quería conocerla y que ella lo conociera, compartir anécdotas, besos, abrazos, risas y peleas. Y si llegaba a perder, sufrir. Si, él quería sufrir y sentirse derrotado por primera vez si se diera el caso, pues todas las chicas que conoció se le ofrecían y dejaban a sus novios, fue por eso que Rukia desde un principio le gusto porque era diferente, incluso diferente a Harribel y Rose que eran una de las pocas chica difíciles que encontró para enamorar, al igual que las otras ellas fueron solo un poco difíciles, se hicieron de rogar un poco y luego se tiraron a sus brazos.**

Hanatarou también se fue, estaba un poco en shock y triste, su primer amor se cazaba y ni siquiera porque quería sino porque la obligaban. Quería ayudar pero se sentía muy triste, no pudo amar a nadie durante todo ese tiempo que no se habían visto, quería verla y saber si realmente aún la quería, y se dio con la sorpresa de que aun la quería y quizás siempre lo haría. Llegó a su casa y simplemente se dejó caer en la cama y dormir.

Maka, Orihime, Uryu, Toshiro, Nell, Renji e ichigo estaban en shock, nadie decía nada.

-Kuchiki-san –agito su cabeza para olvidar lo sucedido -¿Qué haremos? –La abraza

-No sé –corresponde al abrazo

-Tenemos que irnos, antes de que él te obligue a algo más -

-¿Irnos? –pregunta renji y los demás se acercan

-Claro, avisarle a Urahara-san que tenemos problemas y que tenemos que irnos ahora y no en tres días como era el plan –dice Maka

-De acuerdo –se acomoda los lentes –Entonces vámonos ahora sin que se den cuenta

**Habían formado un pequeño círculo y todos los veían con curiosidad  
><strong>  
>-Me siento observado –dice Ichigo<p>

-Cállate Kurosaki –frunce el ceño, Toshiro.

-De acuerdo, ahora todos sin decir nada nos iremos hasta la salida y correremos ¿De acuerdo? –pregunto Maka

-No sé, si debería escaparme –agacha la cabeza

-Kuchiki-san, no es el momento, prometimos que te cuidaríamos y eso haremos –frunce el ceño y los demás afirman con la cabeza

-Ichimaru-san –sonríe

-No –suspira –Llámame por mi nombre –sonríe

-De acuerdo, Maka –sonríe y se siente feliz de saber que tiene muy buenos amigos que la protegerán y aconsejaran cuando sea necesario –Tu también llámame por mi nombre –sonríe y Maka asiente con la cabeza

-Bien… a las 3 y salimos caminando ¿de acuerdo? –Dijo Maka

-Si –dijeron al unísono

-Bueno señores –dijo el Rey –gracias por su visita y espero se diviertan, debo irme- se despidió con un gesto con la mano y se fue

-Bien… ahora, 1….2…. ¡3! –algunos escucharon y voltearon para observar como el grupito salía por las escaleras dirigiéndose a la sala y perdiéndolos de vista.

-¿A dónde van? –Dijo

-A ninguna parte Abuelo –sonríe fingidamente

-Entonces entra conmigo a mi despacho para hablar seriamente del tema –se dirige a su despacho

-…-voltea a mirar a sus amigos, todos se miran

-Lastima… nos tenemos que ir –dice y coge a rukia para comenzar a correr

-Espera ¿Qué crees que haces, Renji? –Todos corrían hasta la salida

-Tsk… molestosos ¡Atrápenlos! –grito el Rey y los guardias los empezaron a perseguir.

-Demonios –maldijo Ichigo

-Era una buena idea –suspira Maka

-Está bien –dijo nell deteniéndose –Yo los distraeré

-¿Qué? Claro que no Nell, no puedo dejar que te quedes aquí sola y te atrapen de nuevo por mi culpa –se detuvo para hablarle

-No estará sola –se puso al lado de nell –Yo me quedaré con ella

-¿Renji? –Se sorprendió al igual que los demás

-¡alto ahí! –gritaron un par de guardias

Renji y Nell se pusieron en guardia para pelear, por suerte los guardias no llevaban armas, solo unas tonfas, así que era más fácil pelear.

-¡Váyanse! –Grito renji

-Pero… -rukia estaba dudando

-Tranquila –la cogió de la mano –No hay tiempo… tenemos que confiar en ellos

-Toshiro… -suspira y corre con los demás –Gracias –voltea a ver como Nell y Renji peleaban.

Al llegar a la entrada había cerca de 15 guardias esperándolos para evitar su salida del lugar.

-Demonios… -gruño Ichigo

-De acuerdo, ahora me quedaré yo –soltó la mano de rukia y se puso delante de todos

-Yo igual –se puso a su lado

-¿Seguro Ichimaru? –sonríe sarcásticamente

-Claro –sonrío

-Esperen… ustedes no pueden… -fue cortada

-Tranquila, se artes marciales –dijo confiado un peli blanco

-Yo también –dijo Maka

-Y yo –se puso al costado de Maka

-Yo también me quiero quedar –frunce el ceño –No seré quizás muy útil pero quiero ayudar –se puso al costado de Toshiro

**Rukia no podía creerlo, todos se arriesgaban por ella y ella no podía hacer nada, si quería quedar ellos no lo permitirían, estaba muy preocupada.**

-Escucha Kurosaki, no creo que la puedas cuidar como yo lo haría, pero no me queda de otra más que dejarla en tus manos –suspira –Así que cuídala bien –voltea a verlo

-No te preocupes –sonríe –Yo la cuidó y mejor que tú por supuesto

**Después de eso, ichigo tomo a rukia del brazo y los cuatro que se quedaron hicieron un campo para que salieran con las justas y escaparan.**

-Me siento culpable –corría con la cabeza gacha

-No tienes porque Rukia –tratando de animarla

**Ambos corrían sin saber a dónde ir, hasta que un carro les toco el claxon y ambos voltearon para encontrarse con una cara conocida.**

-¿¡Ulquiorra!? –exclamó Rukia sorprendida de ver a su amigo.

-A pasado un tiempo Rukia –sonríe levemente

-Sí, que interesante –frunce el ceño -¿Nos puedes llevar? –le preguntó para cambiar de tema

-¿A dónde? –Pregunto

-A donde sea, pero llévanos –dijo el peli naranja

-Claro, suban –abrió la puerta de atrás y ambos subieron

-Los dejare cerca de un mercado ¿Está bien? –prefirió no preguntar porque huían y solo decidió ayudarlos.  
><strong><br>Ulquiorra los llevó a un mercado regularmente lejos de la casa del Rey, una vez ahí ambos bajaron del carro agradeciéndole su ayuda.**

-Muchas Gracias, Ulquiorra –sonríe

-De nada, Rukia –suspira –Que les vaya bien –termino de decir y arranco el carro.

-¿Y ahora? –Pregunto el peli naranja mirando a todos lados

-No lo sé… caminemos –suspira

-De acuerdo… -empiezan a caminar –Deberíamos llamar a tu tío y decirle esta situación… -

-Lo sé… -miro un teléfono -¿Tienes monedas? –Le pregunto

-Ammm… déjame ver –busco en su bolsillo y saco 3 monedas -¿Crees que esto sirva?  
>-Por supuesto –las coge, corre al teléfono público y empieza a marcar el número de Urahara<p>

**Contestan**

-¿Buenas? –Pregunto

-¡Tío! –Exclamo

-Tranquila Rukia-chan, casi me rompes un tímpano –ríe -¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Mal… -suspira- Mi abuelo me comprometió con un chico, quiere que me quede y me casé cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad -

-Ah… espera… ¿¡QUÉ!? –Grito exaltado –Eso no puede ser… pero no te preocupes… -suspira- Tu padre, acompañado de Soi fong, van en camino, se terminó enterando gracias a Hao –suspira – Parece que se emborracho y le conto todo a tu padre, solo que recién sale por que no había vuelos antes.

-…Jajaja, mi tío Hao… -suspira aliviada –Aunque sé que debería tener miedo de la llegada de mi padre, estoy aliviada… sé que él podrá arreglar este problema… aunque luego me castigue de por vida –ríe

-Tranquila… esperemos que no –ríe también –Cuídate pequeña, espero verte pronto, saludos de tu tía Yoruichi -

-Gracias, igualmente –se corta la llamada –Bueno, termino siendo suficiente –voltea a ver a un ichigo recostado en una banca –Tsk… esa Fresa… -sonríe y se acerca a él.

-Tuvimos suerte y las monedas que tenías alcanzaron exacto –se sentó junto a él.

-Me alegro –la mira

-…-suspira y sube sus piernas para terminar abrazándolas

-¿Sucede algo, Enana? –Pregunta mientras disimuladamente se estira

-Mucho… sucede mucho –suspira de nuevo.

-¿Sabes? Creo que es injusto que estando en Francia, no gocemos de nada –se sonroja- Me refiero a que… es el país del romance ¿No? Pero no hemos tenido ningún momento romántico –suspira

-Jajaja, sí que eres muy gracioso Ichigo –ríe

-¿Eh? No dije nada gracioso –frunce levemente el ceño

-Lo se… -mira de frente y ve a una niñita con sus padres caminando de los más felices –Quisiera que mi vida fuera como la de esa niña… tan feliz y sin preocupaciones -

-Pero… entonces quizás tu vida sería aburrida –sonríe

-¿Qué? –voltea a verlo

-Piénsalo, si tu vida fuera como la de esa niña entonces jamás me hubieras conocido, ni a mí ni a tus muchos tíos ni a Toshiro, ni a Renji, ni a Maka, etc. –le sonríe –Piensa positivo enana

-Ichigo… -se queda mirándolo –Tienes razón Fresa… -sonríe

-Rukia… -sonríe al verla feliz

-Hmp –voltea a verlo y se sonroja al darse cuenta de la mirada fija de Ichigo en ella -¿Qué sucede? –Evita su mirada

-…Nada… -traga fuerte –Rukia…

-¿Qué? –sigue sin mirarlo de frente.

-Voltea a verme –frunce el ceño

-¿Para qué? –Voltea y ve a Ichigo muy cerca –Ichi… -no termino la frase pues los labios del peli naranja se posaron en los suyos.  
><strong><br>Al principio el beso fue lento y con temor por parte de ambos pero poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando pero como todo ser humano ambos necesitaban del aire para poder seguir viviendo y tuvieron que separarse.**

-…-sonrojada

-…-sonrojado

-Vámonos –se levantó y camino sin rumbo aún sonrojada.

-Te sigo –se levantó y la siguió también sonrojado

* * *

><p><strong>Merezco tomates? <strong>


	25. ¡La salvación Llegó!

Rukia: Todo bien?

Esme: Maso u_u tu sabes D: problemas con la vieja xD jajajaja

Ichigo: ...tranquila (Y)

Byakuya: Mejor que pasen a leer

Esme:SI! :) A LEER!

Nell: Y A DEJAR REVIEWS!

* * *

><p>¡La Salvación Llegó!<br>**  
>Ichigo y Rukia estaban muy cansados, eran cerca de las 2 de la madrugada y no tenían donde dormir. <strong>

-Me muero de sueño –camina arrastrando los pies.

-…Creo que deberíamos tomar un taxi y volver –suspira –Mi padre ya debería haber llegado y debe estar preocupado por mí.

-Si… pero no tenemos plata –agarro sus bolsillos

-No es problema, podemos pagar al llegar –mira a todos lados –El problema es que… no veo ningún taxi –se rasca la cabeza.

**Mientras tanto en la casa del Rey, Byakuya y Soi fong recién llegaban.**

-Espero que el anciano no haya hecho nada extremo como siempre –salía del carro

-Tranquilo –sonreía  
><strong><br>Ambos entran sin problemas y son dirigidos por el mayordomo al despacho del Rey.**

-A pasado un tiempo Byakuya –lo recibe sentado tomando vino.

-Así es, Genryusai-sama –frunce levemente el ceño

-Es mejor que salgas Soi fong –ordena

-Claro, esperare a fuera –sale

-Te cuento que mi querida nieta se escapó –toma un poco de vino.

-¿Qué? –se sorprende -…Es algo rebelde… lo acepto pero… ¿Escaparse? ¿Qué has hecho ahora?

-¿Yo? –Ríe –Simplemente le dije que ya tenía su prometido ¿Algún problema? –mueve la copa con el vino.

-Muchos… Desde ya te digo que no dejaré que se casé con cualquiera… pero tampoco con alguien que se le sea impuesto –frunce el ceño

-Sí Hisana me hubiera hecho caso y se hubiera casado con Kaien nada de esto estaría pasando, pero te conoció y por desgracia se enamoró –suspira –Una desgracia… por eso ahora no está viva -

-¡Cállate! –grita –Hisana fue muy feliz conmigo y con rukia mientras estuvo con vida, si hubiera aceptado casarse con Kaien hubiera sido diferente porque a él no lo amaba como a mí –aprieta sus manos

-Jajaja –ríe –Mira Byakuya yo soy quien manda aquí y si yo ordeno que Rukia se case con el hijo de Kaien ¡pues así va a ser! –Frunce el ceño

-Me niego, en cuanto rukia llegué nos vamos –voltea, abre la puerta y sale, tirando la puerta como muestra de su enojo.  
><strong><br>Mientras rukia e ichigo consiguieron con suerte un taxi que los dejó en la puerta.**

-Disculpen… -les dice a los guardias -¿Tienes dinero? –Se apena por la pregunta

-No se preocupe nosotros nos encargamos de pagar usted entre por favor –dice el guardia de pelo rubio.

-Muchas gracias –sonríe y entra corriendo e ichigo detrás

-Rukia -

-¡Padre! –Exclama

-…Kurosaki… Escucha rukia tenemos que irnos –

-Si… hola… -dijo disgustado Ichigo

-¿Ahora? -

-Sí, no podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo, el anci… tu abuelo nos puede meter en más problemas -suspira

-Pero… mis amigos… él los debe tener encarcelados –se preocupa  
>-De acuerdo, entramos, los sacamos y nos vamos de inmediato –dice rápidamente y entran de nuevo.<p>

-Byakuya –es llamado por Soi fong.

-¿Qué sucede? -

-Estos jóvenes estaban abajo en los calabozos, los saqué después que me dijeron que ayudaron a Rukia a escapar o algo así -

-¡Chicos! –exclamaron rukia e ichigo.

-¡rukia! –exclamaron los otros olvidándose de ichigo  
><strong><br>Rukia e Ichigo se juntaron con sus amigos a discutir de lo sucedido  
><strong>  
>-Parase que al final fue por gusto que te hayas escapado –sonríe Maka –Pero eso dio tiempo a tu padre para llegar -<p>

-Pues sí –ríe

-Espero que Kurosaki te haya tratado bien –frunce el ceño un peli blanco

-Ajá… -se sonroja -¿Y ustedes qué tal? –cambia de tema

-Todo bien –sonríen

**Mientras ellos hablaban, Soi fong le decía a byakuya que era hora de encarar de verdad a Genryusai para que dejase de dañar a la familia, al principio a él no le importó mucho, pero pensó en que Hisana hubiera querido quedarse y enfrentar por fin a su padre así que acepto.  
><strong>  
>-Rukia, por esta vez nos quedaremos, pero en la tarde nos vamos –dijo cortante como siempre<p>

-De acuerdo –sonríe  
><strong><br>Mientras tanto Grimmjow hablaba con su padre con respecto al compromiso con rukia, él le pedía ayuda para que Genryusai cancelara ese compromiso y él pudiera enamorar libremente a Rukia, su padre dudaba pero finalmente acepto, Kaien prometió que hablaría con el Rey para que cancelara todo y pudiera conquistar sin problemas a Rukia. **

-Gracias, papá –sonríe

-De nada… me alegra que confíes de nuevo en mí -

-Eres mi padre… tengo que confiar –sonríe y se dan un abrazo

-Nos vemos luego. Hijo –le despeina el cabello y se retira

-Suerte, viejo –sonríe  
><strong><br>Mientras tanto, los chicos deciden comer algo pues tienen mucha hambre, por suerte Chojiro estaba cerca y les dio algo para comer, se sentaron y comieron callados.**

-¿Todo bien? –Sonríe

-Sí, gracias por preguntar –sonríe rukia

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-mira su pedazo de pan

-Claro, dígame Soi fong-dono -sonríe

-_No sé cómo preguntarle esto… quizás deba hacerlo en privado… _-suspira -¿Extrañas mucho a tu madre? –se le sale la pregunta –_Demonios… _-se pone tensa

-Sí… -suspira y da un mordido a su pan -¿Por?

-Nada… solo quería saber… y… -traga saliva- ¿No has pensado… en tener otra? mira a todos lados por su inseguridad y miedo a la respuesta de la pequeña Kuchiki.

-No –le dice cortante –Ni tampoco lo haré ¿Por? -

-Solo curiosidad… que rico está el pan ¿no? –cambia de tema –_Creo que estoy fuera del juego… si byakuya me dejó por Hisana una vez obvio me dejaría por su hija… y eso normal… _-suspira  
><strong><br>Después del pequeño refrigerio, Chojiro les sugiere que deberían tomar un descanso para mañana estar mejor, todos aceptan y amablemente Chojiro les muestra su habitación a cada uno. Algunos se acuestan rápido por el cansancio pero otros no pueden dormir. **

-Rukia-san ¿Puedo entrar? –Toca la puerta y pregunta

-Entra –responde sin ánimos

-¿Sucede algo malo? –entra y cierra la puerta

-Maso menos… -separa de su cama y la mira –Creo… creo que Soi fong-dono quiere algo con mi padre –suspira –Pero… pero… yo no quiero… -pone una cara triste

-Ya veo, no tienes de que preocuparte Rukia-san –se sienta -…sé que estás celosa y enojada de que quieran invadir el espacio que dejó tu madre… pero quizás tu padre necesite otra oportunidad ¿No te parece? –Juega con sus manos

-…-se tira en la cama –Necesito pensarlo mejor… -suspira

-Sí… piénsalo –se hecha también –Por ahora… solo descansemos -

-Sí –sonríe pensando en su madre –_Madre… ¿Qué debería hacer? _–piensa antes de caer dormida.  
><strong><br>Mientras ellas se quedan dormidas con la ropa de gala, algunos chicos están hablando del prometido de la chica que les gusta.**

-No quiero ni pensar en la boda –pone su mano en su cabeza.

-No pensemos en cosas negativas, Renji –le dice mientras mira el cielo desde la ventana.

-Kurosaki ¿Paso algo interesante mientras estabas con rukia? –empieza a sospechar que Ichigo está más contento de lo usual.

-No… -se sonroja- ¿Por qué? –voltea a verlos

-Creo que sí paso algo, tanto Abarai como yo deberíamos saberlo –frunce el ceño

-Toshiro no seas tan… preguntón… entiende no pasó nada –se sienta en su cama –En vez de eso cuéntenme que paso mientras nosotros no estábamos -

-Está bien… -dijo Toshiro  
><strong><br>Flash Back**  
><strong><br>Renji y Nell fueron capturados y enseguida Uryu, Orihime, Toshiro y Maka también, todos fueron llevados al calabozo y los encadenaron para evitar que escapen.**

-Estas cadenas me duelen –se movía por el dolor

-Tranquila Inoue-san, pronto saldremos de aquí –trato de alentarla

-Ishida tiene razón, solo es cuestión de tiempo –suspiro  
><strong><br>Así durante unas cuantas horas estuvieron encadenados hasta que Soi fong se los encontró de casualidad.**

-¡Ustedes! –exclamo al verlos

-Soi fong-dono, nos alegra verla –sonríe Maka

-Y yo a ustedes, jóvenes –suspira –Me imagino que ayudaron a Rukia a escapar… que traviesos son –sonríe –Ordenare que los saquen de aquí

-Gracias –dijeron al unísono  
><strong><br>FIN DEL FLASHBAK**

-Sí… no quiero volver nunca más -bosteza y suspira –Mejor vámonos a dormir –se estira –Ya me entró el sueño

-Sí… será mejor descansar –dice Toshiro, camina hacia la puerta y la abre encontrándose con un peli celeste.

-Hola… -hace un gesto con la mano.

-Tú… -lo mira con desprecio

-¿Interrumpo? –Pregunto algo incómodo por la mirada de Toshiro

-No, ya terminábamos de rajar de ti –gruñe un peli naranja

-…Escuchen… sé que están celosos por la boda… pero…-toma aire- Ya no habrá boda –mira a otro lado

-¿Cómo dices? –Pregunto Renji

-Le pedí a mi padre que le dijera a Genryusai-sama que anule la boda porque yo no me iba a casar por ella… no porque no me gustara sino que esa no es la forma en la cual yo quiero estar con rukia –suspira –Espero... ya no rajen de mí –sonríe

-No rajábamos de ti… era broma y me alegra que seas justo grimjol –sonríe

-Es Grimmjow… -

-Como sea –ríe- Pasa, estaban a punto de irse pero podemos hablar un rato más –sonríe un emotivo peli naranja

-Jajaja, parece que recuperaste tu humor Kurosaki –suspira –Si, creo que podemos quedarnos un rato más ¿Qué dices, Abarai? –lo mira

-Por supuesto -  
><strong><br>Grimmjow entra y cierran la puerta. Empiezan a hablar un rato de la escuela, que estudiaran cuando la termine, etc. Hasta que Toshiro cambia el tema por uno más serio. **

-¿Creen que el abuelo de rukia acepte así como así? -

-Se nota que es un anciano necio, pero si byakuya-san está aquí dudo que haiga problemas –sonríe

-Espero que estés en lo cierto Kurosaki –sonríe

-Dinos Grimmjow ¿Ya has tenido novia? –lo mira curioso un peli rojo.

-Claro que sí… ¿Quién no? –sonríe divertido

Los tres se miran y se sonrojan

-Yo… -levantan la mano los tres sonrojados.

-…Ah… lo siento –ríe –Pero… que no son nada populares en el colegio o ¿Qué? –pregunta curioso

-A mí… sin alardear ni nada, siempre me dejaban cartas de amor en el casillero todos los días, pero… ninguna era la indicada, siempre eh querido luchar por una mujer… como ahora, eso lo hace más satisfactorio y sobre todo si realmente te gusta la chica… -se sonroja pensando en la sonrisa de Rukia.

-Pues… a mí no me dejaban cartas todos los días, solo unas cuantas al mes, pero todas decían casi lo mismo –ríe- Me gustas y quisiera que seas mi enamorado firma anónimo –suspira –Jamás entenderé porque no ponían los malditos nombres y querían que estuviera con ellas –suspira mientras se tira en su silla

-Toshiro… Renji… sus historias son conmovedoras pero la mía –ríe –Es mejor

-¿Así? Pues escuchemos entonces –dice Grimmjow

-A mí, como sabe muy bien renji, se me declaraban en persona… -los mira a los tres con aires de superioridad en cuanto a las chicas -¡Todos los días! –Ríe

-Maldito… -los dos (Grimmjow y Toshiro) abrieron sus bocas por la sorpresa.

-Pero… no tenía sentido… estar con alguien a quien no conoces y a quien no quieres de verdad… -suspira

-Además que la mayoría era de tercero y cuarto –ríe

-¡Cállate Renji! –Se sonroja

-Jajajaja entonces eso no cuenta tanto, genio –ríen

-Miren… ya casi sale el sol ¿Qué hora es? –Pregunta el peli celeste

-A ver… -mira su reloj –Son las 5:50 a.m. –dice el peli blanco

-Rayos… es temprano –suspira –Pero… Genryusai-sama toma su desayuno a las siete así que a las 6 en punto me voy a bañar –se estira

-Claro –lo mira divertido –Ya te toca Grimjol –Toshiro, renji e ichigo se ríen

-…-lo mira con odio –Primero es ¡GRIMMJOW! Y segundo no puede decir eso alguien que sigue con el traje de ayer –sonríe orgulloso

-Maldito –se sonroja –Tuvimos problemas y... –no pudo terminar su oración porque llamaron a la puerta

-¿Eh? ¿Quién será a esta hora? –Grimmjow se para de la cama y va a abrir  
><strong><br>Los 4 se llevan con la sorpresa de que es Rukia agarrada de la mano de Maka como una niñita de cinco años que acaba de despertar y no se quiere mover.**

-¿Maka, Rukia? –Se sorprende -¿Sucede algo malo? -

-Sí, que me despertaron y a ella también –mira a una rukia somnolienta

**Rukia se sobaba su ojo izquierdo como un gatito o una niña recién despertada lo cual hizo sonrojar a los 4 chicos de golpe.**

-Rukia… se ve tan tierna –dice Ichigo sonrojado

-Sí –dicen los tres

-Bueno y ustedes ¿Qué hacen? –Frunce el ceño

-Hablando de la vida, Maka –sonríe un peli blanco.

-Tsk… hablen de la vida otro día –suspira

-Son las 6 –dijo Toshiro  
>-Bueno, me voy –suspira mirando a Rukia –Nos vemos más tarde –se despide y se va<p>

-Claro –dicen los chicos

-Bueno, creo que nosotras también –mira a rukia quien aún parece dormida –Realmente está cansada –sonríe

-como cualquiera –se para ichigo y carga a rukia

-¿Qué crees que haces? –frunce el ceño un peli blanco celoso

-Solo la llevaré a su cuarto –lo miro serio –No me la voy a comer –ríe

-Tsk… te acompañamos –dice Grimmjow  
><strong><br>En procesión con Ichigo por delante cargando a Rukia fueron al cuarto de Rukia –valga la redundancia- Para dejarla en su cuarto acostada, entraron y con la ayuda de Maka la acostaron para que pudiera dormir un poco más. Así mismo todos salieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos a bañarse y cambiarse para bajar temprano a desayunar y no quedar mal como invitados.  
>Mientras tanto en el patio, Byakuya se había sorprendido de sobremanera al ver a Unohana, la madre de Hisana, enfrente de él.<strong>

-Pero… usted… -no podía articular bien las palabras

-Lo sé… debes estar tan confundido… -mira triste el cielo –Pero tengo mis motivos… o más bien dicho tuve mis motivos para irme durante unos años –dijo melancólica

-¿Algunos? –Frunce el ceño –Pasaron muchos años… Hisana estuvo mucho tiempo solo sin usted, sin una de las personas que más la ayudaban en contra de los mandatos de su padre… ¿Por qué? –Bajo la mirada

-Yo… estuve internada por… -no quería hablar de esa tema pero debía dar sus razones de porque se había ido para que no la juzgaran como una mala madre –Cáncer… -el viento soplo muy fuerte balanceando el cabello de ambos individuos.

-…Lo lamento… pero ¿realmente…era necesario internarse? –pregunto inseguro

-Lamentablemente estaba muy avanzado, pero gracias al cielo me salvaron –sonríe –Duro mucho tiempo… pero lo lograron-

-Lo logró –sonríe –Quizás Hisana la hubiera entendido por eso yo también lo hare… -mira al cielo y sonríe –_Mi amor… ahora solo falta convencer a tu padre… ayúdame _–sonríe sinceramente por última vez para regresar a su forma seria de siempre –Tengo que hablar con Genryusai –frunce el ceño

-Te acompaño –dijo firme  
><strong><br>Ambos fueron al despacho de Genryusai, antes de entrar se dieron así mismo el valor y finalmente entraron algo confiados. Al entrar encontraron a un Rey mirando por su ventana el patio, quizás algo cansado por la velada pero aun así se notaba lo imponente que era.**

-Genryusai venimos a hablar –cierra delicadamente la puerta –Yo y byakuya… como deberás de saber estamos en desacuerdo con que hayas prometido a Rukia –dijo seria

-…-voltea su silla y los ve -…Creo haber sido claro o ¿No? –frunce el ceño

-Sí, pero nunca lo aceptaremos –pone su cabeza en alto –No dejaré que la historia se repita, no dejaré que mi nieta pase por el sufrimiento que gracias a Byakuya se detuvo –contenía las lágrimas

-…No sé de qué hablas –gira su silla y da la espalda

-Genryusai-sama… usted lo sabe muy bien… antes de que yo conociera a Hisana… ella debía casarse con Kaien –suspira -  
><strong><br>El Rey no dijo nada y el silencio reino por unos momentos. Él recordaba perfectamente él día en que Hisana le dijo que no se casaría con Kaien porque había conocido a alguien que realmente quería y que provenía de una familia respetable y de que no había de que preocuparse. Al principio él no acepto, pero ella no se dio por vencida y logró que él aceptara a Byakuya como cuñado y esposo de su única hija. También recordó aquel fatídico día que entró al cuarto de su hija y no la encontró, fue el peor día de su vida, sentía que lo único por lo que luchaba le había dado la espalda para irse con un cualquiera, pero gracias a Kaien y Unohana logró entender que ella necesitaba espacio, que necesitaba formar una verdadera familia y necesitaba alejarse de aquello a lo que renuncio desde pequeña: LA CORONA, aunque jamás le perdonaría haberse ido sin despedirse, pues nunca más la volvió a ver y no pudo decirle lo mucho que la quería. **

-Genryu*… -se acercó Unohana y vio como un hombre tan orgulloso, sollozaba en silencio –No dejes que Rukia se te vaya como lo hizo ella, no dejes que Rukia te odio por imponerle algo que no quiere –se arrodillo –Por favor… deja que nuestra pequeña nieta elija su futuro y sea feliz.

-Yo… -frunce el ceño

-Genryusai-sama por favor –se mantiene en su sitio –Rukia aún es muy pequeña… no quiero que se meta a la cabeza esas cosas… todavía no… ella debe pensar en los estudios y en… -suspira – y en divertirse con sus amigos  
><strong><br>De nuevo el silencio reino, Genryusai se había acordado de algo.  
>Un día cuando Hisana cumplió 16 años le había pedido salir con sus amigos a divertirse, pero él le había negado el permiso y ella se había escapado, siempre tan rebelde y tan decidida, no importaba si le decían no, ella lo haría si ese era su deseo, siempre se enorgulleció de eso, pero tampoco podía alentarlo, él era el Rey.<strong>

-Hisana… -volteo la silla para abrir un cajón de su escritorio –Ella… ahora la puedo entender –sacó la foto de cuando Hisana tenía 18 años, con unos shorts azules, una polera negra y zapatos del mismo color, su pelo le llegaba al hombro y siempre tenía ese mechón en medio de la cara, una lágrima recorre su rostro –Ahora entiendo porque era tan rebelde, ella quería ser feliz, pero su felicidad no era como yo la imaginaba, ella quería explorar, divertirse, arriesgarse, pero… -apretó la foto

-Sabemos que la protegías, yo misma lo hacía, pero también sabía que si no se arriesgaba nunca aprendería… -se quedó de rodillas mirando la ventana y sonriendo –Además… ella nunca fue una loca, siempre uso su pequeña porción de libertad para poder hacer cosas útiles y divertidas, como ayudar a unos perritos heridos o jugar futbol con sus amigos y amigas –las lágrimas recorren una tras otra el rostro de Unohana

-Incluso cuando nos casamos, ella era muy… divertida, comprensiva con rukia, algo recta pero siempre trataba de hablar con Rukia y sus problemas, nunca la castigamos porque en verdad nunca se lo mereció, además de que Hisana la formó para ser como ella, arriesgada, necia de vez en cuando, rebelde… pero… -tomo aire para evitar llorar –Desde que ella murió rukia adopto una personalidad diferente, es más calmada… de vez en cuando la personalidad de su madre se refleja pero luego vuelve a ser la obediente y recta Rukia –aprieta los puños

-Lo cancelaré… -suspira –Rukia no se merece más problemas… además quiero conocerla… saber cómo es, acércame a ella –mira a byakuya -¿Me dejarás?

-Por supuesto –sonríe –Gracias por cancelar la boda, estoy muy aliviado

-Gracias Genryu –le da un beso y se dirige a byakuya –Ve con ella y cuéntale que ya no habrá boda –sonríe

-Antes de que te vayas… yo quisiera –toma aire –Disculparme por todo… desde que te conocí te hice la vida imposible, a ti y a Hisana e incluso a ti Unohana… perdónenme solo quería protegerla –agacha la cabeza

-No tienes porqué disculparte, al menos conmigo no –sonríe –Yo sé que querías proteger a nuestra pequeña Hisana, pero caer es parte de la vida mi adorado Genryu –sonríe

-Unohana –sonríe triste

-Lo perdonó, aunque sé que lo hizo por mi ama Hisana… quizás se pasó un poco –suspira –Gracias y permiso –sale del despacho.  
><strong><br>Byakuya camina por las escaleras y se choca con Ichigo quien estaba ya bañado y cambiado con un pantalón jean, un polo negro con camisa azul y unas zapatillas azules con blanco. Byakuya le comento que la boda se había cancelado e Ichigo le dijo que Grimmjow le había comentado que su padre hablaría con el rey para cancelar la boda, Byakuya le dijo que eso aún no había pasado y que fue él quien lo convenció para evitar la boda. Ichigo se alegró y quiso ir a avisarle a Rukia, pero Byakuya lo detuvo.**

-Espera –le dijo serio –Quiero ser yo quien le dé la noticia.

-Bueno… está bien –suspira –Gracias por evitar la boda-

-Que Rukia no se vaya a casar y este libre, no significa que dejaré que te le acerques, Kurosaki –frunce el ceño

-Yo… -se sonroja –… sólo me alegro que no se case con alguien que no quiere y ya –baja rápido y desde abajo le dice –Aunque… igual no me daré por vencido y lucharé por ella –sonríe y se va

-Kurosaki… idéntico al patético de tu padre –sube y va al cuarto de Rukia.  
><strong><br>Toca la puerta pero nadie abre ni contesta, vuelve a tocar e igual así que se preocupa y entra para encontrar a una rukia dormida profundamente.**

-Rukia… -la acaricia –Todo está bien ahora –deposita un beso en la frente de la morena y se retira.

* * *

><p>Merezco un review *-* yoooo lo séeeeeeeeeee! ;)<p> 


	26. Volvamos a Karakura

**He Aquí el Cap. 26... Gracias a todos los que dejan Reviews, SOBRE TODO A DAN YAGAMI :) Gracias por tus comentarios y calificaciones :) **  
><strong>No se olviden de VISITAR LOS OTROS FANFIC! HAY ICHIRUKI *-* :) AHORA A LEER MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES!<strong>

* * *

><p>Cap. 26 Volvamos a Karakura<p>

**Antes de que Byakuya se retire Rukia se despierta y le pregunta que sucede y él le cuenta lo hablado con su abuelo y que debían irse en la tarde para llegar en la noche a Japón. Rukia le pregunto varias cosas acerca de cómo había logrado que su abuelo aceptara y todo, pero él solo se limitó a decirle que fue gracias a su abuela.**

-De acuerdo, padre –sonríe –Entonces… antes de irme… ¿Puedo pasear por Francia? –le pregunta dudosa

-…-lo piensa un momento –Está bien… pero con cuidado –se acerca y le da un beso en la frente –Nos vemos –y se retira

-…-sonrojada por la acción pero sobre todo sorprendida –Padre –sonríe dulcemente

**Rukia le avisa a los demás por medio de Maka que después del desayuno saldrían a pasear y en la tarde volverían a Japón. Todos estaban esperando a Rukia ya cambiados y ansioso por salir.  
>Ichigo ya quería salir pero Rukia aún no bajaba.<strong>

-Demonios… la enana se demora demasiado –gruñe, Ichigo llevaba puesto un pantalón pitillo negro, una camisa a cuadros azul y unas zapatillas azules.

-Todas las mujeres son así –decía Grimmjow, llevaba puesto un pantalón jean azul, un polo amarillo con un mensaje de letras negras: "J'aime la France" (Me encanta Francia) y unas zapatillas blancas con rayas rojas.

-Sin embargo… -intervino Toshiro, quien llevaba puesto un pitillo blanco, una camisa amarilla y encima una chompa roja remangada y zapatillas blancas con líneas rojas –La espera valdrá la pena -3 chicos sonrojados asintieron con la cabeza.

-¡Ahí baja! –dijo emocionada Inoue, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo de tiras con flores plateadas y unas sandalias plateadas, tenía el cabello amarrado en dos colas.

-¡Rukia-san! –sonríe –Por fin te dignas a bajar –Maka llevaba puesta una falda amarilla con tirantes, un polo rosado, unas medias negras que le llegaban más arriba de las rodillas pero más debajo de la falda y unos zapatos rojos. –Te vez bien –le guiña un ojo

-¡Rukia-chan! –le sonríe Nell, quien llevaba puesto una blusa negra de manga larga con algunos botones abiertos, un short negro y unas botas rosadas que resaltaban, sus cabellos estaban sueltos -¡Te ves muy bonita! –exclama

-…Gracias –se sonroja –No es para tanto –ríe nerviosa, llevaba puesto un polo negro manga ¾ y una de las mangas dejaba al descubierto su hombro y una tira rosada que pertenecía a un bivirí, en medio del polo un moño rosado además llevaba un moño en la parte inferior, un short rosado, medias rosadas que le llegaban más arriba de las rodillas con unas tiras negras en la parte superior y unos botines negros. –Ustedes también se ven bonitas –sonríe, llevaba su pelo recogido por un gancho.

-…Pero… -los 4 chicos estaban sonrojados –Definitivamente tu resaltas más –se le acerca, coge su mano y delicadamente la besa.

-¡Grimmjow! –Grito Toshiro celoso -

-¡No te aproveches de la situación, grimjol! –grito celoso Ichigo

-…-se sonroja –_Maldito…salió ganando _-maldijo con su pensamiento un peli rojo, que llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, un polo azul con cuello V, un chaleco rojo y un pañolón negro que tapaba su frente –Grimmjow tiene razón, tu eres la que más resalta –le sonríe

-Gracias… -se sonroja -¿Vamos? –sonríe

-Pero si no haz comido nada –se preocupa Ichigo

-Está bien, puedo comer afuera, será una excusa para probar algo de aquí -

-Bien, entonces vámonos –arreglo sus anteojos, llevaba puesto un pantalón blanco, una camisa celeste a cuadros, una corbata azul y zapatos blancos.  
><strong><br>Al principio no se decidían a donde, en que ir, para que ir, etc. Pero al final decidieron dividirse en dos grupos: Ishida, Inoue y Nell, irían a pasear por las calles y probarían algunos platos típicos de Francia, en cambio Ichigo, Toshiro, Grimmjow y Renji seguirían a Rukia y Maka a pasear a los parques y lugares naturales de Francia, porque a Maka le encantaba la naturaleza aunque no lo demostraba mucho. Decidieron que en 1hr. Se verían a unas cuadras del Castillo del Rey y terminarían el recorrido en grupo.**

-Bien… ¿Qué comida probaremos primero? –Caminaba contenta Orihime

-Aquí hay platos muy ricos –sonreía Nell –Es cuestión de buscar un buen lugar –sonríe

-Creo que eres la más indicada para ello, Nell-san por favor guíanos –le pide

-¡Está bien! –Exclama –Déjenlo en mis manos –les guiña un ojo  
><strong><br>Inoue y Ishida son guíanos por la experta Nell hacía un restaurant de 2 tenedores y les explica que aunque no es un 5 tenedores, preparan una comida exquisita, ambos aceptan y entran a comer. Mientras ellos comen, Rukia y los otros pasean por un parque grande, lleno de árboles y niños jugando.**

-Deberíamos sentarnos un rato, ver el lugar y luego buscar otro parque –sonríe Maka

-De acuerdo –dicen los demás

**Se sientan, pero en menos de 5 minutos se aburren, así que ichigo propone jugar a las escondidas, Toshiro y Grimmjow se quejan diciendo que eso es para niños y no para ellos que ya son adolescentes, sin embargo Rukia está de acuerdo y aceptan.  
><strong>  
>-¡Listos o no! ¡A ya voy! –grito Ichigo y empezó a buscar a los escondidos.<br>**  
>Al primero que encontró fue a Renji, quien estaba ocultado detrás de un árbol, al segundo fue a Grimmjow quien estaba ocultado en un grupo de viejitas que terminaron pasándole la voz a Ichigo de que él estaba aquí, después de unos 10 minutos de aburrirse de buscar al no encontrar a los otros 3, Grimmjow y Renji se ofrecen para ayudar y empiezan a buscar para terminar encontrando a Maka detrás de unos arbustos.<strong>

-Demonios, debí quedarme en mi escondite anterior, era mejor –resignada ayuda a buscar a los demás.  
><strong><br>Definitivamente Rukia y Toshiro se habían escondido muy bien y habían utilizado de la mejor manera el parque y sus complementos para esconderse, sin embargo a cierto peli blanco le faltó aguantar un poco el querer ir al baño y no salir corriendo hacia un restaurante en busca de baño.**

-Jajaja jajaja –reían –No puedo creer que no haya podido orinar en algún árbol –se reía Ichigo.

-Algunos son educados –dijo Maka

-Sólo falta Rukia… ¿Dónde podrá estar? –Suspiro resignado un peli naranja

-¡lo tengo! –Gritó Maka –Les diré mi idea cuando Hitsugaya-san vuelva –sonríe  
><strong><br>Ichigo pensó que eso sería en unos cuantos minutos, pero por desgracia fueron 10 minutos largos y aburridos.**

-¿¡Dónde demonios estabas!? –gritó Renji enojado

-Ese no es tu problema –frunce el ceño

-Eso es lo de menos ahora –sonríe Maka –Ahora les diré mi plan, escuchen con atención –los 4 la observaban y escuchaban atentamente –Como se darán cuenta Rukia es muy buena para esconderse, aquel que la encuentre primero, le prometo una cita con ella en Karakura –sonríe -¿Qué les parece mi plan? –Termino de decir y todos salieron corriendo para buscarla –No puedo ser más inteligente –sonríe orgullosa de su idea.

Renji la buscó detrás de los árboles pero no encontró nada, Grimmjow buscó cerca de los grupos de personas y Toshiro por algunos arbustos sospechosos pero finalmente ninguno de los 3 la encontró y volvió resignado a donde Maka, Ichigo buscaba como desinteresado, pensó que si Rukia lo veía como si no la buscará ella terminaría saliendo del escondite, además estaba cansada y sería más fácil. Sin embargo no fue así y casi termina por regresar hasta que escucha algo proveniente de un árbol y por fin sabe dónde está ocultada rukia.

-_Que idiota soy como pude olvidar que Rukia es experta en subir árboles _–piensa y se acerca sigilosamente al árbol para terminar su trabajo -¡TE ENCONTRE! –Grita y toma por sorpresa a Rukia quien termina cayendo del árbol y es atrapada a tiempo por Ichigo-

-¡Fresa estúpida! –Grita enojada -¿Cómo se te ocurre asustarme de esa manera? –Frunce el ceño

-Lo lamento, pero estás bien y eso es lo importante –sonríe y la estrecha a su cuerpo

-Ichigo… -se sonroja -¡Bájame!  
><strong><br>Ambos se reúnen con el grupo y les cuentan lo sucedido, dejando celosos a Toshiro, Renji y Grimmjow pues ahora era Ichigo quien tendría la dichosa Cita con Rukia en Karakura. Finalmente había pasado la hora acordada y tuvieron que tomar taxi para no hacer esperar más a Inoue, Ishida y Nell. **

-¡Lo lamentamos! –Dijeron en conjunto

-No tiene porque –sonríe muy alegre Orihime –De hecho nosotras acabábamos de llegar ¿Verdad? –Mira a Ishida y provoca su sonrojo

-Así es –acomodo sus lentes

-¿Paso algo? –dijo Maka –Se ven algo… diferentes ustedes dos –sonríe sospechosamente –_Quizás por fin se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos… jajaja –_pensaba

-Bueno es hora de regresar, son cerca de las 12:30 y según lo que dijo Byakuya-sama el avión saldrá a las 3 en punto, así que es hora de irnos –dijo Ishida y todos afirmaron con la cabeza-

**Al llegar todos fueron directos a sus cuartos, a excepción de Nell y Grimmjow, para arreglar sus maletas.  
>Toshiro, Renji, Ichigo e Ishida se despidieron de Grimmjow, prometieron hablarse siempre por Skype y él prometió no dejar de hablarle a Rukia para poder enamorarla, los demás lo tomaron bien pues sabían que no había posibilidades aunque hiciera lo que sea, en la distancia nada era certero ni verdadero.<br>Maka, Orihime y Rukia se despidieron alegremente de Nell, prometieron hablarse siempre y Nell prometió intentar viajar con Ashido cuando vuelva para visitarlos y divertirse un poco.  
>Rukia se despidió de Kaien-dono.<strong>

-Gracias por todo, Kaien-dono –sonríe

-No tienes por qué agradecerlo –sonríe –Espero volver a verlos pronto, Lisa les manda saludos y espera les vaya muy bien en el viaje- agrega

-Gracias, espero poder hablar con ella, me cayó muy bien –sonríe –Bueno pasare a despedirme de mis abuelos –hace una reverencia y pasa al despacho de su abuelo.  
><strong><br>Al entrar encuentra a Byakuya y Soi fong hablando con Yamamoto y Unohana hablando seriamente.**

-¿Interrumpo? –pregunto la morena

-Claro que no Rukia, adelante –le dice su abuela –Tu abuelo trata de convencer a Byakuya para sucederlo cuando muera o cuando decida retirarse y jubilarse, que creo será pronto –sonríe-

-Papa… -lo mira -

-Me niego… ya le he dicho que no creo ser el indicado, preferiría que le dé el puesto a Kaien Shiba que está más experimentado que yo.

-No… él será tu mano derecha si yo me voy pero no más, Por favor Byakuya piénsalo si eso pasa Rukia podría tener una oportunidad increíble de estudiar aquí en Francia, ¿Qué dices? –trata de persuadirlo

-Mmm… -mira a Rukia

-Yo también creo eso una buena oportunidad, Byakuya no la desperdicies –le dice Soi fong

-Cierto padre –frunce el ceño –Creo que sería una oportunidad única, así que acepta –sonríe –Solo pido que se me deje terminar mi secundaria en Karakura -agrega

-Rukia… -toma aire y suspira –Bien… pero si se jubila hágalo porque se sienta mal no porque quiere que Rukia vuelva ¿De acuerdo? -

-Bien, trato hecho –le extiende su mano

-Trato hecho –extiende su mano y se dan un apretón de manos-

**Rukia se percata de como Soi fong mira con cariño y afectó a su padre, lo cual le provoca celos pero se controla y piensa en lo que le dijo Maka. Rukia se despide de sus Abuelos y sale con Byakuya y Soi fong del despacho, afuera le esperaban todos ya preparados para irse. Soi fong les pide que la esperen que enseguida traerá sus maletas, lo cual sorprende a rukia y le molesta. **

-Lamento haberme demorado –baja las escaleras con una pequeña maleta en manos

-No tienes porque –sonríe Byakuya y la ayuda a bajar su maleta

-Tsk… -frunce el ceño

-Tranquila, Rukia-san –sonríe y la abraza –Ya habíamos hablado de eso ¿Recuerdas?-juega con el cabello que tiene en la cara rukia –Trata de ser paciente ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien –suspira –Vámonos –sonríe

**Todos alegres son recogidos por dos limosinas rumbo al aeropuerto. En una de las limosinas iban: Ichigo, Toshiro, Rukia, Soi fong y Grimmjow, en el otro iban: Uryu, Maka, Orihime, Byakuya y Renji. Ichigo y Grimmjow molestaban a Toshiro y Rukia se reía, Soi fong deseaba hablar con Rukia pero pensó que era mejor hacerlo en privado. Por otro lado Orihime y Uryu estaban hablando más de lo normal, cosa que extraño a Renji y Maka pero decidieron no intervenir.  
>Al llegar al Aeropuerto todos estaban felices de haber conocido al menos un poco de la inmensa Francia y prometieron volver algún día todos a pasear y divertirse, mientras hacían pesar las maletas 2 viejos amigos de Orihime y Rukia aparecieron.<br>**  
>-¡Hana-chan! ¡Ulquiorra! –Grito emocionada Rukia al verlos -<p>

-Kia-chan –sonríe Hanatarou –Nell-san nos avisó que se iban y decidimos venir a despedirlos –sonríe -

-Así es… -miraba a Orihime

-¿Por qué no vas y le hablas? –le dice rukia a ulquiorra –Hace tiempo que no se ven –

-…bien… -camina hacia orihime **  
>Ichigo jaló a Uryu para dejar solos a Orihime y ulquiorra y ellos fueron donde Rukia y Hanatarou para terminar de agradecerle su ayuda y despedirse, al igual que Renji y Toshiro, Maka y Grimmjow se apartaron un poco para darles su espacio y que hablen sin problemas.<strong>

-Entonces… ¿Aún no se lo dirás? –sonríe

-Acaso… -la mira sorprendido -¿Ya no te molesta? -

-En realidad aún me provoca celos… pero conocí a otra persona –se sonroja – ¡Hazlo! –Exclama bajito –Debes hacerlo o te sentirás mal… yo sé lo que te digo –sonríe

-…-mira a rukia –Supongo tienes algo de razón… -mira a inoue- Gracias –sonríe

-…Hmp… -le guiña un ojo –Nos vemos –va donde Uryu

**Ulquiorra se quedó pensando en lo hablado con Orihime y decidió que tenía que hacerlo antes de que ella se fuera y quizás no la vea más, así que la llamo a un costado para decirle algo.  
><strong>  
>-¿Sucede algo malo? –Lo mira curiosa –Ya debo irme –mira a los demás entrando al pasaje para tomar el avión -<p>

-Nada malo… solo quería decirte algo -

-Adelante Ulquiorra te escucho –sonríe

-Kuchiki Rukia yo… -se pone serio (más de lo normal) –Yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti –suelta todo de una sola vez.

-Pero… -se sonroja –Orihime…

-Ella lo sabe –cierra los ojos –Se lo dije cuando terminamos… le dije que la quise mucho… pero nuestra amistad (la de él y rukia) hizo que me enamorara de ti –suspira –Ahora ve… te están esperando –mira a Ichigo, Toshiro y Byakuya esperando a Rukia.

-Ulquiorra… -se sonroja –Lo lamento… Gracias –le da un beso en la mejilla y se va corriendo

-De nada –se sonroja y suspira –Gracias a ti -  
><strong><br>Rukia corre directo al avión ignorando a Ichigo, Toshiro y su padre. Estaba algo impresionada por la declaración de su viejo amigo Ulquiorra pero decidió olvidarlo, él quizás solo estaba confundido. Al subir al avión se lleva la sorpresa de que Orihime y Maka eran sus compañeras de sitio.**  
>-Me alegro que nos haya tocado juntas –sonríe y deja sus cosas arriba de los asientos<p>

-Sí –sonríen ambas –Dime… ¿Ulquiorra te dijo algo importante? –Le pregunta Orihime

-Pues… -se sienta al medio de ambas –Creo que sí –se sonroja

-Pues cuéntanos, Rukia-san –sonríe

-Me dijo… -miró incrédula a Inoue- Que… -se sonroja

-Que le gustabas –sonríe

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Se sorprende

-Él me lo dijo cuando terminamos –suspira –Al principio me dolió mucho… pero no era tu culpa… ni la de él… -pone cara de tristeza- Pero ahora que… -se sonroja –Conocí a alguien mejor ya no me preocupa tanto –se sonroja más

-Te refieres a Ishida ¿Verdad? –Sonríe

-¡Sí! –Exclama feliz –Él es muy bueno conmigo –empieza a jugar con sus dedos –Además… -suspira –Ya estamos saliendo –sonríe

-…-rukia y Maka abren sus ojos como platos -¿¡Qué!? –gritaron  
><strong><br>En ese momento el avión empezó a despegar, estaban tan entretenidas que no se dieron cuenta de que Toshiro, Ichigo y Byakuya ya habían entrado al avión e incluso ambos jóvenes (Ichigo y Toshiro) trataron de llamar la atención de rukia pero no les dio importancia. La aeromoza comunico que debían apagar sus celulares y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad para el despegue. **

-Wau… ni cuenta me di de que ya vamos a despegar –ríe una castaña

-Bueno… -suspira –Cuéntanos Hime-chan… ¿Cómo fue? –sonríe

-De acuerdo –se sonroja  
><strong><br>FLASHBACK**  
><strong><br>Nell, Ishida y Orihime habían terminado de comer y caminaban por una plaza con una enorme pileta al medio, el agua salía de momento en momento e Ishida pensó en que esta sería su mejor oportunidad, quizás no estaban solos pero al menos Nell solo diría que fue un bonito detalle más no lo molestaría como sus amigos.**  
>-Inoue-san –se para enfrente de la pileta –Yo… -le pide cortésmente su mano y ella se lo entrega sonrojada –Quisiera pedirte que… -se pone de rodillas<p>

-Ishida…kun –se sonroja -

-…Fueras mi enamorada –besa su mano –Por favor –la mira

-Ishida-kun –las lágrimas salen de sus ojos -¡Acepto! –Se le lanza encima

-Inoue-san –soporta el impacto desprevenido y la abraza fuertemente –Gracias –la separa un poco para darle un pequeño beso en los labios

-…-se sonroja y sonríe

-¡Que hermoso! –grita y aplaude una muy emocionada Nell  
><strong><br>FIN FLASHBACK**

-Que bonito Inoue-san –sonríe una castaña –Fue muy romántico

-Felicidades Hime-chan –la abraza

-Así es Ichimaru-san –se sonroja –Gracias Kia-chan –acepta el abrazo

-Recuerdo cuando Soul me pidió para salir –se sonroja –Fue algo que me tomo de sorpresa… creo que fue algo parecido a lo tuyo Inoue-san… pero no cerca de una pileta y mucho menos en Francia –ríe

-Cuéntanos Maka –sonríe Rukia

-DE acuerdo -sonríe

**FLASHBACK**  
><strong><br>Estaban Maka, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty hablando en el patio del colegio, era el primer recreo del año, cuando se les acercan Black Star, Kid y Soul. **

-¡Chicas! –grita Black Star

-¡Chicos! –Dice Maka

-Maka… tenemos que hablar –dice serio  
>-¿Pasa algo malo? –Se preocupa –Te vez muy serio…<p>

-No –traga saliva –Yo… -suspira –Te tengo que confesar algo

-¿eh? –se sorprende -¿Qué?

-Ichimaru Maka… -se arrodilla -¿Quieres salir conmigo? –Le pide su mano

-Soul… -se sonroja y da un paso atrás –Yo…

-Maka… -susurra las chicas -

-Sí –se sonroja y le entrega su mano

-…-sonríe y se para –Gracias –mantiene el agarre

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH! –algunas chicas vieron la escena y empezaron a gritar como locas

-Jajaja –ellos simplemente rieron  
><strong><br>FIN FLASHBACK**

-¡Que tierno! –Sonríe –Definitivamente fue casi similar –sonríe Inoue

-Entonces ustedes llevan más de un año ¿verdad? –sonríe una peli negra

-Así es –se sonroja –Nuestro aniversario es el 1° de cada mes –se sonroja

-¿Qué? –Se sorprende –Ya estamos cerca –sonríe –Y también de tu cumpleaños Ichimaru-san

-Cierto –sonríe –Definitivamente tenemos que hacer algo ese día –sonríe

-Jajaja, no sean tan exageradas –ríe- Y dime Rukia-san ¿Cómo se te declaro Yamada-san? –Pregunta

-…-se sonroja –Bueno…  
><strong><br>FLASHBACK**  
><strong><br>Era una tarde calurosa en Francia, perfecta para que los niños jueguen y así era, había varios niños corriendo y jugando en el parque pero había dos que iban agarrados de las manos.**

-No te preocupes Hana-chan –sonríe –Encontraremos tu juguete -

-Muchas Gracias Kia-chan –se sonroja  
><strong><br>Después de buscar entre árboles y arbustos finalmente dieron con el bendito juguete.**

-¡Muchas Gracias Kia-chan! Sin ti nunca lo hubiera podido encontrar –se sonroja y agarraba con fuerza su juguete –

-No es nada Hana-chan –sonríe

-Kia-chan… -se sonroja y la mira directo –Quisieras… ¿Hacerme un favor? –Sonríe tímidamente

-Claro –sonríe –Dime

-¿Quisieras ser mi enamorada? –Aplasta el juguete de los nervios

-Ammm… ¡Sí! –exclama  
><strong><br>Hanatarou sonríe y toma de la mano a Rukia para caminar hacia la mamá de Rukia. Antes de llegar Hanatarou le da un beso en los labios a Rukia dejándolos a ambos rojos y dejándola totalmente sorprendida y feliz a Hisana. **  
><strong><br>FIN FLASHBACK**

-¡Que tiernos! –Grita Maka

-Jajaja… si- se sonroja –Creo que ya despegamos ¿no? –Pregunta

-Sí Ruki-chan, hace unos minutos… iré a visitar a Ishida –se sonroja

-Deberían llamarse por sus nombres –dice Maka -

-…-se sonroja -¿Verdad? –sonríe y separa de su asiento –Nos vemos –se va

-Yo iré a ver a mi padre –se saca el cinturón y se va

-Soul… -mira por la ventana –Espero de todo corazón que al llegar pueda verte –suspira –Realmente te extraño… a ti y a los demás –cierra sus ojos y queda profundamente dormida-  
><strong><br>Orihime se acerca al asiento de Ishida quien iba con Renji, quien para evitar molestar y sentirse violinista decidió irse a sentar en el sitio de Orihime y ella se quedé para hablar con Ishida. Rukia se dio con la sorpresa de que su padre estaba durmiendo y ya que estaba parada decidió visitar a Ichigo y Toshiro pero encontró a Soi fong y trató de evitarla pero ella no se lo dejó. **

-Espera –la coge del brazo -…Acerca de lo que te dije… -mira a otro lado –No quiero que lo malinterpretes… yo solo te pregunte algo… no es que yo quiera algo con tu padre… bueno –duda –Quizás si quiera pero… si él una vez me dejó por tu madre Hisana, es realmente obvio que me dejará por ti, su hija… su única hija –la suelta y se va rumbo al baño

-¿Qué… -dijo Ichigo

-…fue eso? –completo Toshiro

-Nada… -dijo molesta

-Espera –la coge del brazo y la jala para que se siente en el sitio de Soi fong justo al medio de ambos-Es obvio que ambos entendimos… y aunque no quieras escuchar nuestras opiniones… -comenzó diciendo Ichigo

-Igual las vas a escuchar –termino por decir Toshiro

-Te hace falta un modelo materno… aunque sé que tu madre te dejó uno y uno muy bueno… igual necesitaras el apoyo incondicional de una madre –le dice calmadamente ichigo

-Kuchiki-sama también merece una segunda oportunidad en el amor, Rukia –le dice Toshiro

-Creo que lo pensaré… -suspira

-Bueno… -dicen ambos –Es un avance –sonríen

-Gracias –se para y se va a su sito

-¿Qué crees que decida? –Dice Toshiro

-Ni idea… pero espero que sea una buena decisión –sonríe  
><strong><br>Ambos se quedan dormidos y Rukia se queda pensando en lo que dijeron, era muy similar a lo que había dicho Maka… ella realmente estaba muy confundida y se quedó dormida. No pasó mucho tiempo y el avión ya había aterrizado en el aeropuerto, Ichigo y los demás empezaron a bajar, Rukia y Byakuya salieron al último.**

-Padre –se detuvo en medio de las escaleras –Yo… -voltea a verlo

-¿Pasa algo? –le dice serio

-Yo… -toma aire –Ya lo decidió –sonríe –Aceptare… -traga fuerte –Aceptare a Soi fong-dono como mi nueva madre –termina de decir y baja corriendo

-Rukia… -sonríe –Gracias…

* * *

><p><strong>...Algo pobre?... no se preocupen que apartir de aquí todoooooooooooo será full ichiruki xD :) Solo 4 cap. mas ! y se acaba el Fic. Habrá de todooo Decepciones y ilusiones nuevas :D nuevos personajes y MÄS! <strong>

**Soul: Como que ya era hora ¿no? ¬¬**

**Esme: Lo lamento u_U **

**Maka: Por fin! :D será muy divertido lmL :) **

**RUKIA: REVIEWWWWWWWS**

**VIVA! BYAKUYA Y KEN-CHAN ESTAN VIVOS! VIVA! **


	27. Sonrisas

**Lamento la demora de este capitulo y espero que lo largo de este recompensé la demora :9 **  
><strong>Gracias por los comentarios a:<strong>  
>Lovetamaki1<strong> me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. anterios :D jajaja <strong>  
>Dan Yagami<strong> LO HE ESTADO PENSANDO Y NO PUEDO ACABAR EN 4 CAPS. A MENOS QUE LOS HAGA RECONTRA LARGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOS JAJAJA ASÍ QUE QUIZÁS DURE U CAPS. MÁS~ PERO REALMENTE YA EMPIEZA EL ICHIRUKI XD AL MENOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP. :) <strong>  
>AS Carabajal<strong> Gracias por leer el Fanfic :) <strong>

**Ahora a leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer: **

**pd: Lamento el poco Ichiruki que metí :$ y tambien lamento no describir todaaas las actividades :( Traté de llegar al final en 4 caps. pero no se pudo y no quería borrrar todo lo que hize así que espero me comprendan GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

><p>Cap. 27 Sonrisas<br>**  
>Ya había llegado 24 de Mayo, el cumpleaños de Maka y sus amigos le preparaban una fiesta sorpresa en la casa de Rukia. Y dos jovencitas preparaban la torta para el cumpleaños.<strong>

-…-suspira mientras bate los huevos -

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo Ruki-chan? –deja de batir la masa de la torta y se acerca a ella.

-Es que… no sé qué regalarle a Maka… -deja de batir

-¡Pero si eres tu quien ha hecho todo esto! –Sonríe y exclama –No te desanimes Ruki-chan a ella le encantara –sonríe

-Lo sé… pero… no creo que sea suficiente… sé que hay algo más… pero no me acuerdo –vuelve a batir los huevos –Creo que está listo para combinar.

-Está bien… -se pone triste por su amiga.  
><strong><br>Mientras en el comedor**

-Eres un idiota Renji, pusiste "Feliz Cumpleaños" –grita Toshiro desesperado

-Lo lamento –ríe

-Santo cielos, que torpe –se acomoda los lentes –Iré a ver cómo van las chicas –y desaparece

-Bueno… ahora si hay más privacidad… -bosteza

-Y ¿Tú? ¿Qué demonios haces, Kurosaki? –Frunce el ceño

-Los animo –sonríe

-Siquiera harías eso, pero estás durmiendo cabeza hueca –despega la "a" y la "e" y las vuelve a pegar

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo piensas declararse a Rukia? –Pregunta

-¿Eh? –frunce el ceño –De eso hablaremos después… ahora debemos preocuparnos por la fiesta sorpresa de Ichimaru… además eso a ti no te interesa Kurosaki –arregla la mesa –Y ¡Haz algo! –Grita y le tira un mantel

-Pon la mesa, mientras yo inflo los globos –se va enojado

-Que carácter… -se para y acomoda la mesa

-Yo… me declararé pronto… -se sonroja

-Bien por ti… -sonríe –_Uno menos… -_piensa  
><strong><br>En la cocina**

-… ¿Segura que va eso? –Arquea su ceja

-Claro –sonríe ¿Verdad Ruki-chan? -

-…Bueno…yo… creo que Maka es alérgica a la salsa roja… -ríe nerviosa

-¿En serio? –Se entristece –Yo que quería que su torta tuviera salsa roja… y ¿si le pongo un poco de Cebolla?-sonríe

-También es alérgica –dicen al mismo tiempo Rukia y Uryu.

-Rayos… -suspira y los otros se alivian.  
><strong><br>Mientras tanto Maka estaba con Tatsuki, Chad, Keigo y Mizuiro en el centro comercial, veían tiendas y en especial ropa. La hora acordada eran las 6 de la tarde y eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde.**

-Demonios… aún faltan dos horas y ya hemos entrado a cada tienda ¡DOS VECES! –grita desesperado Keigo.

-Lo sé Keigo… y no grites… -frunce el ceño Tatsuki –Lo peor es que Ichimaru no ha cambiado su estado de ánimo… -suspira

-Quizás piensa en algo… o en alguien –juega con su celular

-En alguien… -mira a Maka quien está observando unos peluches.  
><strong><br>En ese momento suena el celular de Tatsuki y ella contesta.**  
>-¿Aló? -<p>

-Hola, Arisawa-san –contesta

-Kuchiki-san ¿Sucede algo? -

-No… es sólo que quería saber que tal les va –mira el reloj

-Bueno… Ichimaru ha estado algo distraída y Mizuiro piensa que tal vez ella está pensando en algo… o en alguien –mira de nuevo a Maka.

-¡Eso es! –Exclama

-¿Eso es qué? –Pregunta confundida

-Olvídalo… yo me entiendo Arisawa-san… ¡Gracias! -cuelga

-… ¿DE acuerdo? –guarda su celular y vuelve con los demás, mientras Rukia hace lo imposible para comunicarse con alguien.

-Ahora de ¿Dónde saco el numero? –Se sienta en la sala

-¿Pasa algo Rukia? –se sienta ichigo a su lado

-Necesito averiguar el número de alguien… pero no sé de dónde sacarlo –suspira

-¿Número? ¿De quién? –Pregunta Toshiro

-Del enamorado de Maka… sería magnífico que él pudiera estar aquí hoy –sonríe

-Tranquila –sonríe –Yo y Kurosaki nos encargaremos de eso –suspira –Tengo un plan para sacar ese número… -sonríe maliciosamente -¡Párate Kurosaki! Tenemos cosas que hacer -

-Condenado enano… queriéndome ordenar… -mira a Rukia y le da un beso en la mejilla, provocando un sonrojo en Rukia y celos en Toshiro. –Vámonos –se levanta rápido y se dirige a la puerta

-Kurosaki –frunce el ceño y ambos salen de la casa rumbo al centro comercial

-Esos dos… -sonríe rukia  
><strong><br>Mientras Toshiro le insiste a Ichigo para correr pues no les queda mucho tiempo. De esa forma, con millones de quejas de ichigo, llegan en 10 min. Al centro comercial y pasean un rato para luego pedirle su celular a Maka, con la excusa de que no tienen saldo y necesitan llamar a alguien.**

-Rápido… el nombre es… ¿Silver? –Pregunta -

-No… -traga fuerte –De hecho no sé… solo sé que comienza con "S" –sonríe

-Demonios Kurosaki… ¿Ahora? –frunce el ceño

-Copiemos todos los teléfonos de los contactos que empiezan con S… -ríe

-Bueno… al menos solo son dos… -suspira y copia los números rápidamente en su celular.  
><strong><br>Al instante de terminar de copiar lo devuelven a Maka y salen corriendo con la excusa de que se habían olvidado algo. Llega lo más rápido posible y le dicen a Rukia que tienen dos números pues no recordaban el nombre del enamorado.**

-No importa, llamaremos a los dos –coge su celular y marca el primer número -¿Aló? –Contestan –Por favor con Soul –

-Equivocado –cuelgan

-Bueno… este no era –cuelga rápido y marca el otro número -¿Aló? Por favor con Soul -

-Si…con él… ¿Con quién hablo? –Pregunta

-Soy Kuchiki Rukia, amiga de Ichimaru Maka –responde

-Maka… -suspira triste -¿Pasa algo malo? –Se preocupa

-No… lo que pasa es que quería saber si no podías venir a Karakura… es decir… Hoy es su cumpleaños y ella está triste… y me imagino que es porque no lo pasaron contigo -

-Lo sé… pero mis padres no quieren darme el dinero… además mis amigos también quieren ir y seria hacerle gastar dinero a Maka para invitarnos a todos -

-No tienes de que preocuparte –sonríe –Yo y mis amigos nos encargaremos de la comida y en cuanto a la plata para que puedas venir… podrías venir en taxi y aquí pagamos, vives en la otra ciudad según me conto Maka así que no será más de S/.70.00 –sonríe

-¿En serio? –sonríe –Eso… eso sería magnífico no veo a Maka hace tanto tiempo… -recuerda viejos tiempos –Acepto… y te prometo que te pagaré todo -

-No tienes que hacerlo, lo hago por Maka –sonríe –Entonces te esperamos… espero puedas salir ahora, por qué quedamos que sería a las 6 de la tarde y falta una hora y media, la dirección te la mando por mensaje -

-De acuerdo, saldré cuanto antes, gracias –cuelga

–cuelga, manda el mensaje rápidamente, guarda su celular en el bolsillo y suspira

-Ahora solo a esperar… y a reunir plata ¿verdad? –Sonríe

-Lo lamento… los metí en esto sin preguntar –se sonroja

-No tienes por qué disculparte, yo y Kurosaki pagaremos el taxi ¿verdad? –Voltea

-Tsk… enano en todo me metes… pero sí ambos pagaremos –sonríe

-Gracias –sonríe

-¡Ruki-chan! –sale de la cocina junto a Renji y Uryu.

-¿Qué pasa Hime-chan? –voltea a verla

-Todo está listo… bueno falta decorar la torta, envolver los regalos y cambiarnos, pero ya está casi todo –ríe

-No te preocupes Hime-chan –sonríe –La torta estará todavía en media hora, así que puedes envolver tu regalo y cambiarte -

-De acuerdo… -bosteza –Aunque estoy algo cansada –ríe

-Todos lo estamos –suspira Renji

-Creo que deberíamos ir a cambiarnos y comprar un regalo… bueno al menos yo tengo que hacerlo –se acomoda los lentes

-Te acompaño Ishida… yo tampoco he comprado un regalo –ríe

-Nos vemos más tarde –sonríe Rukia

-Sí –dicen ambos –Hasta luego Inoue-san –le da un beso en la frente y sale junto a Renji-

-Bye –se sonroja

-Yo también me voy… volveré con la plata para pagar el taxi –coge la mano de rukia y le da un beso –nos vemos -

-Sí –se sonroja y él se va

-Jijiji –ríe Inoue

-Yo igual enana, descansaré un rato, me cambio… cojo algún peluche de mis hermanas… nuevo, obviamente y regreso –bosteza –Nos vemos Inoue, Rukia –se va

-¿A dormir? –Sonríe Inoue

-Adelántate Hime-chan –sonríe y ella le hace caso y sube a su cuarto a dormir.

-…-se sienta y poco a poco cae en un profundo sueño, pero es interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta -¿Eh? –se levanta

-Rukia-san, parece que está todo listo –entra, cierra la puerta y deja sus cosas en el sofá

-Sí, Soi fong-dono, está casi todo listo –sonríe

-Que bueno… -mira su reloj –Tu padre debe estar por llegar, dijo que llegaría a las 5 p.m. para cambiarse y salir a las 6 para encontrarse con tu tío Hao –se sienta y suspira

-¿Mí tío? –Sonríe –Y ¿Por qué no viene a la casa? -

-Son negocios de lo que hablaran… -

-Ya veo… ¿Deseas algo de tomar? -

-Si fueras tan amable, por favor –sonríe

-De acuerdo –va a la cocina, se fija la torta primero y luego sirve un vaso de limonada fría y se lo lleva –Aquí tienes –se lo entrega

-Gracias –se lo toma rápidamente y le devuelve el vaso –Bueno pequeña subiré un rato a mi cuarto –suspira  
><strong><br>Byakuya y Soi fong tiene una relación formal, pero no duermen en el mismo cuarto por respeto a Rukia y porque byakuya es muy recto y sigue las normas religiosas, además de respetar la memoria de su difunta esposa.**

-De acuerdo –sonríe y Soi fong sube con sus cosas –Se nota que está muy cansada… iré a la cocina a ver de nuevo la torta-  
><strong><br>Cerca de las 5:30 p.m. el timbre toca y Rukia no sabe cómo abrir la puerta, está toda llena de crema chantillí que no puede tocar la perilla.**

-Un momento por favor –corre al baño y se lava las manos para luego abrir la puerta –Lo lamento, estaba ocupada

-No hay problema –sonríe –Mi nombre es Death the Kid, es un placer –hace una pequeña reverencia–Vengo con Soul y mis demás amigos, quienes están en el taxi, contando el dinero para pagar –

-¿Eh? Pero quedamos en que yo pagaría -

-Jamás dejaría que una dama pague mi pasaje –retrocede un poco para observar a sus amigos –Ahí vienen, por favor no te asustes –ríe

-¿Eh?... claro –ríe nerviosa por el comentario

-¡Ya llegó la persona más importante de la ciudad vecina! –Ríe exageradamente

-Black star, por favor silencio –le pide Tsubaki

-Si, ya cállate perdedor –lo calla Soul, -¿Tú debes ser Rukia, verdad? –Se acerca a ella –Es un placer, soy Soul –le da la mano

-El placer es mío –se dan un apretón de manos –Maka me ha hablado de ti

-¿En serio? –Sonríe

-Sí –sonríe –También algo de sus amigos -

-Al menos se acuerda de nosotros –ríe Patty

-Bueno pasen, por favor –todos pasan a la sala –

-Bueno, primero tenemos que presentarnos –dice Soul

-Sí, bueno yo soy Kuchiki Rukia –sonríe

-Yo soy el número uno del colegio y de mi ciudad, soy ¡BLACK STAR! JAJAJA- ríe exageradamente –

-Yo soy Tsubaki –sonríe –

-Yo soy Liz –sonríe –Y ella es mi hermana gemela, Patty –la señala, mientras ella observa el televisor enorme de la sala.

-Ya nos presentamos –dicen Kid y Soul

-¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar? –pregunta Tsubaki

-Bueno… hay algo –sonríe  
><strong><br>Después de que Tsubaki ayudará a Rukia con la torta, Orihime bajó vestida con un vestido morado con flores rosadas, sandalias moradas y una cola y fue presentada por Rukia a los chicos y viceversa, a Inoue le cayó muy bien Tsubaki, pues era muy amable y sonriente como ella. Poco a poco llegaron los demás, primero fue Ichigo que se quedó sorprendido al ver tanta gente, le cayó un poco molesto Black star pero le hizo recordar a si mismo cuando habla de las chicas y sus miles de declaraciones, claro que él solo alardea de eso, y le cayó muy bien Soul, luego llegó Toshiro quien se llevó mejor con Kid y con Soul, luego llegaron Renji y Uryu y se unieron a la charla sobre Maka. Ya eran las 6:50 p.m. y Keigo, Mizuiro y Chad llegaron para informar que Maka estaba a una cuadra, así que todos se ocultaron y esperaron a que Maka llegara para sorprenderla. **

-De acuerdo, ocúltense donde puedan –dijo Ichigo, todos se ocultaron e Ichigo apagó la luz y tocaron el timbre

-Yo abro –susurro Renji y fue a abrir

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué esta todo oscuro? –Entra Maka y Tatsuki prende la luz

-¡SORPRESA! –Gritaron todos saliendo de sus escondites

-…-se sorprende –este… -

-Maka… -sonríe –Tan hermosa como siempre… -se acerca, coge su mano y le da un beso

-Kid –ríe -

-¡OYE! –Lo aparta de Maka –Ella es mía ¡Entiéndelo! –Gruñe –Mi querida Maka –la abraza

-¡Soul! –Se aferra a él –Estoy tan feliz de verte –se le salen las lágrimas

-Yo también mi pequeña –acaricia su cabeza –Rukia nos contactó… al principio decidí no venir por la falta de dinero y no había hablado con los demás para que me ayudaran… tu sabes que a veces soy algo orgulloso… pero Rukia se ofreció a pagar… claro que iba a decir que no… pero se me salió el sí y no me quedó más que otra que aceptar venir… al final los chicos pagaron todo –ríe

-Soul nunca confía en nosotros –hace un puchero

-Black star… eso no es cierto –frunce el ceño –Quizás para algunas cosas… -se sonroja

-¡Chicas! –grita Maka y se les lanza encima.

-Maka estamos muy feliz de verte –la abrazan

-¿No hay abrazó para tu mejor amigo? –Sonríe

-Siempre habrá un abrazo para mi mejor amigo –corre a abrazarlo –Te extrañe Black star –sonríe

-Yo también Maka, sin ti el equipo de básquet no es lo mismo… -se separan –Eras una gran capitana –sonríe

-Cierto… ¿Quién tomo mi puesto? -

-Yo… -sonríe

-¿Kid? –Arquea una ceja -¿Enserio? Pero tú nunca jugabas… -se sorprendió

-Bueno… era porque no sabía mucho… además de que tenía una lista de libros que tenía que terminar de leer… y cuando la termine… decidí meterme a jugar Básquet –sonríe

-Pero el condenado resulto ser muy bueno… -se enoja –Según él no sabía pero cuando entro en el primer partido metió 10 canastas…-frunce el ceño

-En fin… no hablemos de eso chicos jejeje… podemos hacerlo después ahora lo importante es hacer sentir a Maka feliz, después de todo hoy es su día y debemos hacerla sonreír –la abraza

-Gracias Liz –sonríe y corresponde al abrazo

-Sí que tienes mucho que contarse ¿No crees? –Le dice Ichigo a Rukia

-Pienso igual Ichigo –cruza los brazos y sonríe  
><strong><br>Después de conversar un poco de que ha hecho Maka estos días y contarles que la princesa de Francia está en su delante, los chicos pasaron a la mesa a tomar chocolate caliente y bocaditos. Black star se comió toda una bandeja y fue regañado tanto por Tsubaki como por Maka y Rukia. Soul, Renji, Ichigo y Toshiro hablaban de equipos de Futbol y Básquet, mientras Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro y Tatsuki hablaban con Liz y Patty a cerca de los paisajes y lugares acogedores de sus ciudades, y Kid e Ishida platicaban sobre libros que habían leído y se recomendaron algunos. **

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado… ¿Por qué no vino Chrona? -  
>-Ella se fue con su madre de vieja a Tokio, pero dijo que al volver trataría de venir a verte –dijo Tsubaki<p>

-Ah… Ok gracias –sonríe  
><strong><br>Eran casi las 10 p.m. y los chicos debían volver a sus hogares así que decidieron cantarle Feliz Cumpleaños para poder irse.**

-Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Maka, Happy Birthday to you…tarararan Feliz cumpleaños a tí Feliz cumpleaños a tí Feliz cumpleaños, Feliz cumpleaños a ti, -cantaron todos en coro.

-¡Sopla las velas Maka! –Gritaron Rukia y Soul –Y pide tu deseo –completo Kid

-…-Maka pensó un momento en su deseo y soplo las velas, todos aplaudieron y felicitaron a Maka.

-Bueno Maka, fue un día grandioso, espero verte pronto –sonríe

-Yo igual Tsubaki-chan –sonríe

-Chau Maka –dijeron al unísono las gemelas y la abrazaron

-Hasta luego Maka –la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas –Espero venir de nuevo y esta vez para jugar Básquet –sonríe

-Aquí estaré esperándote Black –sonríe

-Bye Maka… -chocaron manos

-Bye Kid –sonríe

-Maka… -ambos se miraron

-Soul… -él se acercó y la beso dejándole un leve sonrojo

-Nos vemos pronto –le da un beso en la frente.  
><strong><br>Todos se despiden y se van en un solo taxi como la primera vez que vinieron.  
><strong>  
>-Gracias Rukia-san… fue increíble y fue todo gracias a ti –la abrazó<p>

-No tienes nada que agradecer Maka –sonríe –

-Te quiero mucho y a Gracias a todos por haberme dado esta maravillosa sorpresa –sonríe -

-De nada Maka, fue con mucho gusto –sonríe Ichigo  
><strong><br>Después de un rato de platicar Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad y Tatsuki se fueron. Rukia le ofreció a Maka quedarse a dormir y ella accedió después de haberle preguntado a sus padres. Ichigo estaba muy cansado y aburrido que decidió irse primero y lo siguieron técnicamente todos los que quedaban. Rukia, Orihime y Maka subieron a los cuartos quedándose encima de la cama de Rukia totalmente secas. **  
><strong><br>UN MES DESPUÉS (Junio)**

-¡POR FIN! –Gritó feliz -¡DOS LARGAS Y EMOCIONANTES SEMANAS DE VACACIONES! –Caminaba muy feliz

-Cállate que llamas la atención de la gente –frunce el ceño

-¿Qué te sucede enana? –Se cruza de brazos -

-Que la gente nos mira raro, idiota –le saca la lengua y empieza a caminar más rápido

-¡Cuidado! –Gritan desde atrás

-¿Eh? –ichigo voltea y le cae una pelota de Básquet en la cara -¡maldito! –grito enojado y cogió la pelota para tirarla al idiota que se había atrevido a molestarlo

-Lo lamento… -se disculpó

-¿Eh? ¿Tú? –Se sorprendió al verlo

-Ah… Kurosaki ha pasado un tiempo –sonríe  
><strong><br>Mientras en la casa de Maka**

-¿En serio tenemos que ir a Kioto? Quería pasar mis vacaciones aquí con mis amigos… -se sienta resignada en el sofá.

-Lo lamento hija, pero no podemos dejarte sola –la acaricia

-Tu papi tiene razón, Makita, no podemos dejarte sola, además ni que vivieras a dos casas de Byakuya y otro amigo de tu papa para que te cuiden… -se agacha para hablarle –Será divertido, conocerás Kioto, piensa en este viaje como un viaje turístico –sonríe

-Pero realmente quería quedarme –suspira –Pero está bien… aunque… ¿No podría quedarme en la casa de rukia? –Sonríe

-No, Byakuya me dijo que saldrían de viaje –miente –Y lo más seguro es que vayan a Francia a visitar a los abuelos de Rukia-chan –suspira –Así que te vienes con nosotros -

-De acuerdo… -suspira resignada -¿Cuándo partimos?

-Hoy a las 9:00 p.m. –le informa su madre

-¡¿Qué?! –Se exalta –ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para despedirme -

-Bueno, yo te llevo a que te despidas de Rukia-chan, pero volvemos rápido para que te alistes –le dice su padre

-Ok, papi –sonríe –Enseguida bajo –corre a su cuarto  
><strong><br>Mientras en la casa de Rukia**

-¿Entonces te quedarás? –Sonríe –Esa es una gran noticia, especialmente para ella -

-Lo sé –suspira –Incluso mi hermano está haciendo los trámites para pasarme al colegio con ustedes -

-Eso sería genial, tendríamos más gente para futbol –sonríe

-¿Quién es el capitán en tu equipo? –Pregunta

-Pues ¿Quién más? Yo –se siente orgulloso  
>-Es que no había más gente Jajajaja –ríe Rukia<p>

-Cállate enana –frunce el ceño

-Es broma, es broma, Ichigo es muy bueno, sobre todo como arquero -

-Y ¿Hay equipo de básquet? -

-Sí, renji está en ese equipo, el capitán… -piensa –Creo que era Chad –sigue pensando –Pero creo que se salió por falta de tiempo… ahora no sé quién es el capitán

-Está bien… quizás estas bien al futuro capitán –ríe y mira su reloj -¡Que tarde es! Mi hermano debe estar esperándome en la casa –ríe de nuevo –Decidí salir a pasear para conocer mi nueva ciudad –se para –Bueno fue un gusto hablar con ustedes, espero verlos pronto -

-Igual mente –lo acompañan hasta afuera –Cuídate mucho, si necesitas algo solo pídelo-

-Ok, gracias Rukia, hasta luego Ichigo –ambos chocan manos y él se va.

-Definitivamente Maka se llevará una gran sorpresa –sonríe

-Sí, yo también pienso eso enana –sonríe y se sonroja –_estamos solos… quizás es momento de… ¡NO ICHIGO! No caigas en la tentación… aunque un pequeño besito no le hace daño a nadie… _-se sonroja

-Nos vemos Fresa –se mete a su casa

-Claro… -agacha su cabeza –Demonios… -entra a su casa y ve todo desordenado -¿Eh? Qué raro que Yuzu no haya limpiado nada… -suspira y pasa por la cocina donde ve una nota que decía: "_Querido Onii-chan, yo y Karin no estaremos hoy en casa hasta la noche así que por favor limpia el desorden que ocasionaste. Con Cariño: Yuzu y Karin" _–termino de leer y maldijo su suerte –Rayos… aún es temprano… luego lo puedo hacer –se sube a su cuarto y observa a su vecina.

-¿Qué miras Ichigo? –Frunce el ceño

-¿Eh? –Se sorprende –_Pensé que no me veía jajaja… _-internamente ríe nervioso –Nada… ¿Qué podría ver? Jajaja –ríe  
>-Tarado –frunce el ceño y tocan el timbre -¿Ah? –Sale disparada a abrir la puerta<p>

-Hola Rukia-san –sonríe

-¡Maka! –La abraza -¿Qué paso? Me extrañabas –ríen

-Lo que pasa… es que mi padre tiene un negocio urgente en Kioto… y yo y mi mami iremos con él –suspira –Así que vengo a despedirme

-¿Eh? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? –se pone triste

-Serán casi todas las vacaciones… creo que dos días antes estaremos por aquí –se rasca la cabeza –Realmente no quiero ir… pero ellos insisten –suspira –Hoy en la noche salimos, el vuelo sale a las 9, así que tengo que estar allá máximo a las 7:30…

-Maka… -iba a decir algo pero recordó a la persona con quien se encontró –Maka… -no sabe que decir –_si le digo que él está aquí… todo se volverá un caos… creo que será mejor que lo veo en el colegio… sería una bonita sorpresa… o ¿no? –_no sabe qué hacer -¡Que te vaya muy bien Maka! –la abraza –ME traes un recuerdo -sonríe

-Eso haré –sonríe y su padre toca claxon –Mi padre quiere que suba de una vez… así que nos vemos amiga –sonríe y se vuelven a abrazar  
><strong><br>Rukia se despide de lejos de su Tío y viceversa, por fin Maka se va e Ichigo se acerca a preguntar a que vino obteniendo como respuesta que ella se iría de viaje, Ichigo le reprocha a Rukia el por qué no le dijo nada sobre él, pero ella le explico que prefería que lo viera a la vuelta y que se vaya tranquila y no se atormente en todo el viaje a Kioto. Ichigo entendió pero aun así le molesto un poco.  
>Esa misma tarde Renji llama a Rukia diciéndole que ira al parque de diversiones con sus hermanos y que quiere que ella vaya. Ella feliz acepta y avisa a Orihime por celular que no estaría en casa y que se quedé más tiempo con Ishida. Renji y sus hermanos se encuentran con Rukia. Renji los presenta y Jinta le juega una broma a lo cual Rukia se lo devuelve. <strong>

-Me cae bien, tiene sentido del humor –sonríe feliz Jinta

-A mí también me cae bien –sonríe dulcemente Ururu

-Que bueno… -se alegra de que se lleven bien –_Está noche sin duda le diré para salir… _-se sonroja  
><strong><br>Jinta y Rukia quieren subir primero a la montaña Rusa, pero Ururu y Renji se niegan a entrar primero ahí, así que primero van al gusanito, después al cuarto de los espejos en donde Rukia sale con dos moretones en el hombro, Renji dos en la cabeza, Jinta 5 en los brazos y piernas y Ururu 1 en su cabeza. Luego deciden ir a comer algodón de azúcar y manzana acaramelada. Después de comer fueron a las tazas giratorias, luego a los caballitos y por fin a la montaña rusa. **

-¡Esto será increíblemente increíble! –Dice feliz Jinta –Vamos Rukia –corre hacer la fila

-Te sigo –lo sigue._.

-Bueno yo y Ururu nos quedaremos aquí… -ríe

-Que aburridos –dice Jinta –Vámonos Rukia –ambos voltean para ignorarlos  
><strong><br>Ambos suben a la montaña Rusa y gritan como locos en cada bajada de la montaña, después salen medios mareados y Ururu les insiste para ir a la Ruleta Rusa. Al principio Jinta se niega pero es obligado por Renji.**

-Yo y Rukia subiremos en uno y ustedes dos en otro –dice

-De acuerdo –dicen al unísono  
><strong><br>Después de comprar las entradas y hacer la cola, su turno había llegado más rápido de lo esperado y Renji estaba nervioso, había practicado varias veces que decirle a Rukia, pero no se decía aún. **

-Con cuidado –rukia se despide de los pequeños y sube al que le toca -

-Ellos estarán bien, soy inteligentes –se enorgullece

-Lo sé, se nota –sonríe  
><strong><br>El juego comienza y a la segunda vuelta casa cabina se queda un momento detenido justo arriba en el medio para una buena vista del lugar, es ahí donde aprovecha renji para declararse a Rukia.**  
>-<em>Es ahora o nunca… <em>-traga fuerte -Rukia… existe un motivo por el cual te traje aquí… hoy… yo… -la mira y se sonroja

-¿Eh? –pestañea varias veces

-_Demonios tengo que ser rápido –_toma aire –Yo quiero decirte que… -suspira –Siempre me has gustado… y quería saber si... querías salir conmigo… -mira como el sol terminaba de ocultarse y daba paso a la luna.

-…-sonríe –Gracias… pero… -también mira la luna –Pero eres como un hermano… y realmente no quiero perder esos lazos que tengo contigo Renji -

-Ya veo… -la cabina se empieza a mover y da paso a la siguiente, lo que significa que tendrían unos minutos incomodos, al menos para Renji –_Ichigo… Toshiro… Suerte… _-mira la luna y sonríe –Rukia… al menos… -toma aire –Al menos cuando elijas a uno de esos dos, dímelo ¿De acuerdo? –le pide

-Pero… -se sorprende por lo pedido

-Por favor… ¿Soy tu amigo verdad? –sonríe

-De acuerdo… tu ganas Renji, cuando elija a uno de los dos… ¡espera! ¿Cómo?... –se sorprende de que Renji se haya dado cuenta de sus sentimientos

-Son algo obvios –sonríe –Entonces ¿Lo prometes?

-Sí, lo prometo -  
><strong><br>Después de terminar el juego, Renji acompaño a Rukia a su casa encontrándose con Ichigo y Uryu hablando afuera, Ichigo desde luego se puso celoso y empezó a hacer muchas preguntas, pero Uryu lo detuvo al percatarse de la presencia de los hermanos de Renji.**

-Nos vemos –se despide Renji

-Fue divertido ir contigo al parque de diversiones, Rukia –le dice Ururu y sigue a su hermano

-Así es, mi tonta hermana tiene razón –sonríe –Recuerda que tenemos una lucha pendiente por computadora –chocan los puños y sale corriendo para alcanzar a sus hermanos

-¿Así que les caíste bien a los mocosos eh? –Mira cómo se van

-Pues así parece –sonríe -¿Envidia? –Sonríe maléficamente

-¿De eso? –Ríe –Que tonta eres enana jajaja –ríe

-¡Idiota! –Le saca la lengua –Hasta mañana Ishida, Fresa –se mete a su casa

-¿Viste a Renji? –Mueve sus anteojos

-Pues claro… ¿Tú no lo viste? –Sube una ceja

-¿Por qué eres tan idiota Ichigo? –Suspira -

-¡¿Qué?! –frunce el ceño –Cuatro ojos –gruñe

-ME refiero a si notaste su estado de ánimo, genio –cruza los brazos

-Pues no… -se rasca la cabeza

-Yo creo que le pidió a Rukia para salir y ella no acepto… no puede a ver otro motivo por el cual Renji este deprimido o triste después de haber salido con la chica que le gusta, o al menos eso creo –mira la hora –Bueno son las 7 p.m. Mañana paso por tu casa antes de recoger a Inoue-san –se despide

-Se nota que no desperdicias el tiempo –ríe

-Tu también deberías aprovecharlo –sonríe y se va

-Tarado –frunce el ceño y entra a su casa –Tarado… ¿cree que no lo sé? –Sube a su cuarto –Rukia aún me debe una salida… así que tendré que planear algo –suspira –Pero primero… -se echa en su cama –A dormir… -

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE **

-Listo… pase toda la noche pensando en la cita perfecta… -mira orgulloso su hoja -¿Qué te parece? –Se la entrega a su fiel amigo

-…Me parece… -la lee- Estúpida –la rompe –Te parece que una cita perfecta es ¿Comer pollo? Sé más romántico Kurosaki –frunce el ceño –Mejor prepárale una cena… es más romántico y más especial porque tú la cocinaras- se acomoda los lentes

-¡ISHIDA! –Exclama –Yo no sé cocinar -

-Pero yo sí y te puedo enseñar –mira el reloj –Pero ahora no, luego hablamos, quizás este por aquí a las 4 de la tarde, así que nos vemos a esa hora ¿De acuerdo? -

-De acuerdo… oye… ¿7 horas? –Lo mira raro -¿En serio tendrás una cita desde las 9 de la mañana hasta las 4 de la tarde? –se sorprende

-Tengo todo planificado… bueno aunque la última vez nos salteamos varías cosas por los gustos de Inoue… pero fuera de eso fue perfecto –se enorgullece de sus planes

-Lo que sea, ya vete –lo vota

-Saca a pasar a Kuchiki-san, es una buena idea –sonríe y se despide con un gesto en la mano y toca la puerta de la casa de los Kuchiki.

-… creo que algo de ejercicio no me vendría mal, ni a mí ni a ella –sonríe –Espérame cuatro ojos, tu idea es… una buena idea -

-¿Sí? –sale Soi fong a abrir la puerta

-Buenos días Soi fong-dono se encontrará Inoue-san por favor –pide amablemente –Y Kuchiki-san -

-Claro chicos, esperen un momento y las llamo, mientras pasen –los hace pasar a la sala y toman asiento.  
><strong><br>Después de unos minutos Orihime bajo corriendo y abrazó a Ishida.**

-Llegaste temprano –se separa –Hola Kurosaki-kun

-Hola Inoue -saluda

-Sí, quede en hablar antes con Ichigo pero fue más rápido de lo que pensé –le responde -¿Y Kuchiki-san?

-Arriba, ayer se quedó jugando sus videojuegos y está cansada –ríe

-Ya veo… Ichigo creo que… -deja de hablar ante la ausencia de su amigo -¿Dónde está? –ambos se miran

-¡Donde Kuchiki-san! –Exclaman ambos y sonríen resignados  
><strong><br>Mientras en el cuarto de Rukia**

-¡Levántate ociosa! –La vota de la cama

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Fresa estúpida?! –Se levanta del suelo y le grita  
>-Tenemos una cita pendiente y será hoy –le tira las sabanas en la cara<p>

-¿Disculpa? –Frunce el ceño

-_Rayos… se me salió –_frunce el ceño –Lo que oíste enana, así que cámbiate –le ordena

-¿Eh? –Deja las sabanas en la cama – ¡Lárgate! –Le tira un peluche –Yo voy a ser quien decida cuándo será la cita, ¡Descerebrado! -exclama

-Te equivocas enana, soy yo quien gano la cita y seré yo quien decida cuándo será y decido que será ¡AHORA! –Grita  
><strong><br>Abajo en la Sala**

-¿Qué sucede? Si siguen así Byakuya saldrá de su cuarto –se preocupa

-¿Eh? –Ambos se preocupan más y suben a detener los gritos  
><strong><br>En el cuarto de Rukia**

-¡déjame! –Lo muerde

-¡Ah! ¡Loca! –La suelta

-¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ?! ¿POR QUÉ KUROSAKI ESTA AQUÍ? –Sorprende a los adolescentes y frunce el ceño

-Byakuya-sama… -dice nervioso

-Padre… -se sonroja ante la situación -

-Quiero a este inútil fuera de mi vista y de mi casa ¡AHORA! -

-¡Sí! –exclama Rukia y Orihime y Uryu llegan y sacan a Ichigo rápidamente dejando a Byakuya y Rukia solos.

-Escucha Rukia, deja de hablarle a ese inútil, serán vacaciones pero no significa que vagues todo el día y mucho menos con ese perdedor, así que desde mañana te pondré en una academia y dejaras de hablarle a Kurosaki ¿Entendido? -

-Pero… -

-¿Entendido Rukia? –Su mirada es fría

-Sí… -se apena

-Bien, puedes seguir con tus actividades y a partir de mañana entrarás a… -piensa un rato –Entraras a un curso de Inglés –se retira sin esperar alguna respuesta de parte de la morena.

-Claro… -se sienta en su cama y suspira –Idiota…  
><strong><br>Ese día Ichigo trató de hablar con Rukia de varias formas, primero intento saltar desde su ventana hacia la de ella, pero ella cerró su ventana, después intento entrar a su casa, ya que byakuya y Soi fong se habían ido, pero la puerta estaba bien asegurada, y por último intento llamarla pero no contestaba. Definitivamente aunque ella se muriera por hablar con él la orden de su padre era lo contrario y ella no la desobedecería, no salió ni se acercó a las ventanas por miedo a verlo y hablarle, lo cual la volvió un poco loca. Inoue llegó a las 4 p.m. y Rukia estaba mirando televisión en la sala o al menos eso parecía porque en realidad estaba dormida.**

-Pobre Ruki-chan –suspira –Quizás... debería subirla al cuarto… pero yo no soy tan fuerte –ríe –Necesita ayuda –sonríe y sube al cuarto de Rukia

-¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Kurosaki-kun! –Lo llamó desde la ventana de Rukia

-¿Eh? –voltea y ve a Inoue –Ah… hola Inoue ¿Sucede algo malo? -

-Lo que pasa es que Rukia se quedó dormida… y pues no puedo subirla al cuarto –sonríe y en menos de un minuto Ichigo ya estaba subiendo a Rukia a su cuarto

-Está cansada –la acaricia Inoue y la tapa

-Después de haberme evitado todo el día es lo normal –se sienta en la cama y su rostro refleja algo de tristeza ante el rechazo de Rukia -

-Su padre le prohibió que te hablara… y Ruki-chan nunca ha desobedecido a excepción de esa vez que fuimos a Francia -

-Lo sé… -mira a Rukia –Gracias por dejarme verla –sonríe  
>-¿Eh? –Se sonroja –De nada –sonríe –Yo sé que a ella le gustaría hablarte pero no puede… le falta un poquito de rebeldía –ríe –A partir de mañana tendrá que ir a un curso de Inglés –suspira –Deberías meterte con ella -<p>

-¡Es una gran idea, Inoue! –Se levanta –Pero primero tendré que esperar para saber en qué nivel de inglés está ella para estar en el mismo salón –sonríe

-Sí, ahora dejemos que descanse –sonríe y ambos salen del cuarto.  
><strong><br>Ichigo se va a su casa a buscar algunos libros de inglés y estudiar. Orihime se queda en la cocina preparando algunos de sus postres raros para comer. Mientras Rukia sigue durmiendo.**  
><strong><br>Al día siguiente**  
><strong><br>Rukia salió temprano a la academia siendo seguido por Ichigo. Al llegar pide que le hagan un prueba para que la pongan en el nivel que está, llegando a Nivel Intermedio 8, luego del examen se matricula y regresa algo triste a casa por no poderle hablar a Ichigo. En cuanto a Ichigo, logra dar el examen y entrar a Básico 8. 10 ciclos menos que Rukia. Después de pensarlo decide matricularse. Los horarios eran iguales, por la tarde; De 4 p.m. a 6 p.m. Lo cual dejaba a Rukia libre por las mañanas para salir e igual a Ichigo. El primer día sería ese y rukia estaba aburrida, tenía todo el día por delante y nadie con quien hacer algo pues Inoue había salido de nuevo con Ishida. Hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.**

-¿Sí? –abre la puerta y encuentra a un amigo -¡Toshiro! –sonríe

-Rukia –sonríe -¿Estás ocupada?

-Pues… –mira su reloj que marcaban las 12 en punto –No –suspira –Más tarde tengo clases de inglés.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué te parece si te llevó a almorzar y luego te dejó en tu academia? –sonríe

-Ammm… -se sonroja –Me parece una excelente idea –sonríe  
><strong><br>Toshiro y Rukia se dirigen a un restaurante, mientras Ichigo los seguía desde una distancia prudente, pues no quería que lo vean, estaba ardiendo en celos, para él no era justo que el enano pudiera hablarle a Rukia y él no. Rukia y Toshiro entraron a un elegante Restaurante y pidieron sus platos e Ichigo los observaba desde afuera comiendo unas galletas. **

-Maldito Enano… -gruñía –Ya me estoy aburriendo de esperar… además ya son casi las 3 de la tarde y en una hora empieza la academia… quizás de aquí ese mocoso la llevé –frunce el ceño –Maldito enano…  
><strong><br>Después de terminar de almorzar y conversar, Toshiro dejó a Rukia en su academia e Ichigo volvió a su casa para recoger sus libros y cambiarse de ropa. **

-Gracias por lo de hoy –sonríe –Justo cuando llegaste yo me moría de aburrimiento -

-No es nada, Rukia, siempre será un placer sacarte a pasear –la coge por la cintura y la abraza

-¿Eh? –se sonroja –Toshiro… -ambos rostros estaban cerca y más cerca y…

-¡ENANA! –corre lo más rápido posible para evitar el beso

-Tsk… Kurosaki –frunce el ceño al verlo

-¿Ichigo? –se sorprende y se alegra internamente

-…-agitado –¿Estás en esta academia? –se hace el sorprendido

-Pues sí –sonríe

-Que casualidad, yo igual –ignora a Toshiro –No será que… ¿Te copiaste? –la molesta

-¡Cállate! ¡Eres tú el copión! –exclama

-Ya basta Kurosaki –frunce el ceño

-¡Toshiro! No te había visto –sonríe maliciosamente -¡Es tarde! ¡Vamonos! –jala a Rukia a dentro de la academia

-Tsk… Fresa inútil –frunce el ceño y se va –Pero no creas que será tan fácil –voltea, sonríe y se va.  
><strong><br>Rukia trata de ignorar a Ichigo pero es imposible ante la insistencia de este, acordaron encontrarse en la salida e irse juntos. Así pasó una semana, corriendo para no llegar tarde y comiendo hamburguesas de regreso a casa.**

-Qué rápido paso la semana… -suspira –Ahora solo falta una más y se terminan las vacaciones de medio año -

-Lo sé Ruki-chan –sonríe -¿Quieres Chocolate o Yogurt de Fresa?

-Ammm… Ambos –sonríe

-De acuerdo –lleva palomitas de maíz, gaseosa, yogurt y chocolates para la película -¿Segura que no es de terror, verdad?

-Claro que no Hime-chan, es romance como te lo prometí -

-¡Que bueno! –exclama feliz  
><strong><br>Mientras ellas veían una película Ishida, Renji, Toshiro e Ichigo vagaban por las calles de Karakura, hablando de los estudios y las carreras que les gustaría seguir.**

-Definitivamente policía es lo mío –sonríe orgulloso un peli rojo.

-Pues yo prefiero ser Doctor –mueve sus anteojos

-Yo igual, además es la profesión de mi padre -

-Creo que yo seré Arquitecto –dice un peli blanco.

-Bueno… ya falta tan poco… terminamos este año y solo nos quedará el próximo año –suspira -

-Lo sabemos Renji, no tienes que recordárnoslos –ríen

-¿Eh? ¿Ese de allá no es…? –todos miran al frente

-¡Hey! –llama Ichigo al joven -¿Qué haces por aquí? –se acerca a él

-Pues mi hermano me mandó a comprar algunas cosas para la cena –suspira –Nuestro almuerzo fue un desastre y lo compensaremos con la cena –ríe -¿Y ustedes? –los mira a los demás

-Pues vagando –le responde Renji

-¿A las 7 de la noche? –ríe –Que buena vida, yo tengo que aprovechar esta última semana para ganar dinero, lo de mi hermano no nos alcanza para ambos -

-¿Y qué haces? –le pregunta Toshiro

-Pues… -se sonroja –Es incomodo que se los diga… -voltea -

-Pero si nos dicen que haces quizás te podamos ayudar ¿verdad? –le pregunta a los demás

-Así es –dicen todos

-¿En serio? –voltea –Pues… arreglo cosas… como refrigeradoras, cocinas, etc.

-¿En serio? ¡Es increíble! Yo soy incapaz de tocar algo tecnológico pues lo malogro más –se rasca la cabeza un peli naranja

-Yo igual, soy un total inútil en esas cosas –dice Renji

-Tengo un trabajo para ti –dice Toshiro –Mi madre ama a su refrigeradora… la ha tenido desde pequeña, pero últimamente está malograda quizás la puedas arreglar -

-¡Gracias! –sonríe –Entonces ¿Cuándo puedo ir?-pregunta  
>-Ahora –dice Ishida -<p>

-Claro, ahora es una buena idea, además no hay nadie en mi casa -

-Pero debo llevar esto a mi casa –dice

-Tranquilo, lo llevamos y luego vamos a la casa de Toshiro ¿Qué dices?

-De acuerdo… -sonríe –Entonces vamos -

-¡Sí! –ríen y lo acompañan a su casa  
><strong><br>Despues de dejar las comprar en su casa, se dirigieron a la casa de Toshiro. Con suerte no había nadie y él pudo arreglar la refrigeradora sin problemas, en menos de una hora la refrigeradora estaba funcionando normal.**

-Eres muy bueno en esto –sonríe

-Sí… yo y Black star nos metimos a un curso para arreglar estás cosas, pero sólo yo me pude graduar –ríen

-Bueno ¿Qué te parece si te doy $100? –le dice Toshiro

-¿Eh? ¡tanto! –se sorprende por la cantidad

-Mi madre dijo que si conseguía a alguien que lo arreglará podía pagarle hasta $100 y tú te lo mereces –le entrega un cheque valorizado en la cantidad

-Gracias, ustedes son muy buenas personas, me alegro que Maka los halla conocido –sonríe

-No tienes por que agradecer –le dice Ichigo -¿Vamos a vagar? –ríe

-Claro –responde alegre y guarda muy bien su cheque  
><strong><br>Los 5 chicos salen a seguir paseando por las calles hasta las 11 de la noche y luego cada uno se va a su hogar. Mientras Inoue y Rukia seguían viendo películas románticas. La semana se pasó igual de rápida que la primera, Ichigo y Rukia corriendo para llegar temprano, Toshiro sacó a pasear a Rukia en dos oportunidades pero siempre vigilados por Ichigo, Byakuya salió de viaje de negocios, Ishiin igual, Maka por fin regresó y pudo salir con Rukia al cine y jugar básquet con Ichigo y Toshiro. Desgraciadamente el colegio vuelve a comenzar y los chicos debían volver a su rutina de levantarse temprano y cambiarse en tiempo record para no llegar tarde al colegio.**

-Que horror… ya me había acostumbrado a dormir hasta las 10 de la mañana –bosteza Renji

-Jajaja, pues en Kioto no podía dormir mucho, el sol salía temprano –suspira

-Jajaja, que exagerados –decía Tatsuki mientras se burlaba de las caras de cansados de sus compañeros

-Bueno alumnos –entra la profesora Matsumoto –Hoy, como saben algunos, tendremos un nuevo alumno -

-¿Eh? ¿A medio año? –se sorprende Maka

-Y me complace presentarlo –da la señal para que el estudiante nuevo pase –Con ustedes…

* * *

><p>APUESTO A QUE YA SABEN QUIEN ES EL CHICO NUEVO... ¿LO ADIVINAN? :) JAJAJAJA GRACIAS POR LEER Y... DEJEN REVIEWS!<p> 


	28. Locuras

**Creanme creo que el titulo no le da en nada -_. no sabia que poner :( xd jajaja y no quería que se llame Capítulo 28 aggg xD jajajaja bueno, les aviso mis queridos lectores que le dan vida a este humilde fanfic que DEMORARE MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR EL SIGUIENTE CAP. QUIZÁS HASTA DOS MESES. motivo? PREPARARME PARA LA UNIVERSIDAD :( Dejo dos fanfics incompletos D: aun que esté ya está por terminar solo 2 caps. + he hecho hastalo imporsible para terminarlo rapido xd y lo he hecho recontra largo... creo y :$ Bueno GRACIAS A LOS COMENTARIOS :') SIEMPRE MOTIVANDOME! :D JAJAJAJAJA ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAP. :( **  
><strong>NOS LEEMOS PRONTO Y_Y<strong>

**Rukia: OYE! avisales lo de la musica e_é**

**Esmeralda: Ahh! Jajajaja creo que será mejor que escuches los links que les puse para poner ambiente! ;D jajaja las dos ultimas al menos :) aH! y las canciones ultimas son de un amigo osea el y su banda xd jajajaja quisé ponerlas por que me parecieron adecuadas :) Bueno a leer! :D **

* * *

><p>Cap. 28.- Locuras<p>

-Bueno alumnos –entra la profesora Matsumoto –Hoy, como saben algunos, tendremos un nuevo alumno -

-¿Eh? ¿A medio año? –se sorprende Maka

-Y me complace presentarlo –da la señal para que el estudiante nuevo pase –Con ustedes…

**Paso un mes y el nuevo se había integrado perfectamente gracias a Ichigo, Toshiro, Rukia y en especial a Maka. **

-¡Maka! –Corría llamando la atención al gritar de todos -¡Espérame! –agitado se detuvo frente a ella

-Lo lamento, mi mamá me está esperando –sonríe, señalando el carro de su mamá fuera del colegio -¿Cómo te va en los entrenamientos de básquet?-

-Pues bien… -suspira

-¿Sucede algo? Te vez preocupado –le acaricia la mejilla provocando un leve sonrojo en el peli blanco.

-Pues… el capitán renuncio, dice que tiene una lesión en el brazo y que prefiere cuidarse por un tiempo y pues… -sonríe –Me pidió ser el capitán -

-¡Eso es maravilloso! –Aplaude –Pero… ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado? Creo que lo harás bien –sonríe

-Es que… los demás no quieren, quieren que sea Renji, pero incluso él prefiere que sea yo… no sé qué haré –ríe nervioso –La decisión que tomo el entrenador es lo que más me preocupa…

-¿Cuál fue? –  
>-Pues, un enfrentamiento entre Renji y yo… ya sabes él será capitán de un equipo y yo de otro, quien demuestre estar a la altura del anterior capitán será pues… el capitán… -suspira -<p>

-Ya veo… sé que lo harás bien, te iré a apoyar –tocan la bocina y ella le da un beso rápido en los labios –Nos vemos, te quiero –ambos se miran y ella voltea para irse pero él la detiene

-Pero no más que yo –la atrae hacia él y la de un beso mucho más intenso y largo –Te quiero demasiado, Maka –le da un beso en la frente y sonríe

-Yo también –se sonroja, sonríe y corre hacia el carro donde su mamá la espera –Lamento la espera, mami.

-Sabes que si hubiera sido tu padre te hubiera… no, lo hubiera matado –sonríe y arranca el carro.  
><strong><br>Al día siguiente, Maka le había dicho a Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro, Inoue, Ishida, Sado, Tatsuki, Keigo y a Mizuiro que la acompañaran a animar a su enamorado y ellos con gusto aceptaron. El día se pasó rápido, entre trabajos individuales y en grupo, en prácticas sorpresas y recreos divertidos. **

-Será divertido… él ha mejorado mucho en básquet, pero no sé si este a la altura de Renji –juega con su celular.

-Claro que lo está –hace un puchero la de pelos castaños.

-De acuerdo, sentémonos en las primeras filas para ver mejor –dice Rukia

-Sí –dicen al unísono  
><strong><br>Todos estaban en la primera fila, uniformados y apoyando a ambos al mismo tiempo. Rukia, ichigo, Ishida, Toshiro y Maka apoyaban más al nuevo que a Renji, a comparación de Inoue, Tatsuki, Keigo, Chad y Mizuiro que apoyaban más a Renji por ser un viejo amigo. **

-Ya va a comenzar –los ojos le brillan

-Sí que está emocionada por él –ríe

-Es lo normal rukia, si tú y yo fuéramos enamorados y yo tuviera un partido de futbol para elegir al capitán estarías igual de emocionada ¿Verdad, enana? –Ríe

-…-sonrojada -

-Lastima que eso jamás pasará –ríe

-¿Cuál de las dos? –Pregunta molesto el peli naranja

-Las dos –ríe y Rukia también se ríe -

-¡Enano del demonio! –Grita parándose de su asiento

-¡Siéntate Ichigo! –Le grita rukia

-Tsk, el comenzó –se sienta enojado –Además ya soy capitán del equipo de futbol enano idiota

-Entonces tu ejemplo está mal hecho –lo mira desafiante –La correcta hubiera sido: Si tú y Toshiro fueran enamorados y él tuviera un partido de futbol para elegir al capitán estarías igual de emocionada –sonríe desafiante

-¡Basta! –Grita molesta rukia quien estaba sonrojada

-Ninguno de los dos es mi enamorado y ¡No! Yo no me emocionaría como loca por algo así –cruza los brazos molesta

-Se enojó… -dicen ambos riendo

-¡Cállense! Ya va a empezar –frunce el ceño

-Está bien, está bien, no te enojes enana –ríe

-Maldito… -frunce el ceño  
><strong><br>El partido comienza y es el equipo de Renji quien tiene en su poder el balón, como capitán Renji ordena a sus compañeros que suban para poder hacer pases largos a lo cual ellos obedecen. Era claro que el equipo contrario estaba en apuros.**

-¡Tú puedes, Soul! –gritaron Maka, Rukia, Ichigo, Toshiro e ishida al unísono dándole ánimos a su nuevo amigo.

-Chicos… -agita su cabeza y frunce el ceño –No perderé –sonríe y corre tras Renji quien tenía el balón -¿Qué tal? ¿Disfrutando el juego? –Intenta quitarle el balón

-Parece que te decidiste a jugar bien –sonríe e intenta evitar que le quiten el balón  
><strong><br>Así ambos se pasaron un momento hablando mientras uno evitaba que le robaran el balón y el otro intentaba robar. Hasta que Soul robo el balón e hizo un pase largo hasta su compañero más cercano al arco: Telsa. Con gran destreza y de un solo tiro la pelota entra en la canasta haciendo por fin un punto para su equipo.**

-Buen trabajo, Telsa-kun –le muestra su dedo gordo en forma de aprobación.  
>-Fue gracias a ti, tu pase fue preciso –sonríe<br>**  
>El partido se reanuda y Renji va a la cabeza de nuevo, pero esta vez Telsa y Soul trabajan en equipo y le quitan el balón, ambos corren hasta la canasta rival y Soul encesta, ambos chocan las manos y Maka gritan feliz ya que están ganando, así todo el primer tiempo Soul y Telsa trabajan en equipo más que con los otros jugadores, pero Renji no se queda atrás y mete algunas canastas.<strong>

-Es un gran trabajo en equipo ¿No creen? -pregunta Maka emocionada

-Sí Maka, lo es –sonríe rukia  
><strong><br>El primer tiempo termina, dejando un marcador de 6 – 8, Soul llevaba la delantera por dos puntos, lo cual lo alegraba pero aún nada estaba dicho y eso lo ponía algo tenso.**

-Chicos, estuvieron increíbles –los anima Soul.

-Usted no se queda atrás, capitán –le dice Telsa

-Renji es muy bueno en el juego, creo que sería conveniente que alguien lo persiga y evite que se le pase el balón –aconseja

-Buena idea Len, y ya que nos aconsejaste bien, serás tú quien marque a Renji –sonríe

-¿Qué? No, no capitán no soy tan bueno como creo… yo no… -se pone nervioso

-Tranquilo, confío en ti Len, lo harás bien –lo ánima

-Gracias capitán –hace una pequeña reverencia.  
><strong><br>El juego se reanuda y Soul tira el balón a Telsa. Renji trata de quitarle el balón pero Len marca a renji lo cual le dificulta poder quitar la pelota. Telsa avanza sin problemas hasta la canasta pero estaba tan confiado que no se fijó en que había un nuevo jugador en el campo: Sado.**

-¡¿Qué demonios hace Chad en el campo?! –Gritaron sorprendido Maka, Rukia, Toshiro e Ichigo

-¿Acaso no se dieron cuanto cuando Renji vino y se llevó a Sado-kun?-dijo Inoue sorprendida

-Bueno… este… -rieron nerviosos –No… -dijeron al unísono  
><strong><br>Sado en muy bueno en básquet y le robo rápidamente el balón a Telsa, luego lanzo el balón hasta su capitán pero Len logró atraparlo. Quizás Len no tenía una estatura muy buena para el deporte y era delgado pero era muy ágil y eso lo ayudaba. Le paso el balón a Soul y él hizo varios pases para que al final la pelota volviera a él y encestara otra canasta. Una vez más el equipo de renji tenía la pelota, pero gracias a Telsa recuperaron el balón y casi encestan, pero Sado cogió el balón que casi entraba a la canasta y se lo tiro a otro miembro del equipo: Horo Horo, quien no era muy bueno en el deporte pero era el más cercano a la canasta. **

-Está es tu oportunidad Horo Horo, demuéstrale a esta bola de inútiles que eres superior –toma aire, salta y tira el balón haciendo una canasta.  
><strong><br>Ahora el marcador era 8 – 10, el equipo de Soul aún iba delantero pero con Sado eso podría cambiar. Soul llevaba el balón hacia la canasta rival pero HoroHoro se la logró quitar, una vez más HoroHoro iba a lanzar pero Telsa se lo impidió arrebatándole el balón y tirándoselo a Soul.**

-Bien, si hago una canasta desde aquí valdrá 3 puntos así que… -toma aire –Lanzaré lo más fuerte posible –se pone en posición para lanzar y lanza el balón.  
><strong><br>Todos se quedan mirando el balón que va por los aires, está a punto de llegar y parece ser un punto seguro pero Sado salta y detiene el tiro. **

-¡Maldita sea! –grita Maka enojada  
><strong><br>Sado corre, sabe que si le tira a su capitán, Len podría coger la pelota y eso sería perder un punto más así que le tira el balón a otros miembros de su equipo y encestaron, de esa manera ahora el marcador era de 10 – 10, ambos equipos aún no se daban por vencidos, se quitaban la pelota muchas veces y fallaban de miles de formas el encestar, hasta que solo quedaban 5 minutos para que termine el juego. **

-Si no hacemos una canasta más, todo nuestro empeño se habrá ido al caño… -suspira

-Tranquilo capitán, todo saldrá bien –sonríe Len –Lo que me sorprende es que no hayamos hecho muchos puntos, es decir… normalmente llegamos a 50 puntos o más… pero ahora mira el marcador ¿10? –Suspira –Tuvimos una gran defensa ¿No? –Ríe

-Quizás es que ambos jugamos a ser defensa en vez de jugar a atacar… -dice Telsa

-Haremos otra canasta y ganaremos –mueven su cabeza de manera afirmativa y van a jugar

-¡Que nervios! –Grita –Solo 5 minutos -

-Ya era hora… mi trasero me duele –suspira

-Jajaja –ríe Rukia

-¿Qué pasa enana? ¿Mi dolor te causa gracia? –frunce el ceño

-Claro que no… -ríe –De acuerdo quizás sí –sonríe

-Enana… -se sonroja y suspira –Aun me debes mi cita –sonríe

-Lo sé, descerebrado –suspira –Hablaremos de eso después, ya va a comenzar -  
><strong><br>Telsa le lanza el balón a Soul y él lo lanza a Len y ordena a todos sus compañeros dejar de jugar a la defensiva y atacar, Renji ordena lo mismo. Sado le quita el balón a Len y desde media cancha encesta una canasta de 3 puntos, lo cual los hace llevar una delantera enorme. Soul le lanza la pelota a Telsa y él se la pasa a un compañero de su equipo: Yukio. Él en realidad no quiere pertenecer al equipo pero sus padres lo obligaron y no tuvo opción. Con facilidad HoroHoro le quita el balón e intenta meter una canasta pero falla. **

-Tsk… -se enoja Yukio

-Tranquilo tendrás más oportunidades, más bien lamento no pasarte mucho la pelota pero no pareces muy interesado -

-Pues no lo estoy –frunce el ceño –Ni siquiera quiero estar en el equipo, solo lo hago por mis padres –se voltea y le da la espalda

-Bien… -suspira –Pero si intentaras jugar de verdad te divertirías –sonríe y se va a seguir jugando

-Tal vez… -mira a su capitán –Tal vez… -  
><strong><br>Faltan solo 2 minutos y el marcador no es nada favorable para Soul, Renji ordena a sus compañeros defender, pues así será más fácil ganar. Soul le ordena a Telsa, quien es el más rápido, pasar por las defensas y ponerse lo más cerca de la canasta que pueda para lanzarle un pase largo. El obedece y pasa por las defensas sin problema. Soul hace un pase largo y Renji detiene el balón corriendo hacia el otro lado en donde solo estaban Yukio y Riruka quien también brillaba por su ausencia en el partido, aunque debes en cuando hacia algunos buenos pases. Al parecer ninguno estaba dispuesto a quitarle la pelota a Renji, el está preparado para lanzar el balón pero sorpresivamente se la quitan. **

-¿Qué? Demonios, pensé que no moverían –frunce el ceño un molesto peli rojo

-Ni siquiera sé porque lo hice pero… -suspira –Me divertí –empieza a rebotar la pelota y correr.  
><strong><br>Solo faltaban 30 segundos, debía tirar desde donde estaba, la media cancha, Yukio toma aire, intenta canalizar toda su fuerza en los brazos, salta y tira el balón. El balón da vueltas en la canasta, el tiempo es de 10 segundos. Soul, Len y los demás estaban mirando la pelota haber que sucedía hasta que toco el silbato y la pelota cayó sin haber entrado por la canasta. **

-Tsk… -suspira y se acerca al capitán –Lo lamento… quizás si… -no termina la frase porque lo interrumpen.

-Está bien, ¿Te divertiste? -

-De alguna manera… creo -

-Entonces es suficiente –sonríe

-Pero… perdimos… usted no será capitán… -lo mira sorprendido

-Está bien –sonríe –Vamos con los demás –camina hacia Len y los otros

-Sí… -lo sigue  
><strong><br>El entrenador Kensei pide que los dos equipos se agrupen y hacía lo hacen. Soul y Renji chocan puños y escuchan al entrenador. **

-Bueno chicos, debo admitir que jugaron a defensa total en vez de a atacar como es normalmente, pero no los culpo es lo normal, muy buen trabajo de ambos capitanes… ahora viene lo más difícil –mira los papeles que lleva en la mano –Pero antes que nada, Riruka quiero pedir que te retires del equipo de básquet ¿Puedes? –frunce el ceño

-Claro que puedo y eso haré –se voltea y se va

-¿Por qué hizo eso con mi hermana? –frunce el ceño

-Lo lamento Yukio pero ella no se esfuerza y no tiene sentido, tú siendo menor tienes mucho más futuro que ella en este deporte –dice sincero y directo

-Supongo… -suspira y mira como su hermana se va

-Bueno… dije que el mejor capitán de uno de los equipos sería el nuevo capitán, pero jamás dije que debía ganar ¿Verdad? –Sonríe

-Así es… pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver? –Pregunta Len

-Pues que el capitán no será Renji, por que haya ganado, será Soul -

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritan todos

-¿Qué? Jajaja –ríe –Verán chicos, así como saque del equipo a Riruka lo iba a hacer con Yukio, pero Soul le dijo algo que incentivo a Yukio a jugar ¿Verdad, Yukio? –sonríe

-Bueno… eso creo –pestañea varias veces –Me dijo que si jugaba de verdad me divertiría… -toma aire –Al quitarle la pelota… no es que estuviera jugando exactamente pero de alguna manera me sentí bien y me divertí… creo que sería un gran Capitán –sonríe

-Yukio-kun… -sonríe –Gracias

-Bien, entonces está dicho, Soul será el nuevo capitán –le entrega la liga (o insignia o pedazo de tela lo que sea xD) de capitán oficial y se la pone.

-Felicidades Soul –ambos chocan manos y sonríen

-Gracias Renji -  
><strong><br>Todos lo felicitaron, Yukio, Len, HoroHoro, Sado, Telsa y los otros miembros del equipo. Después llegaron Rukia, Maka y los demás y lo felicitaron. Cargaron a Soul y empezaron a tirarlo al aire celebrando que ahora era el capitán del equipo de básquet. **

-Bien, ¿Ahora? –dice Soul  
><strong><br>Algunos miembros (no nombrados) del equipo se fueron, junto a ellos Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo y Mizuiro se fueron.**

-Bueno… ¿Vamos a vagar? –Ríe el pelo blanco-

-¡Claro! –dicen los demás y salen del colegio rumbo a ningún lugar previsto.

**Telsa era un poco nervioso con las chicas a comparación de HoroHoro que intentaba enamorar a Rukia pero no funcionaba, Len y Toshiro hablaban de libros, mientras Yukio hablaba de videojuegos con Ichigo y Renji. Soul iba de las manos con su enamorada Maka. Ishida y Orihime también iban agarrados de las manos e iban unos pasos más atrás de los chicos.  
><strong>  
>-¿Nos sentamos? –Dice una cansada Rukia<p>

-Claro –dicen Ichigo, Toshiro y HoroHoro

-¿Eh? –Los mira y suspira

-Mejor vamos a comer algo y de ahí nos sentamos ¿Qué dicen? –Sonríe Maka

-¡De acuerdo! –dicen al unísono

**Fueron a comer pizza, al principio se pelearon por el tipo de pizza que pedirían pero al final se pusieron de acuerdo, sería pizza americana. Ahora Yukio hablaba de libros con Toshiro y Len, Ichigo estaba cuidando a Rukia de HoroHoro, Uryu y Orihime comían juntos la pizza ignorando a los demás, Telsa hablaba con Soul y Maka de básquet.  
>El tiempo se pasó rápido y no se habían presentado formalmente. <strong>

-Bueno yo soy Dokugamine Yukio y mi hermana es Dokugamine Riruka, ella es mayor por dos años que yo, ella está en cuarto y yo en segundo –sonríe –Ha ambos nos metieron a básquet porque pensaron que eso nos ayudaría al ingreso directo a las universidades, pero en realidad a ninguno de los dos nos gusta el deporte… bueno a mi maso menos –ríe

-Yo soy Len Tao, soy de descendencia China, mis padres decidieron mudarse aquí con cuestiones de trabajo y esas cosas, siempre me ha gustado el básquet y estoy en tercer año–dice rápido

-Yo soy HoroHoro –sonríe –Amo la naturaleza y todo lo relacionado a ella, soy fanático del básquet, pero en realidad no se jugar muy bien y estoy en tercer año –ríe

-Mi nombre es Telsa, vivo solo en Karakura desde hace un par de años, mis padres viajan muy seguido y me encanta el básquet –sonríe -¡Ah! Y estoy en cuarto año en el salón de Dokugamine-san -completa

-Bueno, como capitán del equipo creo que debo presentarme formalmente, Soy Soul Evans, vengo de la ciudad de al lado –ríe –Y amo a Maka –sonríe y provoca el sonroja da la albina –Además gracias a ella soy como soy… es decir gracias a ella ahora puedo ser capitán gracias a todo lo que ella me enseño –coge la mano de Maka.

-¿Eh? –se sonroja –No seas tan exagerado –sonríe

-En mi colegio anterior, Maka era la capitana, era una gran capitana de hecho, siempre hacia que las personas dieron su máximo esfuerzo y si había alguien que entraba solo por notas o cosas así ella era capaz de convertirlas en personas que amaran el básquet.

-No es tanto así, también dependía mucho de la persona –sonríe

-Increíble, ha puesto a que Ichimaru-sempai es increíble jugando básquet –sonríe Yukio

-No… no –mueve sus manos de un lado a otro –Solo soy algo buena –sonríe  
><strong><br>Esa tarde todos hablaron de básquet y un poco de sus vidas antes de conocerse. El primero en irse fue Telsa, que dijo que aunque no vivía con sus padres ellos lo tenían controlado y debía llegar a una hora determinada, luego se fue Len con HoroHoro, ellos vivían cerca y se acompañan siempre. Luego se fueron Inoue e Ishida quienes dijeron que querían un momento a solas, aunque en realidad en ningún momento se integraron mucho al grupo.**

-Bueno creo que es hora de que cada uno regrese a casa –dice Soul

-Bien –se levanta el rubio –Capitán nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento –sonríe y se va

-Claro Yukio-kun –sonríe y se despide con un gesto con la mano  
><strong><br>Seguido de Yukio se fueron los demás. Maka se fue con Soul. Rukia fue acompañada por Ichigo, Toshiro. Renji se fue solo. **

-Bueno, gracias por acompañarme, Toshiro –sonríe

-Oye enana del demonio, yo también te acompañe –frunce el ceño

-Eso es porque vives al costado, fresa idiota –le saca la lengua

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana –coge una de las manos de rukia y le da un beso

-Uhmp… -sonríe y se sonroja

-Ya vete enano del demonios –frunce el ceño

-Tú cállate –lo mira desafiante

-Mira enano, estás que me tientas a golpearte, si quieres lo hago ahora para que no sufras más –le muestra su puño

-Ya basta Ichigo –frunce el ceño

-Pero… -suspira –Maldito  
>-Bueno, nos vemos –se retira con una enorme sonrisa en la cara<p>

-Oye… ¿te has dado cuenta que Toshiro está mal feliz de lo habitual?-le dice Rukia a Ichigo

-Pues… sí… es cierto ¿Qué será? -

-Ni idea… -

-Bueno hablando de citas, ¿Cuando vamos a tener la nuestra?  
>-le pregunta<p>

-No sé, no me importa –cruza los brazos

-Oye, enserio… haber… que te parece… ¿Mañana? –Sonríe

-No, mañana voy a salir con Toshiro… -evita la mirada de Ichigo

-¿Qué?... -

-Sí… él… -empieza a mover su pie en círculos por el incomodo momento –Él me pidió una cita… -

-Ya veo… -mira el cielo y frunce el ceño –Lastima que a mí me debas una cita y será mañana… cancela –la mira serio

-¿Estás loco? -

-No… o bueno quizás… -sonríe –Quizás estoy loco por ti –sonríe

-Ichigo… -se sonroja y frunce el ceño –No digas idioteces –se voltea y entra a su casa

-Cancela Rukia, mañana será nuestra cita y punto -  
><strong><br>Antes de entrar a su casa, voltea y ve a Ichigo por última vez.  
><strong>  
>-Idiota… -entra a su casa<br>**  
>Al día siguiente<strong>, después del colegio.

-¿Lista? –aparece Toshiro con un pantalón pitillo azul, zapatos blancos, camisa blanca con rayas azules.

-Sí… eso solo que… -suspira -_¿Qué debería hacer? Ya le había prometido a Toshiro salir con él… pero la fresa estúpida quiere que salga con él… y ayer se veía muy decidido. _–Piensa preocupada

-¿Pasa algo?... Rukia te vez muy bonita –coge su mano, iba vestida con un polo rojo con un escote no muy abierto, una mini falda negra, unas medias que le llegaban más arriba de las rodillas que eran blancas con rayas negras y unos botines negros.

-Sí, pasa algo enano, pasa que tendrás una cita el mismo día que yo –aparece sorprendiendo a Rukia y Toshiro

-¿Qué? –Frunce el ceño

-Toshiro… Ichigo… -aleja su mano de Toshiro

-Lo que oíste enano, yo tenía una cita pendiente con ella y será hoy justo ahora –sonríe con ego de ganador

-Pues que ella elija –frunce el ceño y ambos la miran

-¿Eh? –Traga saliva -_¿Qué hago? _–Estaba preocupada –Yo…  
><strong><br>Rukia estaba atrapada, ambos chicos le gustaban y ahora no sabía a quién escoger, a Ichigo le debía una cita desde ya hace mucho pero era injusto que él quisiera que hoy fuera la cita. **  
>-¿Y bien? –dice Ichigo quien llevaba puesto un pantalón jean, unos zapatos cafés, un polo rojo y encima una chalina blanca con cuadros negros.<p>

-Yo… -frunce el ceño y cruza los brazo –Tendré una cita con ambos

-¡¿EH?! –Dicen sorprendidos ambos

-…-suspira- No me dejan de otra… -

-Por mi está bien –sonríe Toshiro

-Por mí igual –mira enojado a Toshiro

-Bien… pues vámonos entonces –suspira -_¡Hurra! _–dice sarcásticamente  
><strong><br>Esa tarde ni Toshiro ni Ichigo soltaron la mano de Rukia, aunque ella quería soltarlos, inconscientemente quería seguir así. Pasaron primero por los juegos mecánicos en donde se subieron a los carritos chocones y luego a la montaña rusa para terminar al final con la rueda de la fortuna. **

-Es hermoso… -el viento movía los cabellos de la morena

-Como tú… -dijeron al unísono y fruncieron el ceño –Copión… -volvieron a coincidir

-¿Eh?... –suspira y ríe  
><strong><br>Luego se dirigieron a comer algo. Aunque no era la cita perfecta, los tres se divirtieron un montón. Toshiro había planeado que la cita duraría unas 4 hrs. Pero no contó con que Ichigo se metería en la cita y decidió irse e invitarla otro día con más privacidad y sin entrometidos.**

-Eres un idiota, entrometido –frunce el ceño

-Ya, ya especial, no te enojes –ríe -¿A dónde vamos? -pregunta

-Yo me voy a mi casa, tu no sé –lo desprecia

-Tsk… solo te enojas porqué exigí la cita que me debías –cruza los brazos

-Como digas –lo ignora

-Ya, maldita sea –frunce el ceño y la coge del brazo –Vamos al parque –la jala

-¡Déjame idiota! –trata de zafarse pero no puede y es llevada a la fuerza a un parque.  
><strong><br>Una vez en el parque, Ichigo sentó a Rukia debajo de un árbol y se sentó junto a ella.**

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? –Lo mira aburrida

-Mirar -

-¿Qué? –frunce el ceño

-Solo mira y disfruta el paisaje, Rukia -

-¿Eh? –voltea y ve a varias parejas caminando de la mano, algunos tenías hijos y otros mascotas, la noche caía y al medio del parque había una pileta de agua que se prendió en luces y se veía hermoso -…Es un bonito paisaje… -sonríe y mira a Ichigo, quien observaba calmado y sonriente a las personas caminar, lo cual provoco un leve sonrojo a la morena.

-Rukia… -voltea a verla –Tú y Toshiro… ¿Son algo? –Agacha la cabeza

-No… -se sonroja -¿Por qué la pregunta? –Juega con el pasto

-Solo… me pareció… -suspira, la agarra del cuello y la jala hacia su pecho –Te quiero, Rukia. Y tengo miedo de perderte –le acaricia la cabeza

-Este… -está totalmente sonrojada –Ichigo… -lo llama

-Rukia… -la deja separarse pero no tanto –Me gustas –sonríe y la besa

-…-abre los ojos como platillos para poco a poco cerrarlos.  
><strong><br>El beso duro más que la última vez y fue mucho más intenso. Al separarse lo primero que hizo Rukia fue ponerse de pie.**

-…Ichigo… -el viento soplo y desordeno los cabellos de la morena –Toshiro me dijo para salir… -

-¿Qué?... –abrió los ojos y agacho la cabeza –Entonces…. Ustedes…-

-No, le dije que lo pensaría… y lo mismo ira para ti, Ichigo –empieza a caminar –Nos vemos –hace una seña con la mano y empieza a correr

-Sí… -mira con pena como su amor se va corriendo.  
><strong><br>Octubre había llegado rápidamente, fueron un mes de momentos incómodos, sobre todo para Rukia, que no podía ver a los ojos ni a Toshiro ni a Ichigo, estaba realmente confundida. No quería dañar a ninguno, a ambos los quería mucho. Ishida y Orihime seguían felices juntos al igual que Maka y Soul. Renji había comenzado a cortejar a Tatsuki pero ella trataba de evitarlo. Maka había logrado convencer a Riruka de jugar básquet pero con la condición de que ella también entrará, pues Riruka se sentía sola por ser la única mujer. Soul había hecho un buen trabajo como capitán. Ahora todos se preparaban para los exámenes de fin de bimestre. **

-Así de fácil es Hime-chan –le explicaba con mucha delicadeza y paciencia

-Gracias Uryu-kun, entendí todo –lo abrazaba

-No es tan difícil, Riruka –sonríe –Solo tienes que cambiar las variantes -

-Ah… -suspira – ¡No entiendo Maka! –se desesperaba

-con calma, te explicaré de nuevo –sonríe y le vuelve a explicar  
><strong><br>Renji, Tatsuki, Soul, Mizuiro y Rukia estudiaban geografía; Ichigo, Toshiro y Telsa estudiaban química y los dos primeros de vez en cuando volteaban y venían a Rukia, incomodándola un poco. Todos estaban reunidos en la casa de Toshiro. **

-Lastima que no vinieron Sado-kun, ni Keigo-kun –dice Inoue

-Keigo dijo que tenía que salir a comprar con su hermana y Sado que tenía que hacer unos papeles –dijo Mizuiro

-Bueno, mañana nos tocan tres horribles exámenes –se tira en el suelo –No quiero –se queja

-Soul –frunce el ceño –Siéntate y sigue estudiando  
>-De acuerdo… pero pongamos algo de música –sonríe y mira a Toshiro<p>

-¿Eh? A claro coge la laptop, está encima de la mesa -señala

-Bien –se levanta, coge la laptop y se vuelve a sentar

-¿Qué canción quieren? –Sonríe –Una en japonés. Obviamente –ríe

-¿Qué tal si todos cantamos una canción? –Sonríe Riruka –Al menos para descansar un poco -

-¡Sí! –Responden al unísono

-¿Cuál? –Pregunta de nuevo

-"You Raise Me Up" –dice Maka –Es el opening de Romeoxjuliet –sonríe

-¿Lo has visto? –Sonríe Inoue –A mí me encanta ese anime –aplaude una vez

-¡Sí! –dice Maka y amabas chocan manos

-De acuerdo –teclea en la laptop y encuentra la canción –De acuerdo… ¿Entonces como es? -

-Déjame a mí –le quita la laptop y busca algunas cosas –Haber… -

-¿Qué tanto haces? –Pregunta Toshiro

-Algunas… cosas –sigue tecleando -¡Ya! –Exclama y voltea la laptop para que todos vean –Aquí la letra está de diferentes colores, nos dividiremos en grupos y cantaremos –sonríe

-Ammm… ¿Por qué? –Pregunta Uryu –Es decir… mejor que cada uno cante una canción -

-¡NO! –Gritan Maka y Riruka –está canción es lo máximo –sonríe

-Bueno, si no nos queda de otra –dice Telsa

-Además será divertido y conmemorable –ríe Riruka y los demás la siguen.  
><strong><br>Riruka le indico a cada uno en que grupo estaba y cuál era el color de la letra que debían cantar.  
>(1) Ichigo, Toshiro y Rukia: Celeste<br>(2) Uryu, Inoue, Maka y Soul: Verde  
>(3) Telsa, Riruka, Mizuiro: Azul<br>(4) Tatsuki y Renji: Negro  
>(1, 2, 3,4) = Marrón<strong>

-¡Aquí va! –dijo Riruka y la música empezó a sonar.

Instrumental~

(3) Urundaaa hitomi no oku ni  
>kawaranu kimi no sugata<br>"dokomade sekai wa tsudzuku no"  
>todaeta hibi no kotoba<br>(4) kogoeru arashi no yoru mo  
>mada minu kimi he tsudzuku<br>oshiete umi wataru kaze  
>inori wa toki wo koeru<p>

Instrumental~

(2) kasunda chihei no mukou ni  
>Nemureru Hoshi no Souwa<br>"Akenai Yoru wa nai yo" to  
>ano hi no tsumi ga warau<p>

(4) Furueru kimi wo dakiyose  
>todokanu kokuu wo aogu<br>kikoeru yami terasu kane  
>kimi e to michi wa tooku<p>

Instrumental~

(1,2,3,4) kogoeru arashi no yoru mo  
>mada minu kimi he tsudzuku<br>oshiete umi wataru kaze  
>inori wa toki wo koeru<p>

**Ichigo, Toshiro y Rukia tomaron aire y empezaron a cantar, ambos chicos observaban como Rukia cantaba y se pusieron algo rojos y parecía que se enamoraban más cada vez, o al menos eso pensaba Maka, Orihime y Riruka.**

(1) kogoeru arashi no yoru mo  
>mada minu kimi he tsudzuku<br>oshiete umi wataru kaze  
>inori wa toki wo koeru<p>

(1) Inori wa toki wo koeru...  
><strong><br>watch?v=0s4ErNrXEb4 (la canción en subtitulado)**

Al terminar de cantar empezaron a reír, la canción a todos les encanto, después de reír y conversar un poco de que tan bien cantaban se pusieron a estudiar para el día siguiente.  
>Después de pasar los exámenes unas vacaciones de una semana llegaron y con ello salidas con los amigos.<p>

-Bueno… ¿A dónde vamos? –Pregunto Telsa

-No lo sé… -suspira Yukio -¿Vamos a los videojuegos? –Pregunto

-¡Sí! –Gritaron Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro, Telsa, Mizuiro, Keigo y Soul

-No –dijeron Inoue, Tatsuki, Riruka y Maka, Sado no opino.  
><strong><br>Así se pasaron vagando todo el día, hasta que la semana se pasó en salidas parecidas y llegó el día de integrarse a clases de nuevo. **

-Demonios –caminaba despacio y sin ganas

-Rápido Soul –lo jalaba

-Maka, ¿Nos tiramos a la pera? –sonríe

-NO, camina –lo deja de jalar y avanza sola  
><strong><br>En el salón**

-Quiero irme –hace berrinche

-Jajaja, tranquilo Soul, hoy tenemos entrenamiento recuérdalo –le dice Renji

-Cierto.. Bueno valdrá la pena sufrir hasta las 3 que salimos del colegio –ríe

-Rukia –voltea a verla -

-Toshiro… -se sonroja -¿Sí?...

-¿Tus padres están en casa? -

-¿Eh? No, bueno mi padre no, pero mi… madre sí –suspira

-De acuerdo –se voltea

-¿Ah? –sube una ceja, en forma de confusión.  
><strong><br>Todo sucede mientras Ichigo observa y se pregunta así mismo que tramará Toshiro, pero lo que sea que vaya hacer él lo sabrá después de todo vive al costado de Rukia.**

-¡Rukia! –Corre y la abraza -¿Podemos tener una pijamada en tu casa?

-Claro –sonríe -¿Cuándo? -

-Mañana –sonríe -¿Pueden ir Riruka?-pregunta

-Sí –sonríe –Haremos una pijamada las cuatro ¿Te parece? Tu sabes Hime-chan también… y ¿Tatsuki? -

-Está bien, lo había olvidado –ríe –Les diré ¡Gracias!  
><strong><br>Esa tarde Soul, Telsa, renji, Yukio, Riruka y Maka fueron al entrenamiento de básquet, mientras Toshiro tenía entrenamiento de fútbol. Ichigo faltó para acompañar a Rukia.**

-¿Por qué no hablas? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? –Ríe

-No… -se sonroja –Cállate –cruza los brazos

-Has pensado en lo que te dije… ¿verdad? –Mira al cielo y sonríe  
>-Que te importa -<p>

-¡Claro que me importa! –Frunce el ceño y la mira -

-No me dijiste nada, solo dijiste que te gustaba –pone una cara de despreocupada

-¡Es obvio lo que trataba de decir! ¡Enana torpe! -

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Fresa retrasada! –empiezan a gritarse y la gente los ve raro.

-¡Enana plana! -

-¡Descerebrado pelo naranja! -

-¡Bruja!-

-¡Cállate, Fresa sin gracia! –Hace un puchero

-¡Cállense! –Los golpean en la cabeza

-¿EH? –voltean enojados y encuentran a un peli rubio sonriente.

-¡Tío! –Sonríe –Cuanto tiempo -

-Lo sé, Rukia-chan –la abraza y ella corresponde – ¿Qué hacen peleando como recién casados? –Ríe y ambos se sonrojan –La otra vez los vi… pero no quise interrumpir -

-¿La otra vez? –Dijeron ambos -¿Interrumpir? –Ambos no entendían de que hablaba

-¡Kisuke! –lo abraza por detrás haciendo que se sobresalte un poco.

-Me asustaste Yoruichi –sonríe  
>-Kisuke se refiere a que los vio en el parque besándose –sonríe<p>

-Ah… -dice ichigo

-. ¡¿QUÉ?! –se exalta y se sonroja

-Tranquila no le dijimos nada a Byakuya –sonríe

-No, no es eso… -frunce el ceño –Vamos dile –mira a ichigo

-¿Qué? ¿Qué somos novios? Creo que ya se dieron cuenta –sonríe

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Grita enojada

-Bueno ya, ya. No te mueras –suspira –Ese beso solo fue departe mío… me declaré y ya, pero no ha respondido –dice algo triste por la actitud de Rukia.

-Ah… bueno rukia-chan creo que Ichigo-kun es una gran pareja –sonríe

-Tío… -se sonroja

-Bueno, dejemos que vayan a casa y rukia… -le susurra algo en la oreja.

-Tía… -la mira sorprendida

-…-le guiña el ojo y le regala una sonrisa –Tú decides pequeña –le acaricia la cabeza y se va

-Bye –se despide Urahara y corre para alcanzar a Yoruichi y cogerla de la mano.

-Vámonos –dice ichigo y voltea a seguir su camino.  
>-Sí… -rukia sonríe pensando en lo de Yoruichi y como se ven sus tíos agarrados de las manos –<em>Sería bonito terminar así… como ellos que aún siguen tan enamorados. <em>–Piensa y ve como desaparecen

-¡Oye enana! –Le grita ichigo y ella reacciona y corre a alcanzarlo  
><strong><br>**-Lo siento –se pone a su costado **  
><strong>  
>-¿Pasa algo? Te quedaste viéndolos -<p>

-No, nada –sonríe

-Sería bonito terminar así ¿No crees? –Le dice

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo así?-

-Así como ellos, tan enamorados como la primera vez que se vieron… o eso creo… creo que a ellos solo les falta un hijo o hija… y serían una familia perfecta -

-Ichigo… -lo mira y sonríe –Sí… sería bonito

-Entonces… dame la mano –le pide su mano

-¿Eh? -

-Solo dámela –sonríe y provoca un sonroja en la morena

-Está bien –le entrega su mano e ichigo entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella y caminan de la mano – ¿Para eso? -

-Sí… -sonríe -

-Idiota –sonríe

-Pero soy TÚ idiota –la coge más fuerte de la mano

-Sí… -ríe y ambos se miran e ichigo se detiene

-¿Me regalas un beso? -

-…No… -sonríe y se zafa de las manos de Ichigo y empieza a correr

-¡Oye! -

-… -se detiene y voltea a verlo –Malograste el momento –le saca la lengua y se va corriendo de nuevo.

-…Demonios… -suspira –Igual serás mía –sonríe y mira al cielo –Y prometo que terminaremos como Yoruichi-san y Urahara-san –sonríe  
>y corre para alcanzar a Rukia.<br>**  
>Al día siguiente en la noche, en la casa de Ichigo.<strong>

-¿Lo tienes todo planeado, verdad? –Le pregunta Soul a Ichigo

-Sí… pero no sé si es una buena letra -

-Es perfecta, Ichigo -

-Pero si la de él es mejor –suspira

-Tranquilo, te ayudaré en la guitarra será perfecto –sonríe animándolo –Ahora solo falta la batería y un bajo

-Mi hermana sabe tocar batería y Jinta el bajo… -

-¡Perfecto! -  
><strong><br>En la casa de Toshiro**  
>-Listo, creo que es lo último y todo será perfecto –sonríe<p>

-Eres muy bueno escribiendo –mira las letras

-Gracias, Yukio –agradece

-Pero ¿Cómo llevaremos la batería desde aquí hasta su casa? –Pregunta Telsa

-Tranquilos de eso me encargo yo y Maka –sonríe  
><strong><br>En la casa de Rukia**

-Ya casi son las 10 de la noche –sonríe Maka –Veamos una película –sugiere

-Está bien ¿Cuál? –pregunta Tatsuki

-Ammm… ¿La era del hielo 4? -pregunta

-Esa ya la vi… mejor Rhalp el demoledor –sonríe y sugiere Riruka

-Está bien, busquemos en youtube –sonríe Orihime y empieza a buscar  
><strong><br>Después de ver la película, eran casi las 12:00 de la madrugada y Maka les dijo a las chicas que iría al baño.**

-¿Todo está listo? –Sonríe

-Sí, gracias por ayudarme Maka –le dice Toshiro

-No tienes que agradecer –le guiña un ojo –Ahora a tocar –se cuelga la guitarra en el cuello –Uno, dos… y ¡tres! –comenzó a tocar.  
><strong>Toshiro empieza a cantar, mientras Maka toca la guitarra, Telsa la batería y Yukio el bajo.<br>**Si quieren escucharlo mientras leen, aquí el link: watch?v=swKIL9p-Gd0&feature=  
><strong>  
>Desde el día en que te vi<br>todo el tiempo pienso en ti

cierro los ojos pensando en ti  
>esta noche voy a soñar<br>y te vi parada ahí  
>y no supe que decir<br>todo el tiempo pienso en ti

-¡Rukia! ¡Es Toshiro! –Le grita Orihime quien había visto por la ventana por la curiosidad de donde venía la música -

-¡Bajemos! –Riruka, Orihime y Tatsuki jalan a Rukia abajo para que vea a Toshiro cantar.

y no puedo creer lo que hiciste en mi  
>ahora no puedo imaginarme sin ti<br>dejaría todo aquí por ti por ti  
>desde el día en el que<br>te vi

susurro tu nombre en el intento  
>de seguir y yo sigo tras de ti<br>ahora tengo que decir  
>todo el tiempo pienso en ti<p>

-Maka… -se sorprende –Toshiro… -se sonroja y sonríe-

Y no puedo creer lo que hiciste en mi  
>ahora no puedo imaginarme sin ti<br>dejaría todo aquí por ti por ti  
>desde el día en el que<br>te vi

-…-Toshiro le hace una señal para que se acerque y ella va, Toshiro le da un beso en la mano y provoca un leve sonroja como siempre en la morena.

Instrumental~

Sin ti  
>dejaría todo aquí por ti por ti<br>desde el día en el que  
>te vi.<p>

Instrumental~

Te vi.

**Terminan de tocar y Riruka, Orihime, Tatsuki y Soi fong, quien había salido al escuchar la música, aplaudían.**

-Rukia… tú sabes de mis sentimientos… -sonríe

-Toshiro… -se sonroja

-Por favor… dime que sí –se acerca más a ella para besarla pero es interrumpido.

-¡Alto! –Grita un peli naranja sonriente –Aún falta que yo cante –mira a su hermana y ella afirma con la cabeza y se dirige a Telsa para que le preste su batería a lo que él acepta.  
>-Déjame cantar y demostrarte los sentimientos de los que ya sabes, Rukia –frunce el ceño<p>

-Ichigo… -suelta la mano de Toshiro y se voltea para ver mejor a Ichigo.

-Rukia… -susurra Toshiro al ver el acto de la morena

-¿Listos? –Pregunta Soul

-¿Soul? –Frunce el ceño –Acaso… ¿Tú?

-Lo lamento, Maka, Ichigo es un gran amigo y tenía que ayudarlo -

-¿Esas son mis cosas? –Frunce el ceño

-Tu padre me dijo que podía cogerlas -

-Comencemos -

-¡Sí! –dijeron Karin y Jinta.  
><strong><br>Todos observaban a Ichigo, Soi fong estaba muy feliz y orgullosa porque que dos chicos le canten a tu hijastra es señal de que ella es muy buena y eso la alegraba.  
>PARA ESCUCHAR: watch?v=opmeS1laR08<strong>

Instrumental~

Quiero que sepas que esto no va a  
>acabar aquí, quiero que sepas<br>que eres todo para mí, que eres  
>mi vida, eres parte de mi ser que<br>hoy te quiero y por siempre lo haré

-…Tsk…-frunce el ceño –Es bueno… -dijo un molesto peli blanco.  
>Por que tú ocupas un espacio aquí<br>es que tú eres mi fuente de vivir

En la parte del coro Soul acompañaba a Ichigo y claro está que él se la dedicaba a Maka.

Me enamoré de ti, de tu forma de ser,  
>por cómo me miras como me hablas<br>como me haces sonreír

Me encanta abrazarte y hacerte feliz  
>sentarnos por un lado y ver las estrellas caminar<br>me encanta todo de ti lo tienes que saber  
>confía mi amor yo no te fallaré<p>

me enamoré de ti, de tu forma de ser,  
>por cómo me miras como me hablas<br>cómo me haces sonreír (x2)

Prometo no dejarte aunque tenga que  
>esperarte, yo te quiero con mi eterno corazón<p>

me enamoré de ti, de tu forma de ser,  
>por cómo me miras como me hablas<br>cómo me haces sonreír. (x3)

-¿Y? –Se sonroja –No practicamos mucho pero creo que salió bien –sonríe y se rasca la cabeza

-Me encanto –sonríe

-Elije… -dice Toshiro haciendo que la morena voltee a verlo

-¿Ahora? –Traga saliva

-Me parece que es lo mejor ¿Verdad, Kurosaki? –lo mira

-Creo que sí… -frunce el ceño

-Yo… -mira a ambos –_Tierra… trágame…_-pensaba

-Bueno chicos, ya es tarde, otro día arreglarán sus problemas románticos –sonríe y se acerca a Rukia –Vamos a casa, Rukia-chan, es hora de que tú y las chicas terminen su pijamada –la coge de la mano –Además si tu padre se entera de que estuviste despierta hasta estás horas, me mata –sonríe

-Sí… -

-Además estás en pijama al igual que tus amigas –las mira y las chicas se sonrojan

Toshiro y Ichigo observaron a rukia, llevaba un short corto y un polo manga cero, con unas pantuflas de conejo.

-_Adorable…_-pensaron ambos

-Bien, quiero a todos en sus casas –aplaudió Soi fong

-Sí, Soi fong-dono –dijeron al unísono todos

-Rukia… -sonríe –Nos vemos mañana –le da un beso en el cachete muy cerca a la boca y se va- Vamos chicos –ayudaba a Telsa y Maka a subir la batería a un taxi que habían contratado

-Sí… -se sonroja

-Que bueno que los vecinos no protestaron –dijo Soi fong –ME hubiera ganado un lío muy grande –ríe

-…-estuvo a punto de decir algo pero alguien la interrumpió

-¡Rukia! –La coge de la cabeza –Nos vemos mañana, enana –sonríe y le da un beso en el cachete y se va.

-Sí –se sonroja  
><strong><br>Todos los que no iban a dormir con Rukia en su casa ya habían desaparecido y Rukia estaba decidida a decirle algo a ella.**

-Soi… Mamá… -se sonroja –Gracias –sonríe y la abraza

-¿Eh? –Se sonroja y sonríe –De nada –le acaricia la cabeza despacio  
><strong><br>Orihime, Maka, Tatsuki y Riruka veían aquel cuadro madre-hija y decidieron no interrumpir y subir al cuarto de Rukia.**

-Cuenta conmigo siempre, mi pequeña -

-…-la mira –Así me decía mi madre… -se separa un poco

-Lo lamento… yo no… -fue cortada

-Pero está bien –sonríe –Está bien que me llames así –la coge de la mano –Entremos, Mamá –dijo con total naturalidad

-Sí –sonríe y junto a su hija entran a la casa.  
><strong><br>Unos días después, lo que sucedió aquella noche fue el tema de toda la semana, había chicas que decían que ambos deberían unirse en un grupo y esas cosas y había otros que decían que deberían hacer un concurso para ver quién es mejor. Además la mayoría de chicas envidiaba a Rukia, pues tenía como pretendientes a Kurosaki Ichigo, deportista, lindo, caballeroso (a veces) y a Hitsugaya Toshiro, deportista, inteligente, lindo, caballeroso, amable, etc. Aquella semana para Rukia fue muy larga, además que trataba en lo posible no tener que hablar ni con Toshiro ni con Ichigo, así que cuando Toshiro volteaba ella también lo hacía y salía corriendo hacia su casa en cuanto el timbre del colegio sonaba. **  
><strong><br>Al finalizar la semana Byakuya regresa a Karakura y le dice a Rukia que faltará a clases por dos semanas, pues se les necesita a los 3 en Francia urgente para ver algunos papeles, lo cual alegra a Rukia, estará 2 semanas sin verlos y podrá pensar mejor, además allá tiene a Nell y Ashido e incluso a Grimmjow para que la ayuden a pensar.**

-¿Cuándo salimos? –pregunto curiosa Rukia

-En 3 horas –respondió Byakuya mientras se arreglaba la corbata

-¿¡Qué!? –exclamo –Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de despedirme –suspira –Arreglare mis cosas –sube corriendo a su cuarto

-¿Papeles, eh? –sonríe Soi fong mientras se arregla el pelo en el mismo espejo que Byakuya

-…-sonríe -

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de Orihime? –lo mira por el espejo

-Ella se quedará con Arisawa, además me dijo que no quería ir –coge de la mandíbula a Soi fong y la atrae hacia él –Así tendrás más tiempo con Rukia y yo igual –sonríe y la besa  
><strong><br>Fue un beso tranquilo, como si disfrutaran el sabor de los labios del otro. Al terminar el beso, Rukia bajo corriendo y dijo que había terminado, no necesitaba mucha ropa pues recordó que se había olvidado algunos vestidos en Francia, aquella vez que viajaron. **

-Bueno, hora de irse –salió Byakuya con las maletas –Llamaré al chofer –saca su celular y llama a Aporro su chofer.

-A cierto… cambiaste de chofer ¿Cómo se llama el nuevo? -

-Aporro –le dice soi fong con una sonrisa en la cara  
><strong><br>Esperan un momento y el transporte llega y se suben. Rápidamente llegan al aeropuerto y toman el avión sin problemas.  
>Una vez en Francia, Byakuya le ordena a Rukia subir a su cuarto, dejar sus cosas y bajar para tomar el lonche pues es noche.<br>Rukia obedece y en el camino se encuentra a Grimmjow **

-¿Rukia? –pregunta incrédulo

-¡Grimmjow! –sonríe

-…-corre a cargarla –Me alegro que estés aquí –la empieza a tirar levemente hacia arriba -¿Qué te trae por aquí? –la baja y le pregunta

-Mi padre dijo que teníamos que venir y no vuelvas a hacer eso –hace un puchero

-De acuerdo –ríe -¿Qué tal todo por allá?

-Bien –dice mientras abre la puerta de su cuarto y entra sus cosas

-¿Nada interesante? –entra al cuarto

-Algo… te lo contaré cuando estén Nell y Ashido –sonríe

-¿EH? ¿No puedes darme un adelanto? –sonríe  
>-No –acomoda sus maletas y baja a cenar con Grimmjow.-<br>**  
>Despues de unos días de pasear con Soi fong y Byakuya a varios lugares típicos de Francia, por no decir Paris, Rukia por fin tiene un día libre para ella sola y llama a Nell y Ashido. Mientras los espera entra al facebook y deja un mensaje para varias personas:<br>Maka, Ichigo, Riruka, Toshiro, Orihime, Ishida, Telsa, Yukio, Soul y Renji. Diciendo que está en Francia y volverá en una semana y media. **

-¡Rukia-chan! –corre a abrazarla -¡Te extrañe! –sonríe

-Yo también Nell-san –sonríe

-¿Para qué somos buenos? –le da un golpecito en la cabeza

-¡Ashido! –hace un puchero –Necesito su opinión acerca de algo… -se sonroja –Vamos a mi cuarto –la siguen a su cuarto

-¿Entonces? –dice Grimmjow que ya estaba en el cuarto de Rukia esperándolos.  
><strong><br>Rukia les cuenta lo que sucedió en Karakura, Nell gritaba emocionada, Ashido sonreía y Grimmjow estaba celoso. **

-Y… -suspira –Aún no se a quien elegir –se sonroja

-Bueno… es algo complicado, ambos chicos son lindos –ríe –Pero hay algo que debes saber o al menos entender –le dice Nell –El chico perfecto no es aquel que te llena de detalles ni te saca a pasear a cada rato, es aquel que te demuestra su amor en los pequeños detalles que tiene contigo –sonríe -

-¿Ósea? –dice rukia aun sin comprender

-Es decir que es aquel que no utiliza el dinero para hacerte feliz –sonríe –Simplemente te lleva al parque o caminan de la mano y esas cosas, Rukia-chan –sonríe

-Ah… -se sonroja y piensa en Ichigo.

-Es cierto, así conquiste a Nell –la coge de la mano

-Entonces… ¿Cuál de ellos hace eso? –le pregunta Grimmjow

-Pues… -piensa en decirlo o no- Ichigo… -  
><strong><br>Nell le recomienda que si es Ichigo de esa manera, es el correcto, pues no es necesario que te saque a los mejores restaurantes ni a pasear en yate, al contrario mientras más sencillo y amable sea contigo y tenga detalles sutiles pero agradables significa que te tratará así siempre en las buenas y en las malas él te dará todo de él. Ashido le dice que Ichigo es una buena persona y que quizás una buena pareja. Grimmjow se limita a comentar pues está celoso y prefiere no decir nada.**  
><strong><br>Mientras en Karakura, Ichigo está triste, debes en cuando mira por su ventana hacia la ventana de Rukia que se ve tan vacía sin ella. Maka y Soul van a los entrenamientos de básquet como siempre junto a Telsa, Yukio, Len, Riruka, HoroHoro y Renji. Toshiro va a los entrenamientos de fútbol, Orihime y Uryu salen todos los días sin excepciones. Aunque todos hacen sus actividades cotidianas –excepto Ichigo- todos extrañan a Rukia.**  
><strong><br>La primera semana en Francia pasó rápido, Rukia ya quería volver a Karakura, pues además de que se atrasaba en los cursos, extrañaba a todos sus amigos.**

-Una semana… -comía con tristeza

-Tranquila Rukia, mañana iremos a la torre Eiffel –dijo Byakuya con su tono serio de siempre

-¿En serio? –le brillan los ojos –Lo había olvidado –ríe –Estamos en París –sonríe

-Tambien iremos nosotros –dijo cansada

-¿En serio? –sonríe –Me alegro, hasta ahora no hemos salidos juntos -

-Que linda es nuestra nieta ¿Verdad, Yamamoto-san? –sonríe

-Sí –se limita a responder  
><strong><br>Al día siguiente en la noche, como byakuya había dicho, fueron a la Torre Eiffel y subieron a lo más alto y vieron la ciudad iluminada.**

-Que hermoso –le brillan los ojos –Gracias por traernos, Papá –sonríe

-No fue nada, hija –le acaricia la cabeza  
><strong><br>El viento sopló fuerte haciendo que los cabellos de todos se despeinaran y luego rieron. Rukia se había dado cuenta que hacía de violinista y se separó un poco para dejar a sus padres y abuelos solos. Claro estaba que Unohana y Yamamoto ya no se besaban ni nada pero si se agarraron discretamente las manos. Byakuya y Soi fong se besaron delicadamente y sin apuros, la noche era joven y ninguno quería apresurarse.**

La semana se pasó volando, Byakuya y Soi fong desaparecieron por dos días, cosa que paso desapercibida por rukia pues ya estaba acostumbrada a que ellos no estuvieran. A cambio Rukia salió con Hanatarou y Grimmjow a pasear por ahí. En una de esas salidas se encontraron con Ulquiorra.

-No sabía que estabas por aquí –dijo un calmado peli negro.

-Bueno… -se pone nerviosa –No se me tu número así que no podía avisarte –sonríe

-Supongo… -caminan delante de Grimmjow y Hanatarou.  
><strong><br>No hablaron mucho, pues Rukia estaba nerviosa al igual que ulquiorra. Al despedirse Ulquiorra le dio un beso cerca de los labios, acto que molesto a Grimmjow y sonrojo a la morena. **  
><strong><br>Al llegar el día de volver a Karakura, Grimmjow trató de declararle sus sentimientos a Rukia pero se arrepintió, ya tenía varios problemas de amor en Karakura y no quería causarle más. Al llegar a Karakura el primero en saludarla fue Orihime seguido por Ichigo.**

-No puedo creer que te hayas ido sin avisar –frunce el ceño

-Lo lamento… fue de n momento a otro, no le avise a nadie más que a Hime-chan –trató de excusarse.

-Bueno… ¿Y cómo te fue? –le pregunto el peli naranja.

-Bien –sonríe

-¿Pensaste mejor las cosas? –se acercó a ella

-Eh… pues sí… -se sonroja ante el acercamiento de Ichigo.

-¡Rukia! ¡Entra a la casa! –grita un celoso Byakuya

-¡Sí, papá! –le responde –Nos vemos luego –se va

-Tsk… mi suegro me odia –sonríe –Pero me amará como lo hace su hija –ríe y entra a su casa.  
><strong><br>Maka y Renji (los mejores amigos de Rukia) se enojaron con ella, pues no les había avisado que se iba, ella les explico la razón y a duras penas la perdonaron. Toshiro la recibió con un ramo de flores y le hizo recordar lo que le dijo Nell. Simplemente acepto las flores y agradeció, lo que le había dicho Nell se le quedó grabado y ya no veía a Toshiro como un buen pretendiente pues siempre le regalaba cosas y la invitaba a salir, no le parecía tan mal como lo dijo Nell pero aún así los muy pocos detalles que tiene él para ella quizás no son tan tiernos y agradables como los de Ichigo. **  
><strong><br>El año llegaba a su fin, era fines de Noviembre y Rukia aún no les había respondido a ninguno. Todos estaban esperando ansiosos el timbre de finalización del colegio. **

-Rukia, toma –ambos chicos le entregaron una tarjeta a Rukia

-¿Eh? –coge las tarjetas y ambos desaparecen -¿Qué será? –lo abre y lee, y abre los ojos como platos.  
><strong><br>*Ambas cartas decían lo mismo a excepción de las direcciones:**

"_**Te espero el 1 de Diciembre en el Colegio  
>deberás elegir entre él y yo"<br>"Te quiero, Toshiro"  
><strong>_**  
>El de Ichigo en vez de colegio decía centro comercial y un Te quiero demasiado.* <strong>

-¿Qué demonios? – miraba incrédula y llamó a Maka, Orihime y Renji.

-Tranquila, así es más sencillo –sonríe

-¿De qué hablas, Maka? -

-Que así no tendrás que ver a la cara al que rechazas –sonríe

-Pero igual, lo veré en el colegio –suspira

-Que romantico, Ruki-chan -

-¿A quien elegiras? –pregunta renji curioso, había superado el rechazo de rukia y se había convertido en su mejor amigo, además de que Rukia la ayudaba a conquistar a Tatsuki.

-Pues… -suspira –Creo que a….

* * *

><p><strong>*La idea me la copie de SHAKUGAN NO SHANA SECOND si la han vist (Y) bien! si no e_é mirenla! es lo máximo :D mucho love ._. bueno más en la tercera jajajaja son tres temporadas y cada una de 24 :D mirenla en serio es muy bonita :)<strong>

Merezco tomates u_u

**FEliz NAVIDAD ATRASADA! Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! QUE TODO LO QUE QUIERAN PARA EL 2013 SE LES CUMPLA POR MEDIO DE SUS ESFUERZOS Y VICTORIAS :) SUERTE EN TODO CHICOS! :D GRACIAS POR LEER :')**

**TODOS LOS DEL FANFIC Y ESMERALDA: **  
><strong> ...!FELIZ AÑO NUEVO LECTORES!...<strong>


	29. Y te elijo a ti

Cap. 29-. Y te elijo a ti  
><strong><br>Era 1 de Diciembre, el día había llegado y Rukia ya había decidido a quien elegiría. **

-Faltan 8 horas –caminaba en círculos en su cuarto y a veces miraba de reojo la ventana de su vecino -…-sonríe y sonroja –Supongo que por fin seremos pareja… -

**Rukia seguía dando sus vueltas preocupada por como lo tomaría su otro pretendiente… No quería que él se aleje de ella, así que decidió que después de ir al centro comercial pasaría por el colegio a ver si tenía oportunidad para verlo y hablarle. **

-Sí… eso haré –sonríe y escucha que su padre la llama -¿Eh?... –suspira y corre a donde su padre

-Rukia, hoy en la noche saldremos a una cena con tu tío Hao y tu tía Jeanne, así que cancela todo lo que tengas para hoy en la noche–dijo mientras escribía en su laptop

-Pero… yo… -trago saliva –No creo que pueda… me encantaría ver a mi tío pero… -fue cortada por otras palabras

-¿No me escuchaste? Dije que canceles todo lo que tengas para hoy en la noche –frunce el ceño

-¿A qué hora? –se atrevió a preguntar

-A las 6:00 de la tarde -

-Bueno… yo… creo que podría ir una hora y… -se sobresaltó al escuchar un fuerte sonido proveniente de la mesa; Byakuya había cerrado con fuerza la laptop.

-No quiero problemas Rukia, dije que íbamos a una cena y eso vamos a hacer nadie se va antes ni después ¿Entendido? –Frunce el ceño

-Si –dijo triste y subió a su cuarto -¿Y ahora qué hago? –se hecho en su cama y poco después escucho que tocaban la puerta -¿Sí? –Dijo sin ánimos

-¿Puedo pasar? –Dijo una voz muy familiar para Rukia

-Claro, pasa mamá –dijo aún sin ánimos

-Escuche lo que sucedió abajo… ¿Tienes algo importante para esta noche? –dijo sentándose en la cama de la morena

-Algo así… -saco de su bolsillo dos pequeñas cartas y se las estregó

-Ya veo… -sonríe –Que romántico –la mira y ve a su hija sonrojada –Tranquila, te ayudaré; es a las siete así que todavía hay tiempo para idear algún plan –sonríe

-¿Un plan? –Se sienta y pregunta curiosa -¿Tienes alguno? -

-Creo que sí –sonríe y le guiña un ojo –Pero necesitaré la ayuda de tu tía ¿Tienes su número o el de tu tío? –Pregunto sacando su celular

-Sí –dijo la morena y le dicto el número que se sabía de memoria

-Está timbrando… -dijo Soi fong -¿Aló? Buenos días soy Soi fong la esposa de Byakuya –sonríe –Sí… verás lo que sucede es que necesitamos tu ayuda… para un plan –sonríe –Sí… un plan… es para ayudar a Rukia –

-¿Qué dice? –Le pregunta Rukia ansiosa

-¿En serio? Gracias –afirma con la cabeza que Jeanne las ayudará –Sí… el plan es… -Y le cuenta todo el plan -¿Alguna duda? No… ok Gracias –sonríe y cuelga –Listo -

-Gracias –se tira de nuevo en la cama –No sé qué haría sin ti –sonríe

-Y yo sin ti, mi pequeña –acaricia la cabeza de la morena y luego se levanta –Bueno, hora servir el almuerzo -

-Te ayudó –dijo la morena parándose rápidamente y bajando con su madre -

**Unas horas después, en la casa de los Kurosaki. **

-Demonios… ¡Falta mucho! –grita un desesperado Ichigo.

-Jajajaja Tranquilo Ichi-nii, solo faltan 3 horas y sabrás a quien eligió –sonríe divertida su pequeña hermana Karin.

-Falta mucho, Karin –dice echándose en el sofá -¿Tu a quien crees que elija? -

-Me gustaría decir que a ti… pero después de aquella noche de canciones… no sé… -mira a su hermano –Pero esperemos que sea a ti, ella me cae muy bien –sonríe –Y la quiero de cuñada –ríe

-Yo también –abraza a su hermana –Ella es muy divertida y amigable ¿Verdad, Onii-chan? –sonríe y mira a su hermano

-Sí… si, yuzu –sonríe –Ustedes no me ayudan, si no me elije… me voy a volver emo –agacha su cabeza

-Jajajaja –ríen las dos hermanas

-¿Qué es gracioso? –Se levanta y frunce el ceño

-Que no confíes en ti –sonríe Karin –Ella te elegirá y ambas tendremos a la mejor cuñada del mundo –agrega Yuzu

-Ustedes dos… -sonríe –Eso espero –se vuelve a recostar en el sofá –Ahora váyanse que quiero dormir –les ordena y ellas obedecen.  
><strong><br>Cerca del colegio…**

-Estás muy preocupado ¿verdad? -

-¿No es obvio? –Frunce el ceño –Y si no me elige –mira el cielo –No sé qué haré sin ella… ya nada será igual… -agacha su cabeza

-Te equivocas… -sonríe –Sé que ella te tratará como si nada… ella siempre te tratará como a su amigo… como a su mejor amigo –mira el cielo

-Pero… eso me dolería… -suspira –

-Tranquilo blanquito –sonríe –Ya verás que Rukia-san te tratará sutilmente y sin hacerte daño… eso es lo que he aprendido de Rukia… sin importar que ella siempre te va a querer y tratar como un amigo… pero sé que ella siempre tendrá en cuenta que le gustas y no hará comentarios o acciones innecesarias… se preocupa mucho por los demás –recuerda lo que sucedió con Nell y luego le guiña un ojo -

-No por nada eres su mejor amiga, Maka –sonríe –Gracias por estar aquí conmigo… -mira al suelo

-Jajajaja, siempre te apoyaré blanquito –sonríe

-…-sonríe y ambos miran al cielo -  
><strong><br>El reloj marcaban las seis y Rukia ya estaba lista para ir a la cena, llevaba puesto un vestido azul marino con un lazo gris en la cintura y zapatos del mismo color del lazo, su cabello iba amarrado en una cola y rebelde mechón siempre en su rostro. **

-Bueno vámonos –dijo Byakuya, llevaba puesto un terno negro, camisa roja y corbata negra, la camisa combinaba con la ropa de Soi fong que llevaba puesto un traje largo rojo y adornos dorados –Te vez hermosa –le dijo en el oído a Soi fong.

-Gracias –sonríe y se sonroja –Tu también -

-Gracias –le muestra su brazo y ella pasa su mano entre esta y ambos salen

-Gracias por lo que me toca –dice una sarcástica morena

-Lo siento –dicen ambos

-No se preocupen –ríe –Ambos se ven muy lindos juntos –sonríe y camina por delante de ellos –Rápido que es tarde –se sube al carro

Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos pero agradecieron mentalmente a Rukia por su halago. Una vez todos subieron al auto, el chofer dio marcha al carro y llegaron en 15 minutos al restaurant donde Hao y Jeanne los esperaban.

-¡Kia-chan! –Gritaba una mujer de cabellos plateados al ver entrar a la pareja feliz con su hija por delante

-¡Tía Jeanne! –Corría al encuentro de la peli plateada y la abraza –Los he extrañado mucho –le decía mientras iba a ver a su tío

-Y nosotras a ti pequeña Rukia –la acaricia -¿Cómo está todo? ¿Algún pretendiente? Sabes que soy celoso… pero más tu padre –ríe

-¿Eh? ¡No nada! –se sonroja

-No tendría nada de malo –sonríe Jeanne –Aunque tu tío Hao es todo un celoso –ríe

-Jajajaja –rukia también ríe

-Hao, Jeanne –llama un peli negro –Me alegro verlos –se da un abrazo con Hao y le da un beso en la mano a Jeanne

-A nosotros igual –sonríe –Sobre todo a nuestra pequeña sobrina –sonríe Jeanne  
><strong><br>Después de presentarles a Soi fong, pasaron a pedir una parrilla para picar y luego empezaron a hablar de cómo les había ido en estos días. Rápidamente las 6:55 dieron en el reloj de la morena, preocupándola de sobremanera. Su tía y su mamá se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza para luego las tres pasar a retirarse para ir al baño. **

-Bien Rukia, ahora saldrás sin que te vean y nosotras estaremos aquí un par de minutos, pero debes ser rápida Rukia, no quiero que tu padre nos venga a buscar o tu tío –die Soi fong

-Sí, ahora ve mi pequeña y dile sí a ese chico –le guiña un ojo

-Gracias –se sonroja

-Aporro sabe que tiene que hacer así que no te preocupes –le da un beso –Ve –le dice (ordena)

-Gracias –corre y sale despacio sin tratar de llamar la atención  
><strong><br>Mientras en la mesa Hao y Byakuya siguen hablando sobre varias cosas hasta que Hao se da cuenta de que Rukia está saliendo cosa que le llama la atención pero prefiere callarse y no decirle nada a Byakuya porque este podría castigarla por años si se entera que está saliendo sin permiso.**

-¿Sucede algo? –Pregunta Byakuya

-No –sonríe sin miedo y siguen platicando  
><strong><br>Mientras eso Rukia corre al carro y le dice a aporro que la lleve al centro comercial como acordaron con su madre y así lo hace. El reloj marcaban las 7:01 minutos y eso le preocupaba de sobremanera a Rukia, no quería que él se fuera y pensará que había escogido al otro, quien también le preocupaba por que quería hablarle y quedar como amigos. Estaban en la entrada del centro comercial y Aporro recibe una llamada. **

-Pero… -trato de hablar pero al otro lado no lo dejaron –Sí señor, enseguida- corto la llamada y empezó a avanzar -

-¿Qué sucede? –frunce el ceño

-Kuchiki-sama me ha llamado y me ha pedido que la lleve de vuelta –dijo mirando por el retrovisor

-Pero… pero… -buscaba con la mirada y vio a un peli naranja triste mirando al cielo – Ichigo… -sonríe y abre la ventana -¡Ichigo! –Le grita y atrae la atención de la fresa

-Rukia… -la mira sorprendido –Acaso… -sonríe  
><strong><br>Aporro avanzaba lento, pero de un momento a otro empezó a avanzar más rápido. **

-Ichigo –ambos se miraron al momento que el carro paso en frente de él pero este no entendía nada -¡ICHIGO! –Le grito y él reacciono empezando a correr lo más rápido que le dieran las piernas-

-¡Rukia! –corría tras el carro. Que no iba tan rápido pero aun así Ichigo no podía nivelarse

-Ichigo, estoy en el restaurant de la plaza –le dijo desde la ventana e Ichigo se detuvo y tomo un taxi (xD)  
><strong><br>Al llegar al restaurant, Rukia bajo en espera de su fresa favorita y cuando lo vio bajar se lanzó a abrazarlo.**

-Wao, esa no me la esperaba enana –corresponde al abrazo

-Pues no te acostumbres –sonríe

-Gracias –se acerca para darle un beso pero es interrumpido

-¡Alto! –grito enojado y separó a Rukia de Ichigo

-Basta Byakuya –salieron tras de él, hao, Soi fong y Jeanne

-Lo siento pero no dejaré que mi hija salga con un kurosaki –frunce el ceño

-Papá… -agacha la mirada

-Byakuya –lo coge del brazo Hao –Sé que estás celoso de tu hija pero… -frunce el ceño –La estás lastimando

-¿Eh? –mira a rukia que tenía una mueca de dolor por la sujetada tan fuerte que le dio Byakuya- Lo siento… -la suelta y ella se voltea y corre a Jeanne para abrazarse a ella.

-Ya pequeña –la acaricia –Byakuya te excediste –le riñe

-Lo siento Rukia… -trata de acariciarla pero ella se escapa adentro del restaurant -¡Rukia! Tsk… -frunce el ceño

-Déjala, Ichigo ven conmigo –ordena Soi fong y entran ambos al restaurant

**Byakuya se queda con Hao y Jeanne, Hao trata de hablarle a Byakuya pero él se niega, así que Hao no tiene más de otra que llamar a algunas personas para ayudar en el tema.  
>Dentro del restaurant…<strong>

-¡Rukia! –entro al baño seguida de Ichigo –Espera aquí, deja que hable primero –Ichigo asiente y deja que Soi fong entre primero

-Rukia… -frunce el ceño  
><strong><br>Dentro del baño**

-¿Todo bien? –se acerca a una de las puertas de los muchos baños

-No… -se sobaba el brazo

-Vamos, sal, Ichigo te espera afuera –sonríe

-¿Afuera? Te equivocas –entra Ichigo sin más al baño de mujeres –Rukia… sal… -toca la puerta de donde se encuentra Rukia

-Ichigo… -abre la puerta y se lanza al peli naranja

-Rukia… -Soi fong e Ichigo se sorprenden y este último le acaricia la cabeza –Vamos a fuera… debemos hablar con tu padre… quiero que nuestra relación sea totalmente seria –sonríe y le da un beso en la frente

-Pero… -suspira –Está bien… -sonríe

**Los tres salen del baño directo al estacionamiento encontrándose con Byakuya, Hao, Jeanne, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Rangicu, Gin, Ryuken e Isshin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... lamento que sea tan corto... me he dedicado a otras cosas... como el <em><span>yaoi<span>_digo x3 estudiar... en serio :3 he dejado abandonado el fic~ y más el otro que parece nadie lee :3 En fin... lamento la demora y que sea tan corto... T_T pero eso lo hará más largo jeje (?)**

**Entonces... ¿Qué creen que suceda? ¿Byakuya dejara que rukia se quede con ichigo? ¿Sus tios estaran en acuerdo o desacuerdo? ¿Hao volverá al restaurant por su comida? (xd) ¿Jeanne fue una buena eleccion para el fic como esposa de hao? ¿Dejaré de hacer tantas preguntas y hacer el final de este fic? ¿Dejaré de leer yaoi? -jamás!- ¿Merezco un review con muchos tomates y canastes incluidas? ¿Feliz San Valetin?**

**Jojojojo... :) **


	30. Comienzan los ¿Problemas?

**HOLA BOLA ._. XD OK NO! JAJAJA LAMENTO LA DEMORA (?) SI... AUNQUE RECUERDO HABERLO DICHO 3:D JAJAJA OKYA~ EN FIN... QUERÍA DECIRLES QUE TERMINE POR DECIDIRME QUE NO ACABARÍA CON EL CAP. 30... ASÍ QUE SERÁN POV'S DESDE ENERO A DICIEMBRE XD PERO NO SERÁN 12 CAPS. MÁS ASÍ QUE TRANQUILOS JOJOJOJOJ (?) ALGO MÁS! SEGURITO Y VAN A DECIR ¿QUÉEE ESTÁ LOCA!? Xd PERO es CIERTO! Xd LO ESTOY JOJOJ ._. en fin.. el chiste es que voy a poner un poco de toshiroxmaka :P pero no se van a quedar juntos xD soy mala (?) oh bueno... pensaba en ponerla con otra chica... NO CON KARIN NO! XD Y MOMO MENOS :P ... con una rubia media loca y mandona 3 :D jajaja seguro la sacan al toque xD jajaja en fin... pero si ustedes quieren que sea la rival de maka para que al final maka se quede con toshiro NO PROBLEM :D jajaja estoy para complacerlos (?)**

**NAH! SE LA CREYERON XD NO MENTIRA~ OKBASTA:**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE :$ PORQUE A MI NO TERMINA DE CONVENCERLE e.é :D NOS LEEMOS ABAJITO XD **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Comienzan los ¿Problemas?**

Al salir parecía una reunión familiar. Ichigo se tensó un poco, estaba seguro que lo apoyarían o eso quería creer.

-Bueno… -suspira Hao- Lamento lo sucedido preciosa ¿Todo bien? –Le acaricia la cabeza

-Sí –sonríe

-Rukia-chan –se acerca a ella una mujer de piel morena -¿Qué sucedió? –

-Tía… -suspira -

-Vamos más allá para que nos cuentes que sucede –se acerca matsumoto junto a Jeanne y Soi fong.

-De acuerdo –se va con ellas

-¡Hijo! –Lo abraza o más bien lo intenta abrazar porque Ichigo rápidamente lo esquiva –Me alegro que Rukia te haya elegido –sonríe

-¿Qué? –Mira a Byakuya -¿Ustedes sabían que…? –No termina de hablar porque es interrumpido

-Sí, nos lo acaba de contar Soi fong, también sabemos lo de esa noche de canciones gracias a tu padre –le dice Ryuken

-Ah… -

-Bueno… -sonríe Urahara –Por mi está muy bien que estés con mi linda sobrina -

-Cállate y ¿De qué lado estás? –le dice Byakuya

-Pues… Del de mi sobrina por supuesto –ríe tranquilo

-Maka me ha contado de ti… aunque más de Hitsugaya –suspira e Ichigo frunce el ceño

-_Maldita… no que estaba de acuerdo con que yo este con ella… Tsk… se cambió de bando rápidamente _–piensa un molesto Ichigo –Ya veo… -

-Pero si mi sobrina te escogió igual lo haré yo –dijo sin más Gin.

-Gracias… -suspira aliviado

-Te conozco desde pequeño Ichigo, así que sabes cuál es mi respuesta –se acomoda los lentes

-Gracias… -sonríe

-No-dijo cortante

-¿Eh? –se sorprenden

-Que mi respuesta es un No, eres un vago, no me pareces nada caballero y encima eres hijo de Isshin… no podría ser peor –soltó el Ishida

-Pero… pero –frunce el ceño –Con mi padre no se meta -

-Déjalo, siempre ha sido celoso… aunque no se acerca mucho a Rukia la quiere –sonríe Isshin

-Seguimos siendo más a favor Byakuya, sin contar a las damas, ya ganamos o más bien dicho él ya gano –señalando a Ichigo

-Tsk… -voltea como un niño molesto  
><strong><br>Mientras con las Damas al otro lado del estacionamiento **

-Ya veo… tranquila no te enojes tu padre es sobre protector y él no quiere que te hagan daño –sonríe Matsumoto

-Pero… es demasiado sobre protector –hace un puchero

-Ya déjalo… nosotras nos encargamos –le guiña un ojo Jeanne

-Bueno…-sonríe  
><strong><br>Todos se juntan y las mujeres les piden a sus esposos y amigos que dejen un momento a solas a la nueva pareja, acto que intento detener Byakuya pero no lo consiguió ni con la ayuda de Ryuken. **

-Bueno… -se sonroja -

-Gracias… -le acaricia el rostro –Por un momento pensé que no me habías elegido y… casi me vuelvo emo –ríe

-Tonto… tampoco era para tanto –frunce el ceño ante el comentario

-Lo era… lo es y lo será siempre enana… -sonríe –Eres importante para mí y aunque no me hubieras elegido estoy seguro que siempre lo serías -

-Ichigo… -se sonroja pero trata de ocultarlo sin éxito

-Rukia… -se acerca lentamente a los labios temblorosos de rukia

-Ichi… -no termina la oración al sentir los labios de Ichigo sobre los suyos.  
><strong><br>Ese beso fue mucho mejor que los dos anteriores, en este beso Ichigo dejaba claro que rukia era suya y nadie se la quitaría. Comenzó suave para no asustarla, pero fue subiendo el ritmo del beso convirtiéndolo en uno de deseo sin dejar de lado la sensación de protección que sentía rukia. ** **  
>Por falta de aire ambos se alejaron. Jadeantes y sonrojados sonrieron para el otro.<strong>

-Te quiero –le dice Ichigo

-Yo… -se sonroja –Yo… también –mira a otro lado

-Jajajaja, a veces pienso que eres Tsundere Rukia –sonríe

-¿Qué? –Frunce el ceño -¡No soy Tsundere! ¡Fresa tonta! –cruza los brazos demostrando molestia por el comentario

-Ya, ya lo siento –la abraza -

-Tsk… -se sonroja

-A 5 cm. De ella si quieres seguir viéndola –entra Byakuya interrumpiendo la pelea

-Entonces… -ambos se separan y comentan al unísono -¡Nos dejaras salir! –Gritaron emocionados

-Algo así… -dijo y suspira –Pero pondré reglas –decía mientras avanzaba a Rukia y la acariciaba

-¿Cuáles? –le pregunto ella sonriente no solo porque la dejarían salir con Ichigo sino por las caricias de su padre

-Ya que se ven todos los días en el colegio, solo podrán Salir a pasear juntos los sábados, domingos serán familiares así que cada uno en su casa. Si quieres salir un día de semana, lo harán pero volverán máximo a las 8 de la noche –dijo y sintió como alguien lo tomaba del brazo

-Que cruel –le dijo Soi fong quien lo había tomado del brazo –Hasta las 9 estará bien –sonríe

-Oye –frunce el ceño

-¡Gracias mamá! –Exclama y sonríe

-Bueno… -suspira al ver a su hija tan feliz –Volvamos a casa –sonríe  
><strong><br>Los cuatro salen a fuera donde eran esperados por los demás, todos juntos caminan hasta la casa de Rukia, dejándola y deseándole lo mejor en su relación con Ichigo claro que antes de eso pasaban por Ichigo amenazándolo y este ya tenía muy bien entendido que no debería jugar con los sentimientos de Rukia si no era hombre muerto, pero claro aunque lo intimidaban sabía que eso no pasaría por que el jamás le sería infiel a quien ama.**

-Bueno se fueron… y ahora me voy yo –sonríe Ichigo –Nos vemos mañana, enana –se acercó para darle un beso pero fue detenido por Soi fong

-No… no aquí –volteo a señalar a un furioso Byakuya

-Oh… claro… -sonríe e igual le da un beso pero en la frente –Nos vemos

-Sí –sonríe  
><strong><br>Pov's Rukia**

**Después de esa noche, nada fue igual. Acabamos cuarto de secundaria y en ese lapso a mi padre lo ascendieron a presidente de la compañía para la cual trabajaba.**

-Familia –llamó mi padre desde la sala y todas bajamos a su encuentro

-¿Sí papi? –Baje sonriente junto a Hime-chan y mi madre

-Tengo noticias que darles –estaba ¿Sonriente?

-¿Cuáles para que estés tan sonriente? –Mi madre se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla

-Me ascendieron a presidente de la compañía –sonríe pero ahora esa sonrisa muestra orgullo.

-¿En serio? –Preguntamos al unísono y algo molesto asiente con la cabeza -¡Qué bueno! –Gritamos juntas y saltamos a abrazarlo aunque Hime-chan no hizo lo último

-Estás vacaciones iremos a Cancún -¿Oí bien? ¿Cancún?

-¡AH! –no pudimos evitar gritar de emoción y mi padre solo dio un largo suspiro y continuo hablando

-Claro que a trabajar y no a vagar –dijo serio cortando nuestras ilusiones

-…Pero solo tu trabajas –sonríe mi madre y no puedo evitar reír ante su comentario

-Tsk… -suelta mi padre y sonríe –Nadie dijo que iban –acabo con las ilusiones de cada una.

-Cruel… -dijimos al unísono –Pero… dijiste iremos… -aclaro

-Sí, pero nunca dije iremos la familia… dije iremos refiriéndome a mis compañeros de trabajo –auras negras aparecieron de la nada entre nosotras y empezamos a subir lentamente las escaleras –Solo bromeo –soltó sin miedos mi padre y volteamos regalándole muchas miradas fulminantes.

-Haber… -dijo mi madre bajando las escaleras que habíamos avanzado –Ponte de acuerdo ¿Iremos nosotras o no? –veo que frunce un poco el ceño, no le gustó nada la broma de papá.

-Tranquila –acaricia su mejilla y no puedo evitar sentirme feliz –Sí irán –le da un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios aunque su intención era otra pero ella volteo un poco la cabeza

**Orihime y yo subimos al cuarto pero antes agradecimos contentas ante la sorpresa. Mientras Hime-chan llamaba a Ishida para contarle la noticia, yo tiraba algunas piedritas que recolecte para tirar a la ventana de Ichigo y en menos de un minuto salió.**

-¿Qué sucede? –Me dice sobándose sus ojos **  
><strong>  
>-Jajajaja ¿Estabas durmiendo? –Sonrío<p>

-Sí… pero no importa ¿Qué paso? –me dedica una sonrisa y siento mis mejillas arder

-Mi padre me acaba de decir que nos iremos a Cancún gracias a que lo ascendieron –sonrío pero veo una mueca de disgusto en la fresa -¿Qué pasa? –frunzo el ceño

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –Me dice serio

-Ammm… -empiezo a pensar –Creo que todas las vacaciones… -

-Ah… -mira a otro lado y me molesta

-¿Qué tiene…? –No puedo completar la pregunta porque escucho a Hime gritar molesta y volteo

-¡Uryu-kun! –grita desesperada y me acerco a ella

-¿Qué sucede Hime-chan? –Me pongo a su nivel ya que está sentada en el suelo

-Uryu-kun dice que le dirá a su padre para venir conmigo a Cancún –suspira –No es que no quiera… pero creo que no confía en mí –hace un puchero tierno a mi parecer -

-Ok… -¡bingo! Ichigo también está igual que Ishida ¡Inseguro! Sonrío y me acerco a la ventana, él aún sigue ahí. Pensativo. -¡Hey! ¿No quieres ir con nosotros? –sonrío y haber que pasa.

-¡Obvio que iré enana! –Me grita y desaparece –Inseguro y desconfiado –saco la lengua y me acercó a Hime-chan –Tranquila –le acaricio la cabeza –Solo está inseguro, seguro piensa que conocerás a alguien mejor y te irás con él –río ante mi comentario –

-¡oh! Pero yo jamás lo engañaría –suelta triste la peli naranja

-Oh… yo lo sé Hime-chan yo tampoco engañaría a Fresa-kun –sonrío y ella me devuelve el gesto  
><strong><br>A comienzos de Enero, Mis padres, Orihime y yo salimos en un vuelo directo a Cancún, Ishida e Ichigo nos alcanzarían a las dos semanas, después de hacer algunos trámites para la visa y esas cosas.**

-Por fin… -sonrío y me alegra de ver el suelo, no soy fanatica de los vuelos en avión después del viaje de Francia a Japón…

-¿Ahora? –me pregunta Hime-chan y yo miro a mis padres quienes conversan amenamente con un hombre que no conozco

-Rukia, Orihime –nos llama mi madre y nos acercamos curiosas -Irán al hotel y se quedarán ahí hasta que lleguemos –nos ordena y asentimos  
><strong><br>Ella misma nos embarca en un taxi que nos deja en la puerta del hotel, un joven se encarga de llevar nuestras maletas hasta el dormitorio 30, al parecer es un dormitorio matrimonial que aparte de tener una cama matrimonial, tiene un cuarto al costado donde hay un camarote en donde supongo dormiremos Hime-chan y yo. Nos instalamos rápidamente y empezamos a ver el mar desde el pequeño balcón que tiene nuestro dormitorio. ¡Ah! Estamos en el piso 15.**

-Que hermoso ¿No, Ruki-chan? –me sonríe y afirmo con la cabeza

-Definitivamente –sonrío y seguimos mirando el mar  
><strong><br>Mis padres llegan a eso de las 8 de la noche con almuerzos en la mano, Orihime y yo nos tiramos a la comida, esperamos 5 horas en el bendito hotel y sin nada que comer.**

-Tranquilas, no vamos a comer nada de su comida –frunce el ceño mi padre y ambas comemos más tranquilas pero aún con mucha hambre

-Bueno, lamentamos demorar, no era nuestra intención –se disculpa y asentimos, no importaba realmente solo queríamos comer

-Mañana no estaré todo el día así que pórtense bien, si salen a la piscina o a la playa siempre con Soi fong ¿Entendido? –afirmamos y seguimos comiendo

-Tranquilo amor –sonríe y se toman de las manos ¡Tierno!~  
><strong><br>Al día siguiente como dijo mi padre, tuvimos que ir con mamá a la playa y al final del día agradecimos internamente a mi padre por ordenarnos ir con mamá de no haber sido así estaríamos quien sabe dónde con quien sabe quién.  
><strong>  
>-Parece que mi tío adivino lo que pasaría ¿No, ruki-san? –me preguntan nerviosa y asiento<br>**  
>Durante todo el día los chicos nos habían estado viendo, pero no chicos cualquieras sino unos realmente lindos y rubios pero eso no era lo malo, lo malo era que no se podría decir que nos querían para hablar.<strong>

-Parece que su padre siempre tiene la razón ¿No? –sonríe mientras entramos al hotel

-Ajá~ -suspiramos las dos y sonreímos finalmente para entrar corriendo al dormitorio y correr a nuestras camas, Hime-chan dormía abajo y yo arriba.

-Ya quiero que Uryu-kun llegue –escucho su susurro y sonrío

-Y yo que llegue Ichigo –le contesto y ríe levemente -¿Qué? –hago un puchero

-Nada… es raro que lo digas abiertamente -

-Supongo… -le contesto y sonrío, es la verdad.  
><strong><br>La primera semana se pasa rápido, salimos a la piscina y a la playa siempre con mi mamá cuidándonos, hubo una pequeña fiesta a la cual fuimos pero salimos corriendo al darnos cuenta que era una fiesta… Gay. **

-Eso fue… -trataba de nivelar mi respiración -¡Extraño! –grite

-¡Sí! –grito Hime-chan y luego empezamos a reír hasta más no poder.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado… -me hecho en mi cama

-Sí, Ruki-chan no vaya a ser que nos juntemos con una de ellas y quieran algo más… -me dijo asustada

-Más allá de eso… en una semana vienen Uryu e Ichigo así que no habrá problemas –sonrío y espero que lleguen antes.  
><strong><br>Y gracias al cielo llegaron tres días después de lo sucedido dándonos una sorpresa, una hermosa sorpresa.**

-¡Uryu-kun! –grito Hime-chan tirándose a sus brazos

-Hola, Hime-san ¿todo bien? –le da un pequeño beso y ella asiente

-¡Enana! –entra al hotel un escandaloso peli naranja

-¡Fresa! –le devuelvo el saludo y nos damos un beso -¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Pues… he tenido mejores viajes –suspira

-Jajajaja ¿En serio? –sonrío y me da un tierno beso que se rompe al escuchar unas voces conocidas

-¡Rukia-san! –por la puerta del hotel aparece Maka junto a Renji y Tatsuki

-¡Maka! –grito emocionada y corro a abrazarla -¡Chicos! –sonrío y ellos me devuelven el gesto

-¿Estás emocionada de vernos? –me molesto Renji y asiento

-Claro –sonrío y miro a Hime-chan ahogando en un abrazo a Tatsuki -¡Hey! Que la vas a dejar sin aire –le digo de broma y la suelta enseguida.  
>-Lo siento –se disculpa y la peli azul solo asiente<p>

-¡Vamos a los cuartos! –dice Renji mientras sube al ascensor, corremos para que no nos deje y subimos al 31° piso en donde estarían sus habitaciones.  
><strong><br>La habitación tiene tres recamaras (cuartos) y en 2 de ellas habían camarotes por lo cual se dividieron, Tatsuki con Maka y Ichigo con Renji dejando a Uryu dormiría en una habitación solo. **  
><strong><br>Era quincena de Enero y aún faltaba un mes y medio para volver a Karakura, me dio pena al no ver ni a Soul ni a Toshiro, aunque del último me lo esperaba. Suspiro. Las cosas con Toshiro no son las mismas pero… espero realmente que al volver y regresar al colegio podamos volver a ser como siempre: Amigos. **

-¿Sucede algo malo Rukia? –me abraza por atrás sobresaltándome un poco

-Ichigo… -sonrío y volteo para abrazarlo mejor –Nada –sonrío de nuevo

-Mmm… no te creo -

-Tsk… en serio… -volteo y miro la ciudad desde la ventana -

-De acuerdo… no voy a insistir… pero al menos dime si… si estás así por… Toshiro… -

-Quizás… -tomo aire –pero no solo por él… también pienso en porque Soul no vino con Maka… y tú… -volteo y lo señalo –Debes saber algo –sonrío

-Mmm… solo sé que las cosas con Maka no van muy bien que digamos… -suspira –Tuvieron una pelea antes del viaje y Soul prefirió darle su boleto a Tatsuki –se rasca la nuca

-¿Qué?... una… ¿pelea? –frunzo levemente el ceño –Tendré que hablar con ella –suspiro –Espero que no sea nada grave…

-Tranquila… una simple pelea de enamorados –me sonríe -

-Eso espero –me acerco a él y lo abrazo

**Levanta mi cara para que choque con la suya y nos demos un tierno beso que la fresa se encargó de volver rápida y con deseo. **  
><strong><br>El aire se encarga de separarnos y ¡Bendito Aire! Pienso ya que mi padre acaba de llegar y nos invita a cenar al restaurant que se encuentra en el hotel, ambos asentimos y salimos agarrados de las manos hasta el lugar donde por fin podré comer comida típica de este lugar ¡Sí! **  
><strong><br>Al día siguiente, las chicas y yo fuimos a broncearnos un rato siendo la atención de varios chicos que gracias a nuestros amigos fueron desapareciendo rápidamente.**  
><strong><br>Los días pasaron volando, realmente esperaba que fuera así para poder volver y encontrarme con Toshiro, quería arreglar las cosas ya que nunca pudimos hablar después de lo sucedido ese día… me siento triste era realmente una gran persona y lo último que quiero es perderlo como amigo.**

**En cuanto a Maka, no pude sacarle nada… dijo que con el tiempo ella me lo diría pero que ahora no podía, no se sentía bien consigo misma después de haber descubierto algo pero ¡¿Qué?! Esperare… pero no sé hasta cuando pueda hacerlo.  
><strong>  
>-¡Maka! –me tiro a la piscina para acércame a ella -<p>

-¿Qué sucede Rukia-san? –sonríe y me pasa una pelota para jugar vóley en la piscina

-Pues… -suspiro –Sabes algo de… ¿Toshiro? –pregunto y le lanzó la pelota

-No. –dijo cortante y me preocupo

-Ah…-después de eso se salio de la piscina dejándome sola –Maka… -me sorprende su actitud cuando hablo de él ¿No será qué…?

-¡Rukia! –me sacan de mis pensamientos y volteo sorprendiéndome

-¡Fresa! –me coge de la cintura y me pone a su altura

-¿Pasó algo malo? –frunce levemente el ceño y sonrío

-Nada –pongo mis manos en sus cachetes y le doy un pequeño beso en la nariz.

-Si tú lo dices… -me besa pero en la boca con mucha pasión siendo la atención de varias personas y poniéndome más roja que un tomate o eso creo pues siento mis mejillas arder

-Aquí no… -le susurro pero parece ignorarme y me vuelve a besar

-¿Te da vergüenza demostrar nuestro amor? –se separa un poco y parece molesto

-¡Claro que no! Pero… me da vergüenza que me beses así delante de tanta gente… -digo en un susurro casi inaudible para los demás excepto para mi fresa favorita

-Bueno… ya te robaré más besos en tu cuarto –sonríe con malicia y lo golpeo por lo bajo

-Fresa pervertida –sonrío y le tiro la pelota para empezar a jugar ignorando que aún le duele el golpe que le di, poco después se unen los demás, excepto Maka a quien veo perdida en sus pensamientos.  
><strong><br>Finalmente Enero se va y comienza Febrero, realmente esperaba con ansias que llegará este mes, el mes del amor y de los enamorados… aunque no soy tan apasionada como para hacer chocolates… aunque se perfectamente que luego recibiré el TRIPLE así que… quizás haga chocolates. **

Continuará….

* * *

><p><strong>Meresco lo que me lanzen por demorarme y por hacer el cap. más feo del mundo (?) xD<strong>

**Estiva: Nunca tanto (?) xD**


	31. ¡Febrero!

**No me odiiiien! x_x lamento tantooooooo demorar! es que mi examen fue la semana pasada :$ lo peor es que son 4 examenes y recien voy 1 así que tendrán que tenerme paciencia T_T ya faltan unos cuantos cap.! para terminar ;) así que no se molesten T_T xD**

* * *

><p>31_¡Febrero!<br>**  
>Pov's Ichigo<strong>  
><strong><br>El mes de enero se fue rápido y Febrero llegó. No me apasiona tanto este mes, ¿El motivo? Hace mucho fui rechazado en esta fecha… pero nadie lo sabe ni lo sabrá y sé que ella jamás se lo dirá a nadie sobre todo porqué ya no vive en Karakura.**

-Flash Back contado por Ichigo-

Corría a toda la velocidad que me permitía mi cuerpo de solo 7 años de edad, iba en busca de la niña que se había robado mi corazón: Blair. Ella era dos años mayor que yo, era una chica de cabellos morados y ojos dorados.

-¡Hola Blair-onee-chan! –Sonreía mientras le plantaba un beso en su mejilla que ella gustosa aceptaba siempre.

-¡Hola Ichigo-chan! –Jugaba con mis mejillas

-Yo… tengo algo que decirte… -trague saliva

-Lo que quieras mi lindo Ichigo-chan –me sonreía y yo tome el valor para declararme

-¡Me gustas! –Solté

-A mí también me gustas mucho Ichigo –me sonrío y yo me sentí la persona más feliz del mundo

-¿Serías mi novia?  
><strong><br>Fue la pregunta que destrozo la pequeña amistad que tenía con Blair.**

-No –dijo cortante y con tristeza en sus ojos

-Pero… tú dijiste que… -no me dejo terminar y habló

-Eres menor que yo pequeño… además eres como mi hermanito –me dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a irse pero antes volteó y me dijo –Eres realmente hermoso pequeño… sé que encontrarás a alguien mejor para ti –me sonríe y poco después desaparece.  
><strong><br>Me sentí tan frustrado y dolido con Blair y conmigo mismo que en cuanto vi la posibilidad de meterme en una pelea así lo hice y salí muy lastimado.**  
><strong><br>Pocos meses después Blair fue a despedirse de mí diciendo que se iría a no sé dónde pero que era cerca de Karakura y que vendría a visitarme, me puse triste pero no le dije nada, solo nos despedimos y ella no volvió más por aquí **  
><strong><br>Fin Flash Back-**

Y aún sigo esperando la dichosa visita, además ella tenía razón encontré a alguien mejor para mí y de mi misma edad.

-¿Pasa algo, Fresa? –Me sonríe y yo me acercó y le plantó un beso

-Solo pensaba en lo maravillosa que eras –la abrazó y junto a ella me tiro a la piscina  
><strong><br>Después de eso recibí un par de golpees de la enana, en la noche recibí un par de llamadas de Soul y me preguntaba por los chicos y sobre todo Maka. **

-¿Realmente es grande el problema que tienen? –pregunté preocupado por mi amigo

_-Nada serio… pero me temó que quizás terminemos_ –suspira

-No dejarás que eso suceda ¿Verdad? –le pregunto

-_Claro que no… en cuanto vuelva… me dedicaré más a ella_ -

-Me parece una sabía decisión –lo ánimo –Bueno, tengo que colgar, cuídate y mándale saludos a los demás -

-_Claro, cuídate también y mándale saludos a los chicos _–termina de decirme y cuelga

**Era preocupante que esos dos fueran a terminar y lo más probable es que fuera culpa de Toshiro… ese enano… me da cólera que ya no seamos amigos… No nos hablamos durante el tiempo que duro las clases en Diciembre. Lo llamaré.  
><strong>

-_¿Aló? -_contesta

-Toshiro… -suspiro -¿Qué tal? –Preguntó

-_Eres tú…_ -dijo frío y distante lo que me molesto –_Bien… ¿Y ustedes? ¿Disfrutan de la playa? _–Dijo en sarcasmo

-Quizás –le seguí el juego hasta que Rukia interrumpió mi "interesante" conversación

-¿Con quién hablas? –Me abrazó por el cuello

-Con Toshiro –le dije serio

-Ah… -miró el teléfono y luego soltó una risita -¿En serio? ¿Por qué parece que te que colgó? -

-¿Eh? –miró mi celular y era cierto, Toshiro me había colgado… y bien era porque había escuchado a Rukia o porque no tenía intenciones de hablar conmigo  
><strong><br>Olvidamos el tema y junto a Rukia bajamos a comer algo, luego jugamos Twister con los chicos y luego a la cama, cada noche por una semana hablaba un rato con Soul y en algún momento hable con Yukio, Len, HoroHoro y hasta con Riruka, aunque ella habló más con Rukia que conmigo. Luego de que la semana pasará deje de llamarlo por petición de él mismo, dijo que estaría en una academia por tres semanas y no sé qué cosas más así que decidí que era lo mejor no llamarlo.**

-¡Rukia! –Corría junto a Renji y Uryu -¡No nos dejen! –gritaba por piedad ya que mi "querido" suegro nos había levantado a las 5 de la mañana con la excusa de que íbamos a visitar la ciudad entera  
><strong><br>Pero por desgracia yo y Renji decidimos dormir unos 5 minutos más que se convirtieron en 15 minutos dejándonos solo 10 minutos para cambiarnos, Uryu se quedó para ayudarnos a arreglar algunas cosas y salimos más rápido que un corre caminos. **

-Fresa torpe, dijimos 5 de la mañana y son las 5:05 –me regaño

-¡Solo fueron 5 minutos! –me enoje pero ella me ignoro  
><strong><br>Recorrimos todo Cancún, hasta por debajo de las piedras, regresamos exhaustos y nos tiramos en nuestras camas.**

-Tengo sueño –me dijo Renji mientras subía a su camarote, por suerte él había escogido la de arriba

-Igual yo… -dije mientras Morfeo me jalaba a dormir

-¡Levántense! –Nos gritó Ishida –Kuchiki-sempai nos espera para cenar -

-…-los dos lo miramos y volteamos nuestros rostros para seguir durmiendo

**¡Error! Enojado cuatro ojos decidió tirarnos lo que tenía cerca y eso eran 2 libros de anatomía que este había llegado para quién sabe qué.  
><strong>  
>-¡Maldito! –gritamos al unísono<p>

-Cállense y cámbiense rápido si no quieren que Kuchiki-sempai los castigue –dijo y salio de nuestro cuarto  
><strong><br>Después entro Tatsuki y nos regañó por no habernos levantado todavía, Renji saltó en seguida haciéndole casó a su futura novia, o eso decían Rukia, Maka y él mismo. Por mi parte yo seguía durmiendo, me interesaba un bledo si mi suegro se enojaba o no, estaba cansado y punto.**

-Ichigo, Rukia se va a enojar -  
><strong><br>Eso fue suficiente como para que me levante y me fuese a cambiar, si bien podía soportar con las justas al padre definitivamente NO podía aguantar a la hija. **  
><strong><br>En menos de 10 minutos los 5 estábamos listos para bajar y así lo hicimos, bajamos tomamos la cena y nos retiramos sin ninguna novedad, hasta que…**

-¡Byakuya! –gritaron de la nada y todos voltearon a ver quién era

-Yoh… -dijo sin inmutarse y luego apareció una ¿Sonrisa? En el rostro del Kuchiki para acercase y darse un abrazo de hermanos ¿Quién coño era ese hombre? ¿Y por qué carajos me quedó a mirar que sucede si me muero de sueño?

-¡Tío! –de un momento a otro Rukia saltó a los brazos de ese hombre y lo llamó ¿Tío? ¿Cuántos tíos tiene la enana?

-Mi pequeña engreída –la abraza y le da vueltas. Ni que fuera una niñita de 5 años.

-¡Yoh! –grita una mujer desde atrás, realmente es hermosa, tiene los cabellos dorados y le llegan a los muslos o quizás más abajo, lleva un vestido negro y un collar de perlas azules.

-¡Tía Anna! –grita de nuevo la enana y se lanza a los brazos de la mujer

-¿Cómo has estado pequeña? –le acaricia la cabeza

-Bien, tía ¿Y ustedes? Que sorpresa encontrarlos por aquí –le habla mientras siguen abrazadas.

-Pues, tu tío tiene unos asuntos aquí -

-Ya veo –sonríe -¿Y Hana? -¿Hana? ¿Quién es ese?

-En la habitación, ya debería bajar -  
><strong><br>Y efectivamente, el susodicho bajo, todo un niño rebelde diría yo, con unos pantalones ajustados color verde oscuro, unas zapatillas blancas, y una camisa a cuadros blanca, llevaba unos audífonos que al parecer no usa porque están atrás de sus orejas… que curioso es ese enano. **

-¡Hana! –gritó la enana una vez más tirándose a los brazos del mocoso ese -

**Él la cogió de la cintura y la abrazo ¡Maldito! Pero como he de suponer y sé que lo hago bien deben ser primos así que no tengo problemas… ¿Verdad? **

-¡Mi querida Rukia! –gritó después de la muestra de afecto –Te he extrañado mucho, lástima que por los trabajos de mi padre no podamos ir muy seguido a Karakura –le sonríe

-Lo sé –le responde ella –Ahora que estás aquí tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas -

-¿Estás bien? –me pregunto Uryu sacándome de mis pensamientos

-…No… solo me sorprendí –alce los hombros y me dirigí al ascensor. Me moría de sueño y quería dormir.

-¡Ichigo! –me cogió del brazo Rukia y me jaló a su ¿Primo? –Él es Azakura Hana, mi primo –Y acerté, el mocoso solo es su primo –Hana-kun él es Kurosaki Ichigo -

-Ah… hola –me dijo serio y sin ganas de hablarme, pues ni yo quiero hablar con él ¡Jum!

-Hola… -suspiro y miro a rukia con cara de: Me quiero largar a dormir

-Bueno, esperemos vernos mañana primo –le da un beso en la mejilla y agarrados de las manos subimos en el ascensor -

-Claro –se despide con la mano y esta ¿Sonrojado? Lo ignoro.

**Gracias a Dios la semana se pasa volando, el mocoso odioso (Hana) Por fin se larga… ¡Se va y ahora tendré a Rukia para mí solito el día de San Valentín que es mañana!; ese desgraciado tiene sentimientos por MI Enana, pero ella solo me ama a MI, así que no le dio bola… o en todo caso ni cuenta se dio de las indirectas de este. **

-Espero volvernos a ver Hana-chan –sonríe Rukia de manera triste lo cual me provoca tristeza también… pero igual me da alegría que se largue su primito querido~

-Eso espero –sonríe el condenado y le da un beso en la frente ¡TE vigilo!

**Sube al avión seguido de sus padres, después de eso nos dirigimos al hotel y luego vamos a la piscina, nos aburrimos y subimos a ver una película mientras mi suegro y suegra se van.  
><strong>  
>-Oye Enana, ¿Harás chocolates? –sonrío<p>

-No. –dice cortante y me enojo

-¡¿Por qué?! -

-¿Para qué? –hizo un puchero

-Para mí por supuesto –digo orgulloso

-Tsk… quizás te compre algo por ahí –dijo media molesta ¿Qué le pasa? -

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Rukia?

-¡A mí! ¡A ti! -

-¿Eh? -¿ok? ¿Ahora yo que hice?

-¡Estuviste coqueteando con una chica! ¡No mientas! –dijo enojada y me empiezo a reír

-¿Eso era lo que te molestaba? –río aún más fuerte  
><strong><br>Y me arrepentí, me golpeo y se fue dejándome solo, al día siguiente ni me hablo y estuvo todo el día con Maka, ¡Demonios! ¡Nuestro primer san Valentín arruinado por mi idiotez! Y… bueno… sus celos. **  
><strong><br>Felizmente todo se arregló gracias al plan de mi fiel amigo Ishida.**

-Vuelve a coquetearle a alguien y no te hablo nunca más –frunció el ceño y suspire, sí que es celosa.

-Ok, lo siento –sonreí y le di un beso que me correspondió de inmediato

**¡El plan fue un éxito! ¡Hacerse el enfermo es muy eficaz en estos casos! **

**Lamentablemente el haberme hecho el enfermo me dejo inmovilizado toda una semana, pero fue la mejor. Tuve a Rukia como enfermera y me encanto, ¡Definitivamente será una gran madre y esposa! **

-Que rápido pasa el tiempo… -suspiro –Solo tenemos una semana más para disfrutar -

-Es una lástima –dijo Renji –Deberíamos hacer fogata, de nuevo –sugiere mi amigo peli rojo.

-¡Sí! –grito emocionada Inoue

-¿Otra vez? –dije medio aburrido

-¿Qué sugieres entonces? –pregunto Tatsuki

-Mmm… ¿Qué tal si jugamos cartas? –dije triunfante, era muy bueno en los naipes y en el poker, ganaría con facilidad

-De acuerdo –sonrío Maka… Ingenua~

-¡Sí! –gritaron emocionados… Dinero fácil…

**Todos cogimos posiciones y empezamos a jugar en el cuarto de rukia e Inoue.**

-¡No molestes, eso es trampa! –grito molesto Renji

-¿Por qué? No es mi culpa que me saliera una escalera –grito molesto Uryu

**Por ahora todo iba bien… yo no iba ganando, pero pronto lo haría.**

-¡Gane! –grite emocionado

-Te equivocas –dijo sonriente Maka

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –frunci el ceño, era obvio que había ganado, hice una escalera desde el 11 al 1 ¿Qué más quiere?

-Yo gané –y puso las cartas desde el 10 hasta el 1 y me quede frió ¿Cuándo había cogido tantas cartas? ¡Maldita!

(**Estiva: **Ok… nosotras no sabemos de Poker, así que alucínense que es algo así xD y si saben… pues el chiste es que Maka gana xD)

**Maldita mocosa no puedo creer que me haya ganado, pero no fue una vez ¡Fueron 3 que me gano! Luego me ganó Rukia y luego Tatsuki ¡Hoy no es mi noche! **

**Después de intentarlo por 3 días seguidos y quedarme sin un centavo, decidimos hacer otra cosa antes de irnos.**

**¡METERNOS A LA PLAYA A LAS 3 DE LA MADRUGADA!**

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero lo hayan disfrutado :( xD un review? *w*<strong>


	32. ¡Marzo y Abril!

32_ ¡Marzo y Abril!

**Pov's Orihime **

**Las clases habían comenzado, todos regresamos a clases después de las mejores vacaciones... aunque hubieran sido mejores si no nos hubieran castigado Jajajaja… todo por meternos a la playa en la noche… no volveré a hacerle caso a los chicos de nuevo.**

**Gracias al cielo, me tocó en el mismo salón que Ruki-chan, Uryu-kun y Kurosaki-kun, Abarai-kun y los demás no corrieron con la misma suerte.**

**Una alumna nueva se presentó hoy en nuestro salón, se llama Hiyori; es algo introvertida… callada y con una mirada de chica mala, lleva nuestro uniforme pero la blusa la lleva afuera y el lazo lo lleva mal puesto, tiene dos colitas, es bonita pero parece de carácter fuerte.**

-Hime-chan ¿Sucede algo malo? –me preguntó amablemente Ruki-chan

-No… ¿Parece? –realmente no sucedía nada, pero ella insistió en que sí

-Te veo algo distraída –parecía preocupada pero realmente me siento bien

-Debe ser tu imaginación Ruki-chan –le sonreí y ella suspiro

-Quizás –sonríe y se va a su sitio

**Las clases pasaron volando y la semana de la misma manera, Ruki-chan insiste en que estoy rara pero yo estoy perfectamente, aunque me duele el estómago pero eso es normal, no como mucho por miedo a engordar. **

**El fin de semana salí con Uryu-kun, me llevó al parque de diversiones. Me subí a tantos juegos que ya ni me acuerdo a cuales subí.**

-¡Ese será el último! ¡Por favor! –suplique con mi carita de perrito y el acepto

-De acuerdo… -caminamos algunos pasos y luego todo lo que pude recordar fue que Uryu-Kun grito mi nombre y todo se volvió negro.

**Fin Pov's Orihime **

**Uryu con rapidez cargó a Inoue y se la llevó al Tópico (enfermería) que había en el parque de diversiones.  
><strong>  
>-¡Ayuda por favor! –Grito Uryu desesperado entrando a la enfermería<p>

-¡Por aquí joven! –una enfermera le señalo una camilla y Uryu la recostó con suavidad en esta y llamó a una ambulancia mientras la enfermera la revisaba

**En 15 minutos Uryu ya se encontraba dentro de la ambulancia junto a Orihime. **

-¿Sabe que puede tener? –preguntó preocupado

-Eso se sabrá después de los análisis –dijo el doctor –Mantenga la calma –le sugirió y este solo asintió con la cabeza

**Después de los chequeos y todo lo necesario, el doctor salió para hablar con Byakuya quien había llegado minutos antes junto a Soi fong, Rukia e Ichigo.**

-¡Qué le sucede a Hime-chan! –Preguntó preocupada Rukia

-Tiene una gastritis que si no es tratada ahora podría convertirse en ulceras y podría morir –dijo serio el doctor

-Rukia –llamó Byakuya –Llama a tu tío Gin –ordenó y esta hizo caso de inmediato

**Pov's Orihime**  
><strong><br>¿Dónde estoy? Me duele la cabeza… pero más mi estómago, parece ser que estoy en un hospital… ¿Señor Gin? No puedo hablar, me siento débil… **

-No hagas esfuerzo –me dijo sonriéndome –Sé que estás confundida, pero cuanto te mejores tendremos que hablar seriamente sobre tu alimentación jovencita –me riño de manera dulce y yo solo pude sonreír o eso creí hacer –Ahora solo duerme –sonrió y luego se fue pude ver que de la ventana me observaban Ruki-chan y Uryu-kun deben estar muy preocupados

**No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormida, pero ahora me siento mejor y creo que tendré esa charla con el Sr. Gin –suspiro- **

-¡Hime-chan!/¡Orihime! –gritaron Ruki-chan y Uryu-kun al verme

-Chicos –fue lo único que pude decir

-No te esfuerces en hablar –me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y me sonrió –Me preocupaste mucho –me acaricia el cabello y siento mis mejillas arder

-U-uryu-kun –dije entrecortado

**Pase toda la semana en el hospital, resulta que por no haber comido últimamente me dio gastritis y estuve a punto de tener ulceras ¡Que descuidada soy!**

**Al volver al salón pude ver como los chicos me recibieron incluso Toshiro se me acercó a decirme que debería cuidarme más y luego se fue con Hiyori. Parece que esos dos se llevan bien, pero me han contado que en los recreos se pelean y que ella se ha metido en el equipo de futbol, parece que hacen un buen equipo.**

-Hime-chan vamos a comer –me grita Ruki-chan que esta con Tatsuki, Maka y Riruka

-¡Claro! –voy enseguida y hablamos de varias cosas

**Riruka está de novia con Telsa y Maka parece que volverá con Soul, Ruki-chan me dijo que Maka no le quiso contar porqué terminaron, sus motivos ha de tener ¿No?**

**Ahora Uryu-kun y Ruki-chan me cuida como locos, no me dejan tomar gaseosas ni nada fuera de lo normal… o eso dicen ellos, para mi es raro comer tallarines verdes con hamburguesa ¡SIN UN POCO DE MERMELADA! Que crueles… pero sé que lo hacen por mi salud así que no me quejó.**

**Pov's Soul**

**¡Llegó Abril! Y con ella mi cita con Maka. ¡La recuperaré de todas maneras! **

-Hola Maka ¿Lista? –Le sonrío y ella me devuelve el gesto

-Sí, vamos –nos tomamos de las manos y como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho nos sonrojamos

**La lleve al cine y luego fuimos a comer.**

-Me encanto la película –me dijo sonriente mientras se comía sus papitas fritas

-Fue una buena película –le dije mientras tomaba gaseosa

-Es algo tarde… ¿Vamos avanzando? -

-Claro –nos levantamos y nos pusimos en marcha

**En el camino hablamos de trivialidades y de la nada salió el tema de que como la nueva se había ganado a Toshiro tan fácilmente, no eran pareja pero se llevaban bien y mal al mismo tiempo, se peleaban pero se amistaban; eran el dúo veloz o así los llamaban pues se movían rápido y en sincronía en el campo de futbol. **

-Ya llegamos –me aviso y yo asentí

-Sana y Salva –le sonreí –Nos vemos el lunes –le dije y ella asintió; era momento perfecto para un beso pero no quería presionarla –Bye~ -me despedí pero…

-Soul… -me llamó y yo voltee siento atrapado por los brazos y labios de Maka

**Fueron 5 segundos de Shock para luego tener el control total del beso. **

-¿Qué… pasó? –nos separamos y yo le pregunté

-Como era de esperarse, eres lento –me guiño el ojo y suspire

-Te quiero… -solté y no fue un error

-Y yo a ti –me dijo y nos volvimos a besar

**El lunes ya todos sabían que aviamos vuelto, Maka era felicitada por Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki y Riruka mientras yo por mis amigos: Renji, Ichigo y los chicos de básquet e Ishida. **

-Soul –me llamó mi Maka y yo voltee –Mañana habrá un partido de futbol y Rukia-san quiere ir ¿Vamos?

-¿A quién apoyará Rukia? –Pregunté

-A Hiyori y Toshiro –me responde y me sorprendo

-Bueno, si tú vas yo voy –le sonrío y ella se sonroja

-Bien, entonces mañana nos quedamos después del cole –me sonríe y yo asiento.  
><strong><br>Al terminar el colegio nos fuimos juntos, la lleve hasta su casa y estuvimos un rato en su sala, luego me fui y al día siguiente fui a recogerla para ir juntos al colegio, felizmente vivimos cerca.**

**Ese día las clases se fueron volando y el partido entre los Rojos y los negros comenzó, nuestro colegio es el Rojo y los del colegio de la parte sur de Karakura son los negros. **

**Todo parecía de maravilla, al parecer Hiyori y Toshiro se llevan de maravilla, los pases que hacen entre ellos son perfectos, ahora Hiyori avanza hasta el arco y da una media vuelta para tirar el balón con el pie izquierdo y ¡GOOOOOOOOOL!**

**Rápidamente todo empezamos a gritar de alegría por el gol que metió Hiyori, después Toshiro metió otro gol y todos volvimos a gritar hasta que el otro equipo se metió un gol… El primer tiempo había sido excitante y llevábamos la delantera por un gol.**

**Maka y Rukia se acercaron a Toshiro y su equipo para alentarlos. Al parecer Toshiro ya se hablaba más con las chicas. También empezaron a hablar con Hiyori quien parecía no hablar mucho.**

**El segundo tiempo comenzó y Toshiro llevaba la pelota por delante ¡Y! le quitaron el condenado balón…**

**Casi a medio partido del segundo tiempo el equipo rival nos mete otro gol, para ese entonces Rukia, Maka y Riruka no dejaban de gritarle al arquero de todo.**

-Cálmense –gruño Ichigo

-¡Ichigo entra al partido! –Grito emocionada Rukia

-¿Estás loca? No –dijo mi peli naranja amigo

-Pero… -rukia uso sus ojitos de perrito muerto con Ichigo y este cayó~ Que tonto-

**Así Ichigo entro en vez del arquero, aunque me pareció que Toshiro no quería no le quedó de otra por que podían perder si no cambiaban de arquero. Faltaban 3 minutos para el final del juego e Ichigo hizo una maniobra completamente peligrosa, salió del arco y empezó a correr junto a Hiyori ¿Será que ella entiende que es lo que quiere hacer? El punto es que Toshiro quito el balón y se lo tiro a Ichigo quien empezó a pasarle el balón a Hiyori y está a devolvérselo hasta llegar al arco tirarle el balón a Toshiro quien había llegado rápido al arco para tirar el balón y …**

-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! –Gritamos todos y saltamos

-¡Eso es! –gritaban las chicas saltando agarradas de las manos

**El partido termino y nosotros ganamos ¡BIEN! Fuimos a felicitar a los chicos, Rukia abrazó a Ichigo y le plantó su beso mientras Maka y Riruka esperaban para tirársele encima. Inoue y Tatsuki fueron con Toshiro y Hiyori para felicitarlos y pues yo también me acerque. **

-Buen trabajo –felicite a Toshiro dándole mi mano

-Gracias –la agarro y nos dimos un apretón de manos

-Tú y tu enamorada hicieron un gran partido –dije en son de broma pero…

-¡¿Quién te lo dijo?! –gritaron sonrojados y molestos pero el ruido era tanto que nadie los escucho más que yo.

-Pues… solo bromeaba… jeje… -reí nervioso

-Ah… -se miraron y suspiraron –No digas nada ¿Sí?

-De acuerdo… -

-Desde hace un par de días que empezamos a salir… pero te callas –dijo Hiyori enojada y yo solo asentí con la cabeza

-Bueno… felicidades –repetí y los deje solos y medio molestos

**Por supuesto que no le dije nada a nadie, si bien me había enterado de casualidad ellos se abrieron a mi así que no tenía por qué defraudarlos claro que Rukia y Maka no son tontas y se dieron cuenta que cada vez que esos dos peleaban yo sonreía y ellas me cuestionaban hasta de por qué respiraba pero nunca dije nada~ Hasta ahora. **


	33. Mayo, Junio y Julio

**Lo lamentoooo tanto D: tuve unos meses complicados u-u sumandole que aun no ingreso a la put* universidad e.é  
><strong>

**Espero entiendan y no me tiren tomates D: ADEMÁS QUIERO REVIEWS! :( NADIE ME DEJA MALOS T-T xD**

* * *

><p>33_ ¡Mayo, Junio y Julio!<p>

**Pov's Ishida **

**Mayo se pasó rápido... no tuvimos muchos eventos especiales, pero si mucha tarea y exámenes.**

El fin de mes se acerca y con ella el cumpleaños de Maka. Orihime y Kuchiki están muy entusiasmadas incluyendo a Soul quien quiere que la fiesta sorpresa se lleve a cabo en su casa porque su hermano se va de viaje y tendrá la casa libre.

Orihime y yo nos encargamos de los bocaditos, pero claro… después de lo que pasó con ella no dejo que coma cualquiera cosa y menos cocine, porque aquí entre nos ella cocina… nada saludable.

-Uryu-kun y si ponemos de bocaditos palitos salados con mermelada -¿Qué les dije? Nada saludables.

-No Orihime… ellos no comen eso y además tú estás prohibida de mucho dulce –la reprendí levemente

-… -puso su carita triste pero no funciona conmigo

**Nos fuimos a varios lugares para ver ofertas de bocaditos y encontramos un pequeño lugar que al parecer tenía buena fama pues cuando entramos estaba lleno. **

-Veamos… -mire los bocaditos que estaban en los mostradores -¿Cuánto están las empanadas pequeñas? –Pregunte a un hombre

-10 yenes el ciento -¡¿QUÉ?! -¿Va a llevar?

(**Estiva: **No sabemos cuánto equivale un yen… así que imaginen que cuesta súper barato :D)

-Pues… déjeme preguntar –dije sonriente y me fui donde Orihime quien al instante empezó a comprar de todo pues teníamos 100 yenes que habíamos juntado entre todos. -¡No compres de todo! –Tuve que detener a mi amada antes de que se lleve un ciento de todo

-Lo siento… -me sonrío y yo solo suspire

-No te preocupes –le regale un beso en la frente y nos dispusimos a volver con todos los bocaditos ya comprados

**Al llegar la casa de Soul estaba completamente arreglada… realmente habían hecho un buen trabajo. A la fiesta sorpresa solo fuimos los más cercanos a ella: Kuchiki, Kurosaki, Ichimaru, Evans, Orihime y yo. Incluso estaba ahí Hitsugaya quien ayudaba a Rukia mientras hablaban, parecía que ya no había rencores… pero algo me dice que aun siente algo por ella.**

Orihime y yo ayudamos en los pocos detalles que faltaban y luego Soul salió de la casa para ir a buscar a Maka.

Cerca a las 7 de la noche ambos entraron y las luces estaban apagadas.

-¿Te quedaste sin luz? –Preguntó inocentemente Ichimaru

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños! –saltamos todos y prendieron la luz

**Ella se sorprendió y dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro para tirarse a los brazos de Kuchiki.**

La noche fue divertida, jugamos botella borracha pero nada de besos solo verdad o reto, los retos fueron divertidos, por ejemplo a Ichigo lo hicieron bailar Gangman Style; A Orihime le hicieron contar un chiste pero nadie se rió y ella empezó a llorar y pues como su enamorado tuve que consolarla.

Y a las 12 en punto le cantamos Feliz Cumpleaños a Maka.

Después de eso cada uno se empezó a ir comenzando por Toshiro y le siguieron Tatsuki y Renji quienes días antes se hicieron formalmente novios, después nos fuimos en Orihime y yo, Kuchiki y Kurosaki se quedaron un rato más.

**Fin Pov´s Ishida**

Pov´s Renji

¡Junio! Este mes es especial para mí, es el cumpleaños de Tatsuki y pienso hacerle una gran fiesta… aunque Rukia me dice que soy exagerado… Quizás tenga razón…

-Puedes tranquilizarte… mejor solo sácala a pasear, como una cita pero no le hagas una gran fiesta, sabes que a ella no le gusta mucho esas cosas –me dijo seria

-Lo sé… -suspire y le di la razón

-Ni siquiera llevan un mes de novios… no exageres ¿De acuerdo? –me sonríe y yo solo suspiro

-De acuerdo –le devuelvo el gesto y nos vamos caminando

**Un día antes del cumpleaños y me siento ¡Nervioso! Rukia e Ichigo han tratado de calmarme pero no pueden… ¡No tengo regalo para mi novia! **

-No dramatices –me regaña Ichigo

-¡Pero! –trato de quejarme pero Rukia frunce el ceño y me calló.

-Tranquilo… ya se nos ocurrirá algo… -suspira cansada mi mejor amiga

Suspire cansado y me tiré a la cama de mi amigo.

-Sal de ahí que se van a pasar tus pulgas –río el idiota de Ichigo

-¡Idiota! –me levanté y me lance a golpearlo

-¡Basta! –gritó enojada Rukia y ambos nos separamos

**Era un día antes y yo ni luz de que regalarle, me empecé a preocupar más. **

-¡Lo tengo! –gritó emocionada Orihime, todos volteamos a verla raro -¡Llévala al torneo de box!

-¿? –todos parpadeamos y luego suspiramos, que idiotas~

-Eres una genio mi amor –dijo Uryu y le dio un beso y yo empecé a llamar como loco a donde vendían las entradas, compre 2.

-¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió? –preguntamos Rukia y yo para luego soltar a reír

**Al día siguiente fuimos al dichoso torneo, nos divertimos aunque ella sin querer me dio un golpe en la cara… pero después de eso todo estuvo bien.**

**Fin Pov's Renji  
><strong>

**Pov's Tatsuki**

Es Julio y tenemos vacaciones a fines de mes ¡Podré entrenar día y noche! Ah, el cumpleaños de Renji es este mes… no soy buena para esas cosas pero él se esforzó en mi cumpleaños, supongo que también tendré que hacerlo.

Le pedí ayudar a Orihime, pero luego me arrepentí.

-¡Pero Tatsuki-chan! ¡Estoy segura que podrás hacer un gran almuerzo! ¡Yo te ayudo! -

-No, gracias –negaba con la cabeza mientras caminábamos a mi casa, ella insistía en que le cocinará a Renji pero ¡Ni loca!

-¿Qué harás entonces? Falta pocos días -

-¡Ya lo sé! –Grite enojada al viento -¡Maldita sea! -

-¿? –a los lejos pude observar a la nueva, quien solo nos miró y luego se va-

-Era Hiyori ¿no? –Pregunté

-…-pero no recibo respuesta

-¿Orihime? -

-Por ahí es la casa de Hitsugaya-kun… -dijo de la nada

-¿Eh? –Parpadee varias veces -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Una vez con Ruki-chan fuimos… para ver a sus dichosos conejitos… -luego sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron -¡Está yendo a verlo! –Empezó a saltar de felicidad

-¿Y? -

-¡¿No es obvio?! –Me gritó -¡Ellos salen! –Aplaudió

-Bueno… ¿Seguimos con lo del regalo de Renji? -

-¿Qué? Ah, claro –río y empezamos a caminar de nuevo rumbo a mi casa -¿Dónde estamos? -

-¿Ah? -

-Que yo sepa tu no vives por la casa de Hitsugaya-kun-

-…-ambas empezamos a mirar a todos los lados y nos empezamos a preocupar -¡Nos perdimos!- por estar tan preocupada por el regalo no vimos por donde íbamos y nos terminamos perdiendo ¡Rayos!

**Suspiramos y Orihime insistió en pasar por la casa de Hitsugaya, según ella por ahí se iba a orientar. Después de insistirme tanto acepte y pasamos por ahí, aunque ella quería entrar pero le dije que no y me la lleve a rastras.**

**Al día siguiente, Orihime le contó a Rukia y ambas se juntaron a Hiyori a preguntarle, no sé qué fue exactamente lo que dijeron por que no escuche pero debió ser estúpido para que Hiyori gritara ¡PAR DE IDIOTAS! Y se fuera.**

Ignore por completo eso y empecé a pensar de nuevo ¡Un maldito regalo! ¡Demonios! ¡Falta poco tiempo y sin nada que regalarle!

¿Y si lo llevó al cine? No, eso regalan los hombres ¿Una pelota de básquet? Tiene como 20. ¡Ahh!

-¿Qué te sucede Arisawa? –Me preguntó medio preocupado Hitsugaya

-Nada –suspire –Solo que no sé qué regalarle a Renji

-Mmm… ¿No es muy pronto? Solo llevan dos meses -

-Casi dos meses –le corregí

-Peor entonces… -me dijo y se fue

**¡Tiene razón! ¡Sólo llevamos dos meses! No pienso gastar mi plata por algo que podría terminar mañana.**

**El cumpleaños de Renji llegó y le pagué un almuerzo en el KFC, luego paseamos por ahí y le pagué un helado, luego fuimos a su casa para jugar play station con sus hermanitos. **

-Es hora de irme –dije, mirando el reloj que marcaba las 12 a.m.

-¡No! –Gritaron los dos menores

-Lo siento, es tarde –sonreí

-Bueno… ¡Chau! –dijeron al unísono y Ururu me abrazó

**Renji me acompaño a la puerta y nos dimos un beso. **

-Cuídate –me sonrío

-No te preocupes –le guiñe un ojo y me fui.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que no es muuuuy largo pero al menos los restantes lo serán! jajaja ACERCANDOSÉ AL FINAL! :3 <strong>

**un review? :3**


	34. Disculpen

No sé que decir... ha pasado más de un año que he dejado de actualizar este fanfic... Y seguro que la gente piensa que ya no escribiré de nuevo... y no es tanto así en realidad, es solo que, como dije en mi perfil, me he vuelto FUJOSHI. Para los que no saben que significa, pues, es la persona (mujer) fan de las parejas homosexuales... exclusivamente de HOMBRES. Osea, me gusta el Yaoi.

Sé que no es una excusa, por que a pesar de todo jamás podría ver a ichigo con renji o con otro hombre, siempre será ichiruki para mi y HaremRuki jejejeje..

He decidido que ustedes serán los encargados de decidir el futuro de este, mi primer, fic.

QUIEREN QUE TERMINE LA HISTORIA ? O QUIEREN QUE LA RE-SUBA MEJORADA Y CON MUCHAS COSAS MÁS ?

Ya que fue mi primer fic, admito que no es muy bueno, pero como he mejorado mucho mucho! :) creo que haría un mejor trabajo ahora, además que he cambiado mi forma de escribir y tengo una EXCELENTE EDITORA, que me ayuda en todo...

COMO DIJE, serán ustedes los que decidan lo que debo hacer...

Todo esto es por que una amiga me dijo que me cree WATTPAD o algo así ... jajajaja y me dijo que podía subir mi historia... pero entonces me puse a pensar... que era muy cruel en dejarles sin un final... incluso mi amiga me lo dijo jejeje... bueno mis lectores, me merezco una cachetada por haberles faltao de está manera...

ESPERO PUEDAN PERDONAR A ESTA HUMILDE ESCRITORA... Y DARLE UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD, YA SEA TERMINANDO EL FIC O RE-SUBIÉNDOLO

VOTEN LECTORES MÍOS, VOTEN... Y UNA VEZ MÁS, PERDÓN.

* * *

><p>SI DESEAN SEGUIRME EN FACEBOOK:<p>

CAPULETHO ESMERALDA (con una imagen sucrette de corazón de melón)

NO OLVIDEN QUE ABRA, CASI, PURO CONTENIDO YAOI (HOMOSEXUAL)


End file.
